


渡鸦、黑狗与一段不被任何人看好的爱情

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 230,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: Sirius Black/Alex Everley狮蛇HE
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Episode·01

1973年

三月理论上已经踏入春天，可还是冷到让人手指僵硬，霍格沃茨红色的砖墙外是灰蓝色的天空，如果仔细听还能听见上飞行课的一年级新生扫帚摩擦空气时发出的沙沙声。几乎是可预见的，今天晚上的气温只会比现在更低，位于地窖的寝室必然更是潮湿阴冷到骨子里，回寝室的时候必须先把壁炉生火。

亚历克丝搓了搓手，暗自懊悔出寝室的时候没有多穿一件。薄薄的斗篷透风，衬衫和领带也算不上是保暖的装束。

麦格教授站在讲台上讲变形和阿尼马格斯，最前排的两个格兰芬多听得很认真，亚历克丝坐在第四排，心神不宁地用羽毛笔戳着自己的变形课笔记本。

看见麦格教授并不是一种愉快的体验，虽然亚历克丝不是会需要教授特别分出精力看管的后进生，也没有顽劣到需要他人色厉内荏的教诲。

原因很简单。上周末是亚历克丝第四次在通知书上仿造父亲签名被麦格教授发现了。

别了。命中无缘的霍格莫德。

三年级新学期已经过半，亚历克丝一次霍格莫德都没有去成，听身边的同学津津乐道蜂蜜公爵糖果屋里新推出的蜜桃软糖和三把扫帚酒吧里的黄油啤酒，哪怕平时她自视是个低物欲的人，说丝毫不羡慕也是假的。

亚历克丝深呼出一口气，重新伏在桌上听教授讲解阿尼马格斯的属性，努力把和霍格莫德有关的一切想象推出脑海——鉴于让她的父亲在通知书上签字几乎是不可能的事。

二年级升三年级的假期里，亚历克丝不止一次地和父亲提过去霍格莫德的事，只要他给她在通知书上签个名就行，甚至不需要额外的零花钱。

“我还有别的事要忙。”亚历克丝的父亲永远都是这么回答亚历克丝的。一边说一边给自己点上一根烟，或者倒上满满的一杯酒，右手握着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写写划划。通常情况下，写不到一半这张纸就会被撕下来揉成团，降落到书房被烟蒂烧满破洞的廉价地毯上，经过其他纸团时发出细微的摩擦声，然后静静地等待腐朽。

开学的时候亚历克丝带着一张没有被签过字的通知单和满腹不甘回到霍格沃茨，用猫头鹰把通知单寄到父亲手里也是意料之中的石沉大海。

“埃弗利。”

麦格教授如同滚轴一般平稳的讲课戛然而止。

开小差猝不及防被打断，突然被直呼姓氏的亚历克丝愣了愣，手上的羽毛笔滚落到桌面上，坐在前排的同学有几个回过头来，眼神像是在表示莫名其妙。

麦格教授的声音紧绷得如同琴弦。“请你说一下，阿尼马格斯和变形术本质上的区别。”

亚历克丝小心翼翼地避开对方略带责备的眼神。“阿尼马格斯保留人类的思维能力和判断力，变形术则会把人完全变成另一种物体。”

穿绿格子巫师袍的教授点点头，幅度很小，仅仅表示答案的正确而并没有赞许的意思——鉴于她肯定发现了亚历克丝在走神。

无论如何，讲课还要继续，滚轴又一次开始平稳向前。这让亚历克丝松了一口气。

上课开小差的情况对亚历克丝并不多见。如果有必要的话，她可以用上一学年拿O的变形学期末成绩起誓，大部分时候亚历克丝绝对是个不折不扣的好学生，认真听课，按时交作业，期末考试前还会去图书馆准备复习笔记。在大部分同院系同学都花大量时间积攒人脉打通关系，好为未来的人生铺路的时候，斯莱特林的野心在亚历克丝身上看似全用在于称霸学业。

实则不然。

积攒人脉和打通关系也是需要门票的，血统和尊严不可兼得。

混血在极端讲究血统的学院里天然比别人矮一头，当然也总有急着证明自己“能力”的家伙去向哪位权高位重的纯血主动献殷勤，但这对在社交上天分不足的亚历克丝来说难度实在是太大了。而她又不值得他人太过费心去社交，自然而然就被排除出了圈子。

何况，亚历克丝有她自己的心事。

下课的时候亚历克丝抱着课本离开，不出意外地被麦格教授叫住。“埃弗利，请稍微留一下，希望不会打扰到你赶往下一堂课。”

“我下一堂课就在隔壁，魔咒学，麦格教授。”亚历克丝习惯性地用好学生该有的谦恭态度回答道。

谈话非常简短。她显然知道亚历克丝是在为霍格莫德的事情烦心，老师看学生都像照镜子似的，她猜中学生的心事并不稀奇。然而解开心结就显然超出了她的能力范围，一来，麦格教授并非她的监护人，二来，她没办法强迫亚历克丝的父亲签字。

她抬起厚重的眼皮，沉沉地看了亚历克丝一眼。“我不质疑你的专注力和判断力，埃弗利，只是想提醒你专时专用。”

“抱歉，我明白了。”

“那就去上课吧，弗立维教授不会希望学生迟到的。”她不再多话，示意亚历克丝离开。

亚历克丝是在这时候发现脚边躺着一本变形学课本的，那显然不是她的。亚历克丝犹豫了两秒钟，还是把它捡了起来。

第一页上写了课本主人的名字。

莉莉·伊万斯

亚历克丝认识她。说伊万斯是校园明星也不为过，虽然在斯莱特林她人气不高，因为某些“显而易见的原因”。

更重要的是，格兰芬多和斯莱特林向来针尖对麦芒，特别是今年，学院分屡次追平，魁地奇队的同学们都急红了眼，甚至冒着被停赛的危险想去哪里弄点福灵剂。如果是其他人捡到这本课本，它最后的葬身之处应该是斯莱特林寝室的下水道。

亚历克丝踏着铃声赶上了魔咒学的课堂，前排的位置全部都被坐满了，她只好待在最后一排。在她旁边的西弗勒斯·斯内普身上有一股怪味，她不留痕迹地往旁边挪了挪，伊万斯的课本从亚历克丝的书堆里掉了出来。

他只看了一眼就认了出来，逼问道。“你为什么会有莉莉·伊万斯的课本？你偷的？”

“捡到的。”亚历克丝简短地反驳他。

他黑色的眼睛紧紧地盯着亚历克丝，仿佛是一台开到最大档的测谎仪。

被人质疑的感觉很冒犯，她冷笑一声没搭理他，继续听弗立维教授讲课。弗立维教授看了亚历克丝们这块一眼，继续示范一个新魔咒。

过了几分钟，他压低了声音，语气比刚才更加生硬：“埃弗利，我想你会物归原主的，是么？”  
亚历克丝当然会把书还给伊万斯，倒不是说她的道德水准高于院系平均水平，只是对学院之争并不那么感兴趣，甚至感觉有点无聊，把伊万斯的课本挫骨扬灰对亚历克丝而言没有丝毫好处。

但这关他什么事。她不再理睬他，握住羽毛笔在羊皮纸笔记本上记魔咒要点一二三四。

晚餐的餐桌上坐在亚历克丝旁边的是露易丝·高尔，她似乎天生长了一副好肠胃，对烤鸡腿和南瓜奶油派大快朵颐的同时还不忘跟亚历克丝传达最新的八卦。

亚历克丝和她之间的关系说是友谊，还不如说是单纯的交换关系。亚历克丝把写好的作业和论文给她，以此来换取一个“露易丝·高尔朋友”的身份。混血在斯莱特林是被霸凌的首选，而高尔小姐出身纯血家族，体格在女孩子里显得格外健壮，能够公然挑衅她的人并不多，亚历克丝需要假装自己是她的朋友来让其他人忌惮三分，给亚历克丝省去了很多麻烦。

“你知道吗，詹姆·波特在追莉莉·伊万斯！梅林呐，他那副心急火燎的样子，瞎子都看得出来。”她一边嚼着鸡腿一边说道。

“嗯⋯⋯”亚历克丝挑着吃盘子里的甘蓝，候着她的心思装模作样地点评道，“他们都是格兰芬多。”

“就算在同一学院，他们俩也是不可能的。这是注定要失败的爱情，”露易丝·高尔的语气像是在谈论八点档的肥皂剧里注定要分手的男女主人公，“哪里有纯血愿意和泥巴种结婚，这不可理喻。”

亚历克丝不着痕迹地看了她一眼。高尔小姐大概不知道亚历克丝是混血，反正知道了也不会考虑她的感受。

“在我看来，”露易丝·高尔张开油腻腻的嘴大声嚷嚷道，“哪怕那个伊万斯答应了他，波特也会很快甩掉她的，她不是纯血，并且⋯⋯她也没有哪里好看。”

这个话题很快就随着她和苏珊娜·克拉布抢夺同一块南瓜馅饼而终结，亚历克丝随意地扒了两口食物就下了饭桌，去地窖里假装写作业地听同学们叽叽喳喳地谈论八卦。

斯莱特林的公共休息室里会有很多格兰芬多相关的消息，这听上去很矛盾也很合理。西里斯·布莱克的母亲寄给他一封吼叫信，被他一挥魔杖直接变成一只灰褐色的蟾蜍，二年级的暑假他去对角巷的魁地奇精品店里定制了一把新扫帚，还送给了詹姆·波特一把同款，有传闻说他在和赫奇帕奇的院花妮娜·雷蒙约会，也有的人说是妮娜·雷蒙小姐在疯狂追求他，布莱克本人的态度不甚明朗。

没人问亚历克丝的意见，亚历克丝也没有意见。

西里斯·布莱克属于格兰芬多，他不喜欢斯莱特林，正如他排斥布莱克整个家族。他是一阵风，不羁的，洒脱的那种，不为任何人停留。虽然现在没有，但在可预见的未来，他应该会和女孩子约会，坦诚，热情，但不长久，讲究善始善终。

这些都是亚历克丝的猜测，依据的是公共休息室里那些和他有关的零散的信息。

亚历克丝第一次见到西里斯·布莱克是在一年级的霍格沃茨专列上，十二岁的男孩身量已经比亚历克丝高出不少，她拎着箱子艰难前行的时候他顺手一提，帮亚历克丝把它塞进了一个空车厢的行李架。

“女士，这些粗重的体力活还是应该留给愿意为您效力的人。”他一脸坏笑地回过头，浓密的睫毛弯出一道略带痞气的弧度。明明是有些滑稽的举止，在他做来就是故作成熟的可爱。

亚历克丝抬起头，男孩灰色的眼睛干净得透亮，一眼就能看到人心里去。

“⋯⋯谢谢。”亚历克丝迟疑了片刻才找回了自己的声音。

他身后的同伴大笑。“省省吧，风度翩翩的西里斯·布莱克。”

他们闹着走去其他车厢，在逼仄的过道里留下爽朗的空气，亚历克丝像是灵魂出窍一般坐在车厢里，回过神来时特快专列已经驶过半边夜空。

再然后的故事大同小异。入学仪式。分院帽。死水微澜又兵荒马乱的学习生活。

··

狮蛇恩怨的神奇之处在于营造错觉。狮子对蛇不假辞色，蛇对狮子也睚眦必报。爱和恨都耗费精力，针对也是专注的一个侧面。

如果愿意，不会引起任何人怀疑地，亚历克丝·埃弗利就能收集到西里斯·布莱克的消息。就算哪天她打消了对他的牵念，也可以不留痕迹地抽身而去。

亚历克丝知道那天终会降临。

将来总有一天，她会对西里斯·布莱克的一切都漠不关心，所以这种喜欢也不足挂齿。

··

晚饭到晚课之间有长达一小时的空闲时间，亚历克丝从公共休息室出来的时候还有半小时不到，问了墙上的画像之后亚历克丝找到之前从未涉足过的格兰芬多公共休息室，打算交给路过的任何一个格兰芬多，她猜他们都会愿意把书交给伊万斯。

迎面而来了两个男孩，一个棕色头发乱蓬蓬的，另一个更高一些，有黑色的头发和灰色的眼睛。  
显然。詹姆·波特和⋯⋯西里斯·布莱克。

“嘿，你找谁？”波特走上前问亚历克丝。

“麻烦给伊万斯，她的书掉在变形课教室里了。”亚历克丝把烫手山芋连忙交给他。

那个波特狐疑地看了亚历克丝一眼。

这年头真是好人做不得。亚历克丝冷哼一声。“信不信随你。”

布莱克像是突然想到什么，拍了拍他的肩膀，朝他夸张地使了个眼色，波特直接拿了那本书走进了公共休息室。亚历克丝猜他是进去找伊万斯邀功了。

一下子就只剩下他和亚历克丝两个人。

西里斯·布莱克手抄在口袋里，略低着头看亚历克丝。“嗨，我是西里斯·布莱克。”

他看上去落拓而潇洒，舒展着的躯体散发着漫不经心的力量，亚历克丝不得不再度承认，从一个年轻女孩的角度来说，喜欢他不犯法。

“幸会。”亚历克丝点点头，竭力保持语气里礼貌和疏远的配比。

其实他的自我介绍显得有些多余，哪怕亚历克丝对他没有前两年默默无闻的关注，整个霍格沃茨的学生也都知道西里斯·布莱克，纯血家族叛逆的长子，全校大部分女孩子的芳心收割机，哪怕斯莱特林的学生里明面上都对这位“放荡不羁的布莱克”嗤之以鼻或者抱有戏谑的态度，亚历克丝打赌他的照片还是时常出现在女孩子们的日记本里或者枕头底下。

他把手交叉放在脑后。“你是？”

“埃弗利。”亚历克丝露出了客套的微笑，保持一秒之后就放平了嘴角。亚历克丝深呼吸了一下，试图藏住自己加速的心跳。

围着红橙相间羊毛围巾的学生们在公共休息室的门前来来去去，向亚历克丝投来如同看神奇动物一般的目光，仿佛亚历克丝下一秒就能变身一条带翅膀的巨蛇。亚历克丝开始有点明白为什么一些斯莱特林声称格兰芬多太过密集的地方容易“引起不适”。敌意一开始可能不是双向的，但最后必然是双向的，没有一方会无条件承担。

所以她克制地瞥了他一眼，匆匆离开。

历史性的第一次会面没有任何可圈可点之处，亚历克丝想，自己表现得足够冷漠、疏远、足够“斯莱特林”，哪怕他西里斯·布莱克真的有本事上天入地，也无法知道自己瞻前顾后的心思。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02

斯莱特林住在地窖，毗邻猩绿的湖水，环境潮湿阴暗，墙壁上的灯火若隐若现，并不是个宜室宜居的好地方。

亚历克丝睁开眼的时候才意识到自己又一次在天亮之前醒来，室友露易丝-高尔发出了浑厚而有规律的鼾声，睡在亚历克丝右侧床上的格林格拉斯睡得并不安稳，翻来覆去地说着嘟嘟囔囔的梦话。

环境实在是太过阴冷，她从床上坐了起来去壁炉边点了火，想了想还是重新回到床上，感受着温暖的火光回忆刚刚和母亲有关的梦境。

其实母亲会出现的几乎都是同一个梦，年轻的麻瓜女人穿着一身淡蓝色的棉布裙子，和亚历克丝一起站在一个水面泛着金光的港口。风吹起她褐色的长发，她身上散发着水果和麦芽的馨香顺着温柔的发丝飘到亚历克丝鼻尖。亚历克丝攥着母亲的手被母亲轻而易举地松开。在女儿的脸颊上印上轻轻的一吻之后，年轻的女人迈着轻盈的步伐踏上一艘独木船，一只渡鸦扑楞着翅膀飞来，停在了她的船头，船只渐行渐远，水面荡漾出一圈圈细微的波纹，像是会流动的金矿。

亚历克丝把被子盖住脸，努力地闻了闻，是肥皂粉和薄荷水的气味。已经过去太久了，母亲身上的气息她早就已经想不起来了，唯有在梦境里才能感知一二，醒来时只会越发想念。

埃弗利在奥地利是名不见经传的纯血家族，像是一把在地窖里藏了四五百年的烂木头椅子似的，古老、腐朽、又不值一提。亚历克丝的祖父母和姑姑都是血统主义者，“纯血至上”四个字像是刻在他们的骨子里，但亚历克丝的父亲生有反骨，刚从学校毕业就带着麻瓜姑娘私奔了。

那位麻瓜姑娘就是亚历克丝母亲，出身麻瓜工人家庭，从小生活在肯特郡的荒原，淡褐色的头发披散在肩上，琥珀色的眼睛里含着蜜糖，常年忙于料理家务和绞尽脑汁省吃俭用，“总喜欢和家用小精灵抢着做家务，”父亲曾经如是评价。亚历克丝小时候摸去厨房，母亲会切给她一块胡萝卜或者青绿色的苹果，让她嚼着吃掉。亚历克丝五岁那年她猝然病倒，毫无征兆的那种，仿佛上一秒还端着一锅炖菜从厨房里走出来，下一秒就已经脸色乌青地倒在地上不省人事。记忆里那是个灰扑扑的冬天，父亲带着母亲求医问药，花光了家里所有的积蓄，母亲病情的走向却还是朝着他们都不愿意面对的方向而去。

“亚历克丝，我亲爱的孩子。”母亲躺在床上，脸上浮现出虚弱的微笑。

她当时还是不懂事的年纪，趴在床头问。“妈妈，你的病会好吗？”

母亲枯瘦而冰冷的手揉了揉亚历克丝乌黑的头发。“会的，我保证。”

母亲小声地跟亚历克丝说，她太累了，想要睡一会儿，让女儿陪陪她。自从母亲病后，小孩子能和她近距离接触的机会并不多，故而她欣然应允，拉着母亲的手趴在床沿。夜色渐深，亚历克丝昏昏入睡，直到父亲深夜归家，他红着眼睛把她摇醒，告诉她，母亲离开了人世。

这段记忆非常模糊，想来甚至像是做梦，当时她还小，记忆像是蒙了一层纱。

黑夜里的时间总是很难熬，寂静把想念撕扯得无比漫长，她翻了个身，随手拿过一份宾斯教授发的魔法史范文，从罗马尼亚的吸血鬼发源看到波兰的妖精之征，之前亚历克丝在壁炉里生的火又把床榻烤出了棉絮温暖的味道，天亮之前亚历克丝还是蜷缩在床铺里睡着了。

再度醒来的时候已经接近周六的中午，错过了早餐。亚历克丝磨磨蹭蹭地起床洗漱，不紧不慢地放弃了马上要打铃的午餐。地窖旁边就是赫奇帕奇的休息室，紧挨着的就是霍格沃茨的厨房，亚历克丝可以进去打包一块食物然后慢悠悠地去学校附近找一片无人看管的草地，一边看书一边吃。

大部分的休息日她都这么度过，在霍格沃茨里“像一只幽灵一样四处游荡”。

至少柠檬派还是热的。

她在黑湖边上的长椅上坐好，翻开了魔药学的课本，和龙血有关的第九章还有一点总结部分没有读完。斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药课并无可爱之处，他挪动着自己太过臃肿的身躯，在配方和配方之间穿插自己和不同名人的交集往事，虽然带些过分夸大的自传色彩能有效避免一部分同学在课上打瞌睡，金碧辉煌的内容和重视物质享受的矜贵语气固然能让一部分学生心驰神往。

但也会让另外一部分学生对他的讲课彻底失去兴趣。她不幸属于后者，只好在课下多花功夫。

派被啃掉四分之三的时候，一只麻雀扑棱着翅膀飞来，用小巧的喙啄着碎屑。这里靠近黑湖，再远一点的地方是魁地奇训练场，隐隐约约能听见扫帚飞行时的沙沙声和教练气急败坏的吹哨。

第九章读完之后亚历克丝吃干净了最后一口，一位她意想不到的人沿着草坪另一边的碎石子路走了过来。

“伊万斯。”

亚历克丝不得不在心底里咒骂一句露易丝-高尔有眼无珠：莉莉-伊万斯真的很漂亮，红色的长发散发着温柔的馨香，杏仁形状的绿色眼睛微笑着注视着她，整个人都散发着甜美的生命力。几乎一瞬间的功夫，亚历克丝就可以完全理解为什么詹姆-波特追着伊万斯不放，她就是那种会让人不由自主喜欢的类型。

红发的漂亮女孩轻声地说。“波特说是你捡到了我的书。我想来说声谢谢。”

波特居然没有把功劳全部揽在自己身上。亚历克丝有些意外。看来詹姆-波特比她所想的要磊落些。

“这没什么。”她从椅子上站起来，拍掉了身上柠檬派的碎屑，引来更多肆无忌惮啄食的鸟雀。

莉莉-伊万斯小心翼翼地思索着。“我记得你的名字，埃弗利，对吧？”

鉴于捡到书之后亚历克丝根本没见过伊万斯，她猜是布莱克把亚历克丝的名字告诉她的，对，亚历克丝指的就是格兰芬多的那位布莱克。

这个想法让她感到有些失衡的危险，又微妙地可以接受。她点点头。“是的。亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利，幸会。”

莉莉-伊万斯微微一笑时露出两排秀气的牙齿。“成绩最好的斯莱特林，我在荣誉名单上见过你的名字和相片。”

荣誉名单，亚历克丝想，这听上去愚蠢得如同逃犯的通缉令，把成绩优异的同学从大部队里孤立出去，广而告之。

“是么，”她笑着附和道，“那真是非常荣幸。”

早在她们互相称呼对方教名之前，亚历克丝就已经陪莉莉-伊万斯在图书馆自习过六次，还一起享用过一顿晚饭——自然不是在按院系分的长条餐桌上，红发女孩架势老练地跑去厨房打包了烤鸡和南瓜派，还有两个青绿色的苹果，拉着她跑到中庭附近，熟门熟路地在爬山虎覆盖着的半墙后找到一张石头砌成的平台，两人一起坐在冰凉的大理石上，背后是一片清新的绿草，莉莉说这是“秘密基地”，但显然这里是个人都能找到。亚历克丝猜她指的更多是一种可以放松的半开放空间。女孩子们吃完之后，莉莉还打开了一包太妃手指饼，这种过分甜腻的甜点并不适合在饭后食用，但是如果佐以聊天的话算一种能被接受的小零食。

“其实你可以叫我莉莉，”红发女孩拿了一块太妃手指饼，咬了一半，回过头以一种亲昵的眼神望着她，“如果你愿意的话，我也想叫你亚历克珊德利亚。”

亚历克丝第一反应是这个主意有点糟糕，显然，互称名字有一种太明显的亲昵，这不太合适。她所接触的大部分巫师都用姓氏称呼对方，成也家族，败也家族，名字只留给家族内部的人。但她猜朋友之间互称教名是格兰芬多的传统，他们看上去都是集体主义者，彼此亲密无间的那种。

或许也有什么别的原因。

她犹豫了一下，对莉莉-伊万斯指出道。“请叫我亚历克丝，这更常见一些。”

事实上除了父母以外，并没有人这么称呼过她。对霍格沃茨的同学和老师来说，她是“埃弗利”，对她素未谋面的祖父母和姑姑而言，她是“那个不上台面的混血”，名字和姓氏都可以忽略不计。

“听上去很帅气，亚历克丝。”莉莉重复了一遍。

她露出一个微不可察的微笑。“这是我妈妈给我起的。”

“她一定很爱你。”

“我想也是。”

亚历克丝自以为是个足够无趣的人，精神世界贫瘠到莉莉-伊万斯迅速地走近之后片刻都不会停留地就离开。她不玩魁地奇，巫师棋下得不好，没有去过霍格莫德（尽管她很想去见识一下），甚至说不出自己有什么亲昵的朋友，唯一的兴趣爱好说出来会让人大跌眼界——收集墨水瓶。她从来不丢用完的空玻璃瓶，一个一个堆在床底下的箱子里，黑色的、灰色的、蓝色的、红色的、按照颜色深浅上的细微差别分门别类地放好，密密麻麻好几十瓶，积少成多显得颇为壮观，像是床底下藏了一座玻璃搭建的空城。格林格拉斯偶然撞见过她的这个癖好，故作神秘地告诫她，收藏癖是一种缺乏安全感的表现。

亚历克丝挑了挑眉，回问了一句“是么？”便没了下文。

安全感是什么对十三岁的亚历克丝来说是个太过玄乎的概念。但不久之后她就在一个休息日把这一整箱玻璃瓶全部处理掉了，眼睛都不眨一下地把它们全部交给了校工费尔奇先生，他一边骂骂咧咧地让她下次及时处理垃圾，一面慢吞吞地把这一箱东西拖了出去。

她看着空荡荡的床底如释重负，往后再也没有收集过任何东西，唯一的兴趣爱好从她的生活里也销声匿迹。

好在莉莉-伊万斯没办法一直那么热情，她在格兰芬多也有很多朋友，不是故意冷落，但她能主动

来找亚历克丝的时间必定不多。

好在她的生活里又一次冒出了全新的爱好，令大部分人更加大跌眼界的那种。

她对魔药产生了足够的兴趣。

一二年级熬制低级药水的魔药课只要反复的练习和背诵就能拿到E及以上的成绩，但三年级开始课程难度直线上升，大部分学生叫苦连天的时候，她反而发现了坩埚和黄铜天平的独到之处。

学校限制五年级以下的学生接触实验器材，为了更多的实验，她报名了一个名字叫“魔药兴趣小组”的课外活动。

非常意外地见到莉莉-伊万斯。亚历克丝这才明白为什么最近对方找自己的频次明显低了不少。莉莉-伊万斯喜出望外，落落大方地邀请她坐在自己边上的位置，另一侧不巧（或者说很巧）也是一位斯莱特林，西弗勒斯-斯内普。

周六下午的魔药兴趣小组开始有了不同的意味，见到莉莉-伊万斯，活动结束后在魔药实验室的门口就有很大概率会见到詹姆-波特和他的好朋友小天狼星-布莱克。

果不其然，今天下午在实验室门口又看到了那个头发凌乱的格兰芬多男孩。

“我再重复一遍，”莉莉抱着书踏出教室的门，一字一顿地对詹姆-波特说道，“虽然很感谢你的好意，波特，但我不想去看——”

虽然看戏并不是正人君子的作风，但在门口的位置难免会听到一些该听的不该听的，这不能怪她。亚历克丝面不改色地数了数手里的藏红花干，研磨成粉末状加入了坩埚。

“这次的比赛非常惊心动魄，伊万斯，我真的希望你能去看……”詹姆-波特百折不挠地说道。

莉莉-伊万斯转过身来冷静地正视他：“抱歉，我有别的事要忙。”

西弗勒斯-斯内普“蹭”地一下站起身子，从自己的操作台走到了莉莉身边，蜡黄的脸上出现了愠怒的血色。“别再缠着她了。”

“你怎么也在这，鼻涕精。想尝尝恶咒的滋味么？”詹姆-波特的脸色变得难看起来，不友好地盯着眼前的斯莱特林。

西弗勒斯-斯内普不依不饶地回敬他。“我倒要看看你有什么本事，可悲的波特。”

詹姆-波特气势汹汹地拔出魔杖。“反正肯定比你厉害多了——”

“波特！”莉莉-伊万斯看上去是真的生气了。

“去死吧，波特。”作为开场的序幕，西弗勒斯-斯内普咬牙切齿地使出一个恶咒。

亚历克丝在自己的操作台上认真地摇晃着玻璃瓶里粉色的液体，并不打算插手这件事。她在斯莱特林和一堆纯血日夜相处还保持相安无事的第一条秘诀就是少管闲事。

男孩子们真的就在魔药实验室的门口打了起来。一开始只是詹姆-波特对上西弗勒斯-斯内普，再后来大概格兰芬多四人组都到齐了，不宽的走廊上聚集了一堆学生凑着看热闹。甚至还有人吹着口哨，嘴里喊着“波特，给他一点颜色看看！”喝彩和鼓掌的声音几乎把屋顶都掀翻了。

只听见几声挥舞魔杖的嗖嗖声，根据群众一边倒的喝彩声和惊呼就可以猜出胜负已分——西弗勒斯-斯内普显然不是波特的对手。亚历克丝心神不宁地握住玻璃瓶，看了一眼走廊里越聚越多的学生，最终还是没有上前去。

隔着人群，她的目光蜻蜓点水般划过詹姆-波特后援会名誉会长西里斯-布莱克，哪怕她喜欢西里斯，也不得不承认，他总是很幼稚，特别是当她靠近一些观察他之后，这个结论总是被反复印证。随后她的目光划过躲在他身后的彼得-佩迪鲁，那个小矮子兴奋但又不太敢大肆喧哗，咧着嘴窃喜的时候露出一口乱七八糟的大板牙，以及最后——忧心忡忡的卢平。

感天动地，她几乎想鼓掌，格兰芬多四人组中间居然还有一个正常人。

卢平注意到她的目光，大概以为她是在看他们的笑话——不是西弗勒斯-斯内普的笑话，是他们四个人的，苍白的脸一阵红一阵白，羞赧得像是个被老师罚站的一年级生。

学生看了热闹之后都散得差不多了，莉莉-伊万斯气得满脸通红，和詹姆-波特在走廊里大吵特吵。亚历克丝收拾了东西准备回寝室，想到了刚刚被打得落花流水的斯内普，出于某种她也说不清楚的人道主义精神（如果她有的话），也可能只是听莉莉和波特吵架太过令人烦心，她向詹姆-波特的手下败将走去。

斯内普看起来比往常更加狼狈，油腻腻的头发被淋透了，全部贴在脑门和脸颊上，衬得头发更黑，脸色更白，一节手腕从过小的巫师袍里露了出来，布满了紫红色的擦伤痕迹。

“你来这里干什么？”他黑色的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是一只愤怒又伤心的动物。

亚历克丝深吸一口气。“如果你需要……”

“走开！”他气急败坏地朝她啐了一口，狠狠地瞪她，几乎能把她烧出洞来。

过往的经历告诉亚历克丝，斯莱特林的人不会这么粗野地表达自己的感情，他们永远站在云端，用最精巧的语言和最细微的弧度表达自己的喜怒哀乐。唯一这么做的可能就是——快要疯了。

她愣在原地，脸上努力摆出的温和终于散尽，不知道自己该继续慰问还是像被冒犯一样反唇相讥，或者干脆直接逃离这个乱哄哄的现场。

莉莉-伊万斯显然注意到了他们这里的动静，然而她刚一回头，斯内普像一阵黑色飓风般不知道躲去哪里了，仿佛莉莉的视线会把他灼伤一般避之不及。

“我们走吧。亚历克丝。”莉莉眼眶发红，看上去又生气又伤心。

亚历克丝不知道自己该是什么态度，被冒犯是有的，但是她的同理心让她在生气的时候又感到酸涩。真是奇了怪了。

红发女孩拉着她经过格兰芬多四人组的时候，西里斯-布莱克漫不经心地撩起眼皮看了亚历克丝一眼。

“嚯，好心被当成驴肝肺的滋味怎么样。”

哪怕小天狼星说的是事实，亚历克丝也难免皱了皱眉，说不上来是被冒犯，她对这个年龄的男生做蠢事说蠢话的容忍度奇高，但那句轻飘飘的话就是让她浑身不适，毫无原因的那种。

“布莱克，这件事和你不相干。”莉莉急躁地开口，表现得比她还激动。

“算了，走吧。”

亚历克丝预感这又是一场暴风雨前的宁静，一把拉住莉莉（鬼知道她居然也有在别人吵架的时候劝和的一天）。

她看了看被莉莉怒火冲得一脸莫名其妙的西里斯-布莱克，还有他身边显得不那么神气的詹姆-波特，深感此刻唯一的出路大概是离开愚蠢的男孩子们然后找个地方安安静静地吃点东西或者看个闲书。

果然有格兰芬多的地方都鸡飞狗跳的。她在心底里没好气地抱怨。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03

那阵子她在魔药方面确实下了一番苦功，每次作业拿O的后果就是被邀请加入了斯拉格霍恩教授的聚会。

“我早就知道你会是其中的一员，你调配出来的魔药几乎是全班最好的……当然最出色的还是西弗，对吧。”莉莉-伊万斯如是评价道。

眼下的组合显得有点诡异，莉莉左手边杵着西弗勒斯-斯内普，右手边是亚历克丝-埃弗利，两个斯莱特林把格兰芬多像夹心饼干似的挤在中间。莉莉像是很享受这种位置，高兴坏了，嘴里叽叽喳喳地说个没完。

斯内普看着亚历克丝，仿佛在看一头刚从沼泽地里爬出来的巨怪。

“那是。我可比不了他。”亚历克丝表示赞同，拉着红发的漂亮女孩走在前面——虽然在场的所有人都对那天经历的事情视而不见，但亚历克丝还是记仇的。她承认自己拿捏住了斯内普的痛点，并且想要找找他的不痛快，故意拉拢莉莉是最有成效的战术之一。

虽然同岁，但亚历克丝比莉莉矮小，又故意显露出恰到好处的顺从，足以讨到眼前这个红发女孩的喜欢。

红发女孩揽着亚历克丝的肩膀亲昵地说：“他会喜欢你的，我是说斯拉格霍恩教授。嗯……他虽然看上去有点，嗯，你懂的，比较追求华丽和财富，但是他对有才能有天赋的同学都很赏识。我们该一起去，亚历克丝，你觉得怎么样。”

亚历克丝冲她露出一个不算微笑的微笑。“我也这么想。”

\--

斯拉格霍恩教授的聚会在学校内举行，亚历克丝推开门的时候就意识到莉莉的梦想破灭了，斯莱特林和格兰芬多各据一方，会场里已经挤满了人，大部分都是小孩，难免有点混乱，空气里蔓延着蜂蜜牛奶甜酒的香气，甜点架上的奶油南瓜甜饼和巧克力蛋糕散发着温热的麦香，镶金的壁炉里自动添加的木材永远熊熊燃烧，熏得人有点昏昏欲睡。

穷奢极欲。亚历克丝看了看墙上珐琅裱框的画像，成功在格兰芬多的中心里找到莉莉-伊万斯，红发女孩和她交换了一个无奈的眼神，两人同时放弃了坐在一起聊天的设想。

一个铂金雕花托盘缓慢地飘到亚历克丝面前，她拿了一杯甜酒，找了斯莱特林聚集的一隅，在蛇院社交圈的边境线上找到了合适的落脚点。

她是在这时候注意到雷古勒斯-布莱克的。他站在盛装打扮的纳西莎边上，纳西莎-布莱克是全斯莱特林有名的美人，有传闻明年她就会和已经毕业的卢修斯-马尔福订婚，她穿了一身深紫色的巫师袍，脖颈纤长，姿态优雅，不紧不慢地对自己的堂弟说着什么，尖尖的嘴角露出矜贵的弧度，笑意只停留在嘴角。

亚历克丝忍不住多看几眼，他和小天狼星太像了。然而视线略一停顿就足以分辨，和他永远神采飞扬的哥哥相比，雷古勒斯是个消瘦、苍白、略带羞涩的小男孩，有些过于瘦弱的身躯笔直地站在纳西莎旁边，布莱克家族出身，确保了他有着无可挑剔的礼貌，然而藏在背后时不时乱动的手指还是出卖了他——她猜他对纳西莎的谈话并不感兴趣。

纳西莎似乎也看出了堂弟的心绪，对话告一段落之后便去蛇院人聚集的角落里找新的乐子，美人在哪都能左右逢源。

亚历克丝不敢接近西里斯-布莱克，但是雷古勒斯看上去更温和，他也是蛇院的，更好接近。

她意识到自己在做什么的时候已经站在雷古勒斯面前。“你好，我是亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利。”

那个苍白消瘦的年轻人诚然有着无可挑剔的礼仪，他露出恰到好处的谦和的笑容。“雷古勒斯-布莱克。”

她在内心痛骂自己的冲动，又天生不擅长应对这种场合，略加思索之后问。“你觉得这个聚会怎么样？”

问了之后才意识到这是个愚蠢的问题。

雷古勒斯顿了顿，表情很温和。“看上去大家都很喜欢。这是个合适的社交场所。”

“那你呢？”

他的眉眼有些耷拉下来。“我不太擅长社交，我想。并且我在魔药方面才疏学浅……”

“这没什么，”亚历克丝斟酌着说道，“在场的大部分人都不是因为成绩而被邀请来的。”

“但你是，对吧？”雷古勒斯抬起眼睛看她，女孩的青春期来得早，亚历克丝比二年级的他略高一些。

亚历克丝微不可察地点点头。

“其实，与其因为出身而被邀请，”他顿了顿，“我更希望是因为自己的能力。”

原来他并不觉得纯血是一种凌驾于能力之上的特质，特别当他还是一位布莱克。亚历克丝喝了一口甜酒，开始有点放松。

“你是埃弗利，对吧？”雷古勒斯接着说，“变形课上麦格教授给我看过你写的范文，如何将手帕变成玫瑰花。”

亚历克丝并不习惯别人的恭维，摇了摇头。“虽然论文写得很周全，但把手帕变成花我并不擅长，格林格拉斯在这方面天赋异禀，我想你应该认识她？”

“你说的是达丽雅-格林格拉斯小姐么？我认识她，她的哥哥科尔曼是我堂姐们的朋友。”斯莱特林是个圈，谁和谁都能扯上关系。

“科尔曼-格林格拉斯？”亚历克丝想起了那是谁，一个看起来总是很阴森的七年级生，额头上有一道因为皱眉太过频繁而形成的纹路，看上去像是对什么都不满意。

“对。”

“我似乎有一阵子没见到他了。”亚历克丝回忆了一下。

“他不在学校了。邓布利多校长建议他回家一段时间。”雷古勒斯欲言又止，像是说什么不光彩的事情似的低下头。

“身体抱恙？”一部分纯血家族对自己的孩子太过溺爱，隔三差五便会找个理由来让孩子们回家休息一阵，用的最多的自然是病假。

“不，他折磨死了一个……额，一个泥巴种，”雷古勒斯的头更低了，声音也轻了不少，“我指的是麻瓜。”

亚历克丝皱了皱眉。

“妈妈的宝贝雷尔，”一个傲慢的带着讽刺的声音从他们背后响起，“我以为你只会和高贵的纯血往来。”

亚历克丝僵在原地。

“西里斯，”雷古勒斯看上去尴尬极了，苍白的脸上泛起红晕，“我不知道为什么你对斯莱特林抱有那么大的偏见。”

和他的弟弟相比，西里斯-布莱克真的幼稚多了。亚历克丝皱了皱眉，尽管这恶意并未直接指向她，但他对斯莱特林的揣测太过恶意了，仿佛只要围上了银绿色的围巾，就是一位趋炎附势的血统论者。

被误解的委屈压过了克制，看在梅林的份上，她急冲冲地开口：“歧视斯莱特林并不比歧视麻瓜更高明，西里斯-布莱克，对斯莱特林抱有偏见并不能让你收获额外的勇气和智慧。”

也许是没预料到她会发声，西里斯-布莱克吃了一惊，深灰色的眼睛直愣愣地注视着她。

其实她一开口就后悔了。语气太过生硬，他们的关系又没好到能直来直去。

但是，无论如何，歧视任何一个学院总是不对的。她自暴自弃地想。如果西里斯-布莱克因此讨厌她，那也就随他去吧，反正他和她本就不是朋友，再坏又能坏到哪里去。

雷古勒斯看了看自己的哥哥，再看了看面无表情站在原地的亚历克丝。

“如果可以的话，请原谅我先行离开。”雷古勒斯示意了一下，亚历克丝顺着方向看去，几个和他同级的斯莱特林正在朝他招手。

现场很快就只剩下他们两个人。

“如果你感受到被冒犯的话，倡导平等的埃弗利小姐，”西里斯-布莱克顿了顿，“我为此而道歉。”

亚历克丝有些意外，在他开口之前她就做好了从此老死不相往来的准备，乍一听倒像是在路上捡到了钱，但不安和失落也随之而来，这听上去并不是西里斯-布莱克会说的话。她不是没见识过他和詹姆-波特他们怎么打交道的，那种轻松欢快的语气，仿佛天塌下来都没有什么值得担心的，与之相比，他对她所说的话更像是某种外交辞令。

“我并不是想听你道歉，”她斟酌着开口，“只是想表示一下，斯莱特林想法也具备多样性。”

西里斯-布莱克耸了耸肩。“我想你成功了。”

现场再度陷入沉默。

亚历克丝在心底里哀嚎了一声，感觉自己快要绷不住了。

“抱歉，我可能有点感冒，如果你想要聊天的话最好找其他人，”她硬着头皮飞快地看了他一眼，伸出手指揉揉太阳穴，意在假装自己偏头疼，“祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚，布莱克。”

\--

第二天亚历克丝坐在长桌边上写作业的时候，只听见轻轻的一记闷响，一只苍白的手把厚厚一沓写论文用的羊皮纸放在了她面前。她顺着那条消瘦的胳膊向上看去，雷古勒斯-布莱克那双灰色的眼睛略带不安地看着她。

她在心底里第无数次感叹。单看脸的话，他和他哥哥真的很像。

“我是来和你道歉的，我跟我哥哥毁了一个美好的聚会……”布莱克家的小儿子皱了皱眉，“我想我有必要来说声对不起。”

提起西里斯-布莱克，亚历克丝的心情有点复杂。昨晚落荒而逃之后，她就做好了被划清界限的准备。

“这没什么。不需要放在心上。”

雷古勒斯顺势在她面前的座位坐下，他的药草学论文刚刚开了个头。亚历克丝瞥了一眼面前这个欲言又止的年轻人。

“你有问题要问我？”她挑挑眉毛。

他不答反问。“听说分院帽会听取一部分人的意见，你遇到过么？”

她原以为是课业的问题，雷古勒斯比她小一届。

“为什么这么问？”她把羽毛笔放进快要用完的墨水瓶，新写好的论文夹进了笔记本里，背挺直，手放在桌上，尽量保持一种正襟危坐的姿势。

他犹豫了一会儿，没头没脑地说了一句。“除了西里斯以外，所有的布莱克都是斯莱特林，妈妈说他背离了整个家族。”

雷古勒斯动了动嘴唇，不再说下去。

亚历克丝不可控制地侧过脑袋偷眼看了看坐在格兰芬多长桌上的西里斯-布莱克，他的对面坐着詹姆-波特，两个人不知道在津津乐道着什么有趣的东西，彼得-佩迪鲁在旁边听卢平辅导作业。

一个孩子在满是斯莱特林的家族里长成格兰芬多虽然可能性不大，但是给一个孩子扣上“家族的背离者”这个头衔未免就太大也太沉重了。何况西里斯-布莱克和她一样，只有十二岁。

她开始揣测他到底经历过什么。

“啊，猫头鹰来了，我听到了他们的声音！”雷古勒斯冷不防地说道。

亚历克丝愣了愣，过了一阵才听到了几声禽类发出的“咕咕咕”的声音由远及近地慢慢传来。

“确实是猫头鹰。”

很快，铺天盖地的猫头鹰飞进了屋子，长桌上噼里啪啦的，全是写好名字的礼物和慰问品。不出意外的，她什么都没有，母亲离开他们之后，她和父亲之间像是断了一条纽带，两人对彼此的生活都不过问。但即便如此——她也做不到去厌恶父亲。

雷古勒斯拆开了自己的包裹，看了看在自己对面两手空空的亚历克丝，拿出一块糖往她的面前推了推。

“如果你不介意的话。”

“谢谢。”她接过糖，甘草夹心的巧克力甜得喉口有些发苦。关于家庭的事多思无益，她撕了一张羊皮纸开始写古代魔文课的作业，视线很快又瞟到格兰芬多的长桌上，小天狼星-布莱克和她一样没有收到包裹，他显得丝毫不在意，詹姆-波特把自己收到的点心大方地和朋友共享，他们俩对着一个笑话玩具哈哈大笑，卢平揉着太阳穴在旁边无奈地写作业，时不时地希望他们安静一些。

他是真的不在意么？她把糖含在嘴里，神游天外。

正当此时，西里斯-布莱克如有所感，漫不经心地朝斯莱特林的长桌望了一眼。

亚历克丝差点失手打翻自己的墨水瓶。

\--

斯拉格霍恩教授在课上又一次表扬了亚历克丝。“无与伦比的天赋加上足够的勤奋，埃弗利小姐，我不得不说你配置的药水非常完美。”

雷古勒斯不知道怎么听说了她在魔药学上的杰出表现，抱着自己的笔记本和羊皮纸请教过她几次。她讲解的时候目光瞥过四周，最近她风头有些太盛，几个表情不善的斯莱特林女生朝她挤眉弄眼，显然她们意识到了她的存在，并且同时，不太待见她。

真正让问题爆发的是一个阴雨连绵的周六。天气太过恶劣，雨淅淅沥沥地下个没完，非常典型的不列颠的深秋。几个打魁地奇的男孩穿过走廊时骂骂咧咧地抱怨个没完，估计是因为又一次不得不取消了训练。

亚历克丝抱着书走进了位于地窖里的斯莱特林公共休息室，就听见了几个女孩聚在一起表情轻蔑地谈论着什么。

“看看她在魔药课上那副盛气凌人的样子，”帕金森小姐嗤笑了一声，“故作姿态。”

“谁知道呢，”露易丝-高尔哼哼，“平时她还和格兰芬多有往来，已经是个混血，还那么不知好歹。”

“也不看看自己是谁，还自以为能高攀上布莱克——”苏珊娜-克拉布帮腔道。

亚历克丝整个人脸色都白了，冷静了片刻才意识到苏珊娜-克拉布说的只可能是雷古勒斯，他们最近来往得有些过于频繁了。

帕金森小姐拢了拢自己老鼠尾巴似的头发。“得了吧，布莱克家会看得上她？她妈妈是个短命的肮脏的麻瓜，爸爸也没正常到哪……”

亚历克丝发誓，如果帕金森把自己的评价停在那个问句，那她不会有丝毫过激反应——她自己也是这么想的。但既然帕金森小姐如此刻薄地评价了她的家人，那就由不得她了。

她从角落里走了出来，冷冷地看着她们。年纪比较小，生性也比较胆怯的苏珊娜-克拉布后退几步，露易丝-高尔也感觉自己说错了话，涨红了脸，自知理亏地撇撇嘴——她平时占了不少亚历克丝的便宜，还盘算着要问她借下礼拜要交的魔咒学论文抄一抄。

亚历克丝阴沉着脸朝她们的小团体走去，其他人自动散开，只留下了一个趾高气昂的帕金森纹丝不动。

“下次议论是非的时候注意点，帕金森，别以为其他人都没长耳朵。”

帕金森扬起下巴，像是一只刺猬竖起浑身的毛刺。“听到又怎么样，难道我说错了么。”

“我的母亲是世界上最好的人，”亚历克丝一字一顿地说，“不要再让我听见你用那个词形容她。”

“哪个词？肮脏的还是短命的？难道我说错了？”帕金森挑衅似的笑了，“肮脏的、低贱的、可怜又可悲的——”

亚历克丝忍无可忍，拔出魔杖对准她：“昏昏倒地！”

帕金森毫无反抗之力地倒在地上，发出砰的一声闷响，亚历克丝在心里冷哼了一声“草包”，举着魔杖指了一圈周围刚刚搬弄是非的女孩们，冷冷地说。“谁还想自寻死路？”

她还没说完，就听见格林格拉斯尖叫的声音从门外传来：“斯拉格霍恩教授，您快来啊！埃弗利和人打起来了！”


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04

亚历克丝被罚得很重，义务劳动暂且不说，近五年来最长的检讨书（足足七英寸半），还通报了她的父亲。这个结果几乎是可以被预料的，一方面是因为对自己的同学拔出魔杖本就是一种错误的选择，更何况在场的目击证人都表示“这只是一次鸡毛蒜皮的争执”，另一方面，帕金森的父母通过校董会施压，他们声称亚历克丝在对他们的宝贝女儿发出“死亡威胁”。

义务劳动和检讨书她都不在意，最多舍弃掉魔药兴趣小组的时间，令人不安的是通报她的父亲。但这件事就像是往黑湖里丢了一颗石子似的，一点动静都没有，帕金森和她的同伴们期盼了好久，希望哪天猫头鹰会叼来一封寄给亚历克丝-埃弗利的吼叫信，或者那个他们从未见过的埃弗利先生可能会亲自前来训斥他的女儿来杀杀她的锐气。但最终什么都没发生，倒像是印证了帕金森的结论：“她父亲也没正常到哪儿去”。

怪僻的埃弗利和他性情乖戾的女儿。遗传，一定是遗传，这种不正常写在他们的基因里。斯莱特林内流传了一阵这种说法，但很快就被忘却了，总有更值得嘲笑的主题在等着他们。

检讨书很快就被她三心二意地应付完了，斯拉格霍恩教授对她无奈地摇摇头，收下了那份写得满满当当的羊皮卷。

莉莉-伊万斯一开始只知道她被罚了一学期的义务劳动，惊讶得下巴都差点掉下来，明白缘由之后气得脸都白了，直呼是帕金森他们太过分了，但也对此无能为力。

最开始的几次义务劳动她被分配给斯拉格霍恩教授打下手，清洗蛾子虫卵上的粘液，或者研磨一些块状魔药的边角料。后来活都被干得七七八八，她又被分配给了斯普劳特教授。赫奇帕奇的院长惯常心慈手软，亚历克丝在她心中又一贯是个听话好学的孩子，故而她安排的都是些轻松的活计，给鼠尾草的幼苗浇水，帮死亡花除除杂草。

“我这里没什么要做的事了，埃弗利，”某天她如是对亚历克丝说，“也许你可以去找找海格。”

亚历克丝敲开林间小屋的木门时感觉自己就像个被到处踢来踢去的临时工。开门的是个络腮胡的大块头，穿着一件巨大的鼹鼠皮外套。

“你就是……”他眯了眯眼，像是在回忆她的名字，“埃弗利？”

她点点头。“您好。”

海格在门外拿了扫把和一盏油灯，带她往养动物的棚屋走去，一边走一边说。“嗨，小姑娘，我知道你做了什么。”

亚历克丝一言不发地盯着他。

海格压低了声音继续说道。“事实上，我想说，干得漂亮。是该给那些坏孩子一些颜色看看。”

亚历克丝克制不住地笑了出来，感觉眼前的这个半巨人有点笨拙的可爱。

海格把义务劳动罚得像是某种奖励，要知道，并不是所有被罚义务劳动的同学都能在养动物的棚屋里接触到各种各样的神奇动物。亚历克丝在海格的带领下给猎狗接生，其中的一只幼崽被海格命名为“牙牙”，他看上去对这只猎犬幼崽很是宝贝，亚历克丝猜他夜里甚至会抱着它睡觉。

“亚历克丝，”海格那时候已经开始称呼她的教名，抱着手上眼睛湿漉漉的猎狗幼崽，“这世界上有什么比牙牙更可爱的生物吗？”

她喝了一口沏得过于浓郁的红茶，拿了一块海格招待她的曲奇饼，辨认着上面的黑色硬块到底是巧克力还是砂石。

“也许没有了，我想。”

那段时间亚历克丝过得甚至比不被罚义务劳动时期更加愉快，她原先对神奇动物保护课一直没什么太大的兴趣，成绩也仅仅是“说得过去”。也许是海格给她展示的每一种动物都有可爱之处，亚历克丝还认真地考虑了一下以后要不要从事相关的研究，但在扫了一周的排泄物残渣之后她就打消了这个念头。

周三的魔药课下课，她照例赶去义务劳动的时候发现里面站着一个穿着格兰芬多学生袍的男生，正有一下没一下地扫着动物棚屋的地面，灰尘飞扬得到处都是。她后知后觉地反应过来，自己有了义务劳动的搭子。

“嗨，埃弗利，”西里斯-布莱克转过身来，用枯枝烂叶扎成的扫把撑着地面，露出一个不羁又明快的笑容，“一起呗？”

\--

他们俩在海格的监督下把动物棚屋给清理干净，海格管得很宽松，这其中有一点故意的成分，粗略地检查了一下就放他们进林间小屋休息，两人明显都不是第一次来，只要了滚烫的浓茶，没有拿饼干。

“所以你……做了什么？”亚历克丝小心翼翼地开口，又感觉这个对话的开头有点蠢，像是在监狱里隔着栏杆聊天——但其实仔细想想他们目前之间的关系跟狱友差不离，还是之前有点过节的那种。

其实西里斯-布莱克早就忘了在斯拉格霍恩教授魔药课上的事，亚历克丝在意了很久的他们之间的“摩擦”在他看来简直不值一提，并且很快就忘了。

他大大咧咧地开口。“我和詹姆在斯拉格霍恩教授的课上炸了两个坩埚。”

“就被罚义务劳动？”她以为斯拉格霍恩教授只会让他们重新做，他对波特和布莱克一贯都挺客气。

“然后在天文台上用混淆咒让同学们透过望远镜看见了穿鲸鱼骨蓬蓬裙的宾斯教授。”

“嗯……”

西里斯-布莱克接着说：“我们还打算在学校里捕一只田鼠，你知道的，变形课上的那种老鼠都太小了。”说罢还用手比划了一下。

亚历克丝思索道。“抓田鼠似乎没什么问题？”

他继续绘声绘色地说：“我和詹姆在学校里放了一百多个捕鼠器，全都施过魔咒的那种，保准只要田鼠出现在学校就一定逃不掉。”

亚历克丝有种不祥的预感。“然后？”

“当天晚上，变成猫的麦格教授被夹住了。”

亚历克丝努力忍住不去对此发出任何评价，悄悄转换了话题：“……所以波特呢？他不跟你一起被罚？”

“麦格教授早就立过规矩，我不能和他参加同一项义务劳动。”西里斯-布莱克耸耸肩，仿佛对自己的好哥们怪想念的。

这有情可原，他们一起上课都足够闹腾了，一起义务劳动还得了，整个学校都要被炸了。

“所以，你怎么被罚的？”西里斯-布莱克扬了扬眉，端起茶杯喝了一口。

“我对同学用了魔咒。”她含含糊糊地说。

“哦？什么魔咒？”他来劲了。

“昏昏倒地，”她说了实话，想想还是补充了一下原因，“帕金森出言不逊，我就揍她了。”

“你成功了？”

“嗯。”她点点头，想起像木乃伊一样倒在地上的帕金森，不得不承认自己心情舒畅。

“酷。”他吹了一声口哨，窝在角落里打呼的牙牙半梦半醒地汪了一声。

“是帕金森先说……”亚历克丝自己都不知道为什么她还没放过这个愚蠢的话题，“唔，总之，是她冒犯在先。”

西里斯-布莱克扬了扬眉，等她继续说下去。

“她说我妈妈是……”亚历克丝犹豫了一下，“反正她看不起我妈妈是个麻瓜。”

西里斯厌恶地皱了皱眉。“那确实欠教训，如果我是你，她可能早就在医疗翼里起不来了——虽然我不太打女人，这看上去很没有格调。”

话题到这里似乎就告一段落，他们像两个大人一样沉默着饮茶，直到海格兴奋地抱着一个还沾着血的幼崽像一个会移动的土丘一样出现在他们面前，还顺便撞坏了林间小屋的门。

“西里斯！亚历克丝！快看，刚出生的鹰头马身有翼兽！”

\--

亚历克丝成了第二个抱鹰头马身有翼兽幼崽的人类，很快，西里斯-布莱克成了第三个。

“我们要给他取个名字。”海格激动地热泪盈眶，满面红光地对他们炫耀着张开喙嗷嗷待哺的幼崽。

西里斯-布莱克一口气说了好几个名字，类似于“科迈拉”、“陶洛斯”和“拉尔克斯”之类，听上去像是力拔山河的英雄，都被海格一一驳回。

“我不是说这些名字不好，但是这听上去……就是不够合适。”半巨人海格像一个新生儿父亲似的挑三拣四。

西里斯泄了气。“反正我就这些主意，那海格你自己搞定吧。”

亚历克丝一言不发地盯着那只已经能睁开眼睛的鹰头马身有翼兽幼崽，小家伙黑溜溜的眼睛一动不动地注视着她，发出微弱的叫声。“巴克比克？”她提议道，“这听上去像是它的叫声。”

\--

周五的魔咒课是最后一节，学生们闲散地走出教室门，分流去魁地奇场或者公共休息室找点乐子。

“所以，你和西里斯-布莱克成为朋友了？”莉莉问，绿色的眼睛探究地盯着她。

“嗯……我和他一起被罚义务劳动。”亚历克丝没头没尾地说，不知道是在解释他们的关系还是印证“成为朋友”这个结论。

“好吧，”莉莉翻了一页教科书，“但是话说在前面，期末考试前你要和我一道复习，嗯……还有西弗。”

期末考试来临之际，义务劳动总算告一段落，海格有意放水让他们回去好好复习（也可能他只是想独占巴克比克的幼儿期）。期末复习轰轰烈烈地开始，莉莉-伊万斯一手揪着亚历克丝，身后跟着如影随形的斯内普每天去图书馆报道，把书翻得哗哗响，整个人都进入备战状态。

也许是发现亚历克丝在课业上是个足够靠谱的队友，停课复习的时候莉莉-伊万斯整日粘着她，西弗勒斯-斯内普紧随其后，但对亚历克丝依旧没什么好脸色，像是拼命排斥外来物种。

亚历克丝当然知道莉莉受欢迎，但期末复习期间她对莉莉的受欢迎程度有了更深刻的理解——莉莉人见人爱绝不是没有道理的，伊万斯小姐在课业上非常慷慨无私，会主动解答低年级的问题，也会把笔记本上的资料分享给其他同学。这在斯莱特林几乎是不可能的，如果要其他人的笔记，除了盗窃之外的第二条路就是花钱去买，往往价格也并不便宜，尽管大部分斯莱特林都不缺钱。

虽然义务劳动占据了亚历克丝大部分的课外时间，但她的期末考试成绩依旧非常稳定，除了古代魔文的翻译写错了顺序，天文课她拼错了一个星系长达32个字母的全称，拿了两个E，其余全是O。

露易丝-高尔偷看了她的成绩单，发出不知道是羡慕还是不屑的咋舌。经过上次的昏昏倒地事件，帕金森和她彻底反目，大部分人依旧和她保持距离——就像之前一样，雷古勒斯多少知道那次矛盾和他有点关系，有几次在公共休息室撞见她时都欲言又止，两人的关系渐渐疏远成了见面打不打招呼都没什么的陌生人。

正当她提着行李准备回家的时候，詹姆-波特找到了她。

“埃弗利。”

“波特。”她点点头。

詹姆-波特略带殷勤地问：“请问你喜欢魁地奇吗？”

每个魔法世界长大的小孩都了解魁地奇，但是她兴趣并不大，属于可看可不看的选项，主要看有没有时间——但大部分时候，她都有更重要的事。

“还行。怎么了？”她打量着不太自然的波特。

“这个暑假有魁地奇世界杯……我叫了一些同学，如果你愿意的话，也可以跟我们一起去看。”

她猜是莉莉的缘故，期末复习这段时间她和莉莉-伊万斯走得太近。

“我很荣幸收到邀请，”她并不打算给波特留面子，“请问你说的’一些同学’是指？”

詹姆-波特报了几个名字，除了四人组以外还有几个同学，亚历克丝猜都是格兰芬多，她都不认识，但这并不妨碍她打断詹姆。

她挑挑眉：“所以，莉莉没答应？”

詹姆-波特被说中心事，略带窘迫地点点头。“是的。”

她略带恶趣味地欣赏詹姆-波特挫败的表情。“那可真是太遗憾了。”

“所以，”詹姆-波特艰难地开口，“如果你想去的话，能不能……”

“莉莉是个有主见的姑娘，”她并不想要做这个月老，“波特，如果你想要她答应，最好自己去争取。”

“但是……我已经快争取了一个学期了。”他挫败地低下头。

亚历克丝发出虚伪的赞叹。“噢，你的百折不挠令人印象深刻。”

“埃弗利，”詹姆-波特看她的眼神就像看最后一根稻草，“去看世界杯魁地奇没什么不好的，是吧？”

“是没什么不好的。”她不得不惊叹于波特的财力，魁地奇世界杯一票难求，他还能拿到那么多张。说真的她并不想去，这多少有些拿人手短的意味，但是想到西里斯-布莱克，她又开始动摇，好不容易和对方走近一些，一个暑假不见面又要回到零点，她不舍得，波特这种“中间人”出现得正好，能够让他们维持一种不远不近的关系。

“那你答应了？”波特像是一根被点亮的蜡烛。

“但我不保证莉莉会答应。”

波特如释重负：“听到你也去她一定会答应的，你们关系那么好——对了，假期愉快。”

“假期愉快，波特。”她提着行李上了车。

\--

亚历克丝-埃弗利在天黑之前赶到了海藻巷，她从小长大的地方。小时候曾经疑惑过为何这个地方名叫海藻，明明这里并不靠海。读书之后她猜，兴许是因为这里阴暗潮湿如深海，一栋栋深灰色的房子毗邻而建，悄无声息得像是一丛丛漂浮着的海藻。

她找到自己熟悉的海藻巷34号，家用小精灵米尔已经等了一些时候了，一见到她就微微颔首，接过了行李沉默着扛上了楼。她父亲在逃离家族之后用钱买下了这里，一共三层楼，二楼和三楼用于居住，一楼租出去维持生计，她母亲病得严重的时候她父亲动过脑筋要把一楼卖掉，但她母亲还没撑到合适的买家出现就过世了。

“父亲还好吗？”她问道，想到了自己这学期和帕金森的那件事，有些担心。

“老样子，谈不上好不好的。”家用小精灵米尔跟在她后面，有点像是在押犯人。

也许该跟他说说话。她想了想，决定先主动承认错误。

赫尔-埃弗利是个沉默且消瘦的中年人，长着埃弗利家族标志性的蓝色眼睛和薄嘴唇，乍一看是个白净的中等个子，如果不是眼神空荡到病态的地步，单凭这张脸大概会被人赞颂标致。

他看了一眼敲门进来的女儿。“亚历克丝。”

“父亲。”

他沉默了一会儿，开口：“我想你最近还好？”

“我的天文和古代魔文拿了E，其余都还行。”她简明扼要地提了提，深吸一口气，感觉要开始提重头戏，“父亲，这个学期我……”

“那挺好的，亚历克丝。别在这里干站着，去忙自己的事情吧。”他是这么说的，然后一动不动地继续坐着，眼神放空，他看上去对什么都并不在意，仿佛一切都不是真实的，只是一场太过真实的梦境。他的书桌上最显眼的地方放的是亚历克丝母亲的相框，紧挨着的是一沓又一沓的泛黄的稿纸和画纸，亚历克丝看了一眼，画纸上的女人有着柔软甜美的笑意，脸部轮廓圆润而细腻，毫无疑问的，是她母亲。

亚历克丝怀疑她父亲并没有收到霍格沃茨通知他的信件，但事实上他收到了，在凌乱书桌的一隅，一个被塞在书和书之间的信封上印着霍格沃茨的校徽，但是没有被拆开的痕迹，日期正是她犯事的那段日子。

信收到了，但他没有看。她其实早有预料，但还是不可避免地心灰意冷，三步并作两步地走出书房，家用小精灵米尔指了指桌上给她准备的食物，转身帮她把行李放进房间里收拾干净。

面包是刚刚趁着他们对话时烤过的，上面涂了一层薄薄的黄油，放了几片蔬菜和火腿，还有一杯冰凉的牛奶。

她一边嚼着食物一边摊开信纸，写了一封不知道该寄给谁的长信，然后用魔杖把它烧干净。四下寂静无声，她把用空的墨水瓶习惯性地放进书桌下的抽屉里，意识到自己在做什么的时候直接把它交给米尔去丢掉。

倦意从脚心窜了上来，她洗了澡之后就爬上床，抱着母亲曾经的睡衣沉沉地睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

和所有的青少年一样，三年级升四年级的暑假里，亚历克丝-埃弗利开始疯狂蹿高，一个月里她的身高就涨了两英寸，整个人开始抽条，甚至有时候感觉骨头隐隐作痛。

楼下的房客交租的时候她收到一笔零花，经过非常精密的计划，确保了文具和课本的支出之后还能用余下的钱购置了新衣。某日早晨洗漱，她照镜子的时候才意识到自己已经有了大人的轮廓，惊喜里带着惶恐地接受自己真真切切在长大的事实。

她打开水龙头开始洗脸，然后一丝不苟地梳头，这个年纪的女孩子开始在意外形。亚历克丝比自己所想的还要像父亲，这令她心惊的同时又有些遗憾，童年时母亲留在她身上温柔甜美的影子彻底消失了。

很快就到了魁地奇世界杯的日子，詹姆-波特的行程安排早就通过猫头鹰寄到了她家里，按照他的计划，大家先一起聚集到詹姆-波特家里，然后一起去现场。

等亚历克丝赶到波特家的时候，大家都已经到得差不多了，莉莉第一个看见她，大声地打招呼。“亚历克丝！”

她走近之后，红发姑娘惊叹一声。“梅林啊，你长高了那么多。”

莉莉-伊万斯之前一直比她高半个脑袋，亚历克丝跟在她身后像个低年级生，她甚至怀疑在心底里莉莉把她当成妹妹，然而经过一个暑假，她的身高和莉莉已经追平，甚至还有反超的趋势。

“嗨，埃弗利。”西里斯-布莱克也长高了很多，肩线有些过于单薄，但整体已经是大人的轮廓，脸部的轮廓略微加深，隐去了一部分男孩的天真。

“早，布莱克。”亚历克丝点点头，环顾了一下四周，格兰芬多四人组的其他人也都长高了不少，大家像是被巨人拎住后颈往上拔了一节。

一路上詹姆-波特都在科普魁地奇世界杯的球队，要不就是和西里斯-布莱克走在最前面，互相打趣对方惹得大家哈哈乱笑，紧跟着的莉莉和其他格兰芬多的同学们，他们互相都认识，像是一个牢不可破的格兰芬多军团，亚历克丝略有些格格不入，兴趣缺缺地走在最后。

如果说，这次活动是一次魔药的制作过程的话，她的作用就像某种催化剂，本身并不参加反应，她想，自己只是能让莉莉点头的筹码。

时值中午，按照计划应该是先吃午饭，她跟着大部队走进餐厅，拍拍裙子，百无聊赖地坐了下来，低着头假装在考虑待会儿吃菜单上的炖牛肉还是烤虾。

她的位置在边角上，一边是走道，另一边出乎意料的是四人组里唯一一个有点成熟的卢平，那个腼腆的格兰芬多，亚历克丝有点印象，会因为詹姆-波特的恶作剧太过引人瞩目而露出赧颜。

“雷姆斯-卢平，我们之前见过面。”对方很礼貌地和她握了握手。

“亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利，”她顿了顿，“确实见过。”

“上次的事……詹姆或许做的有点太过了，魔药实验室门口那次，我该拦住他们的。”卢平开口的语气非常委婉。

“这跟我没什么关系，并且我不再去魔药小组了。”言下之意是眼不见心不烦。

卢平跳过了这个话题，礼貌地询问。“你是发展了新的兴趣爱好吗？”

“是吧，但还没想好去做什么别的打发时间，”她想到这学期自己漫长的义务劳动时间，顿了顿，“只是感觉这个学期总是在和坩埚打交道，硫磺的味道闻得太多，不宜于身心健康。”

卢平笑了笑。“西里斯以前也说过类似的话。”

她不得不又瞥了一眼餐桌另一侧的西里斯-布莱克，波特说了某个和魁地奇世界杯有关的内部笑话，另一头的大家一起跟着笑了，这一边就安静得像是另一个世界。

“看样子英雄所见略同。”她平淡地说。

卢平安安静静地笑了。

总体来说，卢平是个绵羊一般的好人。她在心底给他盖棺定论。

食物很快被送了上来，十四五岁的孩子们拿起刀叉，没了说话的兴致。

\--

下午魁地奇世界杯会场附近已经非常热闹了，推车小贩到处都是，叫卖声不绝于耳，卖的都是些小玩意，不同颜色的帽子、旗帜和徽章之类的，还有等比例缩小的飞天扫帚挂件。

男孩子们把脸用不同颜料画得一塌糊涂，莉莉为首的几个女孩子聚在一起看耳坠和项链，亚历克丝站在队伍最后，眯着眼睛看今天晴朗的天空，估计晚上有一场硬仗可以看。

真正激动人心的比赛在夜里八时开场，飞行扫帚因为速度太快而摩擦空气发出了嗡嗡声被扩音器放大了无数倍，形成了可怕的雷鸣一般的噪声，比分追得很紧，双方的找球手满场乱窜追着金色飞贼，以詹姆-波特为首的大家看上去都紧张极了，莉莉也被这种氛围带得专注起来，大气不敢喘地盯着场内的战况，詹姆-波特选的包厢位置很好，甚至不用盯着放大屏，一边的西里斯-布莱克看上去就没什么压力，亚历克丝猜他没有特别支持的球队。

他们隔空对视了一眼，亚历克丝匆匆移开了目光，不动声色地把视线转向了场内。

飞行扫帚像一只巨大的秃鹰般俯冲而下，带起了一阵阵呼啸的劲风，竞技运动总是难免有点野蛮的，但野蛮也有野蛮的快乐和纯粹，她忽而有些领会到了魁地奇的乐趣，而不是一年级时交差似的在飞行课教授面前呆板地演示直线飞行、减速、刹车和转弯。

也许她该去试试魁地奇。她想。

\--

莉莉-伊万斯快开学的时候拖着她去对角巷，去丽痕书店买齐了课本之后一头扎进了文具店。

“你觉得哪一支更好？”莉莉-伊万斯拿了两支羽毛笔，参考她的意见。

亚历克丝原本在那儿低着头研究墨水瓶，听见莉莉的问话才撩起眼皮看了一眼。“绿色的。”

“为什么？”

亚历克丝不假思索地回答：“衬你的眼睛。”

莉莉挑了好些文具才去结账，亚历克丝不好意思两手空空地出来，最终还是买了一沓羊皮纸，买了以后又有点后悔，这玩意儿学校里也有的卖，何必买了再带过去。

开学那天她拎着行李挥别海藻巷，她父亲对她的离别照样漠不关心，他站在房门口，轻描淡写地说：“再见，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝不切合实际地想。如果母亲还在的话就好了，虽然她已经快要想不起来那时家里是什么样子的……但那些脑海里朦胧的回忆和现在相比反而显得更真实。

家用小精灵扛着行李下楼，她尾随其后，沿着低矮的楼梯离开了家。

\--

霍格沃茨特快专列的车厢过道上挤满了新生，他们满眼都是新奇，并不像其他年级的学生一样急着找位子坐下，挤在一切可以容身的角落里互相自我介绍，用兴奋的声音叽叽喳喳地讨论着魔杖、宠物和分院。

“抱歉——借过——”亚历克丝无奈地挤在人群里，恨不得用魔咒让他们全部像纸牌一样排列整齐安静坐好。

她看见了莉莉和斯内普坐在一个车厢里，还有另外两个她怀疑只是碰巧出现的赫奇帕奇，那两个围着黄褐色围巾的小伙子正兴致勃勃地和莉莉-伊万斯讨论着什么，斯内普在旁边显得阴沉而安分守己，像个不会说话的押车人。

“你没有位置了吗？过来吧。”某个车厢的门被打开，一个看上去年纪比她要大一些的女孩朝亚历克丝招了招手，看了一眼正在拼命制造噪音而不自知的新生们，随即无奈地耸耸肩，“不等小萝卜头们站在走廊上聊个尽兴，我想他们是不会自己找位子坐下的。”

一车厢里已经坐了三个人，清一色都是拉文克劳，两个女生和一个男生。

“派克，海蒂-派克，六年级，”那个朝她招手的女孩介绍道，然后指了指坐在自己身边的拉文克劳男孩和对面一个褐色头发的女孩，“埃德蒙德，我的弟弟。还有这是我的同学，海伦-克劳德。”

埃德蒙德-派克是个不太擅长社交的人，也许是初次见面的原因，他显得太过腼腆以至于显得有些局促和笨拙，从鼓鼓囊囊的书包里找出一袋涡虫软糖和一板巧克力要分享给大家，亚历克丝谢绝了软糖，但是拿了一小块巧克力。海伦-克劳德相比之下就在社交上熟练得多，褐色头发的女孩，个子高挑，圆润的脸颊上遍布着浅浅的金色雀斑，嘴唇红得很鲜活。亚历克丝想起来自己之前在别的地方见过海伦-克劳德这个名字，她似乎是宾斯教授的爱徒，非常少见的魔法史的爱好者，这个名字亚历克丝过目不忘也不值得奇怪。

在去霍格沃茨的路上，埃德蒙德-派克不断地提及魔咒俱乐部。“说真的，我们会在院长的指导下解读几百年前的咒语，说不定还能发明出来几条新的。你知道Oblivate就是一百年前在魔咒俱乐部上从Obliviscatur Brevis改良出来的吗？”

亚历克丝摇摇头，感觉自己在这位拉文克劳面前像个没读过书的傻子。

“Obliviscatur Brevis虽然也是一种遗忘咒语，但是它会让人浅度昏迷之后失去一段非常短暂的记忆，一分钟左右，”埃德蒙德-派克一说到自己喜欢的话题就开始滔滔不绝，“并且它的咒语失效概率大，危险系数高，1869年的时候一位学生在使用Obliviscatur Brevis的时候甚至……”

海蒂-派克踢了一脚自己的弟弟。埃德蒙德-派克愣了愣，意识到自己又一次说太多了，亚历克丝猜类似的情景发生过绝对不止一次。

亚历克丝反省了一下自己，似乎没有流露出任何不耐烦的意味。“甚至怎么了？”

海伦-克劳德插话进来：“咒语反弹，很常见的失误，鉴于这个故事我已经听了无数遍了——好了埃德蒙德，我们谈谈其他的内容不好么？”

埃德蒙德-派克涨红了脸：“无论如何，我想说，魔咒俱乐部非常好玩，埃弗利你绝对可以来试试……我是说如果你想的话，没有要强迫你的意思。”

“自从埃德当选俱乐部的新一任部长，他已经对每个人都提了不知道几百次了，在它看来任何人都该去魔咒俱乐部试试，”海蒂-派克，霍格沃茨药草学学生研究协会的会长不留情面地揭发自己的弟弟，“别看他这样，从我这里挖了不少人过去，气都气死我了。”

精通药草学又对魔咒学感兴趣的人才，拉文克劳确实多得是。

埃德蒙德-派克脸更红，显得更加窘迫，海伦-克劳德嚼着软糖哈哈大笑。

\--

亚历克丝坐在寝室的书桌前，左手边放着魁地奇院队选拔赛的宣传册，右手边是魔咒俱乐部的邀请函（一只灰色的猫头鹰刚刚叼来的），用红色的墨水羽毛笔把活动时间都圈了起来，然后选择了前者。二年级以上的蛇院学生最近都在津津乐道的一件事就是，随着毕业季的来临，斯莱特林的魁地奇队今年要多出两个新名额，这可是个天大的好机会，绝大部分飞行课拿E及以上成绩的巫师都对此跃跃欲试。

在斯莱特林，这些看似面向全院的筛选难免会有隐形壁垒，比如血统，如果她仔细看看就知道，整个魁地奇队伍里压根找不出一个非纯血的队员。

但亚历克丝当时并没想到这一层，她飞行课成绩不赖，一心想着去试试总是没错的。

怀抱着这种心情去试试看的结果并不美妙，甚至可以用噩梦来形容。礼拜六下午斯莱特林的魁地奇院系选拔轰轰烈烈地开始，一开始的绕柱飞行和极速拐弯亚历克丝都没问题，当她以几乎和第三名持平的速度绕过七个在空中随意乱动的铁拳时，两个魁地奇队员交换了一下眼神。

她报名的是追球手，最后一轮选拔开始的时候颤颤巍巍地想办法把鬼飞球投进铁环里，正当她快要成功的时候，一种浑厚的呼啸声从耳后传来，她回头一看，不知从哪里飞出了另一只鬼飞球直接朝她的后背飞来。她带着球拉出一个危险的角度向上加速，试图甩掉它，直接爬升到了一层薄薄的云气之中。然而正当她快要成功的时候，另一只鬼飞球从右侧猛地撞击她的胳膊，速度快到拖除了一道长长的残影。

她以一种堪称惨烈的姿势跌落下去，飞行扫帚在空中断成两截。

“埃弗利，够了，”面试她的魁地奇队员露出嘲讽的笑意，“你不适合魁地奇。”

“为什么会有那么多鬼飞球？其他人都只有一个。”她捂着手臂从地上爬起来，如果不出意外的话，她需要去一次医疗翼。

那个傲慢的队员哼了一声：“比赛的时候任何情况都可能出现，这不算刁难，埃弗利，技不如人就不要再辩解了。”

她把断成两截的扫把一扔，头也不回地走出了训练场。

然而祸不单行，回去的路上她看见了妮娜-雷蒙，那个有名的赫奇帕奇院花，她站在格兰芬多公共休息室的门口，看得出是刻意打扮过的样子，好看得像是从油画里走出来似的。

亚历克丝在心底里羡慕妮娜-雷蒙，比如明艳动人的长相和某种能够打动人的柔软气质。没有就是没有，羡慕不来的。

她走过妮娜-雷蒙和她身边几个围着黄褐色围巾的女孩儿们所在的位置，正好看见西里斯-布莱克下了楼，朝妮娜-雷蒙的方向前进。

恍然大悟。

原本她都快忘了，传闻里赫奇帕奇的妮娜-雷蒙喜欢西里斯-布莱克，并一直在追他。好极了。原来这事儿还没完。

唯一坐实的是，妮娜-雷蒙确实喜欢西里斯-布莱克。但是这和自己又有什么关系呢？无论妮娜-雷蒙是否真的喜欢他——亚历克丝试图冷静地分析——也无论西里斯-布莱克又用什么方式去回应她，这和自己都没有任何关系。亚历克丝想不通自己到底在焦虑什么，或者说尽力不去想，她的脑袋里像是天崩地裂似的翻滚着一大堆毫无由来的情绪，仔细想想又什么都捋不清，它们在她的脑海里冲撞着，让她失常。

她面无表情地绕了原路避开他们，刮来一阵刺骨的寒风，她缩缩脖子，胳膊不依不饶地痛了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

亚历克丝气势汹汹地冲进地下一层的斯莱特林公共休息室，从露易丝-高尔手里拿过之前借给她的作业。她们之前的矛盾由露易丝-高尔的一条巧克力化解，倒不是说亚历克丝真正原谅了她，也不是高尔真心实意地道歉，两个人都有不得已的地方，干脆各退一步。

“等等，埃弗利，这儿我有个问题。”她大声嚷嚷，生怕别人不知道她的作业是集百家之长才拼凑出来的。

“我现在不想回答。”亚历克丝瞥了她一眼。

“你又吃火药了吗？”露易丝-高尔察觉到了她语气不善。

“吃了，怎么样？”她莫名烦躁起来，站在原地定定地看着自己室友迅速涨红的脸。

“你怎么回事？”帕金森不知道从哪儿冒了出来，“魁地奇选拔被打得落花流水就拿同学来出气吗？”

一说出口，帕金森就懊悔地捂住了嘴。

亚历克丝几乎冷笑出声。合着她还没走到公共休息室的时候，帕金森就知道她在魁地奇选拔的时候会被整。这根本就是一场共谋。如果不是右手暂时动不了，也许她会想拔出魔杖把在场的每个人都教训一顿。

她怀着愠怒的心情闷头走回到寝室，打算洗个澡再去医疗翼报道，但是刚进门就意识到自己约了莉莉-伊万斯下午自习，看看表已经超过了约好的时间，只能再抱着胳膊走去长桌找她，刚出门的时候天又第无数次开始下雨，她没办法也不打算撑伞，犹豫了一下干脆自暴自弃地走进雨里，秋初的雨大得出奇，雨水接连不断地从她巫师袍的兜帽里渗到了头发上，然后顺着发丝成股流下。

她吸了吸鼻子，想要控制住自己的情绪。青春期的喜怒哀乐本来就比其他阶段要鲜明，她明明知道魁地奇被刷算不了什么大事，被那群纯血混蛋排挤也不足以让她那么受委屈，但还是难过得想要掉眼泪。

“梅林的胡子啊，亚历克丝你怎么了？”她赶到莉莉面前的时候，莉莉就被吓了一跳，连忙给她施了好几个烘干咒和保暖咒。

“魁地奇选拔。很抱歉我迟到了。”她闷闷地说，这才看到莉莉的斜对面坐着詹姆-波特，正心不在焉地写着魔药课的作业。

他什么时候也要参与了？

莉莉猜到了她在想什么，露出一副对他没辙的表情。

亚历克丝点点头，从莉莉的表现她可以猜出大概是怎么回事。可是她刚打算从口袋里掏出作业，就发现自己的右手彻底动不了了。

“你的手怎么回事。”莉莉掀开亚历克丝的巫师袍袖子，发现了一大滩紫黑色的伤疤。

“还能怎么样，一定是魁地奇选拔的时候被斯莱特林的那群臭虫阴了。这是他们的惯用伎俩了，”詹姆-波特看了一眼，哼道，“下次比赛我一定把他们打得满地找牙。”

说实在的，她一看才发现这不是轻微的淤伤。她谢绝了莉莉要送她去医疗翼的提议，自己捂着手臂走了过去，把她留给詹姆-波特。

庞弗雷夫人给她检查了关节之后又擦了白藓，保险起见，让她坐着观察一会儿看有没有严重的过敏现象。确实有的孩子会对白藓过敏，虽然不常见。

“你们这个年龄的孩子，磕磕碰碰的太多了，谨慎一些能有多难？真让人一刻不得安生。”庞弗雷夫人说不上是在抱怨还是在碎碎念。

亚历克丝心情苦闷，又动弹不得，盯着窗外灵魂出窍。

医疗翼里的室温较其他教室略高，也许是为了照顾病号，空气温暖而干燥，亚历克丝坐在一把庞弗雷夫人指定的椅子上，椅背和墙角形成了一个令人感到安全的三角区，没过多久她便靠着墙昏昏沉沉地睡着了，梦里又是母亲。

庞弗雷夫人忙完了手上的活回头一看，女孩靠着墙壁，眼睛乖乖地闭着，睡得很安稳。黄昏时早已雨过天晴，落日西下，一层薄薄的闪着金光的网悄无声息地覆盖在她的身上。

\--

她醒来时已经过了饭点，庞弗雷夫人站在旁边整理药剂，告诉她托盘里放着病号的食物。

那是没什么味道的燕麦粥。亚历克丝搅动了几下，尝了一口之后就放下了勺子。“谢谢，但我并不饿。”

“那就放着吧，”庞弗雷夫人头也不回地应着，“这东西吃起来确实不怎么样，对了，下午有个小男孩来看过你，但你睡着了，他就走了。”

她猜是雷古勒斯。事实证明她的伤口在白藓的作用下已经完全好了，她动动胳膊，谢过庞弗雷夫人之后便去图书馆里找了个僻静的角落，开始写作业。

亚历克丝伤口愈合之后对魁地奇的热情也随之消失，魁地奇给她带来了不太好的回忆，她又是个在兴趣爱好方面没什么长性的人，很容易兴致勃勃地开个头就没了下文。

尽管她一度放弃魔咒俱乐部，但是霍格沃茨专列上认识的埃德蒙德-派克，魔咒俱乐部的现任部长，依旧很热情地欢迎了她。

“参加俱乐部是一种很明智的选择，埃弗利，”派克如是说，“至于错过了入会时间，这算不上什么大不了的，我是说，我们永远欢迎新鲜血液。”

她确实迷上了魔咒，把空余时间贡献给了长长短短的咒语和奇怪的远古符号，在派克等一群拉文克劳的带领之下开始研究咒语的结构、句式和效果，弗立维教授也乐于对她多加指导。

活动的场地由拉文克劳学院的院长，弗立维教授特批，通常是在校史室旁边的空教室，或者图书馆楼下的地下室。如果训练结束得早，她会在地下室里逛一圈。

“如果你对自己家族的历史好奇的话，可以去地下室看看，那里有很多中世纪巫师家族的资料。”派克虽然是个麻瓜，但看上去像是对所有霍格沃茨的藏书都了如指掌。

亚历克丝的父亲是个家族的叛逆者，但是这无疑让她对自己身上一半血统的起源更加感到好奇，几乎没怎么花功夫，她就在地下室里找到了印着“埃弗利”的家族史，翻了几页以后意识到自己宵禁之前是看不完的，干脆偷偷拿回了寝室，打算看完了再放回去。

埃弗利这个姓氏的起源是奥地利的萨尔茨堡，靠近阿尔卑斯山，毗邻德国边境，十五世纪的时候出过一位魔药领域的专家，卡拉琳娜-埃弗利，改进了一种当时很主流的蒸馏方法（但现在早就被淘汰了），除此之外很少有能够让她印象深刻的叙述。孤僻避世似乎真的是一种代代相传的家族基因，大部分先祖都不太和外人来往，记录甚是平淡，甚至连魔法部相关的工作都极少涉猎，把自己死死地封闭在家族内直至死亡来临。

翻到十七世纪以后，内容开始变得有趣，出现了所有古老的纯血家族都绕不开的内容：有先祖开始使用黑魔法，主要是用在决斗时。魔法史课上宾斯教授曾经说过，虽然没有准确的数字，但黑魔法的起源远远早于大部分人的预期，一部分观点偏激的魔法史学家甚至认为黑魔法即是魔法的源头。十七世纪埃弗利家族的黑魔法才冒头未免显得有些晚，但还算没有缺席。

她等到了这个终于出现的禁忌话题，阅读兴致高了起来。

埃弗利家族因为黑魔法而迅速地崭露头角，十八世纪甚至出过一位天才，巴克豪斯-埃弗利，他在童年时期便展露了惊为天人的天赋，固然书上对巴克豪斯的记载都集中于正面，如天资聪颖，有家族荣誉感，乐于照拂年幼的弟妹，但是也能看出一些他是个黑巫师的端倪——年轻的巴克豪斯发明了一些极其具有破坏性的魔咒并残忍地杀害过麻瓜，这在当时的巫师社群里显然是合法且常见的。根据史书记载，他在就读于德姆斯特朗时期参加了火焰杯，只可惜在比赛中不幸丧生。

家族从此走向没落，往后的历史可读性也再度回落，大部分又回归了平庸且默默无闻的状态，甚至出现一些前后不搭的地方，她猜是为了掩饰一些当时看来不光彩的内容，比如，其中最明显的几处是名字和生卒年月无法对应的情况，细究的话也可以发现一些历史事件错位的痕迹，她猜这是为了掩盖和麻瓜通婚的事实。

她合上书，开始明白为什么派克会喜欢这些家族传记了，虽然无聊的内容时常出现，但精彩起来确实堪比传奇故事。

黑魔法。她的目光流连在泛黄书页上。

霍格沃茨都是白巫师，视黑魔法为洪水猛兽，但使用黑魔法在德姆斯特朗只要不明面上太过分就算不上违法乱纪。亚历克丝承认自己三观比较单薄，但谁能说黑魔法就一定是错的呢？要杀人，用最简单的“四分五裂”也就够了。明明就是残忍的杀心剥夺了他人的生命，黑魔法充其量就是一种工具罢了。

她只是好奇，并很快就决定采取行动。

图书馆昏暗的角落里空气散发着一股淡淡的霉味，蜡烛台的灯光幽微，只够勉强照亮一页书和半页羊皮纸。用脑袋想想就知道，在白巫师扎堆的学校里和黑魔法有关的书几乎只在□□区，而令人头疼的是，亚历克丝暂时拿不到批条。她想了想不问自取的可能性，很快就被自己的理智给否定了——万一被发现了成本实在是太大，她承受不起。

她垂头丧气地走出图书馆，迎面而来的又是妮娜-雷蒙，那个漂亮的赫奇帕奇姑娘，两人没有任何过节，但亚历克丝还是心情又灰暗了一层。

她可真好看，像是用黄金和玉石雕琢出来的一样。亚历克丝努力不让自己回忆那个漂亮女孩金色的头发闪闪发光的样子，在去魔药实验室和林间小屋里选择了后者。她想去找点乐子。

海格热情地邀请她去看了看长出绒毛的巴克比克，那只鹰头马身有翼兽幼崽长得飞快，已经有半人高。

“千万别让它啄你，亚历克丝，”海格笑着薅了一把巴克比克的脑袋，提醒了一遍又一遍，“这小东西的嘴锋利得能劈开木桩。”

亚历克丝重申自己会小心，慢慢地探出手，巴克比克探视一番，湿润的鼻部凑近闻了闻，顺从地把下颌放在了她的掌心。

心底柔软得可以开出花来。

“它要多久才能长大？”她轻声地问。

“和人类差不多，大概二十年，”海格抓了抓脑袋，伸出手比划了一下，“那时候它大概能有这么高，展开翅膀能轻轻松松飞过整片黑湖，可厉害了。”

时值傍晚，天空呈现出一种晦暗不明的藻蓝色，圆月当空，乳白色的月光稀稀落落地笼罩着万物，水果和花的甜味混杂着树林的木腥气被风带了出来，篝火堆里的木材跳了跳，发出一连串噼里啪啦的声音。

“二十年。”她低声重复了一遍，毫无原因又无法克制地唉声叹气。

“笑一笑，亚历克丝，”海格咕哝道，“你的小脑瓜又在想什么深沉的东西？”

她在回去的路上听见了某种食肉动物的嚎叫声，凄厉的声音拖得很长，在森冷的夜晚直戳心扉，听上去让人头皮发麻。

霍格沃茨有狼么？她想了想，感觉自己还是不要多管闲事比较好，裹紧了斗篷加快赶路，她的变形学笔记本落在了公共休息室。

她踏进地窖的时候，正看见西弗勒斯-斯内普把一页写了不知道什么东西的纸塞进口袋里。她瞥了一眼就发现自己之前落下的笔记本被夹在了斯内普身后沙发的缝隙里。

“你怎么在这里？”他警觉地梗着脖子站起来，手紧紧捂住口袋。

说得好像她要偷看似的。

她对他毫无意义的防备感到莫名其妙，气势汹汹地瞪了一眼：“这里是公共休息室。”

斯莱特林的学生三三两两地聚在一起，高谈阔论，或者窃窃私语，青春期变声的男生吵得像一群水鸭，大家自顾不暇地争论着什么，没人关注这里有两个不给对方好脸色的混血。

斯内普很快就站起身，抱着自己的一大摞书像逃一样地离开了地窖。

亚历克丝白了他一眼，从他之前坐过的地方抽出了自己的笔记本，挑了一个离他很远的地方坐下，开始看派克推荐的《魔咒和它们不为人知的破绽》，露易丝-高尔把她的变形学作业还了回来，顺便换走了魔法史的论文。

第二天是课相对较少的周二，令人窒息的魔法史课结束之后亚历克丝能收获一整个无所事事的下午，她在走廊上看见卢平，脸色比往常更加苍白，像是刚刚生了一场大病。

“亚历克丝，请问你能借我一下魔药笔记么？”卢平微笑的时候嘴唇也毫无血色。

她点点头，抱着书和笔记本在长桌上找了空位坐下，卢平保持一定距离地跟了过去。

“你昨天似乎没有来上课。”她挑出魔药的那一本，推给他。

“谢谢你……我昨天身体不太舒服，不得已才请了假。”他打开本子，开始认真地补昨天的笔记。

“雷姆斯！”詹姆-波特风风火火地出现，“又在到处找人补笔记？”

“没办法，缺了课总是要补的。你的笔记又写得像古代魔文，看都看不懂。”卢平埋头抄写着。

“总比西里斯的好一点。”詹姆-波特毫不留情面地打趣自己最好的朋友。

卢平无可奈何道：“西里斯他有笔记本吗？”

然后两人像是都想起了什么好玩的事儿，不约而同地开始发笑。

亚历克丝不懂他们之间的内部笑话，有点无聊地翻了一页《魔咒和它们不为人知的破绽》。

“埃弗利。”詹姆-波特像是这才注意到她的存在。

她把视线从书页上移开，目光落到詹姆-波特那凌乱得像是刚刚直面了一场飓风的褐色脑袋。

“有何贵干，波特？”

詹姆-波特对莉莉的朋友都还算过得去。“没什么……我是想说，你看上去无聊极了。”

卢平加快了抄写的速度：“我马上就好。或者晚些时候我把你的笔记本送去斯莱特林的公共休息室？”

亚历克丝把书翻了一页。“不，我没有急事……不过为什么不用复写魔咒？那样可以省力很多。”

卢平用手指抚平羊皮纸，露出好学生独有的谦逊和腼腆。“多抄一遍就等于多看一遍。”

多么令人动容的回答。她要是斯拉格霍恩教授的话，早就感动地落泪了。

“复写魔咒当然有效率，除了有的时候……”詹姆-波特拿出魔杖挥了挥，“它可能不那么好用。”

也许那是因为你技不如人，亚历克丝想，至少她用了四五年都没出过任何问题。但出于礼貌，她还是装作好奇地问：“难道发生过什么问题吗？”

“如果念的时候心神不宁，容易把它一不小心复刻到其他地方。”詹姆-波特看了她一眼，仿佛这是一种常识。

“真的？”她将信将疑。

“据说是魔咒的发明人故意的，为了防止复写魔咒被大规模地在作弊时使用。”詹姆-波特开了一包比比怪味豆放在他们中间，“如果考试的时候用复写魔咒，手背和桌面都可能被沾上，这降低了监考的难度——只要检查双手和桌面是否整洁就可以发现一大半。”

“发明人是一位拉文克劳的院长，复写魔咒是他刚刚留校任教时的发明。”卢平抓了一颗比比怪味豆放进嘴里嚼了嚼，惊喜道，“啊，太棒了，巧克力味。”

亚历克丝也跟着拿了一颗。“那可真是煞费苦心。”


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07

西里斯-布莱克出现的时候引发了一些不大不小的动静，不是说他有多英俊潇洒以至于艳压全场，事实上，他和差点没脑袋的尼克击掌问好的时候动作幅度过大，险些碰倒奶油色立柱上的梅林雕像，幸好他眼疾手快地扶了回去。

“嗨，小伙子，你下次可要当心点。”半透明的尼克一点都不严肃地警告了一声，顶着自己晃晃悠悠的脑袋透过玻璃窗飞了出去。

“他就是这样冒冒失失的。”卢平叹了一口气。

詹姆-波特大笑出声，隔壁桌围在一起写作业的拉文克劳姑娘们对他投来责备的目光。

“在干什么呢？”西里斯-布莱克走了过来，伸出手用力地拍了拍卢平的肩。

“噢，西里斯，”卢平略带抱怨地嘟囔一声，“我的字都写歪了。”

詹姆-波特看到西里斯就像是看到什么好玩的事情：“又帮费尔奇通厕所去了吗？”

“别提了，”西里斯-布莱克哼了哼，“他那只杂种猫脾气坏得要命，弄得我裤子上全是毛。”

詹姆-波特嬉笑道：“真是善解人意，天气冷了知道给你保保暖。”

“那只好下次带你一起去，或者干脆四个人一起去算了，”西里斯露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑容，“对了，彼得那个小矮子呢？”

“黑魔法防御课补考去了。”卢平趴在桌上有气无力地说道，“还有，义务劳动这种事，带上詹姆就行了，你还是放过我吧。”

西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特爆发出一阵大笑，他们又相互打趣了几声就放过彼此，西里斯绕到了亚历克丝的面前，手抄在斗篷的口袋里。

“原来你也在啊，埃弗利。”

他至少比上次见又高了两英寸，低着头看她的时候颇有压迫的意味。

“日安。”亚历克丝咬开了之前一直含在嘴里的怪味豆。墨西哥胡椒味，又辣又咸。

“对了，正好，我都快忘了，”詹姆-波特像是想起了什么重要的事，着急地插话进来，“埃弗利，上次的照片没给你。”

“照片？”她扭头看去，根本想不起来怎么回事。

西里斯不忘回敬波特一句。“离世界杯都过去那么久了，照片再不给都褪色了。”

亚历克丝原本什么都不记得了，这才想起来去看魁地奇世界杯的时候大家合过影，介于吃过饭和世界杯比赛开场之前的事情。

波特挥挥魔咒，照片像是乘上火箭似的飞了过来。

她眼疾手快地接过它——鉴于那张该死的硬卡纸下一秒很可能就会打在她脸上。

“抱歉抱歉，这不是故意的，我保证。”詹姆-波特做了个鬼脸，还是笑嘻嘻的。

她在心底里可怜卢平，明白了为何他整天都是一副无可奈何的表情，在这种人身边，要是她的话恐怕早就精神衰弱了。亚历克丝按捺住对詹姆-波特来个恶咒的冲动，低头看相片。第一眼先看到的是彼得-佩迪鲁，他个子矮得像个发育不完全的小学生，在一群青春期发育正当时的年轻人里显得有点突兀又有点可怜，抖抖索索地笑着。其次是詹姆-波特，他神气地站在最中间，时不时动动肩膀，脸上的笑容像是在炫耀自己的好人缘。西里斯-布莱克站在詹姆-波特旁边，也许是角度的关系，他显得比旁边的波特要略高一些（平时他们两个看上去差不多），笑得开怀而自由，像是没有什么能够缚得住他似的。卢平抿着嘴，笑得很腼腆。莉莉-伊万斯站在两个亚历克丝叫不太出名字的格兰芬多女孩中间，笑起来嘴角和眼睛都弯成一道迷人的弧线，闪闪发光的红发披在肩上，漂亮得很醒目，对镜头俏皮地眨着眼睛。

“你在这里，埃弗利。”西里斯-布莱克身体越过桌子凑了过来，手指在亚历克丝掌心的相片上轻轻地划过。

亚历克丝被他的动作惊了惊，顺着他手指的方向看去，不出意外地在人群的边境线里找到了自己，略略侧着脸盯着镜头，跟身边的同伴比起来她站得笔直，嘴角和眼神都过分严肃，几乎是静止的，除了偶尔微不可察地翕动一下嘴唇或者眨一下眼睛，她猜莉莉-伊万斯在荣誉榜单上看到的自己也是这样的。

“你怎么都不笑的，看起来像是下一秒就要上战场。”西里斯-布莱克像是发现了什么好玩的事情。

她语塞，不知该如何回应索性保持沉默，用手指习惯性摩擦相片的时候才发现那是叠在一起的两张。

“伊万斯的那张，拜托了。”詹姆-波特及时地解答了她的疑惑。

她刚想问波特为什么不自己去，转眼就看见莉莉-伊万斯出现在长桌附近，红发女孩看到他们——确切地说是看到波特，转眼就气得扭头就跑。这下才明白，西里斯-布莱克的那句“再不给就褪色了”也许调侃的是波特对莉莉-伊万斯。

行吧。她叹了一口气，点点头，发誓下次自己再也不和詹姆-波特他们一起出去，如何对待波特应该是莉莉-伊万斯的事情，她不该在莉莉的事情里有自己的立场。

西里斯-布莱克在她对面坐下，然后又片刻不得闲地在桌底下和詹姆-波特互相踢来踢去。

“拜托你们安静一分钟行不行。我还在写作业。”卢平又一次出声。

西里斯-布莱克对他做了个鬼脸。“雷姆斯你怎么每天都在抱怨。看看埃弗利就没有说什么。”

她佯装低着头认真看书，心里却像是被教授点名似的猛得一紧，过了片刻才舒缓过来，后知后觉地想，什么叫“埃弗利就没有说什么”，这个说法显得她像是个不会发出噪声的布景。

“这太失礼了，西里斯，用你的同理心好好考虑一下，也许人家考虑的很多只是不说而已。”卢平用羽毛笔挠挠自己的眉梢，像是脑壳疼。

说真的，卢平又一次不经意地打中十环。她心底里和西里斯-布莱克有关的内容可以写成一本书。这不得不让她的警惕性开始作祟，不安从脚底心蔓延到头顶，试图用自己想得到的尖刻话语给西里斯-布莱克一点颜色看看，但最后还是算了，只能想办法来掩饰自己的局促。

“是么？”她本能性地开口，随便说些什么。

西里斯-布莱克回过头，笑着看了她一眼，灰色的眼神里满是了然的笑意，像是对她的窘迫早有预料。

她忍无可忍地站了起来。

大家齐刷刷地看向她。

“对了，我有点事先走一步……魔咒俱乐部，差点忘了。抱歉。”她顿了顿，给自己找了个足够妥帖的理由。

“那你的笔记本我……”卢平显然还没写完。

“下节魔药课之前再还也没事，我最近用不到。”她为了让卢平避免去斯莱特林的公共休息室“涉险”，主动给了他非常宽裕的时间，随后便抬腿离开。

那张照片她第二天找了个机会递给了莉莉，幸好的是莉莉没有为难她，看了一眼是什么，也没多说就直接收下了。

亚历克丝松了一口气，对自己发毒誓这种活以后再也不做了。

莉莉开口时转向了其他话题。“最近的魔药活动小组挺有意思，我们在想办法调制一种的魔药，可以让人一下子生出很多头发。”

“那很不错。很多英国巫师都会需要它的。”她如是评价。

“你最近都不来魔药实验室，我们需要你这样的队友。”莉莉-伊万斯的语气有点哀怨。

她的“我们”里面肯定不包含西弗勒斯-斯内普，亚历克丝想，每次她一站在莉莉旁边，他就恨不得她原地消失。

“魔咒俱乐部也很好玩，”亚历克丝坦诚地说，感觉这个说法有点生硬之后又补充了一句，“何况我们上课的时候可以坐在一起。”

莉莉趴在桌上，双手支着脸颊。“有没有人说过你很绝情。”

亚历克丝愣了愣。“怎么说。”

莉莉思考了片刻。“看上去总是这样……行色匆匆，仿佛没有什么值得留恋的。”

“没有吧，大概。”她回味了一下“绝情”这个评价，摇了摇头，转念又忍不住想：兴许是连能够做出评价的人都不太有，倒像是验证了莉莉-伊万斯的观测结果。

莉莉有点无奈地看了她一眼，两个人不约而同地低下头开始写作业。

公共休息室无论什么时候都是获得消息的最佳来源，这也是为何亚历克丝一直没有放弃去那里写作业的原因，虽然偶尔错过一些传闻只会让她节约时间去做更多她愿意做的事，但偶尔听听其他人都在忙些什么东西无伤大雅。故而，她时常占据离壁炉最远的那个沙发，写一些不太需要耗费脑力的作业，比如神奇动物保护课的小论文，或者拿一本书。

庞弗雷夫人出事的消息是在这时候传到她耳朵里的。

“格兰芬多那群蠢货说他们断了胳膊的魁地奇队员去医疗翼，就发现她倒在地上——”一个比亚历克丝高一级的斯莱特林男生如是说道。

“中毒，一定是中毒。”露易丝-高尔摇了摇头，拿来一个装满茶点的托盘。

“那她现在在哪？”苏珊娜-克拉布顺走两块草莓塔，她们因为食物的划分问题吵了起来，很快被其他急着想听更多内容的同学挤出了圈。

达丽雅-格林格拉斯不知不觉又成了八卦的中心，她情报总是很灵通：“她已经被送去圣芒戈了。邓布利多说，那是曼德拉草的叫声导致的。她的耳罩没有戴好。”

“可她是庞弗雷夫人！”低年级的学生对此不敢置信。

“人总有疏忽的时候。”帕金森翻了个白眼。

年轻的斯莱特林讨论又感慨了一阵便纷纷散去，大家都有自己的正事要做。亚历克丝回寝室，想了想还是从笔记本上撕了一张纸条，写上“你听说了和庞弗雷夫人有关的传闻吗？”，用魔杖抵住它，念了一遍咒语，纸条消失了。

一分钟后另一张纸条传来。她展开一看。

“是的，亚历克丝，这是真的。”

亚历克丝晚上又在做梦。梦里一片混乱，张牙舞爪的巨怪时不时冒出来，没有理由的追逐和厮杀，醒来时又是半夜，四下寂静，只觉得四柱床外边的世界都是妖魔鬼怪。

她翻了翻身，试图再度入睡的计划在一个小时过去之后被放弃，换好衣服之后拿着烛台出了寝室。

凌晨两点。

夜游这个主意听上去非常像格兰芬多才会做的事，头上冒着傻气的那种。但如果把它解释成“有助于保证睡眠质量的夜间散步”就会变得更好接受。

这并不是个安详的夜晚，雨很大，风声威胁着霍格沃茨的砖土结构和防风魔咒，她裹紧了衣服从地窖逛到一楼，想起了从前别的同学给她的评价，“像个幽灵一样在霍格沃茨回荡”，事实上，她还比幽灵要安静，不像差点没脑袋的尼克或者皮皮鬼那样到哪儿都能引起一阵动乱，也不像桃金娘整天哭个没完。她的步子在经过一间半开着门的房间时慢了下来，一间不知道做什么用处的房间，记忆里常年锁死，这样的情景在霍格沃茨数不胜数。

没人该在这时候出现在这里，她拿着烛台向房间逼近了两步之后就停在原地，握住魔杖的手藏在巫师袍下面。

莉莉-伊万斯曾经说过这就是霍格沃茨吸引人的原因之一，它永远藏着很多值得探险的地方。非常格兰芬多的说法，亚历克丝当时如是想，虽然秘密引人入胜，但是保命更重要，谁知道锁死的房间突然打开是因为什么。

房间里的人比她所想的要警觉，探出身子。

他们互相松了一口气。

“卢平，”她巫师袍下的手松开，幽默感来的不合时宜，“这真是个充满惊喜的夜晚。”

“额，晚上好，埃弗利，我没想到在这里见到你……”他冲她不好意思地挠挠头，“你想进来吗？”

亚历克丝点头，跟着卢平走进房间，里面空无一物，除了一面非常气派的镜子，高度直达天花板，顶部写着乱码一样的咒语，边框镶金，镜子底下有两只兽爪形状的支架。

“厄里斯魔镜。”亚历克丝把刻在镜子最上端的字读了出来，“它和别的镜子不一样么？”

卢平没有解释，咳嗽了几声。“也许你该尝试一下。”

虽然之前和卢平打交道的次数并不多，但也许是因为他看上去和她一样永远思虑过度，和波特他们比起来又显得格外成熟，亚历克丝意外地信任他，不假思索地走到了镜子面前，微微一愣。

她在镜子里看到了永远停留在二十五岁的母亲，长长的披散的头发像是温柔的藤蔓，琥珀色的眼睛骄傲地看着她，像是在欣赏一件杰作。

原来她和自己一般高。亚历克丝心想，失去母亲的日子太久，她需要一点时间在脑海里复原和母亲有关的回忆。

用不了多久，镜子里女人的影像开始变得模糊，她朝亚历克丝温柔地眨眨眼，随后便渐渐地消失了。

亚历克丝盯着空荡荡的镜子。“我看见了我妈妈。”

“这就是厄里斯魔镜，”卢平解释道，“它会倒影人内心最深处的渴望。”

黑夜让人变得比往常更加敏感，苍白的月牙悬在夜空，月光从窗外洒了进来，像是给一切镀上了一层忧郁的底色。

“那你呢，你试过吗？”她沉默了一会儿，问卢平。

他点点头。

他们像是交换什么秘密似的互看一眼，卢平往前一步，站在了镜子前。

在亚历克丝看来，这没什么特别的，卢平就是卢平。

“你看到了什么？”

“我自己。”随后，他缓慢地笑了一下，并不像满足。

“看样子，你是世界上最幸福的人。”亚历克丝不知不觉地就把自己所想说了出来。

“是吗？谢谢你。”

他们一起走出了房间，一路沉默，亚历克丝即将下楼的时候卢平才说：“你知道么。庞弗雷夫人受伤现在在圣芒戈的事——”

“我已经听说了。但还是，谢谢通知。”

“也许我们都该小心一点，庞弗雷夫人不在的时候，受伤会麻烦很多。”

亚历克丝点点头。他们互相道晚安，然后各自转身离开。


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08

截止到亚历克丝-埃弗利四年级，她和赫奇帕奇的院花妮娜-雷蒙说过三句话，一次是在分院仪式开始之前，她被麦格叫到名字的时候一不小心碰到了对方的手肘，说了一句“抱歉”，一次是在一年级期末考试结束的走廊上，对方踩到了她的鞋并道歉，她回了“没关系”，还有一次是在二年级那次赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛，格林格拉斯因为肠胃流感而缺席啦啦队，她被高尔带去滥竽充数，散场的时候亚历克丝对她说过一次“借过”，沉默地擦肩而过两次。综上所述，有实质性内容的对话等于零。

但她承认自己对雷蒙小姐有一丝丝过分关注，出于某些自己心知肚明的原因。

“你发现了没有——”露易丝-高尔在晚餐的餐桌上对亚历克丝说，“赫奇帕奇的那个雷蒙不来上课了。”

“她怎么了？”听到这个名字，她难得地和平时装出来的一样在意。

“据说是因为出红疹，泥巴种似乎很容易得这种奇奇怪怪的病，”露易丝-高尔一边说一边把一块砖头一样大的南瓜奶油蛋糕塞进嘴里，“得了病就没那么好看咯。”

“不会的。她一直很好看。”亚历克丝喃喃自语，眼睛直愣愣地盯着盘子里半圆形的杏，黄澄澄得让她想起赫奇帕奇的围巾。

她放下刀叉。心缩成一团。

“你在说什么？”露易丝-高尔满嘴奶油，三下两下解决了蛋糕又转战浇满浓稠肉酱的牛排和马铃薯泥，吃得满面红光。

“没什么，”亚历克丝把餐巾叠好放在桌边，“失陪，我该去图书馆了。”

传染病的事情她其实听说过一二，学校里不知道什么时候开始有人得红疹，伴随着高烧，目前为止看上去都是很常见的传染病而已，唯一会让问题比较麻烦的是现在庞弗雷夫人尚未痊愈，邓布利多校长只能暂时让染病的学生待在学校医疗翼的隔离病房里，想必未来一切都会步入正轨。

虽然传染病在霍格沃茨蔓延，但图书馆里人头济济，药草学的小测迫在眉睫，紧接着还有魔法史的中期论文，每个四年级的学生难免都有些焦头烂额，传染病也没有太被大家放在心上。

亚历克丝成功锁定了莉莉-伊万斯的方位，她的“斯莱特林影子”斯内普并没有同频出现，亚历克丝惊讶了一秒钟，走了过去，把自己的书和笔记本搁在她对面。“没想到你来得比我还早。”

莉莉俏皮地做了个鬼脸。“形势所迫。”

亚历克丝思索片刻。“毒触手、跳跳球茎和巴波块茎脓水的收集方法及其作用。”

“这是你认为重要的部分？”莉莉抬起头看了她一眼。

“赌一个银西可，就考这些。”亚历克丝用羽毛笔的笔尖指了指课本墨绿色封皮。

莉莉皱着眉头，像是听到什么幼稚又好笑的东西。“我以为你不会打赌，这听上去像是波特和布莱克才会做的事情。”

“确实，”亚历克丝露齿一笑，“每次都赢的赌局没什么意思，一年级以后我就不太喜欢这么做了。”

莉莉翻了一页书，往自己的笔记本上摘抄重要的段落。“好运气不会每次都降临，亚历克丝，为什么不跟我一起复习呢。”

“我把自己的胜利归因于优秀的预判能力。”

莉莉温柔地叹了一口气，像是在陪孩子胡闹。“那好吧，如果你言中了，我给你一银西可。但我想我还是会把内容都看一遍……并且真诚地建议你也这么做。”

亚历克丝不置可否地嗯了一声，摊开羊皮纸开始直接写魔法史的论文，“浅谈中世纪时期巫师思想的特点、转变方向及其历史意义”。

她还没写几行，波特就风风火火地出现了。梅林的胡子，亚历克丝原本以为波特不太会来图书馆。

“你也是来复习的么？”她看着波特拿了一本薄薄的笔记本，直接占了莉莉旁边的位置。

莉莉夸张地低下头看书，图书馆是公共空间，她并不能阻止波特坐在她旁边。

“为什么不呢？中期要到了。”话是这么说，但波特的神情一点都不忧心忡忡。

也许是最近的生活太平淡让亚历克丝有点无聊，她问。“你想打个赌么，波特？”

这显然比复习更令波特来劲。“好啊，赌什么？”

莉莉在桌下轻轻地踢了她一脚。“亚历克丝-埃弗利，适可而止！”

亚历克丝置若罔闻，继续道：“药草学的小测内容，如果斯普劳特教授考毒触手、跳跳球茎和巴波块茎脓水的收集方法及其作用，给我一银西可，反之，我给你和莉莉各一银西可。”

“为什么不干脆赌得大一点呢？”波特兴致勃勃地提议。

“金额不是关键，重在参与。”亚历克丝试图驳回。

“说真的我劝你们安静点……”莉莉掩面道。

“我以为我们声音并不大……还有，埃弗利，这不是额度的问题，赌银西可太没意思了，”波特压根没注意周围人已经都在看他了，“这样，如果你赌赢了，小测结束的那个周末我想办法带你去霍格莫德。”

亚历克丝心动了，她确实一直想去霍格莫德。

波特像是已经在脑海里上演一场绝佳的计划，坚定不移地打包票。“你要知道，办法多得是，只要你肯参与。”

“波特！又是你！还有你们！”

还没等波特在书桌前把整个计划整合出来，平斯夫人怒气冲冲地把他们全部撵了出去。波特窘迫地挠挠头，低声抱怨图书馆暴君的不近人情，莉莉气恼地看了他一眼，被路上经过的其他格兰芬多同学叫走了。詹姆-波特跟了上去，还不忘回头对亚历克丝做了个“一言为定”的手势。

亚历克丝是在回地窖的路上发现了一个看起来是一年级的斯莱特林捂着膝盖坐在角落里，两个体格更健壮的男孩站在她面前，恶声恶气地说些什么。这种校园霸凌在蛇院并不罕见，如果血统注定是无法改变的，格斗和闪避能力只能改善其中的一部分。

她抱着书缩进灯光照不进的角落里，看那两个恶霸男孩的影子投在墙面上，巨大得像是能把一切吞进肚子。她不愿意惹麻烦上身，但是皱了皱眉，想到了自己昏天黑地的一年级，承认十一岁时自己经历的许多麻烦都是可以被避免的——如果有人稍微帮帮她的话。

“斯拉格霍恩教授？”她故意夸张地放大音量，“我还在想您什么时候能有空指点一下我的论文。”

那两个巨大的影子静止了一秒钟便匆匆逃窜，亚历克丝站在原地等了一分钟，随即就抱着书悄悄地从另一个方向的旋转楼梯走上去。按照路线，她该从地窖回到一楼，从活动室后边的另一处楼梯再绕到地窖。

她是在这时候又听见了某种动物的嚎叫声。狼，真的是狼。她在心底里下了结论。如果说狼嚎已经足以让人惊奇，西里斯-布莱克的出现就显得更加意外了。他急匆匆地跑了出去，像是去赶一班马上就要开走的火车，动作快得几乎让亚历克丝感觉是个幻觉，并且没有发现一楼还有她在场——她看了看表，正好是宵禁开始，为了不被费尔奇发现，她放弃了跟出去看看。

他去干什么？她纳闷地想不出原因，最终还是一个人抱着书回到地窖。

寝室里露易丝-高尔已经换好了睡衣，某种看上去很昂贵的紫红色系带睡袍。“你去哪里了，埃弗利？”

“图书馆。”亚历克丝拿了物品准备洗漱。

“又去？”露易丝-高尔往嘴里塞着蜂蜜甜饼。

格林格拉斯坐在床前梳着她那头宝贵的金发。“最近有传染病，埃弗利你最好少去图书馆。”

“为什么？”亚历克丝瞥了她一眼，自从上次格林格拉斯通报了斯拉格霍恩教授，她们之间的关系就陷入了漫长的冰川时期，这大概是至此之后的第一次说话。

“那是公共场合。”格林格拉斯往自己的头发上抹着某种香味甜腻的护发品。

可整个学校都是公共场合，说得好像地窖是个保险箱似的。亚历克丝在心底里反驳道，表面上不动声色地附和了几句就赶去盥洗室。

她洗漱回来，想起来自己麦格教授课堂上布置的论文还差一个结尾，湿着头发打算补完的时候顺便翻开了变形学的笔记本。

亚历克丝这才发现自己的笔记本不太对劲的。上一页还满满当当地写着阿尼马格斯的规范，下一页就被不知道谁写了一段魔药的秘方，并没有写明是什么魔药，并且她确定这个配方不曾出现在课本或者其他被斯拉格霍恩教授推荐的课外书上。

她辨认着那个歪歪扭扭的字迹到底写着什么神奇的魔药方子。

“一整瓶增龄剂、半盎司脱水的石蒜、一只角雕的眼珠、一株日光兰、一滴鞭蛇的毒液、半升苦艾汁和两盎司的人鱼油脂。”

重点落在最后一项。人鱼的油脂。她拿自己的羽毛笔在这项材料下面划了一道。如果说石蒜、角雕的眼珠和日光兰姑且能算上比较常见的材料，人鱼的油脂获取难度就完全不在一个层面——人鱼的猎杀季在每年的十一月至一月，并且人鱼只在北欧的几个港口。换而言之，但凡流通到英国境内的人鱼制品全靠进口，价格并不便宜，并且更重要的是，大部分产品都是人鱼的眼泪或者鳞片之类的，人鱼油脂并不常见。

这个方子会来自哪里呢？她合上笔记本，趴在桌上发呆。何况是把魔药记在了她的变形学笔记本上。

没有谁会去动她的学习用品。露易丝-高尔根本不会看，她对功课的理解能力停留在一年级的前半学期，格林格拉斯不屑于看，她根本不为了学习而来学校，如果亚历克丝有一罐能让人皮肤白里透红的面霜，大概格林格拉斯死也要把它搞到手，笔记本就完全不可能出现在她的欲望清单内。

她想不明白，出于“每一本笔记本只能记一门学科”强迫症，她原本想把那一页撕掉，但最终好奇心还是让她把这一页保留下来。

也许那是一种了不起的魔药。她想。

魔咒俱乐部的活动照常进行，虽然大家看上去都在议论传染病这件事，但最后的结果也就是举起魔杖给对方来个消毒咒——反正不知道致病原因是什么，消消毒总没错。埃德蒙德-派克近期的口头禅就是“你消毒了吗？”。魔咒俱乐部里一半以上都是埃德蒙德-派克的朋友，而他本人又以有强迫症和洁癖出名。亚历克丝每次踏进魔咒俱乐部的活动室都会看见一群围着蓝色围巾的高冷学霸互相对喷消毒蒸汽。

原先只知道病菌会传染，原来神经质也会。她小心翼翼地从角落里绕行，以防自己一不小心就被消毒蒸汽喷个满头满脸。被过度消毒的结果里，脱发是显而易见的，谁知道脸沾上之后会不会长疮，听上去怪恶心的。

“等庞弗雷夫人回来就好了，”看着同院的朋友们恨不得把自己泡在消毒液里，海伦-克劳德不屑一顾，“没什么好担心的，有这个闲工夫为什么不好好写自己的魔法史论文呢。”

亚历克丝看了看她面前的论文题目：“浅谈从布拉格城堡遗址的建筑结构看波兰妖精之征的起因”，又看了一眼一头扎进历史书堆里的海伦-克劳德，不由得缩了缩脖子。看海伦这幅样子，她真的能够把八英尺的论文翻个倍写成十六英尺也不奇怪。

埃德蒙德-派克及时出现。“海伦，我以为你来魔咒俱乐部是来参加活动的！”

海伦-克劳德做了个鬼脸，作势把羽毛笔和本子收了起来，埃德蒙德-派克喝止了她，用魔杖指着海伦的羽毛笔和本子振振有词地开始用魔咒消毒，消毒蒸汽从魔咒顶端像一阵翻滚的白浪似的涓涓地冒出来。

梅林的胡子啊！亚历克丝因为乍然出现的刺鼻气味而皱了皱眉头，她讽刺地想，埃德蒙德-派克大概每天都要把消毒魔咒念一万遍，不然就寝食难安。

“你就不能放过我吗！信不信我回寝室就告诉你姐姐。”海伦-克劳德看上去像是在崩溃边缘。

埃德蒙德-派克振振有词。“这是消毒！你怕不是想得传染病然后进医疗翼被隔离吧。这个星期才星期二，就又增加了一个人了。”

“又来一个？”亚历克丝算了算，已经是七个了。

“对，新增加的是一名斯莱特林，一年级新生。”埃德蒙德-派克紧张兮兮地把魔杖对准了之前亚历克丝坐过的桌椅，“虽然消毒魔咒很烦，但是总比得病要好一点。”

“我才不觉得这个有什么用呢。”海伦-克劳德低声嘟囔道。

亚历克丝在心底里悄悄附议。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09

药草学小测的结果出来了，常胜将军亚历克丝再一次印证了自己“优秀的预判能力”，她全部押对了。詹姆-波特对她佩服得五体投地，倒也不是说他要靠她每次押题来通过小测，只是打心眼里觉得押宝有趣，评价她“比占卜学教授值得信赖得多”，向她保证这个周末一定把她带去霍格莫德。

“真的可以？”她从来都不质疑波特的恶作剧能力，但办正事是否靠谱还有待考量。

波特打包票。“当然，还特别方便。”

“那我该怎么做？”

詹姆-波特神秘兮兮地说：“你知道密道吗？从那个驼背雕像的背后可以直接通往霍格莫德的蜂蜜公爵糖果屋。大不了我来接应你。”

周六清晨，亚历克丝比往常早起了半小时，准备完毕之后就趴在窗口看麦格教授带领学生前去霍格莫德，一到和波特约定的时间，她就绕到了驼背雕像的背后，那后面果然是空心的，她钻了进去，用魔杖照着眼前的路，没走多久就听见了喧嚣的声音，她屏住呼吸，听见了类似于“新款的比比怪味豆”和“奶油草莓糖”。

波特没说错！果然是蜂蜜公爵糖果屋！

然而他并没有在约定好的地方等她，亚历克丝等了十分钟，暗自腹诽波特果然不够靠谱，虽然他确实神通广大。

张望了一会儿，她确定蜂蜜公爵糖果屋被一群五年级的赫奇帕奇占领，他们和她都没打过交道，也不用在意被认出来，亚历克丝等不下去，干脆直接走了出去，还故作镇定地买了一包甘草魔杖糖。

她付了钱走出蜂蜜公爵，波特也没有出现在店门口，她干脆一不做二不休地走到霍格莫德的街道上。

“埃弗利，原来你也在！”海蒂-派克叫住了她，“埃德说你从来不到霍格莫德玩。”

“药草学小测都结束了，也许是时候该放松一下。”亚历克丝笑了笑，把手里的糖递了一根给她，“刚出炉的甘草魔杖，尝尝？”

海蒂-派克道了谢，拿了一根含在嘴里便离开，说自己约了朋友，还问亚历克丝要不要一起去看看美容魔药。亚历克丝谢绝了她的邀请说自己想一个人去买点东西，她胆子越发大了起来，独自在霍格莫德逛了一圈，没发现波特他们，倒是见到了一个鬼鬼祟祟的影子，她辨认了一会儿才认出那是西弗勒斯-斯内普。

他同样不该出现在这里。

西弗勒斯-斯内普家境贫寒，从来不去霍格莫德，这在斯莱特林是个公开的秘密。露易丝-高尔不止一次地嘲笑过他“又脏又穷酸”。

她顺着他的身影看去，发现了七年级的卢克伍德和一个金发的高大的年轻男人，如果没猜错的话，那个标志性的铂金色头发显然来自大名鼎鼎的马尔福。

已经毕业的卢修斯-马尔福。

亚历克丝犹豫了一会儿，戴上斗篷的兜帽，跟了上去。

猪头酒吧后面的暗巷里堆着一箱一箱的垃圾，在小山似的烂卷心菜背后有一个安静的藏匿点，她靠在阴湿的墙角里，想着他们什么时候扯上过联系。

“……荣誉之路上必然沾满鲜血。”卢修斯-马尔福低沉而矜贵地说道。

非常典型的蛇院说辞。亚历克丝屏住呼吸继续听下去。

“……能够发挥你的特长也是一种荣幸，斯内普，相信你的化学仪器能够为这份共同的伟大事业效力。”

斯内普在为他们熬制魔药么？亚历克丝想到了那天斯内普慌慌张张塞进口袋里的纸。没人会动她的笔记本。如果真的按照复写魔咒的特性，那是斯内普一不小心复刻到她笔记本上的话……

“……这也是他，我们最伟大的领导者，所愿意成就的宏业。”

他？亚历克丝眉头一紧，打算继续听下去。然而身边传来了一阵不寻常的响动，她心里一阵发毛，还没敢回过头去看的时候就感觉自己的嘴被不知是谁给严严实实地捂住了。

“嘘——埃弗利，是我。”有人气声在她耳边说道。

西里斯-布莱克！

两个人维持着一种后背贴着前胸的姿势缩在卷心菜堆和墙壁围城的三角区域内，亚历克丝感觉自己像是被定身咒固定住了，心跳也停了。

卢克伍德尖锐的声音从卷心菜堆的另一侧传来。“……这世上不存在不劳而获，如果你愿意献出忠诚……”

他们的谈话很快就结束了，三个人各自散去之后，布莱克这才松开了她。

亚历克丝这时候才想起来怎么呼吸。

西里斯-布莱克先开了口。“我刚才是事出紧急才——”

亚历克丝回过神，裹紧了斗篷，用四平八稳的语调打断了他。“我明白的，这没什么关系。”

“詹姆跟我说了，他把密道告诉了你。他之前明明一直跟我在一起，但一眨眼他就不知道去哪儿了。”西里斯-布莱克解释道，他们俩并肩向外走去。

她微不可察地点点头，不知道是出于害怕或者羞怯，大脑处于放空的状态。

“你听见了刚刚他们的对话，”西里斯像是在斟酌什么似的摸了摸鼻子，“但最好别插手，知道么？这事情并不一般。”

亚历克丝不知道该怎么在他面前回应，刚刚发生的事在她脑海里一次又一次回放着，她只能再度点头附和，用尽可能冷静的语气说：“我明白你的意思。”

西里斯-布莱克看上去也很心不在焉，他们走到了霍格莫德的主干道上，他就跟她说了再见。

亚历克丝原本想跟他提及西弗勒斯-斯内普的魔药事件，但最终还是作罢。她在街上走了几圈来回味刚刚发生的肢体接触，而眼下她要去做一些更重要的事——那个斯内普遮遮掩掩的魔药，她有足够的好奇心想去弄明白，横竖算不上她主动偷窥隐私，真要追究的话只能说斯内普在复写魔咒的运用上技艺不精。更何况，她并不觉得自己在魔药上的天分比斯内普要差，如果他能做得出来，那么她一定也能。

邮局里并没有太多人排队，虽然只有一个窗口，她拿了号码等了一会儿就被叫到了服务柜台。一个灰色头发的老头不耐烦地看了她一眼，问她要干什么。她写了一张订购单到对角巷的斯拉格&吉格斯药房并附上了一大笔钱，如果可以的话，她能在那里买齐所有那个魔药方子需要的原料。

梅林保佑他们一定要有人鱼的油脂，虽然大概率是不可能的。亚历克丝在信封上把药店的地址整整齐齐地抄了上去。

那个老头嘴里嚼着草莓蜜饯，用手指了指架子上那一排贴了不同标签的猫头鹰，亚历克丝在代表加急的红色和平邮的绿色里犹豫了一会儿。

“加急，谢谢。”

“一金加隆。”

她付了钱出去，感觉自己剩下的钱只够去买一杯黄油啤酒，又开始隐隐懊悔，明明选平邮也无所谓。

最后她虽然喝到了黄油啤酒，但并没有付钱——她在猪头酒吧见到了波特，波特表示请罪，帮她付了账。

“如果这有原因，我可以理解。”毕竟波特告诉了她密道，亚历克丝并不想要和他斤斤计较这些小事。

“其实我原本早就准备好了，戴着斗篷和西里斯走到蜂蜜公爵糖果屋——”

“……抱歉，斗篷？”亚历克丝打断了他。

“对，我爸妈给我的，”波特看了看四周，压低了声音说道，“隐形斗篷。别说出去。”

亚历克丝一惊，举起杯子喝了一口，盟誓似的点了点头。

“然后你也知道了，我见到那个，鼻涕精，他和几个——”波特停下来思索合适的措辞。

“斯莱特林。”亚历克丝非常直白地帮他补充了上去。

“额，对，”波特有点尴尬，仿佛亚历克丝说中了他心里的词，“我是说，’那种斯莱特林’，他们不太对劲。”

亚历克丝把杯子端起来，又喝了一口。故事和她所想的差不多。“其实我也跟了过去，布莱克也是。”

波特急冲冲地问：“你听到了什么？西里斯他人不知道去哪里了，我还要到处找他呢。”

她回忆了一下。“卢修斯和卢克伍德要斯内普帮他们办一些事……似乎还有一个伟大的领袖。”

波特若有所思，说了几句类似于“果然是这样”、“我要去告诉邓布利多校长”的话。

他们沉默了一会儿，消耗自己杯子里的黄油啤酒，猪头酒吧里都是谈笑的霍格沃茨学生，他们这样安静反而显得有点奇怪。

“伊万斯的事你看到了吗？”波特过了一阵开口。

“没，”亚历克丝看了他一眼，“但我希望你的斗篷被用在正途上？”

波特涨红了脸：“我可以对梅林起誓，我没有做什么不光彩的事情！”

“我今天就没在霍格莫德见到她，”亚历克丝确实觉得奇怪，按理说莉莉知道她在霍格莫德，按照常理应该会来找她一起逛街买东西，“她怎么了？”

波特皱了皱鼻子：“还不是那个，那个鼻涕精——他们吵架了。”

“为什么？”

“还不是她发现鼻涕精和其他的斯——和’那种斯莱特林’走得很近！”波特说到此处用力地拍了拍自己的大腿。

“她也偷听了？”

“不不不，只是看到他和他们来往。偷听那太危险了。”

亚历克丝问：“然后呢？”

“她一个人伤心去了。”

亚历克丝沉默。并不知道该做出什么评价。

波特显然一想起这件事就气不过，对斯内普咬牙切齿。“那个混蛋鼻涕精，要是下次让我看到他……”

“真诚地建议你，别乱来，”亚历克丝用一点不真诚也不热情的语气说道，“如果你不想去义务劳动帮费尔奇通马桶的话。”

戴眼镜的黑发男孩懊恼地喝完了所有的黄油啤酒。

“对了，波特，”亚历克丝斟酌着问，“你知道什么地方可以弄到一些……人鱼的油脂吗？”

从霍格莫德回到学校之后，斯拉格&吉格斯药房很快就把需要的原材料寄了过来，意料之中，人鱼的油脂缺货已久，店主表示了强烈的歉意并给她订购的其他原材料都打了个不小的折扣，但没有就是没有。

传染病在学校里进一步扩散，海蒂-派克中了招，胳膊上开始起疹子，被送进了医疗翼，同时被感染的还有她同寝室的好朋友，海伦-克劳德，也不知道她被隔离之前魔法史论文写完了没。这倒像是印证了海伦之前的结论，消毒也没有用。这几天拉文克劳们念的消毒魔咒加起来比圣芒戈的清洁工还要多。埃德蒙德-派克万分惊恐，宣布魔咒俱乐部的活动无期限暂停，直到传染病的扩散能得到控制。

眼睁睁看着自己的同学被隔离，课外活动也停了，亚历克丝这才有了传染病真的在霍格沃茨扫荡的实感。不知道谁还在到处散播恐慌，故意把传染病说成是瘟疫，倒是和魔法史课本上“黑死病时期的古代巫师”不谋而合，魔法史课上打瞌睡的人都少了一大半，虽然也都没在认真听讲，一个个都面色苍白地盯着历史课本上画着尸骨堆成山的插图。

传染病降临导致图书馆里的学生也以肉眼可见的速度在减少。莉莉-伊万斯也劝她最好不要在图书馆自习，两个人跑到了伊万斯之前带她去过的“秘密基地”，但因为是半露天的环境，一旦刮风下雨就只能各自回寝室。

她当然注意到了，莉莉身边的“斯莱特林影子”不见了。看来波特说的没错，西弗勒斯-斯内普和她确实吵架了。但亚历克丝并不打算过问，只要莉莉不告诉她，装不知道是最省力也最不容易出错的选项。

没过几天，猫头鹰叼来了一个很轻的小包裹，亚历克丝并没有正儿八经收到过什么东西，疑惑地打开一看，是一块奶油色的油腻腻的固体，只有四块方糖堆积起来那么大。她回过头检查，在撕开包装纸上发现了“波特”的名字，后知后觉地意识到，这就是人鱼的油脂。

虽然她对波特没什么好感，乍一看她会嫌弃他幼稚，永远在发出噪音，还整天趾高气昂一副被父母宠坏的样子，但此刻也明白了他的好人缘来自哪里。他确实很够意思。作为回应，她给波特写了一张简短的感谢信，并附上了这次魔药课考试的预测“仅供参考”，虽然她猜他并不需要，但不排除拿着这份预测去别人面前耍宝的可能。

材料已经准备齐全，那么熬制的计划就必须提上日程。亚历克丝不能不总是出现在公共休息室或者图书馆，虽然现在是特殊时期，但是至少不能让自己神出鬼没显得可疑，所以熬制魔药只能在晚上宵禁之后进行。

亚历克丝找到的隐秘据点是霍格沃茨二楼盥洗室的女厕所，顺着楼梯下去可以直接通往地窖，还不用担心被教授抓个正着。更令人满意的是，这里一个人都没有，只有一只名叫桃金娘的幽灵，阴暗潮湿她倒是完全无所谓，反正地窖里的环境也并不讨人喜欢，她已经习惯了。

“你，又是你——”桃金娘的声音从隔间的另一边传了出来，“你为什么又来这里？你是来看我的吗？”

亚历克丝并没有闲工夫搭理她，把坩埚放到铁架台上加热，按照笔记本上的步骤在增龄剂里加入了脱水的石蒜和一滴鞭蛇的毒液，以相同的方向搅拌十二下之后加入了人鱼的油脂，开始叨叨地念古代人鱼文变异而来的咒语。

“伟大的梅林赋予我们原野和丛林，是为了凝视彼此的尽头，而我们终究将跨越过它们，来到灵魂的富庶之地。”

“伟大的梅林赋予我们山川和沙漠，是为了凝视彼此的险境，而我们终究将跨越过它们，来到灵魂的仙境之国。”

“伟大的梅林赋予我们海沟和浅滩，是为了凝视彼此的边塞，而我们终究将跨越过它们，来到灵魂的安息之海。”

这是一种极其生僻的语言——斯堪的纳维亚的古代人鱼文和其他语系都不一样，需要调换语言顺序，发音也和较北部的地方相比大相径庭，语法更是以艰涩著称，光光是名词的阴阳性和单复数就足以难倒一堆人。亚历克丝为了顺利地把这段咒语读出来在图书馆耗费了好几个晚上查阅资料。

坩埚里透明的药剂逐渐减少，变成了黑紫色的半流质，浅浅的一层覆在坩埚底部，散发着一股令人骨头发冷的香气。

“你！忽略桃金娘的话！可恶！卑鄙！”整个厕所里回荡着她震耳欲聋的尖叫声。

亚历克丝小心地查看魔药，见坩埚里的成品和记录里的性状越来越像，不由得松了一口气。第一阶段已经完成，剩下的部分要封存一星期之后才能继续。

“整个城堡里都听得见你的声音。”她终于有时间来对付一直吵个没完的桃金娘，谁知道一个鬼魂居然能比一堆鸭子还要吵。

“你居然嫌弃我！你嫌弃我！我恨你！”桃金娘愤怒得像是被放了气的气球，到处窜来窜去，发出撕心裂肺的声音。

亚历克丝忽略了桃金娘，把魔药密封，藏在第四个厕所隔间后边，看看怀表的时间——第三次级长夜巡即将开始，她要赶在级长出现之前回到地窖。

“为什么！为什么大家都讨厌桃金娘！有没有人告诉我！”桃金娘把门板撞出哐当哐当的巨响，在寂静的黑夜里显得格外清晰。

亚历克丝丢下一句“祝你度过一个完美的夜晚”就匆匆离开。


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

那一阵子她总是很困倦，因为魔药的关系乍一下就减少了一半的睡眠时间，经常精神不济地哈气连天。

“你怎么回事？”莉莉-伊万斯察觉到了不对劲，问她。

“室友打呼，我也没办法。”亚历克丝揉揉眼睛，往嘴里塞了两颗黑咖啡的浓缩糖果，苦得一阵恶心。

这个话题最后不了了之，因为西里斯-布莱克的出现，亚历克丝的困意消失。她自打从霍格莫德回来就再也没有和他有过交集，作业、魔药和传染病占据了她所有的空余时间，更何况还有那个她偶尔还是会想起来的肢体接触。也许她该给自己来个一忘皆空。亚历克丝真的这么打算过，但又出于某种原因很快地放弃这个想法。

“你看看他们，真的像不知道什么叫累似的。”莉莉-伊万斯指着正在互相打闹的波特和布莱克，和亚历克丝一起打了个哈欠。

天气越来越冷，寒风、乌云、雨夹雪，什么糟糕就来什么。感谢梅林，感谢魔法，霍格沃茨的壁炉可以解决一部分问题，但寒意始终还是有办法猝不及防地给人迎面一击。

魔药到了最后一个阶段，她开始像笔记本上所写的那样把苦艾汁倒了进去，黑紫色的膏体融化时发出毒蛇吐信子般的嘶嘶声，魔药呈现出一种令人不安的猩红，像是过了些时间但还尚未凝固的血。

“没有人愿意搭理我！没有人！为什么！”桃金娘的哭泣已经成了她制作魔药时的布景板。

亚历克丝小心地把碾碎的日光兰倒在里面，魔药开始出现明显的分层，清水状的上层和果酱红色的下层，静置十分钟之后又自动消失，恢复了猩红色的均匀液体。

成功了。她露出势在必得的微笑。然而证明自己的快乐只维持了不到五分钟，她把它装进瓶子里，开始继续困惑它的作用，但是又找不到合理的方法去满足自己的好奇心，沉默着缩在角落里发了一会儿呆，理不出头绪。

“像你这样的人，迟早被自己的态度毁掉！”桃金娘大声尖叫着。

“是么？荣幸至极。”亚历克丝冷冷地回应了一句，她看了看表，把魔药塞进斗篷里。

桃金娘呜咽着从洗手池钻进下水道，管道发出咕咚咕咚的声音，像是里面藏着一整支打击乐队。

魔咒俱乐部暂停之后，亚历克丝不得不花更多的时间待在公共休息室，写作业或者看书，只要足够像个布景板，能注意到她的人并不多。雷古勒斯重新和她开始打招呼，但也仅限于日常问好。他看上去也长高了不少，更加消瘦，眉头紧锁，像是时刻在质疑什么东西。

“你最近遇到什么问题了吗？”亚历克丝如是问，消耗着公共休息室里的红茶和杏仁饼。

“谢谢关心，我没事。”雷古勒斯淡淡地摇了摇头，惨白的脸色却不是这么说的。

她点点头，打算去图书馆查一点和魔药相关的书。

“等等，埃弗利。”雷古勒斯叫住了她。

她半转过身。“请问有什么我可以帮助你的么？”

“没什么，抱歉。”他又是摇头。

图书馆里的藏书太多，一次性覆盖所有和魔药相关的内容显然不现实，她先是借阅了《人鱼制品的效用》和《是塞壬的眼泪吗？——人鱼魔药制剂大全》，从头翻到尾也没有找到相关的资料。亚历克丝挫败地揉揉肿胀太阳穴，怀疑要不要去问斯拉格霍恩教授。出于某种原因她并不是很信任自己的魔药学教授，不是学术能力方面的质疑，她怕他追究魔药方子的来源。而她自己也没有想好一个能够骗过他的借口。

她赶在闭馆前把书还了回去，在平斯夫人的桌子上堆了《流芳百世的动物凝脂》和《那些圣芒戈不会告诉你的冷僻魔药疗效》两大本，想了想又追加了一本足足有她两个指节那么厚的《生僻魔药大全》。

平斯夫人不悦地盯着她。“埃弗利，希望你下次借书的时候稍微有点时间观念。”

她看了看钟，离图书馆闭馆明明还有两分钟的时间，她感觉自己没犯错，也根本不打算道歉。

回去的路上她再度见到了西里斯-布莱克，他也是要出门的打算，但看上去没有上次着急。

他这是要去哪儿？也许他在禁林里养了神奇动物，但也可能是深夜约会，谁知道呢。她惯于对所有的问题都做最坏的打算，干脆直接默认了后者，低着头打算离开。

“埃弗利。”西里斯叫住了她。

亚历克丝诧异地停住脚步，并没有做好准备应对他。喜欢一个人的话靠得太近总有破绽，她试图维持一个有距离感的平衡。

西里斯着急地开口：“上次在霍格莫德，我——”

“我会保密的。你放心吧。”她以一种自己平时不太会出现的语速打断了他，想把和霍格莫德有关的这一页全部翻过去，并试图露出一个自以为善解人意的微笑。

他欲言又止，焦灼地看了她一眼，仿佛迫切希望亚历克丝会读心，最好能一秒知道他要表达什么。

她因他的注视而紧张，不留痕迹地退了一步。“到了宵禁的时候了，布莱克，如果我是你就不会再选择夜游。”

他看上去像是不知道怎么开口，身体却不由自主地朝门口移动。“可我有更……更重要的事，我要先走了。”

她点点头，垂下眼睛，嘴角客套的笑容也散尽。“请便。”

“你圣诞节的时候回去吗？”露易丝-高尔手里拿着几个纸杯蛋糕走进寝室，随口问道。

亚历克丝正在擦头发，摇了摇头。“不打算。”

大部分学生都回家，因为传染病，显而易见的。

露易丝-高尔看亚历克丝的眼神像是在看路边可怜兮兮的流浪汉，“你爸真不要你咯？”

“瞎说什么，没有的事。”

她被高尔的说法惹得有点愠怒，但仔细想想，自己确实难以心平气和地面对这个问题。这学期她给家里寄了三封信，都没有任何回音。

格林格拉斯进寝室，肆无忌惮地甩甩自己金色的头发。“哇，在避着我谈什么呢。”

“埃弗利和我在谈论圣诞节假期怎么度过，达丽雅，你回去过圣诞么？”露易丝-高尔向来有点巴结她，一半是因为格林格拉斯出身较之更为富有的纯血家庭，也因为格林格拉斯更好看，在斯莱特林非常受欢迎，露易丝-高尔也想沾点光。

格林格拉斯兴致缺缺地“哦”了一声。“当然。”

“传染病太可怕了，我妈妈不放心，让我和我哥哥都回去，”露易丝-高尔三下五除二解决了两个纸杯蛋糕，“学校里有什么好待的，一点也没意思。”

“你还在相信那玩意儿真的是传染病？”格林格拉斯原本坐在镜子前梳头，像是听到了什么拙劣的笑话。

亚历克丝放下了擦头发的毛巾，走到书桌前拨开一块糖放进嘴里，不动声色地听。

“不然呢？这不就是传染病么？”高尔疑惑地追问。

“现在已经有十二个人被隔离了，你稍微去了解一下就知道了，都是泥巴种或者混血，”也许是在寝室，格林格拉斯有些作威作福的意思，她毫无顾忌地说道，“他们，我指的是一部分高年级的学长学姐，都说也许这是梅林在惩罚低贱的血统。希望如此。”

第二天早上，亚历克丝因为格林格拉斯的话而心神不宁，她起得比往常更早一些，打算早点坐在变形学的教室里开始看笔记。她认真考虑过自己是否应该旷课去找邓布利多校长，被理智的那半个自己驳回。

这只是毫无根据的流言而已，她想，在没有任何证据出现之前，这种传闻每个人都能听见好几个版本。

亚历克丝毫无预料地在门口撞见了西弗勒斯-斯内普，走了几步才发现，莉莉和他以一种微妙的方式站在教室门口，互相僵持着。

莉莉先开的口。“西弗。”

他沉默，最近看上去更加苍白，衬得油腻腻的头发更黑，比之前更加阴森。

“为什么呢？”她看上去又伤心又生气。

斯内普不再看她，目光转移到亚历克丝身上，他惊异而厌烦地看了她一眼，下一秒就离开了教室，不知道是在逃避她还是逃避莉莉。

亚历克丝找到座位，把书放在桌面上，习惯性地不发问。

“我……我不知道为什么会变成这样，亚历克丝。”莉莉失落地坐在了她边上。

“很多问题都是如此。”她平淡地附和，翻开了笔记本，犹豫了好一阵才想出一句安慰的话，“至少你有其他朋友在身边，对吧？”

亚历克丝还在回味着斯内普莫名其妙的意外神情，四人组在上课前五分钟左右的时候进了教室，西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特想都没想就选择了和她们隔了一条走廊的位置，卢平选择了他们后面的位置。

“埃弗利，”波特的声音隔了走廊传来，“快告诉大家，这次变形学课堂小测会考什么？”

显然他已经把她的事迹广而告之。并且，平心而论，詹姆-波特的语气有点欠揍，充满那种跟朋友去动物园看神奇动物时的期待和嬉闹感。但看在人鱼油脂的份上，亚历克丝决定忽略这种微妙的不愉快。

她想了想。“如何凭空变出一只鸟。”

小矮星彼得怯懦地开口：“梅林的胡子，这也太难了！我还没学会。”

“可怜的小矮星！”詹姆-波特夸张地说道。

西里斯用魔杖玩着羽毛笔，随意地说：“别为他担心，詹姆，麦格教授在罚他义务劳动的时候会好好教他的。”

彼得-佩迪鲁不知所措地用目光求助他们，在西里斯和詹姆发出嗤笑的时候又看了看亚历克丝，像是在期待她能否继续预言他会被麦格教授罚多久。

莉莉翻开课本时气急败坏地嘟囔：“我愿意付出一百个金加隆，只为让他们不要那么幼稚。”

亚历克丝在心里悄悄追加了另外一百个。

如果说彼得-佩迪鲁刚刚看亚历克丝的眼神还像是在看预言家，当麦格教授出现并向全班宣布小测题目的时候，彼得-佩迪鲁看她的眼神就像是在瞻望神迹，西里斯发出很轻的一声“哇呜”，似乎是想表示不可思议的赞叹。

“希望你们能够在今天的小测里展现自己的能力和技巧。”麦格教授没有站在讲台前，而是在桌椅排列出来的过道上来回走动，观察同学们的成果。

亚历克丝晃晃魔杖，咒语四平八稳地念了出来，很快，一道黑色的影子逐渐扩大，一团黑墨水般的东西逐渐变得立体，最后在亚历克丝面前站了起来，探出脑袋和翅膀，成了一只黑色的渡鸦。

麦格教授经过她身边，看了看她的成果，点点头。“斯莱特林加五分。”

波特在她之前就做完了，紧接着就是西里斯-布莱克。他们两个人一贯是麦格教授喜欢的学生，他们都很聪明，麦格教授也分别因为他们给格兰芬多加了分。

亚历克丝是在这时候感受到自己不太对劲的，她的视线开始变得模糊，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，像是泡在水里。

“莉莉，”亚历克丝暗道不妙，从座位上站起来，全班人的视线一下子集中到了她身上，“也许你该离我远一点的。”

莉莉-伊万斯还在和魔咒较劲，疑惑地看了她一眼。“怎么了？我变形还没做出来，你可能要等我一会。”

亚历克丝撩开自己巫师袍的袖子，手臂上冒出了四五个红疹子。

“我被感染了。”

麦格教授匆匆赶了过来。“跟我去医疗翼，埃弗利，现在就去。”

又一阵晕眩感袭来，她在全班人的惊叫声中失去了意识。


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

亚历克丝住进隔离病房的时候里面已经住了十来个同学，她见到了阔别数日的海伦-克劳德和派克兄妹。海伦-克劳德时常昏睡，巫师棋下到一半都会睡着。海蒂-派克的红疹子顺着脖子发到脸上，有些骇人，整天忧虑自己的脸到底怎么办。埃德蒙德稍微好一些，除了间歇性发低烧。

庞弗雷夫人还没有回来，每天两个什么都不懂的护工进来给大家发药水，据说能抑制传染病的恶化，但成效甚微。因为没人看管也无法上课，被隔离后的生活非常单调，除了睡眠和进食之外，下巫师棋和看书是极少数可以实现的消遣，很快被隔离的病号里就开始发明新的玩法：谁巫师棋输了就要接受惩罚，比如当中大声读一段《毛毛虫和雪球》，一本他们低年级时期非常流行的童话冒险故事，现在看来内容非常幼稚且毫无逻辑，大声朗诵更是像公开处刑。

亚历克丝在巫师棋方面技不如人，在拉文克劳的围剿下甚至胜负率断崖式下跌，甚至到了屡战屡败的狼狈境地，偶尔赢几局还要靠埃德蒙德-派克放放水。

但巫师棋盘也是稀有资源，大家轮流着玩，大部分时候还是只能靠坐在床位上聊天。亚历克丝左手边的床上睡着海伦-克劳德和她的三本魔法史课本，据说她是在图书馆发现被感染的，平斯夫人光顾着把她送去医疗翼，没注意到海伦把那么厚的三大本书全藏在了斗篷里面一起带了进来。

直到有一天，海伦状态不错，跟亚历克丝滔滔不绝地说了一个多小时的康沃尔郡小精灵迁徙，也许是被隔离期间实在是太无聊，亚历克丝听得异常专注，时不时还发表几句评论。海伦本来还打算跟她分享一下苏格兰民间巫师传说，她最近的另一个研究方向，但是她实在是太累了，连着打了几个哈欠就决定放下帘子睡觉。

亚历克丝是在这时候察觉到，右手边那片从来没拉起来过的帘子背后传来一阵响动。

“你好。”一个细细弱弱的声音传来。

亚历克丝怔了怔，礼貌而冷淡地问。“请问你需要帮助吗？”

帘子动了动，随后就被掀开了一个小角，一个看上去比其他新生都要瘦小的女孩躺在床上，浅褐色的头发垂在肩上，她的手指不停地搓着发梢，动作乍一看有点像是老太太在打毛衣。

“我是爱丽丝-彭斯。”女孩子的声音很轻。

“埃弗利。”她调整了一下枕头的角度。

“我听见她们叫你亚历克丝。”爱丽丝抬起眼睛看她，只看了一眼就继续低下头注视着自己的头发。

琥珀色的眼睛。亚历克丝想到自己的母亲。出于这种微妙的相似，她再开口的时候放软了语气。“是的，你可以叫我亚历克丝，如果你愿意的话。”

“亚历克丝，”爱丽丝顿了顿，仿佛鼓起勇气要问一件大事，“你是那天晚上的那个人吗？”

“抱歉？”

“把那两个恶霸男孩吓跑的人。我能分辨出你的声音。”

亚历克丝想起来，原来爱丽丝是那天那个被霸凌的斯莱特林新生，如果不是对方提及，她压根都不记得了。

“确实是我。”

“谢谢你，亚历克丝。”

“不必，”她不太习惯迎接这种场合，“举手之劳而已。”

“这对我来说很重要，”爱丽丝低垂着眼睛把玩着自己的头发，絮絮叨叨地说，“那几个坏蛋再也没敢找过我麻烦。”

亚历克丝点点头。“挺好的。”夜色渐深让她感觉有点冷，挥挥魔杖施了一个保暖咒。

“你的魔杖很好看。”爱丽丝冷不防地低声说道。

“谢谢。”

亚历克丝看了一眼自己的魔杖，黑刺李木，十二又四分之一英寸，杖芯是龙心腱。当时奥利凡德先生把魔杖递到她手里的时候她还没有柜台高。“埃弗利小姐有着战士一样的眼睛。”满头银发的老人曾经如是说，她当时懵懵懂懂，并不明白这是什么意思。后来一年级时在霍格沃茨的图书馆里，她出于好奇借阅了一本和魔杖相关的书，感受到奥利凡德的避重就轻：黑刺李和龙心腱固然都会选择力量，更重要的是，二者皆和黑魔法相配。

整个巫师界心知肚明，不是人选择魔杖，是魔杖选择人。她如有所感，黑魔法这个议题再度从心里冒了出来。

“亚历克丝，”爱丽丝连续叫了她三次，她才反应过来，“你怎么样了？”

“也许是有点太累了，”她挥挥魔杖，病床床头属于自己的那个装着玻璃罩的烛台暗了下来，“太晚了，我想我们该睡了。”

\--

她又一次做梦，托海伦的福，梦里全是康沃尔郡小精灵叽叽喳喳的声音，她迷迷糊糊地醒来，听见几声微不可察的响动，半梦半醒地挥挥魔杖拉开帘子。

黑头发，消瘦而英俊的脸，月光下灰色的眼睛泛着星潮一般的银色。

“……西里斯-布莱克？”她喃喃自语，整个人昏昏沉沉，感觉眼前的一切都像是在水底向上看到的幻象。

对方略带错愕的神情只持续了一秒，很快就回归了平常。“嘘，我来看看你。”

亚历克丝眨眨眼，这一定是幻觉，她用自己仅存的理智分析道，出现幻觉大概也是传染病某一条不太常见的潜在症状。

“你会一直在这里吗？”她完全没有意识到自己在说些什么。

西里斯像是发现什么好玩的东西，笑了笑，朝她走近几步。“放心，埃弗利，睡吧。”

也许是因为真的太过困倦，她顺从地点点头，闭上眼，很快就再度昏睡过去，醒来的时候这段记忆就和梦境一起被遗忘了。

被隔离最开始的几天她显得格外悠闲，不需要出勤，也没有作业，想要预习就问哪位拉文克劳借课本，反正总可以借到，如果想要无所事事，那也可以毫无负罪感地发发呆。莉莉-伊万斯在最开始的几天里给她写了好多张小纸条，全数用魔法传给她，告诉她一些比如宾斯教授的魔法史课多无聊，麦格教授讲了什么新课之类的日常琐事。纸条积攒到一定程度之后亚历克丝开始不得不回复其中的一部分，挠破头皮也想不出该写什么，干脆开始汇报自己的巫师棋战况，写一些“今日巫师棋零胜三负，大声朗读了《毛毛虫和雪球》的第三章”之类的蠢话。

也许隔离病房里的生活确实太无聊了，这种无聊的传话游戏她居然一直没有感到乏味，直到某一天她瞥了一眼，像一根弹簧似的从床上弹起来。

莉莉白纸黑字地写着：“波特明天可能要来隔离病房里看看。”

她迅速地回了一条。“他不怕被感染吗？”

莉莉很快又把一张新的纸条传了过来。“大家早就总结出了经验，只有麻瓜和混血会感染，哪怕没有人知道这个病是什么。”

“阻止他，莉莉。”

“不可能的，我尝试过了。波特说这一定是某种阴谋，他们必须调查清楚。”

想都不用想就知道“他们”到底有哪几位成员。这什么冒着傻气的格兰芬多。亚历克丝气得把纸条揉成一团。为什么就不能再等上几天等庞弗雷夫人回来呢？她最多还有一个星期就会回到霍格沃茨。如果这次传染病真的有什么阴谋，到时候也该是邓布利多校长调查，和他们有什么关系。

算了。反正她也阻止不了。

护工递来今日份的魔药，乳白色的液体，散发着一种又苦又涩的味道。亚历克丝心情烦躁地把它顺手放在床头，并不打算再喝它，去隔离病房的另一头找派克姐弟玩巫师棋，输了也无所谓。

\--

当天晚上，亚历克丝心烦意乱，迎接了自己感染之后的第一次失眠，这在患者里是非常少见的，病症里排在第三或者第四条的就是“昏睡不醒”。

她在床上像一具尸体一样地躺到凌晨两点，帘子并没有全部合上，听见了一声细微的响动却没有见到人。

福至心灵，她从床上起来，把斗篷披在身上。“……波特？”

“梅林的胡子啊！”波特故意压低的声音传来，但人并没有出现，“埃弗利你这是要吓死我——”

詹姆-波特的脑袋平白地冒了出来，悬浮在她面前。

亚历克丝不知道该怎么评价眼前的场景。“你的头正浮在空中，波特，如果不麻烦的话我希望你解释一下原理……麻烦的话就算了。”

“嘿，这还不容易。”只听见一阵衣料摩擦的沙沙声，詹姆-波特像是从什么东西里钻了出来，站在她面前。

“这个是隐形斗篷，我爸爸给我的，披上它就谁都看不见我们了。”詹姆-波特手上拎着什么朝她眼前晃了晃，只可惜她什么都看不到。

“这玩意确实很酷，”她机械性地礼貌附和，随后想到了自己说话的目的，“还有，你大晚上来隔离病房——”

“我怀疑这不是传染病，埃弗利，”波特打断了她，“这是一场斯莱特林的阴谋。”

虽然在心底里并不排斥这种说法，但她还是不留痕迹地皱了皱眉。“所以？”

“得传染病的都是麻瓜与混血，我怀疑有人要拿你们开刀。”波特说道。

“什么叫拿我们开刀？”

“鼻涕精最近都不偷偷跟着我和西里斯了，他原来整天想抓我们的把柄让我们被霍格沃茨开除。霍格莫德的事情你也知道了。我们怀疑他和’那些人’整天混在一起是想……”波特找不到一个合适的措辞。

亚历克丝打断了他。“想害我们？意义在哪？”

“反正这件事不简单。”他固执地坚持着。随后他看到了亚历克丝放在床头的药水，把木塞子□□闻了闻。“这是什么？感觉很奇怪。”

“昨天份的魔药，我忘记喝了。”

波特想都没想就拿了藏进斗篷里。“非常感谢你提供的样本。”

“喂！”

他摆摆手，说的话根本不在点上。“你放心，我们会把这份魔药交给伊万斯。”

亚历克丝揉揉脑壳。“为什么要把莉莉也扯进来？”

波特不太自然地看了她一眼。“她自愿的。埃弗利，大家都发现这次传染病不寻常。你见过什么都不懂的护工么？他们整天都把这种不愿意公开配方的东西发给你们，谁知道里面装的是什么，斯拉格霍恩也不要求看看这是什么……他就是在装傻，为了避免麻烦。”

“他们是学校找来的。”

“是校董会，”波特纠正她，“你知道那群人里有多少人的父亲都在校董会吗？他们趁着最近邓布利多不在学校，什么事情做不出来？”

确实如此。她突然有一点被说动了。“那么，你们想怎么做？”

波特说。“以后每天晚上，只要不出意外情况，我和西里斯都会来巡逻。伊万斯会想办法研究出你们每天喝的魔药里到底有什么成分。然后我们会把这一切都告诉邓布利多。”

某天莉莉的纸条说黑魔法防御课上他们学了什么是博格特，亚历克丝之前在书里读到过这种生物的存在。她甚至有些庆幸自己缺席了这堂课，出于某些原因，她并不想要暴露自己内心深处的恐惧到底是什么。

夜里骤然暴雨，呼啸的风声拍打着窗户，闪电划过天空，在医疗翼的地上投射出参差不齐的影子。

“今天是月圆，”爱丽丝-彭斯突然说道，“按照日期来看，是今天。”

“所以？”

爱丽丝小声地说：“夜里会有狼的叫声。兰妮卡跟我说过，霍格沃茨有狼人。”

“也许只是狼群。”

“无论怎样——我怕我今晚会睡不着，”爱丽丝-彭斯躺在床上开始玩自己的头发，“爸爸以前总是笑我，说我胆小。”

亚历克丝笑笑，并不知道该回应什么，背对着爱丽丝躺下。

“所以，”爱丽丝-彭斯自顾自地说了下去，“亚历克丝，我能和你睡一张床吗？”

静默的一分钟之后，亚历克丝感觉到女孩温暖的肢体贴在她身边。

她没有翻过身，依旧闭着眼。“我没有答应你，爱丽丝。”

爱丽丝摸了摸她的头发和脊背。“抱歉。”

亚历克丝叹了一口气，裹了裹被子。“……所以你明天必须回到自己床上。”

夜里赶赶咐咐的声音传来时她以为又是波特或者布莱克，直到对话的声音传来的时候她才明白不是这么回事。

“她在哪？”一个粗犷的声音问道。

“床上没有。”另一个声音很沙哑，像是一团蜘蛛网结在喉咙口。

是洛克伍德和罗齐尔！他们大晚上闯进了医疗翼是要找谁？亚历克丝默不作声地闭着眼睛继续装睡。

“去找找，马尔福说必须要找到她——”

“都已经找了这么多泥巴种和混血当障眼法了，说什么也一定要逮到彭斯那个小崽子。”

爱丽丝！亚历克丝摸了摸身边还在熟睡的小女孩，确保她还安全，然后悄悄地用被子把她盖了起来。

“唰啦”一声，亚历克丝的帘子被掀开，她闭着眼睛，心脏跳到喉咙口，三秒钟之后帘子又被拉了起来。

“没有。真是见鬼了。”

“那边也没有。那个小崽子！她一定是自己躲起来了！”

“这可怎么办。马尔福不会给我们好果子吃。他早就把斯内普的魔药给我们了。”

“先别管那么多了，你看到没有，那个格兰芬多级长在巡夜，该死的。”

“走——先离开——千万别被发现！”

一切很快又恢复寂静。亚历克丝抱着被子等了好一会儿才睁开眼，她在黑暗里出了一身冷汗，过了好久才掀开被子的一个角落观察了一下爱丽丝。她依旧还在呼吸。亚历克丝从来没觉得这件事那么值得庆幸过。

原来斯莱特林内部的纯血小团体已经那么猖狂了。什么时候出了隔离病房，她是该去研究一下那份魔药到底有什么用了。

她夜不能寐，抓着魔杖在手里，清醒了一整个晚上直到黎明降临。

第二天海蒂-派克就发现自己脸上的红疹子全部消了下去，下午海伦-克劳德也感觉自己恢复了精神，大家陆陆续续地病都痊愈了，在庞弗雷夫人出现的前一天。

亚历克丝重获自由的第一件事是去找莉莉，红发女孩揪着她去长桌，让她一边补作业一边听，四人组也围着她，比起庆祝活动更像一次审讯。

“你说，你听见了卢克伍德和罗齐尔的声音？”波特惊讶极了，“就知道他们……我会去告诉邓布利多。”

“普威特级长刚刚还说，晚上级长巡夜的时候他确实听见一些声音，但不知道是他们。”卢平说道。

“他们在找彭斯，爱丽丝-彭斯，一个被感染的斯莱特林新生。”亚历克丝的羽毛笔蘸蘸墨水，在论文纸上写了“A.埃弗利”，给自己的论文开了头。

“一个斯莱特林新生？她有什么奇怪的么？”莉莉问道。

“不知道。看上去非常正常。”亚历克丝摇头。

西里斯-布莱克手插在口袋里站在波特身边，适时地参与了对话。“彭斯原本是个传统的纯血家族。因为和麻瓜通婚被除名。”

亚历克丝看了一眼莉莉，把和斯内普有关的内容抹去。“他们，我是说卢克伍德和罗齐尔，看上去要找她麻烦——不小的麻烦。”

“她还只有一年级，我猜是和她家族有关，她父母都是傲罗。”波特指出。

“一定是报复。”西里斯冷哼一声。

亚历克丝没有接他的话，问莉莉。“护工给我们的魔药，有发现什么异常吗？”

“他们给你们喝的只是镇定剂而已。”

“只是镇定剂？”亚历克丝翻开了天文学课本。

“他们可能是想隐瞒什么，但也可能只是想让所有人在夜里沉睡。安慰剂在医药界确实不少见。”莉莉分析道。

“无论如何，这件事一定不是传染病那么简单。庞弗雷夫人虽然回来了，但是你们身上什么症状都没有了，不是么？”西里斯-布莱克靠在桌边，似乎在谋划什么似的抬头看向霍格沃茨高耸的屋顶。


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

那一瓶熬制出来的魔药被亚历克丝放在了寝室的书架上，并没有想好怎么处理，好奇心越发强烈，第二天正好是周六，她有了个主意，直接前往林间小屋。

“早！亚历克丝！你的身体怎么样了？”一个乱蓬蓬的大脑袋从里面探出来。

“早就好了，谢谢你，海格。”她笑笑，“你有没有多余的饲料鼠？我可能需要一个。”

她印象里巴克比克已经到了可以吃动物的年纪，海格那么喜欢它，肯定会备齐库存。

海格的动物棚屋里圈了一小块用来养这种专门给肉食神奇动物当口粮的动物，大概成年人小臂长短，比寻常老鼠大一些。

他熟门熟路地捏了一只饲料鼠的尾巴，把它倒提了起来，还掂了掂分量。“吃玉米粒长大的，就是壮实。”

亚历克丝并没有和老鼠直接接触的经验，故作镇定地伸出手。“谢谢你。”

海格倒是很细心地帮她把它套在了一只布袋子里，这才交给了她，还朝她挤挤眼。

“偷偷养小动物了是吧？放心，我不会告诉别人，我以前读书的时候也这么干。”

亚历克丝故意隐瞒真相，干笑着顺着他的话点了点头。

“早上好啊，海格，我又来看你了。”西里斯-布莱克提着扫把推开门。

“嚯，小伙子，这学期第几次了，”海格上前去拍了拍他的肩膀，“跑禁林比跑图书馆还勤快。”

“我也没办法。这世界上有两样东西是永无止境的，玩笑和义务劳动。”他看起来没有丝毫悔过的意思，朝门里探望的时候发现了亚历克丝，朝她挥挥手，“嗨。”

“日安。”亚历克丝点点头，饲料鼠在布袋子里不安分地踹来踹去，大概是发现自己死期将至，力气还不小，她不得不用两只手一起控制住它。

“埃弗利，你刚出医疗翼难道就……”他像是发现什么好玩的事。

“不，西里斯，她只是难得过来玩儿。”海格适时地解释道，“不像你，禁林的常客，麦格教授是不是都快被你气死了。”

“我明明是这一届最好的学生，她气什么？”西里斯骄傲道。

“和你比，亚历克丝省心多了。”

“额，我可能要先走了，鉴于你们……”亚历克丝并不习惯把话题转到自己身上，她思索了一下措辞，几乎是故意地开口，“有一些更重要的事。”

\--

她故意挑了一个格林格拉斯和高尔都不在寝室的时间，挥挥魔杖，把手帕变成玻璃杯，往里面倒了一些那个用途不明的红色魔药，虽然它在玻璃瓶里看上去颜色骇人，但是并无呛人的气味，饲料鼠嗅了嗅，把一点点淌在杯底的魔药舔干净。

几乎是一瞬间，它发出类似于指甲刮黑板的尖锐叫声，亚历克丝伸出手指摸了摸它的表皮，是滚烫的。

亚历克丝愣住了。

它用不了多久就四脚朝天地躺在她的书桌上，血液从饲料鼠毛绒绒的鼻尖渗了出来，毁掉了她垫在下面的羊皮纸，用力挣扎了不过一分钟就浑身抽搐着死去了。

这是毒药。如果一滴的量就足以让一只饲料鼠致死，她想，虽然不清楚人类的致死量具体是多少，但整整一瓶肯定足够了。

斯内普居然在熬制这个，马尔福还把这个东西给了罗齐尔和卢克伍德。她浑身发冷，把那瓶魔药塞进了柜子的最底层，又把那只死老鼠找了个稳妥的地方埋掉，回到寝室的时候，手还在止不住地发抖。

她也许该告诉其他人这件了不得的事。但谁才是可靠的大人？斯拉格霍恩教授首先被排除在外，他看上去并不太愿意管这种闲事；波特和布莱克固然能干又聪明，他们都还是学生，知道的并不会比她多太多。并且他们和斯内普的关系一贯很糟，肯定无法冷静地处理这件事，万一这件事被爆出来，只会引发更多不必要的骚/乱。

邓布利多？

一个想法冒了出来。最伟大也是最睿智的校长。她对他的印象仅仅停留于此。她和校长没什么来往，见到过几次，也都是隔着长桌，粗浅地知道那是他们的校长，史上最厉害的白巫师之一。

她第二天一早就去找了邓布利多，但是校长并不在，魔法部需要他去一次伦敦，亚历克丝十万火急，她知道这事情越拖越麻烦，又找不到合适的人帮忙，干脆在格兰芬多休息室的门口截获了詹姆-波特，她记得他们都和邓布利多校长有联系。

“波特，如果我说，我有很重要的事情要告诉校长——”

“是和传染病相关的事情吗？”詹姆-波特问。

“是，但是……”

西里斯-布莱克跟着詹姆-波特出了格兰芬多的公共休息室。“为什么不直接告诉我们？”

就是因为不能告诉你们！冲波特和斯内普那针尖对麦芒的关系，指不定能惹出什么乱子来。

她皱了皱眉。“反正，告诉你们都不合适。”

西里斯-布莱克想了想：“但他现在不在，埃弗利，如果是很重要的事……”

“我对此非常坚持。”

他加强了语气：“我们可以处理好这件事，在邓布利多不在的时候。”

亚历克丝固执地摇摇头。“只能让校长知道，我需要见他。”

“你不信任我们，不是么。”西里斯-布莱克双手抱肘，冷漠地看了她一眼。

如果他真的能成熟一些——算了她不做指望。亚历克丝无奈地叹了一口气。“别固执了，布莱克。”

西里斯-布莱克的表情像是被针扎了一下。

“你们，你们别吵了……”小矮星彼得灰溜溜地走出公共休息室，后面跟着戴着级长徽章的卢平。

她把目光转向卢平。“有没有什么办法能够直接联系到邓布利多？抱歉，这件事需要保密，但也真的很重要。”

“埃弗利，要不这样，”卢平思考了一会儿，“你知道’阅后即焚’咒吗？”

波特像是想起什么。“对，阅后即焚咒！我带你去找福克斯！”

\--

亚历克丝在纸上默写了一遍魔药的方子，写了卢修斯-马尔福、卢克伍德、罗齐尔和斯内普的名字，想了想又附上一句“如果可以，请保护爱丽丝-彭斯，一位斯莱特林一年级生”，没有署自己的名字，把信件对折，放入信封，用魔咒密封好。

卢平拔出魔杖指着信件念了一遍咒语，一排花体的“阅后即焚”字样在信件上如花火那般闪现了一下，又迅速消失了。

亚历克丝把它交给了面前的大型禽类，波特对福克斯说了些什么，它颔首，衔着信件，挥舞着翅膀飞离地面，留下一阵斑斓华丽的幻影。

“谢谢你，波特，还有你，卢平。”她简短地点点头。虽然一开始她对于波特的印象并不好，但他确实有他的优点。

“没什么。”卢平温和地笑笑。

“埃弗利，我以为你一开始不会管这些。你看上去……不是很近人情，又总是事不关己的样子。”波特如实评价。

亚历克丝看了看他。“真切地希望你保持最初的看法。”

“别这么说自己，埃弗利！”波特看了一眼一直沉默不语的西里斯之后，像是想笑又憋住了。

亚历克丝和卢平走在最前面，也不知道后面到底怎么了。“我把这一切告诉校长的唯一原因是希望这一切都到此为止。它占据了我太多时间了……卢平，这是什么？”

苍白的格兰芬多男孩从无限延伸口袋里拿出了一摞笔记本。“康复礼物，礼尚往来。”

“我们都知道这不是’康复’那么简单，”亚历克丝接过发现是她隔离期间的课堂资料，“不过还是谢谢……明天一早我在变形课上还给你？”

“周末之前还都行。”卢平笑笑。

“下周魔药学就又要小测了，埃弗利。”小矮星彼得怯懦地开口。

“谢谢提醒，佩迪鲁。”

“我的意思是，又要——”

詹姆-波特忍不住想笑，打断了可怜的彼得-佩迪鲁。“想听预言也要先等她把书看完吧。”

\--

西里斯-布莱克是一个人出现的，他直接在楼梯的拐角处等她，那里是从餐厅到地窖的必经之路。亚历克丝拿了一沓论文纸打算去图书馆赶工，和他差点撞个满怀。

“埃弗利，我们得谈谈。”他的姿态依旧非常平稳，但是声音却暴露了心绪的烦躁。

“谈什么？”她平静地抬起视线。

“我一直试着把你当朋友，你却不信任我。”

这算什么话。如果她不信任他们，她压根就不会去找詹姆-波特！亚历克丝看着他，像是在看一个怪物。显然，他自顾自地得出了这个结论，却没有用脑子好好想过为什么。

“我没有不信任任何人，”她把声音压得更低，试图显得自己更加凶狠而具备说服力，也许是这几天补作业补得缺少睡眠，脑袋嗡嗡得疼，“布莱克，控制一下你过于强烈的自我意识。”

“埃弗利，你知不知道，”西里斯面无表情，居高临下地看着她，“你的冷漠让人时常感到难堪。”

亚历克丝怔住了。

麦格教授急匆匆地走了过来，先看到埃弗利，然后又惊异地发现还有西里斯-布莱克在场。

“埃弗利，总算找到你了，你家里有急事，需要回去一趟。”

\--

麦格教授带着她从霍格沃茨走去霍格莫德，然后再幻影移形回到了海藻巷，毗邻而建的矮房依旧是灰蒙蒙的，投射下了一道一道阴影。

“傲罗们都来了，正在检查现场，但他们都说没什么问题，几个魔法部的官员也来了。”麦格教授转身对她说，用手拍拍她的肩膀，似乎是试图安慰她。

她们无声地踏上了狭窄的楼梯，亚历克丝试图伸手推开门，这才发现自己浑身发抖得厉害。

一个穿着黑色华丽长袍的贵妇站在狭小会客室的最中间，皱着眉，像是连周身的空气都不愿意呼吸，她的身边围绕着几个看上去像是魔法部官员的人，还有三四个穿着略次一等衣袍的巫师，像是她的随从，都是陌生面孔。唯一亚历克丝熟悉的是她爸爸的家用小精灵米尔。

“我想您就是麦格教授，很高兴见到您。”贵妇人稳步朝她们迎面走来，随着她的动作，身上华丽的黑色长袍上开始显现出繁复美丽的暗纹。她身边魔法部的官员和随从也跟着移动过来，面目谦和，她一说话他们都保持安静，像是一块能随身携带的布景板。

“埃弗利夫人，”麦格教授朝贵妇人不卑不亢地点头，“容我介绍，这是亚历克珊德利亚-埃弗利，我的学生。”

那个贵妇看上去大概六十多岁，中等个子，身姿挺拔，言行举止里充满了不容冒犯的端庄，漆黑的帽子上别着两片孔雀的翎毛，像是一双警醒的眼睛，她看上去并不苍老，但帽檐下灰白色的头发却暴露了一些她生活真正的面目。纵使锦衣玉食，埃弗利夫人过得可能没有亚历克丝之前所想象的那么好。

“晚上好，”贵妇人的英语很生硬，腔调太过铿锵有力，像是在说德语，她用那双明亮的蓝色眼睛扫视着亚历克丝，目光复杂而锐利，似乎想把眼前的亚历克丝劈开，然后分成两半——纯血的一半和麻瓜的一半，“我们终于见面了，亚历克珊德利亚。”

“埃弗利，这是你祖母，埃弗利夫人。”麦格教授小声地提醒道。

“晚上好，祖母。”亚历克丝听见了自己的声音，微弱得像是一阵烟。

“让她去看一眼她父亲，跟他道别。”埃弗利夫人高傲地吩咐着家用小精灵。米尔恭敬地对埃弗利夫人点点头，哀伤地看了看亚历克丝，抽动着肩膀，竭力忍住嚎啕大哭的冲动，带她往书房的方向一步步走去。

书房依旧和记忆里相差无几，潮湿，昏暗，只有一盏能照亮书页的地灯，椅子上、桌上和墙角都堆满了书，最近雨水繁多，散发出了淡淡的霉味。亚历克丝的父亲半坐半躺在椅子上，闭着眼睛，脸颊因为过分瘦削而凸出，散发着淡淡的灰青。亚历克丝踏进书房的门，走近了她父亲缩在的位置，在他的书桌上发现了她母亲的麻瓜相片和两个魔药的空瓶。

“我很抱歉，亲爱的，他喝了太多的助眠魔药，没有别的原因。”一个女性傲罗一边检查着桌上的空瓶一边对她说，声音很温柔，像是在怕刺激到她。

“是……是那样吗？”她的声音在空气里不停地晃动着。

“魔药是他自己买的，收据被放在了门口的矮柜上。”另一个男性傲罗补充地说道。

“节哀，孩子。”女傲罗低声叹了一口气，开始安排调查的收尾工作，用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上记录着什么。

亚历克丝点点头，感觉自己的躯体根本不受控制。出于礼貌，她试图对那两位好心的傲罗说句谢谢，但喉咙里像是堵住了，什么声音都发不出来。母亲离开的时候亚历克丝还在一个懵懂的年纪。而现在她终于明白，离别是这样的。

大概过了足足有一个世纪那么久，她伸出手，颤颤巍巍地把那张她母亲的相片拿起来，轻轻地收进了口袋里。


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

亚历克丝再度回到学校里已经是一周之后的事情了，关于她父亲的事已经传遍了整个霍格沃茨，大家都知道这是一场“自愿的意外”，没有人会一口气喝掉那么多助眠魔药，除了一心求死。莉莉那段时间一直和她一起活动，两个人一起去图书馆或者长桌看书、吃糖或者聊聊天——大部分时候是亚历克丝听莉莉说话。她对丧亲毫无实感，一直感觉这只是一场梦。莉莉、詹姆和西里斯都对她表示了慰问，西里斯甚至对她道了歉，亚历克丝当然不会和他计较，但她始终打不起精神。

传染病的事情其实有一个轰轰烈烈的后续——邓布利多校长严厉地开除了个别学生，并且据说还把一部分移交给了魔法部的傲罗，亚历克丝听莉莉提过几次，但大部分事情的真相还是被掩盖起来。并且，爱丽丝-彭斯还活着。亚历克丝也就没有再多管这些杂事，她的生活够一团糟了。

那天莉莉和她在长桌上讨论着某种魔药的配方，周围都是嘈杂的同学，期末考试快来了，大家都在议论今年斯拉格霍恩教授会不会出一些难题来难为大家，麦格教授也说今年的试卷会比往年更加难一些——为了五年级的O.W.Ls做准备。

“你准备好了么，我说的是O.W.Ls？”莉莉有点紧张地问。

亚历克丝还有点像在做梦。“挺好的吧。反正那是五年级的事情。”

莉莉似乎是想安慰她，但又怕提及她的伤心事。“也是，还有一年呢。我们一起准备。”

亚历克丝点点头，继续低头写自己的药草学作业。

“伊万斯，埃弗利，你们都在！”詹姆-波特出现在长桌边上的时候大概是晚餐之前。

“有什么事吗，波特？”莉莉停下手中的魔法史论文。

波特看向莉莉。“你这周末都没去霍格莫德。”

莉莉叹了一口气。“快考试了，波特，我选择好好复习。”

“这确实是你会说的话。”波特嬉皮笑脸地坐在她身边。

亚历克丝低下头继续写作业，她知道的，詹姆-波特一直都想和莉莉一起去霍格莫德，他或许想约会。这个概念在四年级已经不新鲜了，霍格莫德的茶馆里总是有很多成双成对的学生，这不稀奇。

“嗨，埃弗利，”西里斯走了过来，他身后是卢平、佩迪鲁，“我去霍格莫德给你买了一个礼物。”

她有些木然地抬起头。

“开心点，埃弗利，喏。”西里斯-布莱克丢了一个小小的布娃娃给她。那个布娃娃巴掌大小，平心而论，外表有点像她，黑色的长头发，蓝色的眼睛，穿着一件黑色的巫师袍。

“谢谢。”她有些无精打采，但还是礼貌地道了谢。

“这又不是普通的布娃娃，”西里斯继续说道，“如果你按一下她的肚子，会很好玩的。”

“……像这样？”既然他都这么说了，她伸出手指，点了点布偶娃娃的肚子。

她的手指一压下去，那个黑头发蓝眼睛的布偶娃娃就发出了尖锐的叫声：“我爱你！我爱你！我爱你！”

亚历克丝吓得脸色煞白，从椅子上直接跳了起来，心脏一下子跳到了喉咙口。

“这是什么东西？！”

西里斯像是意料到了她的反应一样，哈哈大笑，詹姆和佩迪鲁也跟着笑了起来，他们仿佛在看一幕滑稽的喜剧，毕竟埃弗利总是又笃定又一本正经的好学生样。整个霍格沃茨的大厅里都围绕着他们的笑声，回声在空旷的穹顶上徘徊，不少学生都从自己的课本和羊皮纸上抬起头往他们那儿探头探脑，想知道大名鼎鼎的四人组又弄出了什么好玩的事。

卢平是第一个出声的人，他轻轻推了一下笑得整个人都在颤动的西里斯，压低了声音说道：“这不好玩，西里斯，看在梅林的份上，别再笑了。”

莉莉忧虑地看了看脸色煞白的亚历克丝，也从椅子上站了起来，浅绿色的大眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了一眼西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特。“你们确实太过分了。”

詹姆立刻不笑了，还踢了一脚自己仍旧没发现问题严重性的好朋友。

被恶作剧的主角亚历克丝-埃弗利直愣愣站在原地，脸色一阵红一阵白，卢平担忧地看着她，像是在观察一栋快要崩塌的塔楼。莉莉犹豫着，想拉住亚历克丝跟她说些安慰的话，但还没等到她开口，亚历克丝一下子把书桌上自己所有的东西都收了起来。

“抱歉，失陪了。”她抱着自己的书本和文具，脸色仓皇地匆匆离开。

亚历克丝头也不回地跨出大厅，她先去黑湖旁边走了一圈，感觉整个人很倦很倦，再一个人闷头去地窖的宿舍里睡了一觉。醒来的一刹那，她感觉这辈子再也不想和西里斯-布莱克说话了。

期末考试蜂拥而至，她没什么心情复习，莉莉-伊万斯照样在考试间隙来找她，拿了一沓一沓的复习资料和慰问品一样的糖和点心，西里斯和詹姆有几次都试图跟她说话，都被莉莉赶跑了。他们让亚历克丝心烦。她虽然感激莉莉，但是不得不承认帮助甚微。考试结束之后，她恍恍惚惚地上车回家，甚至都忘了和其他人道别。她的监护权归孀居的祖母所有，唯一的姑姑远嫁东欧，都没有来参加葬礼。她搬出了海藻巷，和祖母共同居住在奥地利过分空旷的祖宅里。

“从今往后，只要你还住在这里，就要时刻注意自己的言行。”她跨进门的时候，祖母用锐利的蓝眼睛盯着她，给她提了唯一一点要求。

她刚住进去的时候病了一场，因为父亲，可能也因为换了新环境。一个家用小精灵每天守在她身边，祖母一直没有出现。

暑假开始的时候莉莉寄了信给她，关于她假期的内容，莉莉似乎过得很开心，亚历克丝回复的时候说自己和祖母整天都待在一起，她编造了一些不存在的活动来隐瞒祖母几乎从来不和自己见面或交谈的事实，主要是想体现出自己暑假的充实。她想一个人独处一段时间，怕莉莉约她出去玩。

剩下的一些信件来自派克姐弟和海伦-克劳德，他们似乎都在麻瓜世界里聚会，海伦-克劳德说他们的鬼屋里总是污名化巫师，这和麻瓜从前对巫师的误解不无关系，埃德蒙德-派克还说“游乐园”里的“云霄飞车”根本没有飞天扫帚刺激，亚历克丝不知道那都是什么，埃德蒙德-派克还抱怨说自己的姐姐买了一大堆冰箱磁铁，几乎快要把冰箱给贴满了。海蒂回头就写信说埃德蒙德丝毫没有他在信件里所表现的那么英勇——坐云霄飞车的时候把胃里刚吃的东西全吐干净的巫师，他可能是第一个。

出乎意料的是，雷古勒斯居然也寄了信件给她，主要是慰问和披露自己的暑假生活，全家“困于”某个高级的度假山庄，他的父母和一个姓氏为扎比尼的年轻女人走动较多，她和她的未婚夫都住在那里，他的哥哥总是想办法跑下山，和挤羊奶、种小麦的麻瓜们聊天，或者干脆去湖边和船夫一起钓鱼，这让他的母亲大为光火，不得不限制他的活动范围。剩下的内容则多半和书本有关，雷古勒斯对知识的热情并不比她要小，这让她颇为意外。

雷古勒斯提及自己哥哥的时候她略微皱了皱眉，想起了自己不愉快的经历，但她决定忘掉着一切。

“听上去像是一个不错的假期，布莱克。”她干巴巴地在回信里写道。然后给他推荐了两本自己曾经在霍格沃茨图书馆里借到过的书。

雷古勒斯回信的时候让猫头鹰送来了一小片包在羊皮纸里的树叶。菱形长条的厚实叶片，非常适合当书签。亚历克丝把它夹在一本变形术的书里。

祖宅的生活沉闷，大部分时候都没有人和她说话，祖母在葬礼过后再也没有见过她，除了偶尔听见的脚步声之外，她都怀疑祖母是不是真的住在这里，二楼以上的房间几乎都锁了起来，只有图书室和卧室是她极少数可以随便进的地方。家用小精灵有好几个，她叫不出它们的名字，它们看到她也都非常害怕。每天的三餐都由家用小精灵送到她房间，等她吃完再端出去，不知道是餐厅被祖母锁了起来还是她觉得自己没有权利上桌吃饭。偶尔祖宅里会有其他人来，看上去像是魔法部的官员和律师之类的，他们对她也就是浅浅地点点头，招呼一句“埃弗利小姐”便算是问候了，一点也不意外，仿佛她就该出现在那儿，安静地像个幽灵一样地抱着书或者干脆盯着彩色玻璃窗发呆。

家养的两只猫头鹰都停在拱形窗户的栏杆上，上一秒似乎还在打瞌睡，下一秒钟就扑棱着翅膀到处飞。另一个家用小精灵站在一张漂浮着的地毯上，拿着刷子和抹布一点一点地擦着玻璃窗和门廊上的雕像。

每天都是先听见了黄铜钟的声音，门厅的画像和画像之间几乎没有间隙，大部分画像里的人都在沉睡，偶尔争吵，还会用德语问她问题，她听不懂，只能对它们摇摇头，仓皇离开。

几扇细长的拱形玻璃窗外，繁重的天鹅绒窗帘透漏出一丝丝光线。为了看清东西，必须打开所有的灯。

再过了一阵，亚历克丝会偷偷打开书柜。

柜子里藏着一些照片，一个高贵而美丽的女人坐在椅子上，手里抱着一个婴儿，一个十一二岁的小女孩站在她身边，女孩的手搭在椅子的椅背上。她仔细地辨认了一会儿，才发现那个抱着婴儿的女人是祖母——美人老了，一双锐利机敏的眼睛却没有老去，正如她颈上的那串蓝宝石项链一样。那个十一二岁的女孩显然是她姑姑，亚历克丝从来没有见过她，听说她远嫁东欧便再也不愿意回来。乍一看亚历克丝发现她和自己的祖母、父亲、自己其实都非常相似，血脉非常顽固，如出一辙的蓝眼睛、深眼窝和薄嘴唇，也都是中等个子，体型消瘦，神色甚至都看起来有些阴郁和哀怨，仿佛身后藏着什么不可告人的痛苦秘密。

她选择把大部分时间都花在了图书室，有一些书是德语的，英语的只占其中一半，她读的时候只能把自己看得懂的全部挑出来，其中有一些和黑魔法有关，也被她纳入了可读范围。

为了打发时间，也为了排遣痛苦，她开始研究如何成为一名阿尼马格斯。霍格沃茨的事情让她感受到了危险的来临，她不想加入那些纯血主义的小团体，只好想办法躲起来。把自己变成一个花瓶或者一个地灯固然能够骗过所有人的眼睛，但长时间保持静止不动未免太难为她了，考虑到这点，她抱着侥幸的心理开始研究阿尼马格斯。万一练成了，那多少能够安全一些。

她几乎一个暑假都在忙这一件事，一个人躲在图书室阴暗的角落里尝试着让自己变成阿尼马格斯，图书室里收藏着一位英国变形学家的手稿，里面清晰地记载了很多诀窍和心得，她一条一条研究，真正练成的时候已经是暑假末尾。

她的阿尼马格斯是渡鸦。

渡鸦是死亡的象征。意料之外，又是情理之中。她喜欢这种动物，欣然接受了这个今年以来最好的消息。

她又长高了，镜子里的十五岁女孩有着细细长长的浓眉和微微下垂的蓝眼睛，高鼻梁，薄嘴唇，整个人看起来非常清秀，苍白，又带一些忧郁。非常“斯莱特林”。和这个年纪的大部分人一样，她开始学着修饰自己的外表，修理眉毛，涂一点点带颜色的唇膏，让自己黑色的头发保持在过肩的长度。

她在去霍格沃茨的火车上和派克姐弟坐在了一起，他们给她带了一些小礼物，游乐园里的纪念品，小小的钥匙圈什么的，她用不上，但是觉得挺好看的。亚历克丝暑假没有去任何地方，但好在对角巷里新出了一种限量版的墨水，她选了三种颜色让他们自己分配，大家看起来都很满意。

也许是因为新学期有个好开头——拉文克劳的朋友们总能让她更轻松，并且又有了新的目标：O.W.Ls需要她好好努力。她的情绪好了不少。雷古勒斯-布莱克有时候会跟她一起自习，问一些魔药相关的问题，他对古代魔文也很感兴趣，新一年的选修课他打算继续攻读古代魔文，朋友之间的兴趣爱好是会传染的，连带着亚历克丝也开始跟着看一些古代魔咒相关的书，研究人鱼语和北欧神话里的古文字。

她有一次从图书馆出来，正好看见雷古勒斯抱着一本书，站在门口等着她。

“你有问题么。”她习惯性地问。

“有，”雷古勒斯指了指一段书上的古代人鱼文，他像是不太好意思承认。

她就着他指的地方开始翻译：“我把欲望的网投掷向您美丽的双眼。纺车轮一样的海浪啊，无法冲刷我最深沉也最无从表达的爱。”

“这个词，是爱？”他指着那个词。

她想了想，跟他解释道：“在斯堪的纳维亚半岛北部的人鱼语里，’爱’这个词存在一种比较偏门的用法，特别是在巴伦支海地区，它的后缀会细分不同种类，一种是不可能达成的，另一种是可能达成而目前没有达成的。”

他顿了顿：“那么，这是哪一种？”

她看了看前后文，毫不犹豫地说：“后一种。”

晚餐过后，她在门厅遇到了莉莉-伊万斯，莉莉看上去更漂亮了，总有很多追求者。亚历克丝心情好的时候会调侃她几句。

“我总感觉我不能总和你一起自习了，再这样下去，哪天我一出地窖里的休息室，就会有无数男孩出于熊熊燃烧的妒火，拿麻袋把我套起来丢进黑湖里——”

“这是不可能的，亚历克丝。”莉莉听了之后笑得直不起腰。

“所以白马王子是谁？”她表面上不太提及恋爱，但又确实好奇莉莉对男孩的品味，“至少透露一下可能的特征，我好有个心理准备。”

“别开玩笑了，亚历克丝。我没有喜欢的人，另外，我不可能喜欢骑着白马的男孩，那是虐待动物。”

“那么骑着飞天扫帚的？”她随口问道。

莉莉打断了她，问：“先别管我，亚历克丝，你有喜欢的男孩么？”

“我么，”亚历克丝平淡地笑了笑，想起了那个会说“我爱你”的布偶娃娃，“没有。”

“啊，我以为你有呢。”莉莉有些难以置信地感叹道。

她“哈”了一声。“为什么你会这样想，莉莉-伊万斯小姐？”

“你那天的表现，看上去就像是有喜欢的人。”莉莉没有明说，但亚历克丝知道莉莉说的是哪天。

她的语气冷下来。“是布莱克太过分了。每个人被这样对待都会感觉被冒犯。”

莉莉似乎觉得这话挑不出毛病，她犹豫了一会儿。“其实也并不是我太想打探你的隐私，亚历克丝，你知道么，年级里有一些关于你的传闻，我听了太多，才想来问问你的真实想法。”

“什么？”亚历克丝是真不知道。

莉莉故作神秘地对她耳语：“有人说，’另一个布莱克家的男孩’喜欢你。”


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14

亚历克丝开始夜游。她的阿尼马格斯是一只渡鸦，这让她能有充分的机会在夜里到处飞，宵禁之后出去约会然后溜回来的同学会打开地窖的门，然后她就可以偷偷地飞回自己的寝室。

她不知道多少次听见了霍格沃茨的狼叫声，终于决定去一探。夜深露重，她因为空气的寒冷而皱了皱眉，然而下一幕她就惊呆了：一头鹿和一头巨大的黑狗不知道出于什么原因，死死地按着地上的莱姆斯-卢平。

亚历克丝停在树枝上，震惊地看着，感觉自己被定住了。

卢平看上去非常痛苦，他不断地嚎叫着——发出狼一般的声音，圆月的光洒在他身上，他扭动地更加厉害，原本苍白的皮肤在月光下更加惨白，甚至一点一点长出了皮毛……

他是个狼人。

莱姆斯-卢平是个狼人。

亚历克丝惊觉自己的愚昧和迟钝，这就是为什么他月圆的那一天从来不上课，总是跑到其他人那边去借笔记。渡鸦抖抖翅膀，看卢平在鹿和黑狗的陪伴下终于平静了下来，飞向了霍格沃茨已经熄灯的城堡。

她决定帮卢平保守秘密，他是个性格如绵羊一般的好人，又从来不戏弄别人。她算是明白了，为什么厄里斯魔镜里的卢平永远是他自己。

因为那意味着，他是个普通人。

亚历克丝为自己当日的失言而感到愧怍，卢平因为这个秘密而饱受折磨，但她却贸贸然地说他是世界上最幸福的人。但是去道歉显然是更加愚蠢的选择，那只会让他更加难堪。

第二天正好是周末，她终于可以跟着大部队去霍格莫德。埃弗利夫人，也就是她的祖母，看了一眼通知单，也不问霍格莫德是什么地方就签了字——根本不在乎。亚历克丝站在队伍的最末端，前面是几个聚在一起的斯莱特林女孩，露易丝-高尔最近迷上了一种紫色的蝴蝶结。

斯莱特林里有一股攀比的风气，虽然霍格莫德的精品店里不可能出售最好的商品，但是只要足够精巧，就会被看成是稀奇的好东西，比如能够在黑暗里闪闪发光的珠子，或者可以施咒变色的发夹和发带之类的，她记得格林格拉斯有很多类似的东西，并且都视为珍宝。

她看到莉莉和几个格兰芬多的女孩儿站在队伍的最前面，她们很开心地在聊天，手里拿着一张不知道什么商店的传单。格兰芬多的劫道者四人组也在不远处，她的目光匆匆划过西里斯-布莱克的侧脸，还是忍不住皱了皱眉。

“埃弗利。”

她回过头，雷古勒斯站在她身后，他比去年见的时候高了不少，可能因为魁地奇训练更方便的原因，以前略长的黑发都被剪短了，碎发耷在额头上。

“我没想到你也去霍格莫德，”他看上去像是有一些惊喜，“你之前都留在学校的。”

“只是想去就去了。霍格莫德确实有很好玩的地方，对吧？”她清清嗓子，看到“另一个布莱克家的男孩”，她想起了莉莉上次说的传言。

她们上次的对话不了了之。亚历克丝啼笑皆非地否认了莉莉说的话，雷古勒斯怎么可能喜欢她？他是“永远纯粹”的布莱克，而她的出身是个纯血和麻瓜私奔的笑话——这让她没少被其他同学戳脊梁骨。她不认同布莱克的价值观，而雷古勒斯是布莱克家族里备受宠爱的小儿子。她可以理解雷古勒斯和她往来，因为他渴求知识和强大的能力，他需要有人来引导自己，并且他的父母也对他抱有很大的期待。至于别的，那都不可能。亚历克丝从来不做梦，她知道早晚有一天他会娶一个纯血家族的太太。

“那你打算去哪里？”他兴致勃勃地问。

“我不知道……”她没想好，犹豫了一会儿，想到了上次那个密道的出口，随口说道，“蜂蜜公爵糖果屋？”

\--

事实证明，亚历克丝并不喜欢蜂蜜公爵糖果屋。人声鼎沸，都是霍格沃茨的学生，根本无法在里面站定，每个人都在一边聊天一边移动，不同方向上交谈的声音汇聚在耳朵里只令她头疼，人潮涌动，不断有人碰到陌生人的肩膀，五颜六色的糖豆被放在形状各异的玻璃器皿里，像是一大片彩色的海洋。她的眼睛不习惯接受这么多颜色，太过夸张鲜艳的东西令她视觉非常疲惫。并且她也不是很喜欢吃糖，空气中过于厚重的焦糖味道虽然一开始闻起来令人沉迷，但很快就让她喉口开始发涨，有些腻味了。

亚历克丝跟雷古勒斯艰难地跟着人群在狭小的店铺里逛了一圈，她随手拿了一小包糖果赶快去排队结账。巴掌大小的玻璃纸袋里面放了五六颗巧克力，被祖母绿的印花锡纸裹得非常整齐。她等了一会儿才意识到自己并不知道手里的巧克力是什么口味的，低下头开始研究玻璃纸袋上花哨的语句。

“薄荷。”雷古勒斯冷不防说道。

“什么薄荷？”空气里焦糖的浓度实在是太高了，她感觉自己的大脑被黏住了，反应变得迟缓。

“巧克力。”

“这样啊，”她低头看了一眼他手里银白色的一小袋巧克力，感觉自己不问似乎有些不太礼貌，“那你的呢？”

“椰子。”他腼腆地笑了笑，有点不太好意思承认自己喜欢什么。

“那不错。”她有点没话找话。

雷古勒斯一点也没有意识到她的无聊，高兴地跟她谈起了魁地奇的事，他非常看重斯莱特林的荣誉，他是那种会因为学院加分而高兴的斯莱特林，亚历克丝听他说得有点自惭形秽，她看书都是为了自己期末考试考好成绩，为学院加分是真的从来没有考虑过。魁地奇更是如此了，她根本不知道上次斯莱特林的比赛谁胜谁负，比分又是多少，所以她只听，偶尔附和一下，不轻易发表评论。很快就轮到她结账，她看了看笑得过分热情的收银员，虽然这么说很冒犯，但是他笑得令她头皮发麻，心底里不由得更讨厌蜂蜜公爵糖果屋一些，赶快把两个银西可递了过去。

他们挤出店铺的时候，几个斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队员出现了，其中一个亚历克丝和他还有过节，是那个去年拿鬼飞球刁难她的高年级男孩。那个男孩显然看见她了，轻蔑地笑着，似乎是想要嘲笑她，但是碍于什么而没有开口。

雷古勒斯和他们简单地打了招呼。

他们想要把雷古勒斯拉走，说是要去三把扫帚那里召开紧急会议，今年的学院杯说什么也要拿到手。

“原来今年战况那么紧张。”她并没有想到魁地奇队内部的氛围已经跟末日决战一样。

“因为今年分数咬得太紧，和格兰芬多只差五分。”雷古勒斯解释道。

“加油。”她简短地说，仿佛这句话就足以表达她对学院杯所有的支持。

“你会看么，魁地奇？”他问。

“啊，什么时候？”她根本不了解。

“下个周五，四点开始。”

“嗯……”她那时候确实没什么事，也不是特别想看，但是既然他开口问了，亚历克丝觉得自己没理由不去，“我会去的。”

他探询地看着她。“埃弗利，谢谢你。”

“不用谢，以及，”她往那几个魁地奇球员的方向看了一眼，平淡地调侃道，“如果你再不和他们走，我们院的魁地奇队长就要拿他的光轮1975来揍你了。”

雷古勒斯只好匆匆离去，他们告了别之后，亚历克丝一个人钻进了文具店里，她看见了莉莉和另一个格兰分度的女孩在挑选羽毛笔，莉莉一看见亚历克丝就招呼她，让她跟她们一起挑。

那个一直跟着莉莉的格兰芬多女孩——亚历克丝终于想起来，那是玛丽-麦克唐纳——非常想买一种孔雀翎制成的羽毛笔，笔尖也很漂亮，是箭簇一般的银白色，书写的时候也很流畅。

玛丽-麦克唐纳出神而痴迷地看着那只羽毛笔，喃喃地说道。“用这种笔写字的话，大概魔法史也可以学得很认真吧。”

莉莉咯咯地笑了。“那你还是买吧，就当是为了O.W.Ls。”

亚历克丝也跟着微笑起来。这时候，她听见了玻璃门被推动的声音，往门口一看才发现是詹姆-波特出现了，跟在他身边的是西里斯-布莱克和莱姆斯-卢平。

“伊万斯！”詹姆非常热情地打招呼，“还有麦克唐纳和埃弗利。”

“早上好，波特。”莉莉点了点头。

亚历克丝知道这是格兰芬多的主场，她安静地跑到一边，偏门的柜台里放了一支比较小众的羽毛笔，深红色的羽毛油光发亮，笔芯是透明的玻璃。

“喜欢这支？”店主是个戴眼镜的中年女人，见亚历克丝盯着柜台，便走了过来招呼道。

“请问这是什么动物的羽毛做的？”亚历克丝没有说喜欢也没有说不喜欢。

“渡鸦。”店主简短地说道。

她想起自己的阿尼马格斯，有点感兴趣。“我以为渡鸦的羽毛都是黑色的，女士。”

店主推了推眼镜，耐心地说道：“如果按正确的比例调配，红珊瑚、赭石和番红花能把渡鸦的羽毛染成暗红色，也可以染成其他颜色，比如祖母绿和藏蓝。”

“请问能试试么？”她有点想买。祖母给她很多的零花钱，然而她目前为止并没有可以用到的地方。

店主二话不说，把羽毛笔拿了出来递给她。亚历克丝在一张空白的羊皮纸上试了试，她确实非常喜欢它。

“埃弗利！”西里斯-布莱克走了过来。

“布莱克。”她冷淡地放下暗红色的羽毛笔，并不是很愿意和他说话。

“那个，我是来给你道歉的，”他有点吞吞吐吐地说，“上次是我不好，我不该拿你开玩笑的，还有就是，我很抱歉……对你爸爸的事。”

“都过去了，布莱克。”她转过身对他说。

“埃弗利，别一副谁都不懂你的样子，我知道被家人抛弃是什么感觉，”他一边说一边耸耸肩，“我是家里唯一的格兰芬多，我有个堂姐跟麻瓜结了婚，结果我妈妈把她从家谱里移走了。”

亚历克丝的爸爸也是这样。纯血家族对于后代婚配有着几近严苛的规定，一旦违反了规则就只有被除名的下场。

西里斯摊手。“我和她原来关系很好的。这太糟糕了。”

亚历克丝的脸色缓和下来，她点点头。“确实是太糟糕了。”

他继续说道。“你爸爸去世之后，你肯定很难过。但我想说的是，一切都会慢慢变好的。霍格沃茨是个好地方。邓布利多校长告诉过我，每个想要在这得到帮助的人，都会得到帮助。”

她叹了一口气。“谢谢你，布莱克。”

“更何况，你成绩那么好，每个教授看上去都愿意跟你多说话，”西里斯非常坦诚地做了个怪脸，“而我总在被罚义务劳动。”

那还不是因为你喜欢恶作剧。亚历克丝在心中腹诽道。

“布莱克！亚历克丝！”莉莉-伊万斯的声音传来，“要集合回去了！”

\--

亚历克丝回去之后才意识到，她忘了买那支羽毛笔，但下次霍格莫德还是会再去的，只要没有其他人买走它就行了。

“你的选修课怎么样？”莉莉一边翻着书一边问。

“古代魔文？我挺喜欢的，神奇动物保护课也还不错。”

“早知道我也选古代魔文，”红头发的女孩悄声抱怨道，“占卜的课堂内容简直像是一团乱麻。预言真的可信么？”

“或许吧。”亚历克丝模棱两可地说。

正当此时，猫头鹰给她送来了一只很小的包裹。她祖母是不可能给她寄东西的，别人就更不会了，她疑惑地拆开它，暗红色的羽毛笔静静地躺在了盒子里。

她有点惊喜又有点疑惑，把深红色的羽毛笔拿了出来，甚至逗了逗自己的猫头鹰，它展开翅膀扑腾了几下，成功把在外面淋到的雨水洒在了桌上。

“哦，亚历克丝。”莉莉惊呼了一声，连忙撤掉了自己放在桌上的羊皮纸。

“抱歉抱歉。”她赶忙伸出魔杖，用一个干燥咒复原了一切。

“这支笔很漂亮。”莉莉看了看她，由衷地说。

亚历克丝点点头，附和道：“确实很漂亮。”

她这才发现，盒子的最底下放了一张折好的纸条，她把它打开，愣住了。

“我，西里斯-布莱克，谨以此表达自己最真挚的歉意。”


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

亚历克丝是真的从来都没怎么关心过魁地奇比赛，她如约走到了魁地奇球场，才发现这场比赛是斯莱特林对格兰芬多。她在插着绿色旗帜的位置坐下，发现西里斯-布莱克在格兰芬多观众席的第一排正当中，手上至少拿了十面红色的小旗子，一股脑儿全给了玛丽-麦克唐纳让她往后发，自己又不知道从哪里变出了一大面红色的旌旗，边缘坠着长长的金黄色的流苏，旗面上绘着巨大的狮首。

亚历克丝听见身边传来动静，这才发现是格林格拉斯和露易丝-高尔在忙活，她们同样拿出了一大把绿色的旗子和一面巨大的深绿色的旌旗，上面是一条吐着信子的银蛇，堪称旗鼓相当。

亚历克丝突然感觉有点好笑。她上次看魁地奇大概还是两年级，当年还没这种花样——大家拿着围巾挥一下就算表明立场了，谁知道过了三年他们都进化出了这么多新式武器。

队员入场的时候，她看到了穿格兰芬多队服的詹姆-波特，他发现亚历克丝来看魁地奇，明显吃了一惊，但很快就一脸严肃地投入了战斗状态。

随着吹哨声，比赛正式开始。

不知道哪个学生往亚历克丝的手里塞了一面绿色的小旗，她看了看周围欢呼到声嘶力竭的同学，过一阵挥一下，停一会儿，然后再挥一下，纤细的旗杆几乎随时就会在疾风里被吹断。观看比赛的间隙，她看见西里斯不停地挥舞着那面代表格兰芬多的大旗，鲜艳的红色几乎劈开了他周身流动的空气。

“金色飞贼！他们在追金色飞贼！”她身边的苏珊娜-克拉布突然兴奋地大喊。

亚历克丝把视线移到球场。

“加油！加油！”站在前排的达丽雅-格林格拉斯蹦起来的幅度让亚历克丝有一秒真诚地担心她会摔下看台。

雷古勒斯-布莱克和格兰芬多的找球手身处球场不同的角落，他们像两道火箭一样飞速地冲向了那个不停晃动的金色的小圆点。只听见一声闷响，他们的肩膀撞在了一起，飞行扫帚齐刷刷地断了，他们像两个小点一样从空中掉了下去，栽在了地上。

霍琦夫人、麦格教授和斯拉格霍恩教授都惊得从观众席上猛得站了起来。

亚历克丝屏着呼吸，眼睛紧紧地盯着他们。穿着红色队服的身影率先从地上坐了起来，穿着绿色队服的雷古勒斯一直躺在地上，一动不动。

斯拉格霍恩教授颠着自己圆滚滚的肚子往球场冲去。“快点！快去找庞弗雷夫人！现在就去！”

达丽雅-格林格拉斯尖叫着。“梅林啊，布莱克受伤了！他流血了！”

亚历克丝确实也看见了，血从他的额角流了下来，但她发不出声音。

喔。梅林。

然而正当此时，雷古勒斯的肩膀突然动了动，他一下子从地上站了起来，擦了擦额头上的血，摊开手掌，金色飞贼赫然停在他的掌心上空，灰色的眼睛熠熠生辉。

下一秒，亚历克丝感觉自己身边的欢呼声像火山爆发似的涌了出来，灌满了整个球场。

斯莱特林赢了。

\--

格兰芬多的同学都愤然离场，西里斯-布莱克尤其生气——他是全场第一个站起身离开的。亚历克丝看周围没有人离场，迫于压力她只能跟着留下来观看了比赛剩下的部分，和魁地奇没什么关系的部分。

庞弗雷夫人像一阵白色的旋风一般冲了进来，雷古勒斯被两个球员扛了出去，也许是因为赢了比赛，氛围有说有笑的，一点都没有负伤的凝重。他甚至躺在担架上乐滋滋地和队友们讨论着庆功宴和学院杯。

斯莱特林的观众们品味着胜利地喜悦，渐渐地往四处散了。亚历克丝这才想起来，今天晚上还有斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部，她已经是俱乐部的老成员，不能不去。斯拉格霍恩教授最满意的往往就是亚历克丝这种学生，安静，聪明，省心，不给他找麻烦也不会让他丢面子，懂事得有点过分讨巧，还能在他吹嘘自己的时候当一名合格的听众。

她急匆匆地赶到会场，这才发现现场已经被装饰得面目全非了。到处都贴满了银色的“斯莱特林”字样，墙壁也都被用魔咒暂时地涂成了类似于祖母绿的颜色，墙上的画像被换成了斯莱特林的历任院长，原本金碧辉煌的壁炉也不知道被哪位擅长变形学的同学改成了闪闪发光的银色。斯莱特林在魁地奇比赛里赢了格兰芬多，大大地搓了狮院的锐气，狮蛇多年的冲突早就让他们之间的任何比赛都多了一丝丝不共戴天的意味。斯拉格霍恩教授不愿意得罪其他人，但他也确实高兴坏了，默许了自己的学生们“稍微装饰”以表庆祝。

莉莉-伊万斯已经到了，她看了看满场的银绿，转过头问亚历克丝。“这是怎么回事？”

“斯莱特林的魁地奇赢了。”亚历克丝简短地说。

“哦，看上去确实就是如此，”莉莉-伊万斯点点头，镇定地接受了这个事实，“怪不得波特和布莱克没有来。”

亚历克丝终究还是没忍住，问道：“……不遗憾么？”

莉莉-伊万斯在这方面看法非常成熟：“输了就是输了，明年再来吧。有谁会一直赢呢？”

亚历克丝赞赏地点点头。如果输的是斯莱特林，她怕是也会这么说。

其实不止是西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特，绝大部分的格兰芬多都没有来，他们似乎意料到了会是斯莱特林的主场，齐刷刷地缺席了这次鼻涕虫俱乐部的聚会。斯拉格霍恩教授身边围着好些斯莱特林的同学们，他们共享着美酒和甜点，时不时传来热烈的大笑声。拉文克劳的同学们则都聚在一起吃着饼干聊天，讨论着巫师棋和丽痕书店里某本新出的读物，有个叫洛夫古德的拉文克劳校友似乎想办一个新刊物，几个拉文克劳也有些跃跃欲试。他们似乎也知道这样的场合不适合出现在教授身边，识趣地在角落里抱团自娱自乐着。

亚历克丝一直陪在莉莉-伊万斯身边，直到她看见了西弗勒斯-斯内普。如果说斯拉格霍恩教授在斯莱特林里最喜欢的两个学生是谁，那必然是埃弗利和斯内普，但如果只能选一个，其实斯内普和她难分高下，他们的条件甚至都惊人的类似——天分极高，不善交际，沉默寡言，混血，出身还都是令人津津乐道的笑话。

斯内普阴沉沉地看着亚历克丝，亚历克丝皱了皱眉。

正好此时，不知道哪位斯莱特林男生大喊了一声“赢家来了”，雷古勒斯肩膀和脑袋上缠着绷带，和其他两个斯莱特林的魁地奇球员一起进了会场。

现场立刻爆发出一阵欢呼，还有人划开了礼炮，银色和绿色的碎纸片洒了亚历克丝满头都是——显然都是斯莱特林的同学们干的。他们哪里需要庆功宴，简直把今天的鼻涕虫俱乐部活动直接变成了斯莱特林的庆功宴。

“埃弗利！斯内普！你们快过来！”斯拉格霍恩教授激动的声音传来，“我要和我们院的学生来一张大合影。”

“抱歉，莉莉，我先——”她充满歉意地看了一眼莉莉-伊万斯。

“没事，去吧。”莉莉非常谅解地挥挥手。

亚历克丝走了过去，斯拉格霍恩教授身边已经围着不少学生，他们的院长满面红光，一手揽着今天英勇负伤的雷古勒斯-布莱克，另一手揽着那个盛气凌人欺负她的斯莱特林魁地奇队长……显然是某个出身显赫的纯血。

“埃弗利，过来点，你都要被挤到镜头外面去了——站到这里来，别总缩在角落里。”听声音就知道，斯拉格霍恩教授显然喝酒了，不是蜂蜜甜酒那种不会醉的软饮料，而是真正的酒，还喝了不止一点。

她只能往中间挪动，挤到了斯拉格霍恩指的地方，雷古勒斯-布莱克和达丽雅-格林格拉斯的中间，她有点尴尬地看着格林格拉斯往边上跨了一步，给她腾出了位置。

周身氛围一派和乐，她也只好对着镜头微笑了一下。快门闪过之后，斯莱特林的大伙儿又欢呼了好一阵，斯拉格霍恩教授拿出了更多的点心和饮料招待大家。亚历克丝刚想去找莉莉-伊万斯，就发现西弗勒斯-斯内普已经凑了过去和她着急地说着什么，她只好作罢，在自助长桌边犹豫了一会儿，在蜂蜜甜酒和热可可里选择了后者。

“埃弗利，”雷古勒斯兴高采烈地找到了她，“我们赢了。”

她端起热可可喝了一口，点了点头。“对，布莱克，我们赢了。”

亚历克丝从来没见过这么快乐的雷古勒斯，他的灵魂像是都被这次胜利点亮了，从前的苍白和内敛全部暂时消失了。她扫了一眼他肩膀和额头上的绷带，问道。“你的伤还好么？”

“庞弗雷夫人说额头明天就好了，但肩膀可能还要再过一阵。”

“断了？”

“更严重一点，粉碎性骨折。”

她吸了一口气，斟酌地对他说：“布莱克，你该小心一些。”

“这不算什么，开心点，埃弗利，我们赢了，斯莱特林要拿学院杯了，”雷古勒斯完全沉浸在喜悦里，他甚至指了指自己肩上的石膏，“你要在上面签字吗？”

亚历克丝才发现，他的石膏上面已经有几个同学写了名字和鼓励的话，她认出了其中几个签名来自斯莱特林魁地奇球队的球员。雷古勒斯塞给了她一支笔，亚历克丝想了想，在他左肩的石膏上挑了一个角落，写了一句很简短的“祝康复”，并在后面签了名字，“A.埃弗利”。

—

“所以，你和西弗勒斯-斯内普从小就认识？”亚历克丝抱着天文学的书，准备今天开始复习。离O.W.Ls越来越近，就算是她也不得不紧张准备了起来。

“我们小时候家住得很近。”莉莉简单地说道。

“朋友？”亚历克丝想起三年级刚认识莉莉的时候，她身边几乎无时无刻不是西弗勒斯-斯内普陪着。如果说狮蛇和睦相处的例子，最开始她确实会觉得他们相处得不错。

莉莉-伊万斯点头。“确实是朋友。”

亚历克丝低下头在笔记本上写复习大纲。“那不错。狮蛇和睦相处的例子并不多。”

“你不也是么？”莉莉眨了眨眼睛，反问。

“也许是你包容性比较高。”

莉莉非常坦率地说：“你没什么不好的，亚历克丝。”

“事实胜于雄辩，我确实没有好人缘。”亚历克丝自嘲道。

“你有为此努力过么？”莉莉问。

“莉莉，真正受欢迎的人不需要为此努力，你为此努力过么？”

“……没有。”

亚历克丝耸耸肩。

莉莉沉默了一会儿，突然问：“亚历克丝，如果你的好朋友，我是说，非常好的朋友，做了一些你不认同的事，并且想要一直做下去，你该怎么办？”

“如何定义’不认同的事’？”亚历克丝放下羽毛笔，像对待论文一样认真地对待这个问题。

莉莉犹豫地开口。“比如和你觉得品德败坏的同学一起玩，或者……因为一些原因，欺负你的朋友。”

“为什么要欺负？”

“我不知道，我的朋友们都是很好的人，”莉莉像是想起了什么往事，“但亚历克丝，那个朋友总是能让我生气，太固执了。”

“那不是生气。”亚历克丝打断了她，说道。

“什么？”莉莉有些反应不过来。

“你不会对自己喜欢的人生气，莉莉，如果你还把他——或者她——当成你的朋友，你不会因为这些事而生气。因为你喜欢你的朋友，你只会伤心和失望。”亚历克丝说道。

莉莉问道：“所以你的意思是……他让我伤心和失望？”

亚历克丝点点头。

“那我该和他说清楚么？”莉莉问。

“我不知道。我没有这样的朋友，”亚历克丝实话实说，“但如果这让你感觉到痛苦，我劝你早点放弃他。”

莉莉若有所思。

“不过，有什么不能等到O.W.Ls之后再说？”亚历克丝指了指面前的课本，“难道能比O.W.Ls更重要？”

“考试确实很重要。但是，他也是很重要的朋友，亚历克丝，他对我也非常重要。”

“噢，那你自己考虑清楚就行了。”亚历克丝并没有重要到足以放弃准备考试的朋友，但她认为莉莉当然可以有自己的坚持，“只是……如果是我的话，宁愿先好好考试。话说，你有想好以后做什么吗？”

莉莉有点惊讶。“我们才五年级。”

“七年级就毕业了。”

“也是……我可能会想做魔药方面的研究，但我还没想好，”莉莉看向她，“你呢？”

亚历克丝点点头。“我也想，或许我们会是同行。但我对古代魔文也很感兴趣，如果有研究所愿意让我参与，那也不赖。”

正当此时，詹姆-波特大摇大摆地走了过来。“伊万斯！”

亚历克丝抬头看了他一眼，疑惑地问莉莉。“是他？”

莉莉翻了个白眼。“才不是。”

“什么’是不是他’的？你们在说什么？”詹姆-波特感觉自己听到了什么不得了的消息，大声地嚷嚷道，“埃弗利，你不解释清楚，我就每天给你寄一只巨型蟾蜍，吵得你寝食不安。”

“不胜感激，波特，”亚历克丝抱着胳膊，凉凉地看了他一眼，“请问我是不是可以靠倒卖神奇动物发家致富？”

“够了，波特！”莉莉出声道，“这和她没关系。”

“那就你自己解释咯。”詹姆面向她，他不知道什么时候弄了一只金色飞贼抓在手里，时不时地抛起来再一把抓住它，估计是想吸引其他人的注意。毕竟他在球队里是追球手，金色飞贼和他没什么关系，而他显然又不能整天抛一个椰子那么大的鬼飞球，那样会显得更加愚蠢——比现在还要愚蠢。

“你能不能别那么无聊。”莉莉无奈地说，她站起身，“亚历克丝，我们走吧。”

亚历克丝不得不跟着她站起来，她没好气地看了詹姆一眼，他的存在严重妨碍了她们的正常学习生活。

“伊万斯，埃弗利，你们要去哪里？”詹姆-波特着急地问。

“我要和亚历克丝去一个没有自大狂的地方，然后，专心复习我们的O.W.Ls。”莉莉飞快地带着她离开了。


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16

亚历克丝在两本书里犹豫了一下，还是选择了从奥地利带过来的那本《腐尸不会消失》，把它偷偷带去了公共休息室。她家世代都就读于德姆斯特朗，一所对黑魔法格外纵容的学校，世世代代日积月累，自然留下了不少相关的著作。

她知道自己在严禁黑魔法的霍格沃茨，但还是忍不住好奇想要研究，公共休息室里虽然人多，但是也有更闲适的阅读环境——何况根本没有人会在意她在干什么，她只要挑一个有灯光的地方假装在读自己的变形术笔记就行了。

她翻开书的时候，胃忍不住兴奋地揪了起来——她是埃弗利家的血脉，对黑魔法的感知存在于她的骨血里。那些诡异的图腾和咒语，可怕的传说和骇人的屠杀，都很难不令她感兴趣。

“埃弗利。”

她抬起头的瞬间合上了自己的书，笃定地笑了笑，问道。“请问有事吗，布莱克？”

雷古勒斯-布莱克看了一眼她手上的书，明明她已经用混淆咒盖住了封面上的标题，但他视线一扫，还是露出了然的神情。

“你在研究’那种东西’，对吗？”

她不动声色地把书混入了自己的两本笔记本中间。“只是一些记载了传说的家族藏书，随便看看罢了。你知道的，复习O.W.Ls总有让人无聊的时候。”

“其实我家里也有，”他意有所指，“一些不想让傲罗看见的东西。”

“希望这是我们之间的秘密，一个……”亚历克丝顿了顿，视线落到公共休息室银绿色装饰的墙壁，“一个斯莱特林的秘密。”

“好。”他点点头，灰色的眼睛盯着她，问道，“你真的对’那种东西’很感兴趣？”

她不想留下把柄，只是谨慎地说。“我对很多事物都有好奇心，如果用来消遣的话。”

“那么，”他顿了顿，“如果我把我家里的书借给你看呢？”

“那是你家的东西，布莱克。”

“只是几本书而已，”他短促地笑了笑，“不像格里莫广场十二号，上面没有刻着布莱克，为什么不能拿来分享？”

她皱皱眉。“你有什么需要我做的么？”

似乎是被她说中了，雷古勒斯轻微地点点头。“……我确实需要你帮我一个忙，埃弗利。”

“你需要我做什么？”她有点紧张地皱皱眉，想起了去年的传染病事件。雷古勒斯当时的反应看上去非常值得推敲，亚历克丝猜他必然知道一些——卢修斯和纳西莎今年结了婚，布莱克和马尔福成了一家人，而马尔福又显然和那件事脱不开关系。但他具体知道多少，她也说不清楚。

他微微仰起下颌，说道。“斯拉格霍恩教授的鼻涕虫俱乐部，我想要名正言顺地参加。”

亚历克丝深吸一口气。“我想你是收到请帖之后才去的，布莱克。”

“那当然。”他飞快地说。

“如果你收到请帖，那就是名正言顺。”她回答。

“不，埃弗利，我说的不是这个……”他拿出一篇魔药论文放在亚历克丝面前的桌上，她看见斯拉格霍恩教授用一种很名贵的带金粉的墨水给他打了一个花体的E，“我想要因为成绩优异而收到请帖，你知道的，比起血统，我更加看重能力。”

“你的意思是——你需要课后辅导？”

“对，魁地奇训练占用了我太多时间，无意冒犯，但我需要一个比斯拉格霍恩教授更高效的老师。”他冲她轻微地笑了笑。

亚历克丝有点意外，他突然就不像那个两年级时略显弱气的男孩了，他变得笃定而高傲，可能是因为魁地奇比赛让他获得了同学们额外的尊敬——而她对他的印象一直停留在从前。

“行吧。一言为定。”她点点头。

—

雷古勒斯-布莱克偷偷借给她的书很快就到了，他没有亲手给她，让秃鹫送到了她的寝室。是的，他居然养了秃鹫来送信，也不知道怎么骗过了费尔奇，霍格沃茨不允许同学豢养凶猛的肉食动物，她也希望他记得让他的秃鹫吃饱饲料……咳，为了其他猫头鹰的生命安全着想。

书是很厚的一大本，用羊皮纸严严实实地包好，书的封面也都被破坏了——很古老的痕迹，估计是为了躲避傲罗的搜查。然而，书册还是保养得很好，像是会在博物馆橱窗里看见的展品。

格林格拉斯看她盯着自己桌上的东西发呆，问她那是什么。

“一本书而已。”她有恃无恐地实话实说。

达丽雅-格林格拉斯粗粗一看，果然失去了兴趣。“我还以为你会对什么更有意思的东西感兴趣。”

亚历克丝笑了笑。“这足够吸引我了。”

很快，一张字条被送了过来，这次是一只正常的猫头鹰，谢天谢地。上面只有一句话：“卡俄斯回来了，我想你收到了？”

看在梅林的份上，谁会给自己的宠物起名叫卡俄斯，古希腊的混沌之神。

她忍住吐槽的冲动，在纸条背面写道：“收到了。谢谢。”

另一张新的纸条很快就被又猫头鹰送了过来。“今天晚上你有空么？”

她原本约了莉莉-伊万斯一起复习O.W.Ls，但看在书的份上……她愿意去找莉莉另外调整时间。

亚历克丝在纸条背面迅速地回复道：“好。到时图书馆见。”

—

“我以为你会来的更晚一点。”雷古勒斯六点刚超过就出现在了图书馆，发现亚历克丝已经到了，翻着魔法史的课本和笔记在等他。

“我不喜欢迟到。”她合上笔记本，“我们开始吧——你有什么问题吗？”

“这些，”他拿出一大本标签贴得满满当当的课本，“马上要魔药课小测了。”

—

“你最近和他走得很近。”莉莉和她自习的时候，如是说。

“‘他’？”

“另一个布莱克。”莉莉低下头开始写魔药课作业。

亚历克丝不动声色地耸耸肩。“他也是斯莱特林。”

“亚历克丝，院系之分不是那么重要。”

“确实如此——”她把写好的笔记递给莉莉，抬起眼睛看了她一眼，“所以，莉莉你想说什么？”

莉莉犹豫了一阵。“没什么。对不起，是我太莫名其妙了。”

“伊万斯！”

非常熟悉的声音。波特，波特，还是波特。除了他还能有谁？

莉莉抬起头。“谢谢你的好意，波特，但霍格莫德我一点都不想——”

“如果不想去霍格莫德，我们可以偷偷溜去其他地方探险。”詹姆-波特厚脸皮地说道。

亚历克丝几乎要被逗笑了。

“埃弗利，你说是不是，”詹姆-波特转向她，“霍格莫德不好玩的话，去其他地方也没什么不好的？反正骗过费尔奇一点都不难。”

“波特，梅林爵士团会给你发一级奖章的。”亚历克丝总结道，不想继续围观他们，低头继续整理笔记。

“哦，埃弗利，你的意思是他们会表彰我的深情和勇气么？”

莉莉不留情面地说：“表彰你的愚蠢和自大还差不多！”

“詹姆，你又在——”西里斯从他身后冒了出来，他们就像两兄弟似的整天黏在一起。

亚历克丝的羽毛笔差点划破羊皮纸。对，就是那支羽毛笔。

“埃弗利，看来你很喜欢它。”西里斯注意到了她——和她手里暗红色的羽毛笔，配上她深绿色的笔记本，竟然有一种诡异的绚丽。

今天一个两个的都是怎么回事，大家都不复习考试么？

“是的，谢谢你，布莱克。”她把羽毛笔放进墨水瓶里。

“所以你接受我的道歉了么？”

“这一切都过去了。”亚历克丝淡淡地看了西里斯一眼，便有意地不再看他，她把头转向莉莉-伊万斯，她和詹姆-波特的单方面争吵已经进行了很久了。

“我不会和你出去的，波特，你说什么都没用，不要再错误地坚持了。”

“你总会跟我出去的。O.W.Ls考试之后。”

莉莉的脸都气得红了。“哪怕，哪怕世界末日，我也——”

“莉莉，”亚历克丝出言制止，她感觉自己有点头疼，虽然这可能不是因为他们俩，“算了。”

莉莉冷冷地看了詹姆一眼。“我和亚历克丝要一起复习了，波特，请你离开。”

波特灰心丧气地走了，身边跟着不知道跟他在说什么好玩的西里斯。虽然亚历克丝觉得波特下次还是会因为同样的理由出现的，她对这件事非常有信心。

“虽然话是这么说，”亚历克丝翻开黑魔法防御术的课本，“但是世界末日真正来临的时候，或许还是应该离波特近一点——他黑魔法防御术学得不错。”

“亚历克丝！”

莉莉毫不客气地捅了她一胳膊。

“Meine freundin，莉莉-伊万斯，”亚历克丝挑挑眉毛，戏谑地说，“你居然对我使用暴力。”

“那是什么？meine freundin？”莉莉问。

“德语，我的朋友。”

莉莉恍然。“我差点忘了，你家在奥地利，怪不得每次寄信的时候，猫头鹰看上去都累得像是能立刻睡着。”

亚历克丝把那支暗红色的羽毛笔重新拿在手里。“至少考试用的是英语……我需要忘记那些碎片化的德语。”

“那么你祖母跟你说话的时候呢？”

“她会说英语，我们可以交流。”亚历克丝淡淡地说，隐去了记忆里的刺。

“对了，你都没怎么跟我说过，祖宅里面到底什么样？是不是很好玩？”莉莉突然想起来，问道。

亚历克丝稍微回忆了一下。“嗯……阴暗，安静，四个角上都是塔楼，养着猫头鹰，画像非常多，数量上能赶上霍格沃茨。”

“听上去像哥特小说里的城堡。”

亚历克丝不着痕迹地避开记忆里不愉快的东西。“除了里面没有命案，幽灵也没有，不然不会那么安静。家用小精灵走路几乎没有声音，倒是可以冒充一下幽灵，我有时候会被端着食物或者拿着鸡毛掸子的小精灵吓一跳。”

莉莉的神情像是在听一个遥远的故事。

亚历克丝叹了一口气，感觉自己对古宅的祛魅并没有做得太好。“我以为你会喜欢充满阳光的地方，莉莉。”

“确实如此，但偶尔听听故事没什么，对吧。”

“如果你想要找下一个度假地点的话，在那种地方和喜马拉雅雪山里，我建议你选择后者……至少那里光照充足，”她并不喜欢祖宅，提起来难免不刻薄，“当然，还可能遇见笨手笨脚的雪怪，非常适宜探险，事实上它们挺可爱的，除了会一巴掌打碎人的头盖骨。”

莉莉愣了愣，有点吃惊。“听上去你并不喜欢祖宅。”

亚历克丝停顿了一会儿，调整了一下自己的语气。“其实没有喜欢不喜欢……那里就是我该待着的地方，我的姓氏是埃弗利，我就该生活在那里。”

“但是也有人会成为例外的，”莉莉看四下无人，凑近了偷偷对她说，“你知道布莱克，西里斯-布莱克，他也出身在那种嗯……陈旧的纯血家庭，但他就很……”

莉莉耸了耸肩，似乎并不知道怎么描述西里斯-布莱克。他就是他。

“正常人都没有勇气活成他这样，无意冒犯。”亚历克丝说道。这世界上只有一个西里斯-布莱克。

“西里斯-布莱克确实有很多我不喜欢的地方，他太傲慢也太幼稚了，但是，亚历克丝，他的勇气可嘉，不是么？选择自己想要的生活，而不是让生活选择你。”莉莉说道。

亚历克丝想起了自己的父亲。一个纯血家族的叛逃者，他为了她母亲能够坚定地选择离开，从此过着相对拮据的生活，直到……直到他死。

他快乐么？记忆里最初的时候，父亲显然是快乐的，那时候母亲还在。亚历克丝能够想起的一切他的笑容都和母亲有关。但后来，一切都变了。他并没有准备好当一个单身父亲，母亲离开他们之后，他的人生变成了漫长而苦涩的后续，并且过早地离开了她。

亚历克丝叹了一口气。

“也许他是对的，莉莉，但我不能……我暂时还不能。”

春末夏初的微风穿过霍格沃茨古老而悠长的走廊，拨乱了渡鸦羽毛上细丝丝的纹路，它们在空中随意地搏动着。亚历克丝盯着眼前的那支暗红色的羽毛笔，仿佛能从上面看见一切西里斯-布莱克给她留下的印象——喧嚣、混乱、躁动、跳脱……但又非常非常迷人。


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17

五年级的大事，O.W.Ls考试终于在学期期末展开了。一切都在掌控之中——显然是不可能的。也许是因为她这学期研究了太多的黑魔法，在黑魔法防御术考试的时候，她的魔杖开始不听话，完全和考试要求背道而驰。亚历克丝灰心丧气地开始考魔咒学。

斯莱特林和格兰芬多的考场正好排在一起，而她的位置就在西里斯-布莱克后面。劫道者全和她一个考场，莉莉-伊万斯则被分在了前面的一个教室。魔咒学的考试倒是题目中规中矩，有惊无险，除了詹姆-波特一直在玩一个金色飞贼，上面还刻着“L.E”，亚历克丝猜这指的是莉莉-伊万斯。

但是这未免也太幼稚了，他想要像抓住金色飞贼一样抓住莉莉？亚历克丝一阵暴寒。

考试结束的时间到。弗立维教授念了一句“试卷飞来”，超过一百张羊皮纸都被收了上去。

“好了，你们可以走了！”几乎被试卷淹没的弗立维教授艰难地挥了挥手。

亚历克丝看见詹姆迫不及待地就和西里斯他们一起走了出去，西弗勒斯-斯内普在靠近门的位置，依旧在认真地阅读着试卷，油腻腻的头发贴在脸上。

“埃弗利！你这是去找伊万斯吗？”詹姆-波特大声地说道。

亚历克丝回过头：“不了，我去拉文克劳的长桌。莉莉她有其他事。”变形学她不想复习，更何况莉莉约了玛丽-麦克唐纳一起看书，她不必多打扰。

“如果，你下午见到伊万斯，能帮我问问她——”

“不，另请高明吧，波特。”亚历克丝挥挥手，关于莉莉的事情她再也不会帮了，太头疼了。所以她瞥了一眼正在和詹姆兴高采烈地建议着什么的西里斯，就转身离开了吵吵闹闹的教室。

亚历克丝去找了海伦-克劳德和海蒂-派克，她们都已经六年级，没有O.W.Ls的摧残，大家能聚在一起和睦地吃一顿午饭，亚历克丝也不喜欢在考试之后对答案。

她吃了午饭准备回教室的时候，在湖边听见了莉莉愤怒的声音。

“放开他！”

粉色的肥皂泡沫从西弗勒斯-斯内普的嘴里源源不断地冒了出来，甚至让他不停地咳嗽，快要喘不过气来。

“莉莉！”亚历克丝走了过去。

“亚历克丝！你看看！他们这群幼稚的混蛋。”莉莉气得面红耳赤，转向了詹姆-波特，“放开他！他难道对你们做过什么吗？”

“嗯……他存在着就是一个问题，如果你知道我在说什么……”詹姆-波特随意地说道。

周围的学生开始哈哈大笑，包括西里斯-布莱克和彼得-佩迪鲁，但是卢平始终没有笑，亚历克丝和莉莉也没有。

“你以为你很有趣，”莉莉冷漠地说，“但你就是一个自大的，喜欢欺负人的混账，波特，放开他。”

“如果你跟我出去，我就放开他，伊万斯，”詹姆飞快地妥协了，“如果你……你跟我出去，我就再也不拿魔杖指着他，怎么样？”

西弗勒斯-斯内普突然像是被什么东西放了下来，他不停地往外吐着肥皂泡，拿到了自己之前被波特打飞的魔杖。

“我不会和你出去。”莉莉说道。

“运气不好，尖头叉子。”西里斯戏谑地说。

亚历克丝看见斯内普对波特恶狠狠地举起了魔杖，她暗道不好，斯莱特林的报复心早晚会让波特吃大亏。

“斯内普，不！”

然而詹姆-波特的脸上已经出现了一道血痕，然而第二下还没有落到他脸上，斯内普就被倒挂金钟了。他的袍子倒过来盖住了头，露出了一双瘦削的腿和一条发灰的内裤。在场的大部分人都笑了，包括西里斯，詹姆和虫尾巴。

亚历克丝怀疑自己真的看走眼了——这样的人哪里值得她喜欢？然而现在的重点不是这个，她有更重要的事情要做。

“莉莉，跟我走。别再待在这里了。”她一把拉住莉莉。

“为什么？让伊万斯看看鼻涕精有多可笑不好吗？”詹姆-波特大声地嚷嚷，仿佛要让全宇宙都听见他的声音。

亚历克丝严厉地瞪了波特一眼。“你闭嘴吧。”

亚历克丝从来都不喜欢西弗勒斯-斯内普，他太过阴沉，总是在搞一些不知名的玩意，并且确实总和那些纯血主义者待在一块。但这不代表他就该被这么对待。既然邓布利多已经处理过那件事了，那么一切都已经过去了，也许西弗勒斯-斯内普已经不再和他们一起玩，也许他依旧死不悔改，但这一切也都应该提交给更高等级的教授或者校长去解决。就事论事而言，詹姆-波特欺负他，就是错的，这除了加剧矛盾以外不会有任何结果。

波特愣了愣。“埃弗利，你居然在怪罪我？”

“不然呢？难道怪罪梅林吗？”亚历克丝回敬道，随后她转向莉莉，“走吧，别待在这里，你在这里看着也没用。”

“我为什么要走，亚历克丝？波特在欺负我的朋友。”莉莉被波特气得浑身发抖，她一把推开了亚历克丝，对波特愤怒地说，“快让他下来！”

亚历克丝定定地看着斯内普，虽然他被垂下来的袍子遮住了脸，但她能感受到他的绝望。她不是不知道他有多看重莉莉-伊万斯，虽然她对此感受得不是特别清晰，但绝不是一无所知，就冲她之前总拉拢莉莉来找斯内普不愉快就可见一斑。

“如果我现在把你拽走，”亚历克丝看了一眼被吊在空中的西弗勒斯-斯内普，“你信不信斯内普这辈子都会感激我？”

“搞得这么麻烦干什么，我放下他就是了。”詹姆嗤了一声，挥了挥魔杖，斯内普猛地摔在了地上。他刚刚把巫师袍罩好，举起自己的魔杖，就听见西里斯随手挥出一个“统统石化”，斯内普立刻就被定住了。

“放开他！”莉莉拿出自己的魔杖对着詹姆和西里斯。

“莉莉，不，别拿魔杖。现在。跟我走。”亚历克丝拉住了她，但还是忍不住瞪了一眼依旧满不在乎的西里斯-布莱克和詹姆-波特。他们以为这是什么？好玩的游戏吗？

“不！”莉莉用力甩开了她，指着詹姆-波特，“解开他的咒语！”

詹姆用力地叹了口气，轻轻地对着斯内普念了一句反咒。

他轻蔑地示意斯内普离开。“你真是走运，要不是伊万斯在这里，鼻涕精你——”

“我不需要她这样肮脏的泥巴种来帮我！”

莉莉愣住了。亚历克丝也愣住了。

“行，”莉莉冷冷地对斯内普说，“我一点都不会在意你了，并且如果我是你的话，我就会洗洗自己的裤子，鼻涕精。”

亚历克丝在心底里叹气，她不忍再看下去了。

“对伊万斯道歉！”波特对斯内普吼道，用自己的魔杖举着他。

“我不需要你来让他道歉，你和他都不是好人。”莉莉冲他喊道。

“什么？我可从来，从来没叫过你——那个。”波特惊讶道。

“总是把头发弄得乱七八糟因为你以为自己很酷，总是炫耀那个愚蠢的金色飞贼，对每个看不顺眼的人施咒，只是因为你想这么做。你让我恶心。”

莉莉说完就飞快地走了。

“伊万斯！嗨，伊万斯！”波特在她身后叫道。

莉莉没有回头。

“她怎么回事？”詹姆-波特试着像问一个无关紧要的问题似的问道。

“还能怎么回事？她觉得你是个自大狂。”亚历克丝冷漠地解释道，她决定去找莉莉——如果她还追得上的话，“这不是一场玩笑，波特。”

“如果惩罚一个肮脏的斯莱特林也算自大的话。”西里斯不以为然地说。

斯莱特林和格兰芬多的问题一直都是亚历克丝心里憋着的那根刺，她一下子被激怒了，愤懑地瞪着他，一字一顿地问道：“西里斯-布莱克，请你解释一下，什么叫肮脏的斯莱特林？”

“难道他不是吗？”西里斯轻蔑地反问。

亚历克丝几乎冷笑出声。“那我呢？我也是斯莱特林。”

“这问题和你没关系，”西里斯冷漠地努了努下巴，示意她站到一边去，“别把自己扯进来，埃弗利。”

亚历克丝咬牙切齿地问道。“布莱克，你什么时候能放下你格兰芬多的高傲？你这样子……就跟你痛恨的’那些斯莱特林’一点也没区别。”

“你这话什么意思？”西里斯皱皱眉。

“高贵的格兰芬多，”她几乎要气得笑了，愤怒钻进了她的心里，一点一点咬噬了她的克制，“从来不想自己的言行举止到底能给人带来多大的伤害，狂妄地把自己的快乐建立在他人的痛苦之上。西里斯-布莱克，你可真是——自私透了。还有你也是，詹姆-波特。”

斯内普不知道什么时候捡起了自己的魔杖，对着波特使劲挥出了他那个不知名的魔咒，波特堪堪躲开了，转而想回斯内普一个更厉害的魔咒。

亚历克丝忍无可忍，拿出魔杖指着波特。“收手吧，波特，你难道还没有找够乐子吗。”

“别逼着我对你施咒，埃弗利。”波特因为之前莉莉的事而恼羞成怒，也气势汹汹地用魔杖指着她。

“哦？那你试试吧。”亚历克丝挥挥魔杖，念了一个所有人都没听过的咒语，一道诡异的黑色闪电立刻从魔杖顶部冒了出来，径直劈向了詹姆-波特的手臂。

只听见刺啦一声，群众哗然。詹姆的巫师袍袖子上裂开了很长一道口子，他的整条胳膊都暴露在了空气里。

“这是什么东西，埃弗利！”詹姆-波特大叫一声。

亚历克丝愤怒而阴沉地笑了。“你知道了又怎么样？惩罚我吗？把我倒挂金钟，还是给我一个’统统石化’？”

“埃弗利！你这是在邀请我对你施咒！”波特之前和她没有什么过不去的地方，一度甚至算得上朋友，但既然亚历克丝当众这么不给他面子，那他还有什么好顾虑的？

“求之不得，波特。为什么不对我露几手，让我见识一下你的厉害？”亚历克丝甚至往前跨了一步。

“好了！你们都冷静一下！”卢平终于看不下去了，挡在了他们中间，“只要我在，你们谁也别想动手。”

亚历克丝看了卢平一眼，收回魔杖转身就走。西里斯愣在原地，就这样看着她消失在了视线里。

\--

晚上，雷古勒斯-布莱克拿着一本魔药课本站在公共休息室里等她。

“我们明天考魔药，你能再帮我复习一下吗？”

“好，”亚历克丝还在为下午的事情气得脑壳疼，她坐在雷古勒斯旁边的沙发上，“你问吧。”

“嗯……是关于蒸馏的问题。”雷古勒斯低下头，开始翻书。

他们讨论到一半的时候，休息室的门开了。斯内普狼狈不堪地走进来，步伐凌乱，像是丢了魂一样，脸色非常苍白——不，苍白已经不足以形容他，这已经是一种墙壁一般的惨白。

亚历克丝和雷古勒斯都没有和他打招呼。

斯内普看了他们一眼，像是讶异他们怎么这时候还待在公共休息室，但他也没有说话，蹬蹬蹬地跑回了自己的寝室。亚历克丝不动声色地看着他，像是透过他潦倒的神色能看到了一颗被削去一个角的心脏，鲜红的血液顺着他的步子一点一点滴落在地面上。

“他去哪儿了？早就过了宵禁了。”雷古勒斯看了看怀表，庆幸斯内普没有被费尔奇抓住，扣分可不是开玩笑的。

亚历克丝叹了一口气。“大概去找莉莉-伊万斯道歉了。”

“为什么？”

“难道你没听说么？”亚历克丝狐疑地看着他。

“他对伊万斯说了……那个。是么？”

亚历克丝不置可否，这个话题太过敏感，并不适宜被提起，尤其是在斯莱特林公共休息室。

“你还有问题么？”

雷古勒斯低头看了看书。“没有了。”

“那我也该回去了，太晚了。祝你有一个愉快的夜晚，布莱克。”亚历克丝站起身。她刚打算回寝室，就听见雷古勒斯叫住了自己。

“埃弗利。”

她回过头。“请问还有什么是我可以帮你的么？”

雷古勒斯手里夹着课本，站在原地说道。“以后再遇到这种事……不要一个人站出来，太危险了。审时度势，首先要保全自己。”

“我知道了，”她疲惫地点点头，“谢谢你，布莱克。”

\--

第二天考变形学，亚历克丝一出考场就去了格兰芬多的女生堆里，但是她没有找到莉莉-伊万斯。

“莉莉呢？”她找到了玛丽-麦克唐纳，试探地看了看她，“她来参加考试了，对吧？”

玛丽叹了一口气。“她来了，考好试直接走了。”

“请问她现在在什么地方？”

“我也不清楚，也许是已经去收拾行李了吧……她心情不是很好，埃弗利。”

玛丽看她的眼神有点古怪。昨天她也在场，见识到了亚历克丝对詹姆-波特用的那种不知名的魔咒——那显然是某种诡异的黑魔法，再加上……她是一名斯莱特林。经过昨天的事，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的对立更加明显。

亚历克丝假装自己没有察觉到对方隐隐的敌意，淡淡地点点头。“谢谢。”


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18

五年级升六年级的暑假姗姗来迟。她再一次回到了奥地利的祖宅，祖母一个人占领了楼顶所有的房间，埃弗利夫人有很多形态各异的雕像和画像收藏，大部分都被帆布罩着，一个个矗立在房间里，像是乳白色的巨怪，幽暗的灯光投射下参差凌乱的影子，像是童话故事里会吃人的恶魔。

埃弗利夫人从来不谈起自己的过去，亚历克丝唯一确定的是，她确实是自己的祖母，她生了自己的父亲，自己的父亲和母亲私奔之后又有了自己。但即便她们之间真的存在亲缘关系，埃弗利夫人也从来不和亚历克丝说起她父亲小时候到底是什么样，她不和亚历克丝谈论和家庭有关的话题，虽然她们确实是家人。

唯一的例外是她故去多年的丈夫，亚历克丝听到过埃弗利夫人嘴里唯一提到过的亲人，只有很简短的一句，在她经过书房一侧墙上的画像时，祖母说过，“他是你祖父”，仅此而已。

亚历克丝不是不好奇她父亲以前的模样，但她并不敢多问。提及父亲就很难不提及母亲，她怕麻瓜出身的母亲会是埃弗利夫人良好修养崩溃的开关。如果，她只是说如果，埃弗利夫人真的用什么过激的言辞去羞辱她母亲，那么亚历克丝很难不和她发生冲突，而这显然是亚历克丝不想看到的，所以她小心地绕开了有关的一切，就像夜航船绕过藏在海平面底下的礁石。

母亲的那张麻瓜相片她一直随身带着，拥有着琥珀色眼睛的女人朝她温柔地笑着，静止着站在原地，永远停在她的二十五岁。

这个假期她给莉莉-伊万斯寄了很多信——就像上个暑假莉莉给她寄信一样。但是大部分的回复都非常简短，有时候只有一句话，有时候则是两三句加上一个小礼物，过了两三个礼拜才恢复正常。新学期她的拉文克劳朋友们要为了N.E.W.Ts而泡图书馆，比起见面，写信成了更常见的交流方式。海蒂-派克跟她说自己打算以后研究药草学，海伦-克劳德想去魔法史研究员做文献综述，埃德蒙德表示自己还没想好，他可能想去法国游历几年，布斯巴顿在魔咒学上的造诣比霍格沃茨更加出色，那里或许能给他提供一个进修的机会。但他们拉文克拉的院长，博学多才的弗立维教授也愿意给自己的爱徒埃德蒙德-派克指点迷津，比如给他写一封去魔咒协会的推荐信。

只要谈论到未来的计划，一瞬间就难免有了大家各奔前程的沧桑感，好在书信不辍，算不上太过疏远，这种距离感甚至让亚历克丝感到放松。

囿于祖宅的亚历克丝为了解闷，开始继续看和黑魔法有关的书，她甚至为了读懂其中的一部分内容而开始自学德语。祖母显然发现她在研究黑魔法，祖宅里不知道有多少家用小精灵，反正亚历克丝从来都没有数清楚过，它们悄无声息地潜伏在不同的角落里，对亚历克丝所有的行踪都了如指掌，祖母能知道她所想要知道的一切，只要她愿意。

晚餐的时候——对，距离踏进祖宅一年之后，亚历克丝终于被允许去一楼东侧的餐厅吃饭，头发花白的埃弗利夫人放下刀叉，用她那双冰冷而锐利的蓝眼睛扫了亚历克丝一眼。

“我知道你最近在研究黑魔法。”

知道。亚历克丝感觉有点好笑。她神通广大的祖母在这栋房子里显然有不止一双眼睛和不止一双耳朵，埃弗利祖宅里全知全能的女主人。

她把目光从自己面前的芦笋上抬起，同样放下了沉甸甸的银质刀叉，对着面前穿着华丽、举止端庄的贵妇礼貌地微笑，微微点了点头。

“是的，祖母。”

埃弗利夫人戴着巨大宝钻戒指的右手拿起右侧的第二个水晶雕花酒杯，浅浅地喝了一口淡琥珀色的白葡萄酒。把杯子放下之后，她微微扬起下巴，严厉地审视着亚历克丝。

“希望你能真的学到一点东西。”

“我会尽力的，祖母。”她露出了驯良的微笑，仿佛面前不是自己的祖母，而是一位以严苛著称的教授。

亚历克丝曾经在书房的角落里看见过祖母学生时期的照片，德姆斯特朗的学生会会长，精通黑魔法，照片上的女孩也有一双锐利而冷漠的蓝眼睛，捧着上面写着德语的证书和奖杯，略皱着眉地看向镜头，嘴角也是向下的，仿佛什么都不值得她快意起来，学生时期最高的荣誉也不过是恼人的绊脚石。

祖母没有喝完杯子里的酒就起身离开了，原本勃艮第红的地毯已经褪成了一种半黄半红的颜色，吸纳了原本应该存在的所有脚步声。

亚历克丝O.W.Ls考试的成绩单在假期过半的时候终于寄了过来，从英国千里迢迢飞到奥地利让猫头鹰吃了不少苦头，扑棱着翅膀把信封丢在她桌上就迫不及待地一头栽进了饲料碗里狼吞虎咽，还差点和她外祖母养的那两只猫头鹰因为抢食而直接在窗台上打起来。家用小精灵害怕女主人生气，惊呼着连忙多拿出了一个饲料碗搁在窗台上，这才缓解了入侵者和领地主的矛盾。亚历克丝的成绩非常稳定在O和E之间，除了黑魔法防御术——她只拿了A。上一学年里，练习过多的黑魔法让她的魔杖在施白魔法的时候变得非常不听话。然而这其实是可以被预料到的，她还没有神通广大到能同时熟悉两套魔法体系。

她瞥了一眼成绩单，把它一折，随手夹进了书里。

从格里莫广场12号寄来的信在假期中后期零零星星地被送了过来。雷古勒斯-布莱克在信件里说自己开始准备一年后的O.W.Ls，他的父母对他期望非常高。他显然把她当成了某种辅导老师，在信件里问她各种课业有关的问题，并给她寄了礼物，她猜这是补偿，有时候是一小包薄荷味的巧克力，或者一瓶闪着金粉的墨水，看上去像是斯拉格霍恩教授爱不释手的东西。也有时候是一块上面刻着精灵语的小石头，他和亚历克丝都喜欢古代魔文，精灵语隶属其中的一个分支。

他养的秃鹫——亚历克丝不愿意承认它叫卡俄斯——也让她为祖母的猫头鹰担惊受怕了一段时间。幸好，雷古勒斯在第二封信件的最后提到“P.S：请准备普通的猫头鹰口粮给卡俄斯，万分感谢”，所以每次一旦察觉到有某只和猫头鹰相比过于庞大的身影出没，亚历克丝都不得不让家用小精灵单独给它盛一大碗猫头鹰口粮，大概是实在是饥饿难耐，它确实一点都不嫌弃，每次都吃得干干净净，有时候累了还会停在她家的窗台上打个盹儿，第二天早上再直接带着她的回信飞回英国。

有那么一段时间，她怀疑自己的祖母其实知道她在和布莱克家的雷古勒斯通信，毕竟这屋子里什么事埃弗利夫人都了如指掌，并且秃鹫这种动物实在是太高调了。但祖母从来没有干涉过她的社交，她既没有阻止亚历克丝和莉莉-伊万斯这样的麻瓜来往，也没有和她提过“永远纯粹”的布莱克家族。

她对亚历克丝的一切都漠不关心。至少看上去是这样。

假期快要结束的时候，她才在莉莉-伊万斯的信件里得知了西里斯-布莱克已经离家出走，他似乎还被自己的家族除了名，也有人说只是他母亲在吓唬吓唬他，为了让她“不知悔改的儿子”早点回来，然而这显然是不可能的，如果她足够了解自己的儿子。

这一件事似乎在格兰芬多是一件轰动一时的新闻——莉莉说她原本不打算再收詹姆-波特的信件，但是又不忍心让他的猫头鹰在她窗外徘徊太久，还是收下了。虽然波特是个不知轻重的自大狂，可是猫头鹰是无辜的。莉莉在信件里如是说道。她还表示，詹姆-波特极其兴奋地讲述了西里斯已经住到了波特家。

从头到尾，雷古勒斯-布莱克对哥哥的出走则只字未提。

意料之外，却又是情理之中。她把信件收好，全部放进一个纸盒，一股脑儿都塞进抽屉里锁上，开始准备开学的行李。

\--

终于，她在六年级的第一堂魔药课上见到了莉莉-伊万斯，红发女孩看上去情绪已经缓和了不少，甚至主动和亚历克丝打了招呼，冲她微笑了一下。

“早上好。”

亚历克丝对她点点头，在她旁边的位置上放了书。“早上好，莉莉。”

六年级的第一课，斯拉格霍恩教授给大家介绍迷情剂——魔法世界里最有效、最强大的爱情魔药，很小的一管药剂闪着珍珠母的光泽，还有着呈螺旋上升的蒸汽。

“你先闻闻看怎么样？”莉莉神神秘秘地问亚历克丝。

她凑近一闻，皱皱眉。

“什么味道？”莉莉连忙问，“不好闻吗？”

亚历克丝低下头翻看笔记，有点莫名其妙。“一种奇怪的味道……让人想到医疗翼？还有点像皮革和汽油。”

“那是怎么回事？”莉莉感觉有点意思。

亚历克丝看了看她：“那你呢？你试试看，会闻到什么？”

莉莉凑近了，随即就开始皱眉。“嗯……草地？魁地奇球场？还有点像扫帚储藏室。”

“这也太奇怪了。”两个人一起低声地笑了起来。

那边的詹姆-波特声音传来。“我闻到了百合花的味道！”

亚历克丝看了一眼莉莉，揶揄地挑了挑眉，莉莉威胁性质地瞪了她一眼，亚历克丝识趣地沉默了，投降似的摆摆手，放过了这个话题。

“我来试试看！”西里斯-布莱克的声音传来。

亚历克丝拿着羽毛笔在羊皮之上写观察总结，不由自主地顿了顿。

西里斯像是发现了什么新奇的玩意儿。“詹姆，我的迷情剂没有味道。”

詹姆-波特大笑：“可怜的大脚板，你是不是感冒了？”

西里斯承认。“是有一点。”

詹姆开玩笑地用胳膊拱了他一下。“一来我家就感冒，难道波特家客房的魔法壁炉还不够热吗？”

西里斯煞有介事地思考了一会儿。“一定是夜里我们出去探险的时候戈德里克山谷的风太大，露水还把我头发都打湿了。”

“那可真是太糟糕了，”詹姆津津乐道地说，仿佛这是个值得发挥的段子，“梅林啊，大脚板的迷情剂是没有味道的，可怜兮兮的大脚板……”

亚历克丝听到了，不动声色地皱皱眉，转而开始和莉莉讨论魔药笔记的问题。她们都决定考N.E.W.Ts的魔药证书，课业的压力不小。

“如果可能的话，我希望他们不要那么幼稚……这只是迷情剂而已，有什么好大呼小叫的。”莉莉嘟囔道。

亚历克丝“哈”了一声，抬起头看了她一眼，开玩笑似的问道：“伊万斯小姐，什么叫’迷情剂’而已？那可是最伟大的爱情魔药。”

“迷情剂不能让你获得真正的爱情，它只能给你带来爱情的幻象……它只是一种魔药，亚历克丝。”莉莉认真地说，在“只是”两个字上加了重音。

“幻象不美妙么？”亚历克丝把笔记本合上，“我以为一切美妙的东西都是幻象。”

“亚历克丝。”莉莉说道。

“莉莉。”她耸耸肩。

“反正，爱情的幻象……”莉莉顿了顿，似乎是费力地想找一些理由来反驳，“从来都不是爱情。爱情必须是真实的……并且还是一件美好的东西。”

亚历克丝听到这个说法，怔了怔。人类的情感并不相通，所以她不太和别人探讨这种感性的话题，但多少还是好奇莉莉的看法。

她问。“怎么说？”

斯拉格霍恩教授拍了拍手，宣布到了下课时间，她们抱着书顺着人群开始往外走。

莉莉沉吟片刻，一本正经地开口。“爱是人的本能，亚历克丝，它给人带来快乐，它让人产生比生存更高级的欲望。”

“但它也有不好的一面，”亚历克丝扭过头，瞥了一眼一直在走廊角落里盯着红发女孩的斯内普，对他太过直接的目光表达自己的不适，“爱情给人带来痛苦，也给人带来负担。”

“是这样，但是……我也讲不清楚……”红发女孩眨了眨漂亮的大眼睛，带着一丝天真地想象反问道，“可能还是带来的快乐更多吧，不然为什么人要追求爱情呢？为什么要追求不断折磨自己的东西呢？”

“也许人并不总是趋利避害的，莉莉，”亚历克丝顿了顿，深吸一口气，“人追随爱情带来的快乐，但也会追求爱情带来的痛苦和毁灭。”

莉莉对此目瞪口呆。“原来你是这么想的。”

“随口说说而已。”亚历克丝不置可否地笑笑，转身和她走进魔咒学的教室。

\--

六年级一开学就比五年级的作业更多，亚历克丝不得不比往常在书本上花费更多时间，偶尔宵禁过后，她还是会变成渡鸦飞去禁林，然后在里面变回人形，逛几圈散散步，放空自己被知识塞满的大脑。

她站在森林里，独自享受一个静谧的夜晚。

“是谁！”她突然察觉到身后有异样的响动，转头一看，是一条巨大的黑狗，站在离她不远处，四肢着地也几乎到她胸口那么高。亚历克丝头一次见到骨架如此庞大的犬类，但很意外地并没有感受到恐惧，它灰色的眼睛静静地注视着她，眼神意外的平和，不像是杀气腾腾的捕猎者。

她想起来了，她目睹卢平变成狼人的月圆之夜的时候，这条黑狗确实出现过，还有一头很大的鹿，它们安抚了变身的卢平。

那条黑狗见亚历克丝站在原地一动不动，朝她的方向迈了两步，亚历克丝依旧没有动，静静地看着它。

“嗯……你是牙牙的朋友吗？”亚历克丝记得海格有一条叫牙牙的猎犬，她还抱过它。

黑狗汪汪地叫了两声。亚历克丝这才发现自己把内心的想法说了出来。对一条狗说话听上去像是一个很愚蠢的行为，但……那有什么关系。

“所以，你也是在夜间散步吗？”她朝黑狗走近了一步。

“嗷呜。”那只大狗在她面前趴了下去，乖得过分，似乎在邀请她摸摸自己毛茸茸的脑袋。

亚历克丝犹豫了一会儿，把手放到了它的头顶，稍微摸了摸。非常柔软的触感，它一定非常暖和。她想。

“你住在禁林？”

“汪。”

“认识海格？”

“汪。”

“……喜欢什么颜色的项圈？”

“汪呜！”

好吧，亚历克丝明白了，它不喜欢项圈。在禁林里发现什么不合常理的动物都不稀奇，和巨眼蜘蛛、独角兽和人马相比，一条听得懂人话的大狗显然算不上什么。

在思索了一阵之后，亚历克丝试着和那条巨大的黑狗玩一些她觉得狗可能会喜欢的游戏，比如飞镖或者命令它“站起、趴下”之类的，但是它非但毫不配合，对她汪汪地叫了几声表示抗议——略带恼怒的那种。一头雾水的亚历克丝便不知道该跟它做什么，她又没养过狗。

末了，她看了看怀表。

“好了，我该走了。太晚了，我要赶在费尔奇第二次巡夜之前回到地窖里。”

“汪。”

她挥挥魔杖，用“荧光闪烁”照亮了面前的路，她开始慢慢地朝城堡里走去。这条狗太通人性了，以至于她不是很好意思当着一条狗的面变成渡鸦飞走。她一个人低头走了一段路，快要出禁林的时候才发现那只巨大的黑狗一直在后面跟着她，距离了四五步路，她停了，它也就停了，坐在原地，尾巴疯狂地摇着，似乎很快活。

“去找海格吧，那边，”她指了指被夜色笼罩的霍格沃茨城堡，“不是你该去的地方。”

那条黑狗依旧意义不明地汪了一声，最终还是回过头，慢慢朝禁林里走去。


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19

天气开始转冷，亚历克丝搓着手走去吃饭的时候见到了雷古勒斯，他身边跟着两个魁地奇队的球员，还有另外两个她叫不出名字的斯莱特林男孩，但她确定自己在鼻涕虫俱乐部里见过他们几次。

亚历克丝知道自己不适合这种场合，本来想低着头离开，谁知道雷古勒斯-布莱克却叫住了她。

“埃弗利。”他推了一把身边正在不怀好意地发笑的男生，从自己的那条长凳上站了起来。

“……布莱克。”亚历克丝不得已，低头整了整巫师袍的领子，停了下来。

雷古勒斯-布莱克没再在意周围男生的起哄，迎着她走过来，问道。“你有空么？”

“取决于做什么事，布莱克。”她指了指自己手上的书和笔记。

雷古勒斯看了看她。没有说话。

亚历克丝注视着他的沉默。“我猜你是为了O.W.Ls？”

“是的，”他点头，“为了O.W.Ls。”

毫不意外。亚历克丝皱皱眉。“但我最近没什么空……周六？”

“那就周六，”他答应得飞快，“白天要魁地奇训练，晚餐后我都有空。”

“好吧，到时见。”亚历克丝点点头。

她回到自己的座位上。

刚落坐，露易丝-高尔便讶异地看着她。“布莱克为什么这么看重你？所有六年级的女孩里，他只和你说话。”

“别开玩笑了，”亚历克丝拿起杯子，喝了一口里面的南瓜汁，疲乏地揉了揉眉心，“他需要一个帮他复习功课的廉价劳动力……免费劳动力。”

“听上去你像是一个家用小精灵，”露易丝-高尔自己都感觉这个说法挺有意思的，自顾自地笑了起来，“如果有能帮忙写作业的家用小精灵，那我说什么也想要一个。”

亚历克丝不知道自己该笑还是该哭，好在邓布利多校长宣布开饭之后，露易丝-高尔很快就放过了这个话题，大家终于可以安静地吃饭。

—

“我以为自己可以融入进斯莱特林，但我不能。”亚历克丝盯着眼前的篝火轻声说道，“他们内部鲜明的阶层一直都令人害怕……纯血真的那么高贵吗？”

那条巨大的黑狗过分乖顺地坐在她的身边，安安静静地听着，尾巴都不曾动过一下。黑狗是不知道什么时候出现的，亚历克丝晚上写好作业去禁林里透口气，没走几步就发现那条巨大的黑狗跟在自己的身后，毫无敌意的眼睛温顺地看着她。

太阳落山之后气温直线下降，她感受到刺骨的潮湿的寒意从四面八方涌来，她不得不离篝火堆更近一些，火光映在她苍白的脸上照出一片血红的艳丽的颜色，她沉默了一会儿，才继续轻声地说道。“我想念小时候……我也想念妈妈。我没有一天不在想念她。”

她仰起头，发现树林里开始飘起了细雨，阴寒的初冬开始吞噬霍格沃茨，冬天就要来了，天黑的时间不停地在提前，她知道的，很快一片漆黑就会笼罩整片禁林。

“我该走了，黑狗，在我还能靠一支魔杖看清路的时候。”亚历克丝站了起来，拍了拍身上的巫师袍。

黑狗也跟着站了起来，在她身边一步步打转。她犹豫地伸出手，最终还是轻轻地摸了摸它的脑袋。出乎意料的，黑狗低下头，主动蹭了蹭她的掌心。

亚历克丝讶异地挑了挑眉。“我原先以为你不喜欢被这样对待。”

黑狗发出一声疑似温柔的嗷呜声。亚历克丝轻轻地笑了一声，转身离去，猖狂的夜色悄无声息地吞没了她。

—

亚历克丝夹着书在公共休息室见到雷古勒斯的时候，显然距离他训练结束没多久，她甚至能发现他大概不久前才从浴室里出来，洗过的头发还没有全干透。

“我以为你不会来得那么早。”他拉开椅子，在她对面的位置坐下。

亚历克丝合上一本和古代魔文有关的书，笑了笑。“可以开始了。”

“止痛油膏需要把一盎司龙血和一盎司秋末时期的金甲虫壳浸入半升杏仁油，低温加热至变橘色之后加入五盎司干燥过的杉树根，持续低温加热至液体透明，冷却后兑入等重量的藏红花，”他开始念自己的笔记，随后把书摊在亚历克丝面前，指着上面的四张图，“什么是秋末时期的金甲虫壳？”

亚历克丝看了看书上四张插图一阵鸡皮疙瘩，第一次感觉麻瓜图书里插图不会动也没什么不好。

“这个。”她指了指颜色介于金黄和卡其黄中间的那个。

“为什么？”

“金甲虫在秋天会褪去旧壳，魔药课本里涉及的甲虫类动物都会产生类似的生理现象……因为制作过程中需要反应的色素会随着壳的老化而消失。”亚历克丝简单地解释道。

雷古勒斯拿着羽毛笔往笔记本上刷刷地记着。

“埃弗利。”一个出乎意料的声音叫住了她。

雷古勒斯抬起头。“斯内普？”

西弗勒斯-斯内普升入六年级，依旧是个脸色惨白、头发油腻的年轻人，过大的鼻子也显得他的脸看上去有些怪异。

他走了过来，站在她和雷古勒斯之间的位置，雷古勒斯明显皱了皱眉。“埃弗利……如果你有事的话，就算了。”

“请问是什么事？”亚历克丝站了起来。

自从那次“泥巴种”事件之后，她再也没有和西弗勒斯-斯内普说过话，当然也没有和波特或者西里斯-布莱克再有往来。那天像是一个微妙的分界线，狮蛇矛盾被带上了一个新台阶。除了莉莉，其他的格兰芬多见她都有些敌意，或许是因为她对波特动了手，但也可能只是因为她是一个斯莱特林。

如果是和莉莉有关的事……绝对不帮他。那是他活该。更何况，她从来不该在朋友的私事里有自己的立场。

雷古勒斯停下笔，冷淡地打量着斯内普，似乎在等他快点说完。

斯内普看了看他，阴沉地低下了头很快就走了，匆匆丢下一句。“算了，不和你说了，就当我没来过。”

“那就请便吧，斯内普先生，”雷古勒斯用过分高傲的眼神责怪着他，像是在看音乐会半场里突然闯进来的冒失听众，“祝你度过一个完美的夜晚。”

亚历克丝看了一眼斯内普的背影，摇摇头。也不知道他到底怎么回事。

“所以，你还有别的问题么？”

雷古勒斯低下头，继续开始翻书。

\--

亚历克丝回到寝室，她想起斯内普的行径，越想越不对劲。他到底要说什么？亚历克丝不知道他们之间有什么好说的，他肯定不是来对她道谢的，斯内普不是这样的人，她也没帮他什么忙——他和伊万斯之间还是被他自己搞砸了。

她心烦意乱，发现自己把笔记本掉在了公共休息室，只好从寝室里折回去拿，已经到了宵禁时刻，公共休息室里鸦雀无声，开门的声音显得尤其明显。

是斯内普，他偷偷开了门溜了出去。

亚历克丝虽然不想管闲事，但最后还是跟上了。万一又是那群纯血小团体，至少她是阿尼马格斯，可以直接变成渡鸦逃跑，不是么。

她小心翼翼地绕过了巡夜的级长和教授，远远地跟着斯内普一起从城堡里悄悄地走了出去，居然直接从打人柳下面钻到了一个洞里，他被打人柳的枝条扫了一个踉跄，整个人在洞里滚了一圈，她只听见一声闷响，似乎摔得很疼。

亚历克丝犹豫了一下，变成了渡鸦灵活地跟着飞了进去。斯内普已经顺着唯一的方向朝另一端飞快地跑去。黑影一点一点扩大，亚历克丝又变回了人形，跟着斯内普一步步走了过去。

打人柳下面的山洞……到底通往哪里？她试着在脑海里绘制一副霍格沃茨的地形图，但最终还是失败了，她对这个地方并没有自己以为的那么了解。所以她朝着另一边的洞口疾步走去，见到了一处陈旧的阁楼。

这到底是哪里？她抬头，看见原本宝蓝色的屋顶因为灰尘和褪色而变成了一种怪异的藏蓝色。

尖叫棚屋？

就是在这时候，她听见了凄厉的动物叫声和斯内普的惨叫。不好。亚历克丝才想起来，今天是月圆。那个叫声是卢平。

亚历克丝意识的尽头是一头深棕色的巨狼朝她扑了过来，她的脑袋重重地磕在了地上，一阵撕裂的疼痛让她眼前发黑，迅速地昏迷过去。

\--

她醒来的时候眼前只有坐在地上的斯内普和手上流着血的詹姆-波特，后脑勺钻心得疼，让她不得不嘶了一声，皱着眉摸了摸脑袋，果然流血了。

“埃弗利，你怎么样了？”詹姆-波特问道。

“还活着。”她看了看他，又看了看坐在地上的斯内普，“所以你在公共休息室里想跟我说的是这个？给我一个’惊喜’么，斯内普？”

“是西里斯-布莱克告诉我的，”斯内普说出这个名字的时候忍不住皱了皱他那个过大的鼻子，“他说他们打算今晚在尖叫棚屋里发明一些好玩的东西。”

“所以你就想把埃弗利叫去一起看？”波特自知理亏，但还是没好气地白了他一眼。

斯内普阴森地看了看波特，再看了看亚历克丝，飞快地逃走了。

波特气势汹汹地对斯内普低吼道：“是我救了你——”

“算了，波特。”亚历克丝从地上站了起来，“卢平是狼人，对么？”

“你知道了。”波特略带惊讶地看着亚历克丝，用的是陈述句。

“月圆时永远请假，总有人能猜中。”她避开了自己变身渡鸦时看见的那一部分。

“也是。”波特叹了一口气，点点头。

“你救了我和斯内普？”她只知道自己摔破了头，别的什么都不记得了。

“可以这样说。”波特含含糊糊地说。

亚历克丝点点头，转身想要离开。“谢谢你，波特。”

“等等，埃弗利——你去庞弗雷夫人那儿看看吧，你流血了。”波特指了指不远处地面上的一滩血迹。

“我会的。”她的后脑勺确实生疼生疼的，夜里天气转冷，干透了的血液粘在头发上，甚至有一丝丝凉意从头皮上传来，她摸了一下后脑勺，满手黏糊糊的血。

“还有，O.W.Ls那天，对不起，”波特顿了顿，继续说道，“我知道是我不对了，我不该那样对你，对伊万斯……也不该那样对鼻涕精。”

“我以为你非常讨厌斯内普。”亚历克丝像是看神奇动物一样地看了他一眼。

波特沉默了很久才低声嘟囔道。“他确实不是个好东西……但是他不该死，不是么。”

亚历克丝和詹姆-波特走出尖叫棚屋，一路上没有说话，两个人之间非常安静。进医疗翼之前，波特突然出声叫住了她。

“你还有什么话想对我说么？”亚历克丝皱着眉回过头。

“埃弗利，请别让西里斯被开除，这件事是他不对，我会去告诉他这不对，但是……”詹姆-波特金棕色的眼睛里情绪非常矛盾，“他是我最好的朋友，埃弗利，我不能眼睁睁地看着他被开除。他除了霍格沃茨以外什么都没有了。”

亚历克丝从来没见过这样低声下气的詹姆-波特。他在她心中一直是个被生活宠坏的大男孩，仗着天赋和家世为所欲为，惹出再大的麻烦也不过是一笑了之，因为他总有办法可以解决。

“我不会把这件事说出去的，波特，”亚历克丝顿了顿，叹了一口气，“但我想我该说清楚，这么做是为了卢平，不是为了布莱克。”

詹姆-波特看上去明显松了一口气，他勉强地笑了笑。“无论如何，谢谢你，埃弗利。”

“不必。”

亚历克丝转身打开医疗翼的门。庞弗雷夫人正在摆弄自己的药柜，一见她头上的血迹就开始大呼小叫。

“梅林的胡子啊！你这是怎么搞的？和人打架了么？还是哪个冒失鬼练习飞来咒的时候把星象仪砸在了你的脑门上？”

亚历克丝眨眨眼，面不改色地说。“我走路的时候看书，摔下了楼梯。”

“为什么要在路上看书？图书馆和公共休息室的位子还不够多么？”庞弗雷夫人不知道在药橱的哪个角落里找了伤药和绷带，“躺下，快点，我现在就要帮你消毒。”

“好的，庞弗雷夫人。”亚历克丝从善如流地躺在了庞弗雷夫人指着的位置。

“梅林啊，你在哪里摔的？这是几？”庞弗雷夫人伸出一根手指在她眼前晃了晃。

“嗯……地窖的楼梯上。额，这是一。”

“幸好，没有脑震荡。”庞弗雷夫人麻利地帮她清理摔伤的地方，一层层药水被抹在了后脑勺，有着凉丝丝的刺痛感。

是的，我没有摔成傻子。亚历克丝侧躺在床上，自嘲地想。

“好了，孩子，已经宵禁了，快回去吧，”庞弗雷夫人用魔法绷带把她后脑勺的一块全部严严实实地缠住，叮嘱道，“还有，千万别再在路上看书了，为了你的生命安全着想。”

“谢谢您，庞弗雷夫人。”

亚历克丝前脚跨出医疗翼，就看见了脸色苍白的西里斯-布莱克，她看都没看他，直接绕开他朝地窖走去。

“埃弗利，”他直接跟了上来，也不管现在是宵禁时刻，“对不起，我错了，我不想让你……”

“别担心了，布莱克，”她木然地看了他一眼，“我跟波特保证过了，放心吧，你不会被开除的。”

“你知道我说的不是这个。对不起，埃弗利，”他不住地道歉，一遍一遍地重复，“我不知道你也会去。”

她停下脚步，定定地看着他。“如果那是斯内普，难道就可以么？他的性命安危就不重要吗？”

“我不是这个意思，这只是一个玩笑，埃弗利。”

“西里斯-布莱克，”亚历克丝冷静地看着他，像是在看一尊没有生命的雕像，过了一阵，她才继续开口道，“你开这个玩笑的时候，有想过卢平吗？”

西里斯-布莱克愣在原地。

亚历克丝叹了一口气。“卢平是我见过最善良的人之一，万一今天晚上……他就是背了一条人命，你让他怎么办？”

“对不起，埃弗利，对不起，我……”

“别跟我道歉！”亚历克丝忍无可忍地打断他，“如果你只是想让自己微不足道的良心好受一些，现在就该去找卢平，然后和他道歉，去祈求他的原谅！因为如果我是他，我这辈子都不会原谅你，西里斯-布莱克，你这个自大的狂妄的缺乏同理心的混蛋！”

说罢，她甩开了西里斯，头也不回地穿过了整片夜色，向地窖走去。

—

亚历克丝抱着膝盖坐在干燥的落叶上，她用魔杖点了点堆好的小树枝，生了一堆火，天气太冷，她需要热源。她听见身后传来沙沙的动静，回过头看了一眼，果然还是那条巨大的黑狗，它缩在堆满落叶的角落里，因为一些她不得而知的原因而没有像前几次一样直接上前来和她打招呼。

“你又来找我玩吗？”明明知道不会有答案，但她还是问道。

那条黑狗坐得离她远远的，用湿漉漉的灰色眼睛盯着她，看上去有点可怜。

“不过来吗？”她朝它招招手。

黑狗轻轻地“呜”了一声，缓慢地爬了过去，温顺地趴在她的身侧。

“昨天是月圆，你没有去找……那头狼，是没找到吗。”她问道。

黑狗静悄悄地伏在她身边，没有发出任何声音。他们一起共享着篝火，听着它噼里啪啦的声音。

亚历克丝近期第无数次地叹气，盯着跳动的火苗自言自语道。“他太过分了，是吧。”

“嗷呜。”那条黑狗发出一声类似于呜咽的声音，她伸出手摸了摸它毛绒绒的温暖的背，感觉自己的后脑勺已经不疼了。

“你对每个来禁林的人都这么听话吗？”她挠了挠黑狗的下巴，低声地说道，“我一开始以为你挺凶的。”

黑狗低下头，温柔地蹭着她的掌心，似乎是为了证明自己真的一点都不凶。

“如果霍格沃茨能养狗就好了，我可以养一只和你一样的小狗崽，海格总有办法的。”亚历克丝振振有词地计划着。

“汪！”黑狗抬高了音量急促地叫了一声，似乎是表示自己并不喜欢这个主意。

“你不想让我养小狗崽吗？”亚历克丝疑惑地眨眨眼。

黑狗置若罔闻，趴在她脚边一动不动。

亚历克丝长舒了一口气，用手指随意地梳理着它脊背上厚实的皮毛，随口问道：“我每次来禁林你都会找我，你是不是喜欢我呢？”

“汪呜！”那条黑狗像是踩到烙铁一样突然跳了起来，亚历克丝吓了一跳，正当她以为它要扑向自己的时候，只见那条黑狗噌的一声，像风一样逃走了。


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20

詹姆-波特其实多虑了，亚历克丝在尖叫棚屋里受伤的事情其实没什么人过问，达丽雅-格林格拉斯和露易丝-高尔大呼小叫地问过一次，雷古勒斯-布莱克来找她自习的时候也问过一次，亚历克丝的答案十分一致，“边走路边看书的时候没看到楼梯，一不小心摔破头了”，和对庞弗雷夫人说的一模一样。在庞弗雷夫人的治疗下，她的伤口很快就好了，拆了纱布之后就更加看不出来什么，但她开始被迫保持了一段时间的侧睡，后脑勺始终还是有点疼。

六年级是适合约会的年级，年轻而躁动的灵魂在五年级的O.W.Ls和七年级的N.E.W.Ts里夹缝求生，忙碌的课业确实近在眼前，但及时行乐也没有错。

一个赫奇帕奇的男孩牵着一个拉文克劳的女孩走在草地上，也都是六年级，女孩抱着书，男孩的手里拎着一把飞行扫帚，过了一会儿，男孩突然低下头偷亲了一下那个女孩，女孩伸出手佯装愤怒地打了他一下，羞涩地低下头。

坐在图书馆里的亚历克丝移开视线，低下头继续看自己借到的《完美的魔药汤剂》。斯拉格霍恩教授某次鼻涕虫俱乐部之后随手借给了她，慷慨地表示她可以看好之后再还给他。

“埃弗利，如果有需要的话可以随时来借书，让我批条去图书馆借也没关系。”肚子圆得像海狮一样的斯拉格霍恩教授语气浮夸得像歌剧演员。

亚历克丝接过书，谦恭地笑了。“谢谢您，院长。”

斯拉格霍恩教授倒了有点酒精含量不高的葡萄酒，一点一点地喝着。“你是我最近几年最满意的学生，埃弗利，”他喝得高兴的时候会稍微多说一些，“你们都还是小孩子的时候，我就发现了，你，斯内普，还有伊万斯，都是非常好的苗子。”

“斯内普在制作魔药的时候非常有创造力，伊万斯的理论基础比我牢固得多，”亚历克丝抬起眼，“您过誉了，斯拉格霍恩教授，我并没有你说的那么好。”

“你有一个他们都没有的优点，一个非常关键的优点。”斯拉格霍恩教授觉得自己的这瓶酒香醇极了，连忙又给自己倒了一杯。

亚历克丝安静地笑了，轻微地摇摇头。“和他们相比，我并不觉得自己有什么特别杰出的地方。”

“埃弗利，你的发挥稳定，这很难得，并且更重要的是……你足够’专注’，在制作魔药的时候你的世界里只有坩埚，没有其他。”斯拉格霍恩教授若有所指，“这在你们这种层面上，比天赋更重要。”

亚历克丝愣了愣。

“聪明人总是有办法一眼相中天资过人的后生，并且总结他们的优点，”斯拉格霍恩教授得意极了，往嘴里塞了一块菠萝蜜饯，朝她挥挥手，“好孩子，去忙你的事吧，N.E.W.Ts要好好准备。”

斯拉格霍恩教授后来真的对她放开了所有他藏书的权限，她被推到了一个比起其他学生略高的位置上，权力大于普通的学生，斯内普和莉莉也没有享有过这种待遇。这种特权让她发自内心地快乐，但也给她带来了烦恼，太过盛情的好意总是标了价码，但好在斯拉格霍恩教授是她的老师，所以她的心理负担还能稍微小一些。

她合上书，闭上眼，想在图书馆里稍微趴一会儿。

“埃弗利，原来你也会在图书馆里睡觉。”一个声音突然从她身后冒了出来。

西里斯-布莱克！

亚历克丝被他吓得从桌上蹦了起来。平斯夫人已经开始朝他们这个方向看了，眉头皱得死紧。

“你要干什么？”她像看陌生人一样看着他。

“出来一下，给你看个惊喜。”西里斯一把要把她拉起来。

亚历克丝甩开他。“我并不想看，非常感谢。如果你发明新玩意的话，真诚地希望你给其他人分享。”

“嗳，很快的嘛，”西里斯说什么也要让她起来跟他出去，“就一会会儿，最多占用你五分钟打瞌睡的时间，不耽误你发奋学习。”

“布莱克你——”

她有点生气，但还没来得及说话，就听见平斯夫人严厉的大喝：“有事你们出去说！在这里吵什么？想打扰到其他人吗？”

—

“我觉得平斯夫人和庞弗雷夫人一定当年是死对头，一个最讨厌听别人说话，另一个总是嘴里碎碎念个没完。”西里斯一边跨出图书馆一边说道。

“所以你要跟我说什么，布莱克先生？”亚历克丝不耐烦地看着他，被平斯夫人轰出图书馆难免有点丢人，特别是学校里大部分学生都比她年级要低的时候，看在梅林的份上，她已经六年级了。

“才不是恶作剧。”西里斯兴冲冲地拿出一小本纸张，递给了她。

她瞥了一眼，没有接，还抬起视线看了看一脸期待的西里斯，像是在看一只头上顶着花盆的巨怪。她觉得对方和自己完全没有活在一个世界里。她真心实意地承认，上次和他见面的时候是她近几年脾气最失控的一次，仅次于三年级对帕金森使用“昏昏倒地”，如果她当时没有气得忘记自己还带着魔杖的话，大概确实会给他来一个什么恶咒。

心高气傲的西里斯-布莱克被她没皮没脸地痛骂了一顿，居然对她还迎着笑脸要给她看一个似乎投掷了很多精力的新发明，如果这是真实的，那么这世界上还能有什么是真实的。

“看看嘛！”他心急火燎地把那一小叠折好的纸张塞在她手里。

她把它透开，一看，什么都没有，一大张空白的羊皮纸，如果真要说特点的话，那可能是特别大，她粗略地估摸了一下，大概是用四张写论文的羊皮纸拼接出来的。

“这好玩么？”她不悦地问。

西里斯似乎意料到了她的反应，拿出魔杖指着羊皮纸。

“我庄严宣誓我不怀好意。”

羊皮纸上的墨线开始延伸，一条一条路接着浮现，浮现出了一张霍格沃茨的地图，地图上甚至能看到一个个正在行进的脚印，旁边标注着脚印的主人，刚从魁地奇训练场里出来的詹姆-波特，待在地窖里的达丽雅-格林格拉斯，不知为何出现在斯普劳特教授办公室里的霍拉斯-斯拉格霍恩。

亚历克丝惊呆了，目不转睛地盯着地图上每一串不停移动的脚印。“每个人都在上面？”

“那当然，”西里斯骄傲地对她说，“每个人。”

亚历克丝从没想过会有这样的发明。“这是你做的？”

“我们四个人一起做的，詹姆，我，莱姆斯和彼得，嗯……虽然彼得没做什么，但羊皮纸是他的，詹姆就把他的名字也加上去了。”西里斯耸耸肩。

“这很厉害，布莱克。”亚历克丝由衷地说道，随后在格兰芬多的寝室里看见了莉莉的名字。“为什么莉莉的名字标签是标红的？”

如果是想表明格兰芬多，那么玛丽-麦克唐纳的名字也该是红的。

“詹姆要求的。特指，那个格兰芬多的女孩。”西里斯凑了过来，指了指地图里的左下角，“我们在这里。”

她确实在图书馆的边门里看到了两对静止的脚印，一对旁边标着“大脚板”，另一对脚印则写着“亚历克丝-埃弗利”。

她的名字也是刻意标出来的，绿色的。

“怎么样，斯莱特林的女孩。”西里斯得意洋洋地扬起下巴，像是在等待一句夸奖。

亚历克丝愣了愣，心底里轻轻地开出了一朵花来——然后被她亲手再合上。“我感觉这很棒，布莱克。”

西里斯佯装不满地哼了一声。“听上去像是麦格教授在夸奖变形学拿了O的学生。”

她飞快地说。“我从来没见过比这个更酷的发明。”

他喜滋滋地扬了扬眉毛，像是在说“这还差不多”，他看了看依旧在研究地图的亚历克丝，冷不防问道。“你今天还出去吗？”

“啊？”亚历克丝一头雾水。

西里斯有点不自然地咳了一声，他像个木雕似的愣了一秒钟，眨了眨灰色的眼睛，继续说道。“额，我的意思是，你今天想去外面散散步吗？”

亚历克丝习惯性地看了看窗外，今天下雨。西里斯也意识到了这并不是一个好主意——简直愚蠢。

亚历克丝感觉自己一下子一点都看不透西里斯-布莱克。这话其实有点毛病，人总是这样，看不透别人，其实也看不清自己。但是她一直以来都因为自己的成熟而有一种隐秘的骄傲感，换而言之，自以为是的掌控权，这种心态让她能自以为看透西里斯的行为，看他就像看一本低龄图书一样容易，然后草率地给他贴一个“幼稚”或者“玩世不恭”的标签。但现在，她发现自己完全不知道他到底在想什么。

“我有事先走了，尖头叉子回来了。”西里斯突说道。

亚历克丝不知道尖头叉子是谁，但她心里想着事情，还是点点头。“好，再见，布莱克。”

西里斯一眨眼就把地图给收了起来，转身就一溜烟消失在了霍格沃茨的楼道里。

—

深夜的雨敲打在禁林的叶片上，大片大片的树叶把微弱的月光全部挡在了外面，寒风在这个雨水过分充足的秋冬季节肆虐，亚历克丝的斗篷全部淋湿了，滴滴答答的雨水落在了泥泞的土壤上。她徒劳地调整了一下自己的兜帽，但还是意识到自己今天晚上可能还要赶回去洗一次澡，头发也要重新洗一遍。

她哈了一口气，在树林里东窜西窜，寻找着那一条巨大的黑狗。

它不在。

也是。这么大的雨，难道它不该找个树洞或者别的地方躲起来么。雨太大了，她感受到了自己的愚蠢和冲动。

然而正当她打算原路返回的时候，一声熟悉的“汪呜”出现在了她的背后。

“我就知道你在这。”她惊喜地看着那一条皮毛全湿透的黑狗，伸出早就冷得冻僵的手指摸了摸它厚实的皮毛。那条黑狗把脸埋进了她的掌心，试图用下颌和脖子上的皮毛温暖她，然后朝她汪了一声，沿着一条崎岖的林间小路走去，亚历克丝跟在他后面。

黑狗带着她找到了一处干燥的山洞，她勉强能站在里面，巨大的黑狗趴在她旁边，亚历克丝对着自己和黑狗连着施了好几个干燥咒，搓了搓冻红的手指，终于感觉自己可以不再浑身颤抖了，秋末冬初的雨夜真的太冷了。

“雨太大了，冬天也快到了……我怀疑禁林里没有吃的东西了。”她从斗篷里拿出了一个有点油腻的纸袋，尚带余温的纸袋里透出了烤制肉类的油脂香味。

黑狗愣愣地定在原地，灰色的眼睛一动不动地盯着她。

亚历克丝走到黑狗面前，半蹲着把棕色的油纸袋在它面前晃了晃。

“所以你喜欢吃牛肉吗？我把里面的洋葱和青椒挑出来了。”

—

开始有男孩约亚历克丝出去玩，她认识的，不太认识的，打过照面的，邀请她去霍格莫德，或者一起去吃个午餐。莉莉-伊万斯很快就知道了，她像是早就意料到会有这样的一天，兴奋地问哪个男孩能夺得桂冠。

亚历克丝笑了笑，不置一词，把话题扯到了莉莉身上。

无可厚非，莉莉-伊万斯是她的参照系，同龄姑娘里她和亚历克丝走得最近，亚历克丝也从来不把自己和格林格拉斯或者高尔这样的姑娘看成同一物种。

十六岁的少女一个接一个像花骨朵儿一样开放，头发和笑容都一簇一簇地散发着萌芽的馨香。而亚历克丝感觉自己看起来并没有和往常有什么不同。

“你喜欢他们吗？那些来找你，又被你狠狠拒绝的可怜人们。”莉莉神秘兮兮地对她笑。

“我没有狠狠拒绝他们，我说了谢谢和没空。”亚历克丝抽出羊皮纸。

“你拒绝的语气像是在谢绝一碗加了水泥和子弹壳的燕麦片，”莉莉皱皱眉，开了个玩笑，“所以——我们继续这个老生常谈的话题——哦我简直不敢相信我在和你谈论这种话题，你喜欢什么样的男孩？”

亚历克丝撑着下巴看着她，不答反问。“那你呢，你喜欢什么样的？”

莉莉转转漂亮的大眼睛，一边考虑一边说道。“要正义、要善良、要勇敢……”

“哈，”亚历克丝笑了笑，戏谑地打断了她，“还要不要百折不挠宁死不屈？”

“亚历克丝！”莉莉故作嗔怒。

“这个标准太模糊了，莉莉，你的标准听上去像是魔法部在招募傲罗，敢死队的那种。”

“那你说吧，你喜欢什么样的，本来就是我在问你。”莉莉被嘲笑了也忘了生气，趴在桌子上兴致勃勃地问。

亚历克丝想了想，并不知道该怎么回答莉莉，她看到一阵微风拂过窗外，吹起了一片停在桌上的羽毛——有一阵霍格沃茨里流行过封面粘着羽毛的笔记本，因为胶水质量欠佳和过频使用，那些可怜兮兮的羽毛难免掉得到处都是。

亚历克丝看着那一片随风而动的羽毛，很轻很轻地开口说道。

“也许我想要追逐风。”


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21

斯莱特林今年的魁地奇球队赛程格外平顺，因为他们打败了格兰芬多，之后又在和赫奇帕奇的比赛里打出了一个令獾院抬不起头来的比分，经过了漫长的训练之后，最终迎来了和拉文克劳的决战。

这些事亚历克丝知道一些，决赛前的两个礼拜雷古勒斯-布莱克和他的魁地奇队友们再也没有出现在公共休息室里，也不再有机会去图书馆，大家都全身心地扑在了自己的飞行扫帚上。过去的一个多月里他们一直都在训练，甚至听说有逃课的迹象——魔法史的课上总是少人，好在宾斯教授不点名，听说也没闹出大乱子来。

亚历克丝自诩算不上他们的同僚，但偶尔依旧不得不迫于压力而帮着干了一些活，比如把一箱绿色的小旗子从女生宿舍运到公共休息室的桌子上，达丽雅-格林格拉斯会指派她干活，“以学院的名义”让她做一些不出格的小事，亚历克丝也没办法拒绝。

决赛之前，露易丝-高尔在寝室里问她。“你去看比赛么？”

亚历克丝犹豫了一下。她眼里没有胜负，看什么比赛都一样，但是这种需要斯莱特林全员支援的场合不去很容易被发现，而她一点也不想惹麻烦。

她斟酌了一下，点点头。“会的。”

露易丝-高尔开始对球队的比赛和球员们的表现情况津津乐道。

“你了解得可能比球队经理还要清楚。”亚历克丝坐在床上翻开一本高阶魔药导读。

“每个斯莱特林不都……行吧，你不是这样，你看上去就没什么集体意识，埃弗利。”露易丝-高尔三下两下就吃完了刚刚从厨房打包的香蕉蛋糕。

亚历克丝翻了一页书，哂笑一声。“我以为你早就发现了。”

“布莱克的比赛你不去看？”高尔问。

“难道他有什么特别的么？”亚历克丝又翻了一页书。

高尔像是发现了什么惊天大新闻。“我以为你们……”她表情怪异地耸耸肩。

“能有什么？”亚历克丝抬起眼。

“苏珊娜跟我说，她看见你跟他上次一起从蜂蜜公爵糖果屋里出来，还有说有笑的，霍克你认识吗，球队的守门员，算了我猜你也不认识，反正他告诉我们苏珊娜说的确实是真话，然后大家都知道了。”

克拉布那个大嘴巴。亚历克丝在心底里翻了一个白眼，对露易丝-高尔强调道。“他是布莱克，高尔。”

她可还没忘记高尔三年级的时候怎么说莉莉的。那套愚蠢的血统论。让他们总是自以为是地近亲结合，然后生出一堆堆的二十一三体综合征。

“话是这么说，埃弗利，但你除了血统以外没什么大毛病，哦，还有脾气怪，反正我受不了你。”高尔大大咧咧地说道，拆开了一包榛子太妃糖。

巧了，我也受不了你。亚历克丝装作接受赞美的假笑了一声，没继续说话。

\--

无论如何，她还是选择去看了魁地奇比赛，比赛阵容和啦啦队阵容都非常强大，达丽雅-格林格拉斯组织了十来个女孩站在看台的最前面，手里举着银绿相间的旗子不停地挥舞，她本人还准备了一条长长的银色的缎带，能在空中变成“斯莱特林”的字样。亚历克丝真心实意地感慨，格林格拉斯大概为此破费了不少。

亚历克丝到的晚了，只能挤在第四排边上，两边坐的都是一些一二年级的学生，她显得有点突兀，但也只能这样了。她坐定的时候看见了雷古勒斯，他的队友们正在窃窃私语着什么，然后他点了点头，骑上了飞行扫帚。

比赛随着吹哨而开始。斯莱特林很快就进球了，大家一阵欢呼，但是很快又被拉文克劳追平了。比分咬得很紧，斯莱特林的队员配合一直不是强项，但拉文克劳这一次显然在战术上花了不少心思，并且团队合作意识更强。

金色飞贼几乎贴着看台在满场跳动，把两个追球手耍得团团转，绿色的身影是雷古勒斯-布莱克，那个蓝色的身影也飞得——哪怕这句话会惹恼整个斯莱特林，亚历克丝也必须说——相当不错。

她想起来，露易丝-高尔告诉过自己，这一届拉文克劳有一个非常强力的追球手，在高尔的表达里，这叫做“几乎和布莱克能平起平坐”，现在已经可以略显端倪。

高尔的后半句话是，“但斯莱特林总是会赢的”，但是看看现在的战况，亚历克丝决定对高尔的话持观望态度。他们确实都是非常不错的追球手，而金色飞贼也像是感应到了他们的速度，大家只能看见它飞行时在空中抖出一条歪歪扭扭的重影。

他们两个人都和金色飞贼凑得很近，雷古勒斯伸出手捞了两次，但是金色飞贼都以一种诡异的角度被弹开了。他们俩正在对峙的时候，拉文克劳的追球手也伸出了手，掌心离金色飞贼越来越近。

只听见“砰”的一声巨响，一个斯莱特林的击球手——霍克？或许是他，亚历克丝不认识，飞了过来，一把手拽住了拉文克劳的追球手，把人家硬生生地从飞行扫帚上拽了下来。雷古勒斯趁机一把抓住了金色飞贼。

这是犯规。

亚历克丝刷的一下从看台上站了起来。霍琦夫人的吹哨声和全场的欢呼几乎同时响起。

飞行课教授洪亮的声音透过麦克风层层叠叠地回荡在过于空旷的球场里，像是被围困的暴风雪。“犯规！斯莱特林罚点球！”

亚历克丝听见高尔的声音从前面传来。“他们怎么可能怕点球，早就练了无数遍了。”

原来这都是预谋好的。亚历克丝皱皱眉。

果然，拉文克劳的点球也没能帮他们扳回一局。

斯莱特林赢了。

亚历克丝的眉头皱得更紧了。然而，斯拉格霍恩教授高兴地一下子从椅子上站起来，差点闪着腰。他这次直接把鼻涕虫俱乐部举办的会场借给大家做庆功宴使用。照例，全场都是银绿色的装饰物，乐于享受生活的教授挥挥魔杖，在加长过的自助餐桌上变出了堆成山的美食，橄榄干酪配烟熏三文鱼，芦笋培根卷，蜂蜜杏仁蛋糕，黄油曲奇饼干，水果塔和一座比人还高的巧克力喷泉。

亚历克丝被大部队挤进去，里面最热闹的其实是一些没机会或者没能力加入鼻涕虫俱乐部的同学，借着庆功宴的名义在里面开开眼界。她左边是格林格拉斯和帕金森，正站在最显眼的地方捂着嘴低声谈笑——她们都是鼻涕虫俱乐部的一员，在这种场合惯于保持矜持，以便和另一些“没见过世面”的同学拉开距离，右边则是一堆亚历克丝叫不出名字的斯莱特林低年级学生，对巨大的巧克力喷泉跃跃欲试，大家轮番用手里的曲奇饼去蘸巧克力酱，然后发出赞叹美味的惊呼。

斯拉格霍恩教授欣喜若狂，他甚至打破了规矩，给五年级以上的学生开了香槟，随着香槟被打开时清脆的撞击声，学生们的欢呼和掌声似乎永无止境，几个离香槟近的同学还被淋得头发上都是，但没人抱怨，每个人都非常满意。

亚历克丝啧了一声，她感觉自己不适合这里。斯莱特林是赢了，但是这是蓄谋之后的恶意犯规，虽然确实罚了点球又赢了，但说到底还是胜之不武，不值得如此大张旗鼓地庆祝。

“亚历克丝。”一个女孩的声音传来。她抬起头，发现是爱丽丝-彭斯，她长高了些，用那双琥珀色的大眼睛细细地看着她。

“爱丽丝。”她冲对方点点头。

爱丽丝-彭斯迅速地看了看左右，确保没有人注意着她们，这才忧心忡忡地说道。“其实我不明白为什么犯规的胜利……”

亚历克丝明白了爱丽丝的意思，及时打断了她。“我也不明白，但这就是事实。”

爱丽丝拿了一块沾满巧克力酱的曲奇饼，咬了一口就放在了自己的盘子里。她看上去有点苦恼。“虽然确实被罚了点球……但是感觉就是有点怪怪的。”

亚历克丝听见斯拉格霍恩教授那边传来一阵欢呼，她们齐刷刷回过头，看见斯拉格霍恩教授骄傲地把手搭在了雷古勒斯和另一个球员的肩膀上，兴奋地拍着他们的后背，帕金森和格林格拉斯也围着他们，不时地附和着，看口型像是“梅林保佑斯莱特林”。

亚历克丝感觉自己又开始头疼，她绕过了这个眼下恼人的话题，转而问爱丽丝。“你最近还好吗？”

“嗯……我和兰妮卡经常一起玩，没有人再找我麻烦。”

亚历克丝点点头，她相信邓布利多确实在保护她，还帮她扫除了一些不足以致命的烦恼。室内的灯火把房间里照得宛如白粥，她穿着自己黑色的巫师袍站在角落里，几乎像是一道阴影，手里没有拿酒也没有拿任何点心，脸色平淡，看不出高兴也看不出愤懑。

“埃弗利。”雷古勒斯端着两杯香槟，出现在她面前。

“布莱克。”她不动声色地对他打招呼。

雷古勒斯扫了爱丽丝一眼，还没等亚历克丝挽留，她自己就找了个理由，很快离开了。

亚历克丝看了一眼他手里的香槟，两杯，抬起眼睛看看他。“五年级以上？”

雷古勒斯像是料到她会这么说，扬了扬眉毛。“院长说，魁地奇队员可以破例。”

他刻意在“破例”二字上加了重音。

意料之中。亚历克丝感觉心里有一片海浪狠狠地压了下去。

“谢谢你。”她短促地笑了笑，接过雷古勒斯手里的香槟，从善如流地喝了一口，并不如想象中一般苦涩，但她不喜欢。

“这是你第一次喝酒么？”雷古勒斯问，“霍格莫德的黄油啤酒不算。”

亚历克丝点点头。“是的。”

“这也是我第一次。”他端起自己的酒杯，郑重其事地喝了一口。

“所以，”亚历克丝听见了自己平静的声音，“你们今晚还打算怎么庆祝？”

“霍克打算去霍格沃茨的楼顶放烟火，等这里散了就去，院长高兴极了，我们已经三年没有拿过学院杯了。”

亚历克丝缓慢地眨动了自己的眼睛。

“怎么了？埃弗利，你不舒服么？”雷古勒斯灰色的眼睛一动不动地看着她，眼波闪烁。

“谢谢关心，但我想我没有生病。”

“那你为什么不开心点呢？我们要拿学院杯了。”

“我其实一直都很开心，”亚历克丝露出一个完美的假笑，“至少比我表现出来的要开心。布莱克，我们赢了，对吧？”

“是的，埃弗利。”他兴致高昂地点了点头。

她笑了笑，正好几个男生叫住了雷古勒斯，亚历克丝点点头表示理解，转过身，嘴角的笑容一秒便散尽了，头也不回地离开了会场。

—

斯莱特林的烟火绽放在霍格沃茨的屋顶时，亚历克丝已经在禁林里散步了好一会儿了。她穿过了一片黑色叶子的针叶林，又走过了一片她从前不太喜欢的野玫瑰灌木丛，绕到了上次黑狗带她来的山洞面前。

她听见赶赶咐咐的声音从里面传来，惊喜地眼睛亮了。“是你吗？”

过了一阵，一声轻轻的“汪呜”从里面传了出来，黑狗缓慢地爬了出来，蹲在她的面前坐好。

亚历克丝摸了摸黑狗的脑门，发出喜爱的低笑声。“我来找你玩了。”黑狗轻轻地蹭蹭她的手，迅速摇动的尾巴出卖了它此刻的兴奋，他们一起朝树林里走去。

在树林里转了一圈之后，亚历克丝看见黑狗不断地对着一个很小的地洞汪汪直叫，她凑了过去，那只黑狗呜呜地叫唤，叼着她巫师袍的袖子试图把她拉开，但是已经太晚了，影子浮现在她面前。

亚历克丝四年级的时候因为传染病而缺了不少课，但她后来都补了起来，她知道那是什么。

一只博格特。

她眼睁睁地看着博格特在自己面前幻化成了西里斯-布莱克的模样。

那只黑狗松开了她的巫师袍，也不再叫唤。

“不，亚历克丝。”那个“西里斯-布莱克”背对着她，冷冷地说道。

亚历克丝并不慌乱，她知道这是博格特。因为西里斯从来不会叫她“亚历克丝”，永远不会。

她掏出魔杖，对着那个博格特轻轻地挥了挥。“滑稽滑稽。”

眼前的幻影立刻变成了一只肚子圆圆的海豹，她下意识地笑了笑，然后轻轻地，叹了一口气。

“走吧。太晚了。” 她回过头，发现那只黑狗愣愣地看着她，突然凑了过来，亚历克丝不明所以，半蹲在地上张开双臂抱住了它的脖子，黑狗把下巴搁在她的肩膀上，亚历克丝摸了摸它暖洋洋的脖子，感受到黑狗试探地闻了闻她的掌心。 

—

“早知道我就该和你一样选古代魔文。这玩意根本没法学。”莉莉不耐烦地皱皱眉，把占卜作业丢在了边上，上面被批了一个大大的“A”。

“至少你没有选占卜的N.E.W.Ts。”亚历克丝看了看她，“把它当个无伤大雅的插曲，莉莉，没什么比魔药更重要的了。”

“也是。”红发少女把羊皮纸一折，夹进了笔记本。

正好此时，一只纸鹤从窗外扑棱着翅膀飞了进来，直接掉到了亚历克丝的课本上。

亚历克丝和莉莉面面相觑。

“给你的？”莉莉轻轻地推了她一把，“打开来看看？”

“这不像是给我的。”虽然这么说，但亚历克丝还是把纸鹤拿了起来，把它摊开。

她愣住了。

“亲爱的亚历克丝，

你愿意做我的女朋友吗？

你自大的狂妄的缺乏同理心的西里斯-布莱克”


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22

那是亚历克丝暗恋西里斯-布莱克的第六年。变成纸鹤从窗口飞进来的字条因为她的表情太过错愕而被凑过来的莉莉看到了。莉莉大喊了一声“梅林啊”把她因为纸条而四散的魂魄给收了回来。

她把那张纸条塞进了口袋里，阴晴不定地思索着这是不是另一次玩笑，就在这时，她听见了身后传来西里斯-布莱克那熟悉的笑声。

“所以你答应我吗，亚历克丝？”

亚历克丝。

梅林啊。

他在叫她亚历克丝。一切都是那么的不真实。

“我答应你，”她听见自己的声音在不住的颤抖，心底里缓慢地长出了枝枝节节的藤蔓，甜美到不真实的味道从身体的每一个角落里一点一点泛了上来，“我答应你，西里斯。”

—

六年级后半学期开始过后，没多久莉莉-伊万斯就知道亚历克丝-埃弗利恋爱了，不是开玩笑，是真的，恋爱了。她以为自己隐藏得天衣无缝，但事实上，她总是在不停地傻笑，或者和他去图书馆坐在一起自习，即便因为低声说话而被平斯夫人轰出来也没有以前那样怨怼的神色，最多只是假装嗔怪地看西里斯-布莱克一眼，然后抱着书跟他去长桌或者其他地方。

没错。对方是西里斯-布莱克。令人大吃一惊，但莉莉仔细想想，觉得这也没什么太奇怪的，毕竟西里斯和亚历克丝早就认识了。他们看上去都不像是会恋爱的人，西里斯只爱玩笑和恶作剧，亚历克丝看上去太严肃认真了。但是事实就是，他们交往了。

莉莉-伊万斯一开始并不是太看好他们，因为西里斯-布莱克在她眼里一直都是个幼稚的大男孩，而亚历克丝非常敏感，某些时候又过于成熟。并且，莉莉不得不说，亚历克丝在感情上异常被动，她从来不轻易泄露自己对谁的喜欢——直到西里斯如流星一般横空出世，大众一片哗然。

虽然一开始莉莉并不看好他们。但很快，这个善感的红发少女就意识到自己的认知也许有偏差。她抱着书准备走去图书馆的时候，看见了西里斯和亚历克丝的身影，他们坐在一条长凳上，分享着一本似乎很有意思的书，西里斯看了一页，不知道低声说了什么，亚历克丝噗的一下笑出了声，眉眼弯弯。

莉莉愣了愣。

她以前从来没有听见亚历克丝这样笑过。她看向亚历克丝，黑头发蓝眼睛的斯莱特林女孩正在看着西里斯-布莱克，那是一种和看其他人截然不同的眼神，截然不同。当亚历克丝看向西里斯的时候，她就像是一片快要被风吹走的羽毛一样柔软而轻薄，仿佛下一秒就要跟着他一起飘走一样。

亚历克丝总说自己是个很难相处的人，但其实对她喜欢的人来说，相处是一件非常轻而易举的事情，因为她非常温和，不会生气，不太会向旁人索取，所以……哪怕她真的一直非常喜欢西里斯，大概也不会去告白，暗示也不会，莉莉眼里的亚历克丝在感情上笨拙得像个不会走路的孩子。而正是这样的爱，让莉莉为她感到担心，孤注一掷的感情太真了，真到不该在未来依旧一片迷雾的时间里出现，特别当对象还是一阵不羁的风，这一切显得更加不可捉摸。

莉莉转念又想，其实西里斯-布莱克确实有资本被亚历克丝喜欢。他确实十分英俊潇洒，全学校迷恋他外表的女孩不计其数，并且天资过人，非常有天赋。虽然有时候看上去太喜欢开玩笑说笑话，有点玩世不恭，但是——莉莉看了一眼还在咯咯发笑的亚历克丝——也许这是西里斯另一个被她喜欢的地方也说不定。

无论如何，莉莉-伊万斯，作为亚历克丝-埃弗利的朋友，希望她在爱情里能获得快乐，也希望她永远享受被爱。

—

“所以，你们真的发现了霍格沃茨的那么多条密道？”亚历克丝踢了一下脚下的碎石子，和西里斯在湖边散步。

“活点地图上标出来的当然都是我们找到的，”西里斯笑了一声，“难道是费尔奇告诉我们的？”他自顾自地绕到了她的右边，不让她站在离水域更近的地方。

“我不是小孩，西里斯，”亚历克丝啼笑皆非，“事实上，我们两个里更要担心自己会落水的人一直都是你。”

和任何一段由暗恋转为明恋的感情开始时一样，她花了相当长一段时间才从暗恋者过渡到女朋友这个角色，她开始叫他的名字，试着跟他对话和开玩笑，西里斯接纳了她尖酸刻薄的一面，并且对她偶尔爆发的冷幽默表示惊叹。

她在一棵巨大的柳树底下坐下，找了个适合的角度开始写作业。西里斯挨着她坐着，偷偷地看她的作业题和课本。

“斯拉格霍恩教授如果知道你这么认真地对待他的作业，他会把月桂树的树枝折成皇冠戴在你头上的。”

“西里斯。”

他伸了个懒腰，突然想起什么，递给她一个小小的红色的礼物盒，上面用金黄色的缎带扎得整整齐齐。

“这是什么？”亚历克丝接过。

西里斯期待地看着她。“给你的，礼物。”

“谢谢你。”亚历克丝看了看他，但没有直接拆。

“快看看嘛。”西里斯催促道，语气像是站在马路中央的七岁小孩。

“你在送礼物方面有些惊人的天赋。”

“那次是我混蛋，你要我再背一遍么？自大的狂妄的缺乏同理心的西里斯-布莱克……”

亚历克丝连忙阻止道：“好了，打住——我拆，还不行吗？”

她解开了金黄色的缎带，刚想打开红色的盒子，就发现手里的盒子化作了一缕白烟，从掌心消失了。正当她呆了呆，在想这是什么恶作剧的时候，突然一大束玫瑰凭空出现，掉到了她怀里。

亚历克丝从来没有见过这么多的玫瑰。鲜红的花朵像是火光，把整片天空都照亮了，每一朵玫瑰的花瓣上都描着金色的边，华丽得像是洛可可时期的裙摆。

她愣在原地，傻傻地看着那么一大束花，甚至忘记了怎么微笑。西里斯得意地笑了，低过头凑过来，有生之年第一次把嘴唇印在了她的嘴唇上。

唯一的光源是当时已经西沉的落日，两道狭长的影子被投在了波光粼粼的湖面上，影子和影子因为亲密而重叠在了一起，西里斯的手指扣在了她的脑后，亚历克丝因为紧张而微微颤抖，她所有的感官都集中在了嘴唇相贴的地方，心跳急促得像是快要蹦出来似的，像是整个人都分成了两半，她面前是温暖如骄阳的西里斯，身后是树根和冰冷的带着腥气的湖水。

也许过了一个世纪那么久，他恋恋不舍地松开她。“我爱你，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝凝望着他，就像看着一个幽深而美妙的梦境。“我也爱你，西里斯。”

\--

事实证明，亚历克丝比她自以为的要迷恋亲吻，以前只有母亲亲吻过她，但这种柔软的梦幻的触感很快就被她忘记了，当时她还太小了，而现在这种沉睡的美好被重新唤醒。或许根本上，她迷恋的不是亲吻，而是爱。但当时她根本没有办法想到这些，她只是沉迷在这段关系里，和西里斯一起，沉迷于彼此带来的爱情。

他们周六一起去霍格莫德，在人声鼎沸的三把扫帚酒吧角落里偷偷地接吻，自以为没有人发现，但其实很快大家都知道了，西里斯太有名了，他做什么事情都有无数双眼睛关注，出于好意，或者不怀好意的，都数不胜数。

故事并不是只有美好的一面，她偶尔会收到一些充满恶意的小纸条，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“斯莱特林的叛徒”，“杂/种”，或者“狮蛇杂/交”，全被亚历克丝用魔咒毁得干干净净。

吃蜂蜜的时候也难免会吃到一两颗碎石子，不是么？她若无其事地笑笑，很快就把这件事抛之脑后。

—

亚历克丝抱着书穿过禁林的时候见到了雷古勒斯-布莱克，他一个人站在树林里，手里挥舞着魔杖，不知道在做什么。

自从魁地奇学院杯的事情过去，她就再也没有和对方有过交集，听说他在魁地奇球队里获得了极大的威望，意料之中。其余的事她不得而知，但也能粗略地感觉到，他在同学里开始变得不一样，虽然说布莱克家的男孩在各自的学院里都非常出挑，但亚历克丝听见的碎片的消息无外乎都指向了那几个人名——卢克伍德、罗齐尔和斯内普。

她有一种很微妙的酸涩，他不该是这样的。但思前想后，她对雷古勒斯其实远远称不上了解，并且那就是他的选择，她无法撼动他，也没有去评论他的地位和资格。

亚历克丝看着他的背影，轻轻地叹了一口气，然而，她刚想走开，然而雷古勒斯听见了她的脚步声，转过身来。

“埃弗利。”

她点点头。“布莱克。请问有什么我可以帮你的么？”

“要考O.W.Ls了，但我的守护神咒还……有点困难。”雷古勒斯犹豫了一会儿，说道。

“守护神咒？”亚历克丝扬了扬眉毛。

“我无法召唤我的守护神。”

亚历克丝沉吟片刻。“闭上眼，深呼吸，想自己最快乐的事……比如你抓到金色飞贼的那一刻。”

雷古勒斯又尝试了几次，但他的魔杖像是被什么封印住了似的，每次魔杖顶端都只能冒出一点零星的银光。

他有点泄气地塌下肩膀，轻轻地“啧”了一声，但是下巴依旧保持着一个略带高傲而不失礼的高度。“请问你能示范一下吗？”

亚历克丝拿出了自己的魔杖，闭上眼。

她想起西里斯送的玫瑰花和大树下的初吻。

“呼神护卫！”

千万缕银色的光线从她魔杖的顶端倾泻而下，很快就凝聚成了一只渡鸦的形状，渡鸦眨了眨眼睛，抖抖翅膀，在树林里盘旋了一阵便展翅飞向了远方，消失在他们的视线里。

“你的守护神是渡鸦。”

“再试试吧，布莱克，”亚历克丝看了他一眼，随口说道，“想想金色飞贼和斯莱特林。”

“好。”

亚历克丝转身看向落日，恰好错过了雷古勒斯暗流涌动的眼睛。余晖洒在他们身上，一片凄厉的红色。

虽然从小活在一个拥有天纵之才的哥哥的阴影下，亚历克丝不得不承认雷古勒斯-布莱克也是一名非常有天赋的巫师。他很快就成功了，一条银色的巨蟒在空中吐着信子，飞快地消失在了丛林里。

“恭喜你成功了，”亚历克丝看了看怀表，“我该走了，失陪。”

“埃弗利。”雷古勒斯冷不防叫住了她。

“请问还有什么事？”她回过头。

他的表情依旧十分冷漠，顿了顿才斟酌着说。“不，没什么，我只是想谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”她客套了一句，便头也不回地离开了树林，西里斯会在长桌上等她。

慌慌张张的六年级考试开始了，亚历克丝不愿意抛弃莉莉，但是那边西里斯又总是缠着她让她无法脱身，在这种两难的境地里，莉莉主动举手投降了，她为了自己的好友能收获爱情的甜蜜，宁愿孤军奋战，做一名孤独的尖子生。

詹姆-波特像是找到了什么机会，整天抱着自己薄薄的笔记本去图书馆里帮忙占座位，虽然一开始总是被礼貌地谢绝，但后来莉莉开始不得不坐在他边上——因为期末降临，图书馆的位置变得紧俏。虽然也可能不是因为这个。

而另一边，西里斯像是有意把亚历克丝引开，每次她刚刚想要去找莉莉的时候，西里斯总能以最千钧一发的时机出现，然后把她给带走——去大树下，去长桌边，或者去黑湖旁边的石凳上，总之不能在莉莉-伊万斯身边就对了。

西里斯的出现让她没有闲工夫再大晚上在禁林里乱逛，和他在一起的每一天都在笑声里度过，她耗费了太多的经历，每天晚上只想倒头大睡迎接第二天——有他的一天。

考试过后，六年级的暑假到了。最后一个能清闲享受的假期终于来临了。一个美好的漫长的夏天，或者说，亚历克丝的记忆里，前十六年里最美好的一个夏天就要开始了。


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23

无所事事的夏天是最美妙的季节，哪怕在阴森古怪的奥地利祖宅也是一样。祖母因为一些琐事而不得不外出，顺便带走了两个家用小精灵，亚历克丝少了两双监管她的眼睛，作风也开始变得随意，不用再每天起个大早陪伴祖母共进早餐，也不必要过分规矩地握着刀叉和酒杯。她整天都待在图书室里，读着古代魔文的书籍，试着想象精灵、人鱼和妖精的原始聚集地，所有素未谋面的生物她都只能靠插图和想象力臆造出一个个大致的剪影，真实的面目不得而知，但模糊也不失一种高级的美感。

这当然不足以让亚历克丝称之为十六年来最美丽的夏天。

在她趴在窗口的第四个昼夜过去之后，西里斯的信终于来了。他在信件里提到了詹姆和莉莉，他说莉莉终于同意和詹姆开始约会了，他们打算叫上她和莉莉一起去戈德里克山谷玩。

亚历克丝想都没想就同意了。感谢梅林。感谢幻影移形。她可以当天来回。所以她提前准备好了衣服，和家用小精灵说好自己那天不会在家——她第一次用命令的语气告诉它们，不准把这一切透露给自己的祖母，然后安安静静地期待着那一天的降临。

她找了一件自己最精贵的巫师袍，看了看玫瑰灰布料上繁复的暗纹，感觉它不适合郊游，试了一下就把它脱下来丢在床上；自己平时的黑袍显得太过素净，也被她丢在了床上；今年新作的巫师袍有一件是深蓝色的，她试了试，感觉有点太成熟，又被她否决了。床头花花绿绿的全是试过了之后被否决的巫师袍，她偷偷地从庄园里出去，跑到了奥地利的古灵阁里换了一些麻瓜的货币，然后去了麻瓜的商场。

最终的定案是一件白色的连衣裙，保守而干净的一字领，腰部收得很窄，绣着山茶暗纹的裙摆下露出一半小腿，亚历克丝在出发前对着镜子小心翼翼地描深了眉毛，又轻轻地涂了一层水红色的唇膏。

亚历克丝在即将四年级的那个暑假去过戈德里克山谷，詹姆-波特的家住在这里，他们那次去看魁地奇也是从这里出发的。她幻影移形到了戈德里克山谷，才发现大家都已经到了。

“莉莉！”

亚历克丝第一眼看到了穿着红色连衣裙的莉莉，开始庆幸自己这个冒险的尝试是多么正确。

莉莉第一个爆发出了惊讶的赞美。“亚历克丝你简直太适合这件裙子了。”

詹姆在旁边微笑地朝她挥挥手。亚历克丝的目光转向了站在詹姆身边的西里斯，他走近她，吻了吻她的脸颊，在她耳边说。“如果可以的话，我想花上一整天来赞美你。”

“噢，你太夸张了，西里斯。”她不好意思地低下头。

“梅林可以给我作证，这是真心话。”

詹姆夸张地咳了几声，莉莉捂着嘴偷笑。他们互相调笑了好一会儿，终于踏上了去山谷探险的路，詹姆甚至带了一个相机，他总是能弄到很多稀奇的东西，亚历克丝已经不惊讶了，詹姆信誓旦旦地举着相机，说是要给大家拍很多照片留念。

最开始是从詹姆家所在的那条宽敞平整的水泥路开始的，那条路在十分钟的嬉笑打闹里终结，变成了一条被人勉强用清理干净杂草的泥土开辟出来的小道，很快也消失了，之后他们的面前就是一片渺无人烟的荒林，因为夏日而茂密生长的枝叶散发着沁人心脾的绿意，听詹姆说，昨天晚上下了一些小雨，闷热潮湿的环境让大树暴露的根部周围长着一小片红艳艳或者蓝茵茵的毒蘑菇。

他们走向了一个长满了无花果树的山谷，非常安静，詹姆和西里斯像往常一样开对方的玩笑，到处都是他们的回声，莉莉一路上都笑得喘不过气来，亚历克丝也跟着笑了好多次。他们在草丛里找到了一只很小的兔子，浅灰色的，只有成年人一个巴掌那么大，两片软乎乎毛绒绒的耳朵随着啃食草皮的幅度而微微晃动，莉莉非常喜欢它，一直把它抱在手里，兔子趴在她的掌心，小心翼翼地蹭着少女柔软的指尖。

詹姆给它喂一点他带来的面包，结果差点被啃到手指。西里斯照例开始大笑，阳光照在他们年轻而无畏的笑容上，细细的薄汗让发丝贴在额头上，脸庞明亮得可怕。

亚历克丝笑着站在他们身边，莉莉一路都抱着那个可爱的兔子，时不时把它放在草皮上进食，詹姆一把抱过兔子，动作幅度大得莉莉开始惊呼，她怕詹姆把兔子晃晕过去。

他们在山谷里找到了一条清澈的溪流，冰凉的水刚刚能没过膝盖，他们脱了鞋子一脚踩进冰凉的溪水里，詹姆和西里斯弯腰用水花开始攻击对方。

詹姆一个水花猛击，西里斯矮过身躲了过去，那一捧水全数泼到了莉莉的身上。

“詹姆-波特！”莉莉身上全湿透了，深红色的长发上全是水。

詹姆一下子愣住了，亚历克丝也吓住了，西里斯“哇”了一声，看好戏似的抱起手臂。

谁知道莉莉突然弯下腰，拱起手掌把水狠狠地砸到了詹姆脸上。“你死定了！”

莉莉看着一脸傻愣的詹姆和他镜片上的水珠，哈哈地大笑，亚历克丝趁机给了西里斯一下，把他的头发全打湿了。

很快就变成了四人混战。中途莉莉试图休战，每一次她的停战宣言都被水花打断，真正让他们结束的是天空突然飘起了小雨，大家只好躲到了周边的一个山洞，用魔杖指着对方施干燥咒。随后他们在山洞里吃了詹姆带来的干粮。

雨停了之后他们继续往山谷深处前行，西里斯不知道什么时候采了一大捧指甲盖大小的野花，全部塞在了亚历克丝手里。

莉莉提议把这些野花全部编成花环，但最后这个计划失败了，花茎太细，根本不足以支持编织的环节。真当亚历克丝手里捧着野花思考怎么处置它们比较合适的时候，她听见了西里斯从背后叫她。

“亚历克丝！快回头！”

她略带惊讶地转过身，闪光灯的白光闪过。西里斯拿过了詹姆的相机，对着她径直拍了一张。

照片上穿白色连衣裙的少女千百次地回过头，手里是一大捧五颜六色的野花，明亮的蓝色眼睛略带期待地看向镜头，唇角的微笑温柔而略带羞涩。

他们郊游结束之后，詹姆把这张照片洗了出来寄给了亚历克丝。西里斯坚持说这是全程最好的一张照片。去霍格沃茨的特快专列上，亚历克丝和莉莉坐在一起，莉莉拿出一厚沓照片，说詹姆给她拍了上百张照片，但一看就发现，大部分都是淋湿的落汤鸡样子，莉莉气得只想打他。亚历克丝一边看一边忍不住发笑。

七年级就是在这样愉快的氛围里开始的。N.E.W.Ts考试就在不算太过遥远的九个月之后，所有教授都告诫学生，这一年会过得飞快。

那些恶作剧变本加厉，她开始频繁收到纸条攻击，但没有人和她去正面冲突，她也分不出精力去追查到底是哪些人——虽然她大概有数，并且不想和他们有太多麻烦，她快要毕业了。

斯拉格霍恩教授频繁地对亚历克丝提及，他希望她能留在他的实验室里工作，做他的助手。他给亚历克丝开出了许多好处，其中包括比较优渥的薪水，相对自由的上下班时间，丰厚的实验经费，大量的先进实验器材和跟其他魔药大师结识的机会。

斯莱特林的院长不知道为何迅速地做出了选择——他放弃了在魔药上更有创造力的斯内普和基本功最扎实的伊万斯。

“埃弗利，你是最合适的人选。”斯拉格霍恩教授划亮火柴点上了一支雪茄，吐出了淡蓝色的烟雾，“我说过，你的优点是专注，不会给我带来麻烦。”

亚历克丝表面笑而不语，心底却很难不疑惑。她明白斯内普出局的原因——他的手上有了黑魔标记，但是莉莉呢？难道因为她不是斯莱特林？她自觉斯拉格霍恩教授不是那么拘泥于学院的人……但谁知道呢。

“你刚在魔药课上崭露头角是三年级，我记得很清楚，”斯拉格霍恩教授叼着雪茄，把玩着一个镶着祖母绿的铂金怀表，不动声色地回忆道，“大部分学生都开始察觉到魔药的难度加深，他们有的开始在课上开小差，有的开始抄袭其他人的作业，也有的偶尔会逃课，这些问题我都知道，但我没有过分追究，他们都是些平庸之辈，不值得我浪费精力……然而，埃弗利，别人的终点却恰恰是你的起点。从那时候起，你开始变得和斯内普、伊万斯一样杰出。命运确实时常给人惊喜。”

亚历克丝有点错愕，她没想到斯拉格霍恩教授会记得那么清楚。她不得不承认。虽然缺点不计其数，但斯拉格霍恩确实是个用心的好老师。

“所以，我把机会给你。后知后觉的天才往往更懂得珍惜自己的才能，不是么？”他把雪茄夹在手指间，透过淡蓝色的烟雾探询地看着她。

亚历克丝点点头。“我会尽力的，斯拉格霍恩教授。”

她的生活更加忙碌，除了N.E.W.Ts考试在等着她，她还要匀出时间给魔药实验室和西里斯-布莱克。西里斯也突然变得很忙，这是出乎她意料的，她以为他能够轻松在课业和自己的冒险里周旋，又不可能有其他绊住他的难题出现，但他也开始频频拒绝她的邀约，原因不详，亚历克丝没有追问，任由他保密那些他不愿意告诉自己的事情。

两个人都开始不断地换见面的时间，最终达成共识的是开学后的某个周六，他们一起去霍格莫德，詹姆和莉莉都没去，他们留在学校里。西里斯提议去霍格莫德附近的山林里探险，亚历克丝没怎么考虑就同意了，他们牵着对方一起向附近的荒野走去。初秋的凉意停留在银杏树微黄的叶片上，带着落叶干燥气味的微风攻占了整片一望无垠的荒野。

西里斯显然是冒险的常客，他很快就找到了一个山洞，直接兴高采烈地就钻了进去，亚历克丝犹豫了一会儿，还是跟着他一道钻了进去，里面漆黑一片，没什么稀奇的，但西里斯还是高兴得大呼小叫，说没想到这里还有一个山洞，以后说不定还能有机会藏在里面。亚历克丝并不知道这个距离霍格莫德至少要十五分钟步行时间的山谷有什么机会能藏匿其中，也不太明白一个需要半弯曲着膝盖才能保证自己不磕到头的山洞为什么值得那么兴奋。但西里斯非常高兴，她也随他打起精神。

变数是在他们回去的路上开始的。他们走出山洞，往霍格莫德城镇区方向走的时候，西里斯不知道看见了什么，突然眼神一暗，眉头因为警惕而微微皱起，拉着她躲在一间农舍的背面，亚历克丝听见墙壁那头传来了母鸡咕咕乱叫的声音。

“怎么了，西里斯？”她问。

“嘘——”他压低了声音说，“那边有食死徒。”

亚历克丝愣住了。她没想到在这种情境下还能见到食死徒。看在梅林的份上，他们在约会。

西里斯拉着她一起跟了上去，但那个食死徒——西里斯说是多洛霍夫——十分谨慎，似乎发现了后面有人，很快就幻影移形消失在他们的视线里。

“那已经不是他们第一次出现在这里了，两个礼拜前就有人发现他在霍格莫德附近，我们一直想要弄清楚他在做什么”他对她说道，走在前面把手插在口袋里，垂头丧气地踢了踢地上的石子，“但我这次好不容易发现了他，却把他跟丢了。”

亚历克丝不知道“有人”和“我们”到底值得是谁。她皱着眉，开始思索他最近无故的缺席和忙碌到底是因为什么。

“别像看嫌疑犯一样看我，亚历克丝，”西里斯冷不防回过身，“告诉你个秘密，我加入凤凰社了。”

凤凰社？那个打击食死徒和伏地魔的组织。战争早就打响了，这点亚历克丝不是不知道，四年级的那场传染病就可见一斑，虽然后来学校里一直风平浪静——感谢邓布利多校长。

亚历克丝深吸一口气。“我该猜到的，你会加入的，西里斯。”

“那你呢，你想加入吗？”西里斯灰色的眼睛盯着她。

亚历克丝有那么一瞬间确实想要答应。她知道凤凰社是“正确的”，但她想到了斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药实验室，最终还是犹豫了一下。她要等这一阵忙完。

“我需要考虑一段时间，西里斯，魔药实验室占据了我太多时间。”

西里斯显然没料到她还需要犹豫，但他依旧宽容地点点头。“那好吧。”


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24

教授们说的没错，七年级一到，他们的时间会过得很快，亚历克丝的生活里除了课业只剩下了魔药实验室，斯拉格霍恩教授毫不留情地压榨了她大部分的空余时间，他频繁地要求她给自己去查找各种文献，并且把一个全新的议题抛给了她，像是婚礼结束前新娘的花球。

“如何改良生死水。”

亚历克丝的目光反复地在这个棘手的“花球”上辗转，犹豫了好久，最终选择了几种药材走向了斯拉格霍恩教授赠送给她的那套高级魔药仪器。

水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液的粗糙步骤固然不足以难倒她，然而改良的问题远远没有那么简单。她去斯拉格霍恩教授的藏书架上找到了几本和魔药制作原料有关的书，打算留着今晚继续翻看。

之前，斯拉格霍恩教授发现亚历克丝能看懂一部分德语的文献，非常热情地提议她一起去见当代的另一位魔药大师，查理-伯格森，一位德国人，下星期伯格森会从列支敦士登开完一个国际性的魔药会议，直接赶去英国和斯拉格霍恩见面，魔药教授把这次见面安排在霍格莫德，他决定带上亚历克丝。

“和伯格森这种地位的人物，即便在霍格莫德里最高级的餐厅见面也难免有点掉档次，何况他本来就不喜欢英国本土菜肴，”斯拉格霍恩教授翻了翻亚历克丝之前帮他查找的文献，满意地点了点头，“但是他确实该见一见我最得意的学生。”

\--

亚历克丝是在匆匆赶去魔药实验室的路上被西里斯截下的。她的改良生死水稍微有了一些头绪，急着去实验室证明猜想的时候被他的出现突然打断了。

“你想好了么？”他把她拉到角落里问。

“什么？”她眨眨眼，不明所以地看着他。

他皱了皱眉，压低了声音提醒她：“凤凰社。”

亚历克丝才发现自己把这件事给彻底忘了。她最近除了魔药，什么事情都没有机会考虑，斯拉格霍恩教授的活占据了她所有的时间。

她垂下眼睛。“抱歉，但我需要再考虑考虑。”

他顿了顿，开口的时候语气里难免带了责怪的成分。“你已经考虑了一个月了，亚历克丝。”

“西里斯，我很抱歉——”

他飞快地打断了她。“不，你只是不想加入。”

“也许只是暂时没有办法呢？”她抬起头，苍白地给自己辩解，“我现在真的很忙，西里斯，为什么不多给我一点时间考虑……”

“詹姆加入了，莉莉加入了，莱姆斯加入了，我加入了，甚至彼得也加入了。我们都加入了。”西里斯失望极了，目光沉沉地看着她，像一个沙袋一样压得她喘不过气来，“你呢，亚历克丝？”

“给我一点时间，西里斯。”亚历克丝叹了一口气。

“那么你还需要多久？”

亚历克丝想了想。“学期结束之前，我给你答复。”

“太久了，亚历克丝，食死徒已经渗透到学校里来了，他们就在你周围，而你还要考虑两个月。”

他的语气让亚历克丝感到非常难受，就是那种恋人对对方心灰意冷的语气。她知道自己在不断令他失望。

所以亚历克丝沉默了，为了不让自己更加令他失望，她把自己的理由吞进了肚子里。

“你以前不是这样的，亚历克丝，”西里斯开始滔滔不绝地说以前的事，“你四年级的时候就能够从卢克伍德和罗齐尔手里救下爱丽丝-彭斯，还把他们搞的鬼告诉了邓布利多，还有那个斯内普熬制的该死的魔药，你是当时最聪明也最冷静的人。”

亚历克丝抱着手臂看着他。她明白他是什么意思。“你信不信如果放在现在，我也会这么做。”

“我只是不明白你为什么不愿意加入我们。”

“你们的活动很多，我知道，莉莉七年级也忙得没影。我会加入的，在学期结束之后。但我现在有魔药的事情要忙，比如改良生死水。毕业之后我会——”

“改良生死水，”他哼了一声，语气变得尖锐和刻薄，“然后继续做梦么。”

亚历克丝感觉自己的心被扎了一下。“什么叫做梦。难道改良魔药在你心中是如此的毫无意义么？”

“每个人都在提战争的事，伏地魔就要攻占魔法部了，他的势力多么强大，扩展迅速到令邓布利多都大吃一惊，”他的语速因为激动而加快，“而你的灵魂却住在了试管里，只想着怎么更好地做出药水能让人一闭上眼就做春秋大梦。”

“那你呢，西里斯-布莱克，”亚历克丝冷冷地看着他，终于失去了对待恋人的好脾气，她开始口不择言，“你加入了凤凰社就能打倒神秘人么？”

西里斯咬牙切齿地瞪着她。“至少我们在为之努力。”

“祝你早日成功。”亚历克丝嘲弄地笑了，她绕开他直接走向实验室，“以及，我想我们都该冷静冷静。”

—

兰妮卡-泊威尔和爱丽丝-彭斯一样在斯莱特林读四年级，她们一直都是非常亲密的伙伴。那天她们照例又在长桌的角落上聚在一起写作业聊天，兰妮卡看见几个高年级的男生聚在长桌的另一头低声地谈论着什么，皱了皱眉，对爱丽丝-彭斯凑近了说道。“食死徒的活动越来越猖狂了，最近少出去，爱丽丝。”

“他们？”爱丽丝看了一眼长桌的角上。有几张脸并不陌生，比如魁地奇球队的明星雷古勒斯-布莱克，再比如斯拉格霍恩教授的爱徒西弗勒斯-斯内普，他们冷漠而警惕的眼睛时刻盯着其他学生，似乎怕别人偷听到他们的秘密。

兰妮卡着急地说。“别往那边看，爱丽丝。”

爱丽丝匆匆移开视线，假装自己在看墙角的一个雕像，偷偷地把视线转了回来，悄悄地说。“他们的人越来越多了。”

兰妮卡微不可察地点了点头，低头假装在认真地写魔药学作业。“一开始只有布莱克和斯内普，后来加上了格雷夫、博斯德和克拉布，现在又加上了高尔、弗林特和诺特。”

“你家里没有加入，对吧？”

“我爸爸妈妈没有，外公因此和他们吵了一架，差点闹翻了，”兰妮卡皱了皱眉，“爸爸坚持说为了我和我弟弟他不能做这些。”

“我爸爸妈妈是傲罗，”爱丽丝-彭斯悄悄地说道，“他们让我离那些人远一点，我们可以一起藏起来。”

兰妮卡眨了眨眼睛，表示赞同和肯定。她看了看手里的魔药学课本，换了个话题。“你知道斯拉格霍恩教授最近在七年级的学生里找了一名助手吗？”

“我知道，亚历克丝，那个在我一年级时救过我的学姐。”

“就是她？听说她和另一位布莱克，我是说格兰芬多的布莱克，在恋爱。帕金森早就看不惯她了，想找她麻烦。”

“那可怎么办？”爱丽丝有点着急。

兰妮卡摇摇头。“不知道她们想干什么，大概往她的随身物品里丢小纸条？她们看不惯格兰芬多不是一天两天了，现在大概恨不得把埃弗利挫骨扬灰。”

爱丽丝盯着自己眼前的笔记本，不吭声地站了起来。“我要去找亚历克丝。”

\--

斯拉格霍恩教授带着亚历克丝在周六一起去了霍格莫德，当地最好的餐馆叫Le Brouillard，没错，依旧是法国菜，英国人对自己的食物充满了不自信，这个餐馆的名字像是提醒了斯拉格霍恩教授，以至于他在等待伯格森到来的半个小时里一遍又一遍地抱怨着英国的气候永远不如阳光灿烂的法国和意大利。

伯格森的形象并没有太出乎亚历克丝的意料，一个德国版的斯拉格霍恩教授，有着更大的啤酒肚和更好的酒量，三十岁之前在德姆斯特朗教过几年魔药学，但很快就选择了更高薪的职位。亚历克丝被斯拉格霍恩教授举荐给了伯格森，“我最满意的学生”的头衔也被同时介绍给了他。

他们谈论了很久关于魔药的东西，亚历克丝没有怎么说话，但全程都听得非常认真。两位魔药学界的大拿在略显拥挤的餐厅里消耗了一整瓶葡萄酒和满桌珍馐，所以最后半小时他们的对话显得有些毫无逻辑，然后斯拉格霍恩教授签了账单，他们俩去空地上抽烟，斯拉格霍恩教授让亚历克丝先跟着同学回去。

她裹着斗篷离开的时候，见到了爱丽丝-彭斯和她传说中的好朋友，兰妮卡。

亚历克丝看了一眼怀表，时间不早了。“你们怎么来了？我记得要集合了。”

爱丽丝一把抓住了她的袖子。“帕金森对你不怀好意，她们一直想给你……”

“我知道的，爱丽丝，”亚历克丝顿了顿，想起那些写着歪歪扭扭字迹的纸条，“她，和她的那群朋友们，早就和我不对付。”

“那可怎么办？”

她摇摇头。“谢谢你的提醒，爱丽丝，但我现在有更重要的事。她们……她们不能把我怎么样。”

“对了，亚历克丝，”爱丽丝想起什么。

“怎么了？”

“布莱克加入了食死徒，他拿到了黑魔标记。”

亚历克丝想了想才意识到，爱丽丝-彭斯说的是雷古勒斯。

他拿到黑魔标记了。到底是什么时候一切开始发生变化的？西里斯上次说她变了，但是亚历克丝觉得自己才是静止的那一个，变的是他们。

亚历克丝想到了传染病时期的事，叹了一口气，对爱丽丝建议道。“最好不要跟他多来往，爱丽丝。”

“我不会的。”

“确保总是和你的同学待在一起，不要独处，好吗？”亚历克丝友善地看了一眼一直悄无声息跟在爱丽丝身边的黑发女孩，“我想这位就是兰妮卡。”

“是的，我是兰妮卡-泊威尔。”她朝亚历克丝自我介绍道。

亚历克丝希望邓布利多的保护还会生效，食死徒再猖狂也不可能直接在邓布利多的眼皮底下害死学生。她冲两个女孩点点头，和她们一起回到了学校，魔药实验室里还有一堆活在等着她。

—

斯拉格霍恩教授认同了亚历克丝提出的某一个建议：把艾草浸液的浓度进行控制变量，按1：100的比例兑入龙血，并用自己在魔药学上的造诣否决了她剩下的五个研究方向。经过了几个月的实验之后，很快就发现在固定浓度的艾草浸液里加入龙血真的可以加快制备生死水的速率。

那几个月亚历克丝恨不得住在魔药实验室里，要不就是在准备魔药和古代魔文的N.E.W.Ts考试，她忙得焦头烂额，西里斯那边也整天见不到人，他们很久时间都没有联系对方。上一次争吵过后，他们冷战了一段时间，但还是和好了，西里斯同意等到学期结束。

某一天，亚历克丝几乎要趴在实验仪器旁边睡着的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授对她宣布，专利已经定型了。

这位魔药方面的大师对他和自己得意门生的第一个合作专利非常兴奋，他很快就把这一项专利批给了魔法部，专利一个礼拜就批了下来，金光闪闪的证书上写着专利制造者：H.斯拉格霍恩和A.埃弗利。

她的名字。

亚历克丝去寝室睡了整整一天，醒来洗漱之后就考虑着是不是该把这个好消息告诉西里斯。她成功地在长桌附近找到了他……和莉莉-伊万斯，詹姆-波特不知所踪。

西里斯见到亚历克丝，直接从椅子上站了起来，示意他们两个去角落里谈话。

亚历克丝迫不及待地告诉他自己和斯拉格霍恩教授的魔药专利成功了，她开始滔滔不绝地说他们最初实验的设想，控制的变量，反应时的条件和最后的结论……以及如果可能的话，也许还能在什么地方改进。也许那可以成为第二个专利的开端。

然后她期待地看向西里斯，等他像往常一样用善意的语气挖苦她的废寝忘食，以及“斯拉格霍恩教授该给你戴上月桂树枝做成的头冠”。

然而他只是冷冷地看着她，反问道。“你什么时候才能放弃这种过家家的游戏？”

他冷漠的语气扎到了亚历克丝内心此刻最在乎的东西，她愣了愣。“那是我和斯拉格霍恩教授几个月的心血。为什么你会觉得它是过家家的游戏？”

西里斯不答反问。“斯拉格霍恩教授？难道你想变得和他一样吗？”

“西里斯，虽然院长有他的缺点，但是他一直毫不留私地指导我，并且斯拉格霍恩教授在魔药上的造诣……”

“是啊，你们斯莱特林的院长。”西里斯动了动肩膀，笑了一声，显然不是因为快乐，“和你们斯莱特林伟大的师生情比起来，光明和正义根本一文不值，不是么？”

“你……你这个愚蠢的格兰芬多！”

“那你呢，自私的斯莱特林？”他突然抬高了音量，“每天都有新的成员因为追踪食死徒而受伤和牺牲。傲罗、职员、学生，每个人。詹姆现在受伤了正躺在医疗翼里……”

“波特？他怎么了？”

“我们在跟踪食死徒的时候，他被黑魔法击中了，”西里斯咒骂了一声，“该死的黑魔法。”

亚历克丝叹了一口气。“我去看看他。”

\--

詹姆-波特失去了往日的神采，双眼紧闭地躺在病床上，这是亚历克丝所见过的他最死气沉沉的时候，她突然希望他一下子从床上坐起来，哈哈大笑然后告诉大家这只是一个精心策划的恶作剧。然而他依旧一动不动地昏睡着，脸色灰白，像一个会呼吸的石膏像。

“庞弗雷夫人说他明天才可能醒过来。”莉莉不知道什么时候跟了上来，坐在了詹姆的床头。

亚历克丝伸手拥抱了一下莉莉。“我很抱歉。”

莉莉回抱住了她，在她耳边轻轻地说。“当时情况非常紧急，詹姆是为了保护我才被打中的。我很害怕，亚历克丝，我真的很害怕。”

亚历克丝说不出安慰的话，她只能拍拍莉莉的脊背，感受到莉莉把脸埋在了她的肩膀里，微微地颤抖。

“我会在这里，直到他醒来。”莉莉松开了亚历克丝，转而握住了詹姆的手，温柔地凝望着他，仿佛视线能透过他而落在白色的床单上。

亚历克丝识趣地离开，莉莉谢绝了亚历克丝想要帮忙带一点食物来的建议，她说自己并不饿。西里斯跟着亚历克丝一起走出了医疗翼，亚历克丝想跟他稍微谈谈，真情实意地道个歉，她不知道他今天这么急躁是因为詹姆受伤的缘故。

她不是不辨是非，她知道西里斯的做法是对的，一直都知道。但在亚历克丝开口之前，西里斯就一个人离开了，他匆匆丢下了一句他有事要忙，然后一眨眼就像风一般消失不见了。

亚历克丝站在寒风灌入的走廊上目送他离开，四下安静，一阵又一阵的寒冷冲击着霍格沃茨的砖墙，雨夹雪落在建筑物上发出了轻轻的拍打声。她突然不知道该做什么，心里像是多出来一个山洞，空荡荡得可怕，只能站在原地，透过医疗翼半开着的门看莉莉在詹姆病床前静静坐着的背影。

他们很好。詹姆和莉莉。她祝福他们。

亚历克丝感觉自己像是在逆水行舟，但她不明白，为什么自己的面前只有逆流。一个影影绰绰的结论从心底里浮现出来。她无力地叹了一口气，心缩成了一只刺猬。


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25

莉莉-伊万斯没有想过会这么快就在霍格莫德见到亚历克丝。那天凤凰社的预备成员都聚在三把扫帚酒吧里开会，就最近的食死徒行踪和任务进程各自汇报。

就在这时候，门突然从外面被打开了。

亚历克丝浑身湿透地站在门外，她狼狈极了，看上去像是刚从黑湖里爬出来的水鬼一样，头发全部被打湿了，一道一道粘在脸上，乌黑的头发衬得脸色更加惨白，脸颊上还脏兮兮的。

莉莉这才发现，原来外面下大雨了。

所有的凤凰社预备成员都看到了亚历克丝，莉莉看了一眼坐在她对面的西里斯，他讶异地“啊”了一声，像是刚刚才想起来忘了什么，但是也没有浮现出强烈的愧意。

“抱歉，请问你现在有空么？”亚历克丝走到了西里斯面前，声音轻得像一阵飘在天花板上的烟，“我会在门外等你，如果你愿意的话，我们该谈谈。”

然后她像一道幽魂一样飘向了门口。

那阵子凤凰社的情况不错，并且更重要的是，邓布利多在最新的一封信上写到，他允许他们在毕业之后立刻转为正式成员——没有什么比这个更让人感到鼓舞的了。

会议结束之后，詹姆大方地请客大家每人喝杯热的黄油啤酒，大家一阵欢呼，西里斯喝了几口才想起来亚历克丝还待在门口等她，他走了出去，她的头发已经干了，但是脸上还是盖着两团灰色的污渍，莉莉感觉这像是没擦干净的墨水。

莉莉看见亚历克丝低声地说了什么，西里斯也说了些什么，然后他砰地一声，一把关上了三把扫帚的门。

他们谈话的声音压得很低，语速很快，所有人都在假装谈话，讨论着一些无关紧要的话题，然后时不时地，偷偷往门口的位置瞄上几眼，想知道他们到底在谈什么。他们都知道亚历克丝，也知道他们是恋人，西里斯-布莱克在霍格沃茨太有名了，和谁交往，做了什么大家都很难不知道。

莉莉听见三把扫帚的门板背后突然传来了令人心碎的争吵。

“我们已经不是一个世界的人了。亚历克丝。”

“为什么？就因为我没有加入凤凰社？西里斯，说真的，我时常怀疑自己是你和凤凰社之间的第三者。”

他们沉默地对峙了一会儿，窗外除了哗哗的雨声什么都没有，室内的谈话声也一瞬间如有默契般停下了，室内的壁炉烧得非常旺，燥热的空气扑在每个人脸上。詹姆和她面面相觑地看着对方，手足无措地坐在原地。

莉莉听见亚历克丝微弱而几乎破碎的声音从门板那边传来。

“……西里斯，难道爱你就要上前线吗？”

紧接着是一阵渐行渐远的脚步声。西里斯猛地打开三把扫帚的门，走了进来，他面无表情地坐回了自己的位置上，手里的那杯黄油啤酒还是温热的。不知道谁突然开始找到了一个全员都接受的话题，现场的氛围很快就被刻意地炒热了起来。西里斯也像个没事人一样地开始和大家交谈，当天晚上大家在霍格莫德吃了晚餐之后才一起回了学校。

莉莉始终觉得自己该和亚历克丝以朋友的身份推心置腹地谈一谈，关于西里斯，关于西里斯和亚历克丝之间的关系。莉莉当然知道西里斯不是故意的，无论他忘记的是什么，约会，吃饭，自习，或者别的什么。他只是太忙了，他们都太忙了，凤凰社吞并了所有人的业余时间，还有越来越近的N.E.W.Ts考试也让人焦头烂额。她坚信西里斯还爱着亚历克丝，亚历克丝也还爱着他。他们都没有做错，只是需要多理解对方。

但莉莉没有找到亚历克丝，只在公共休息室门口见到抱着书的爱丽丝-彭斯。她知道爱丽丝，亚历克丝提过这个名字之后，莉莉多少留意过这个差点被食死徒害死的女孩。

“彭斯，请问你知道哪里能找到亚历克丝吗？”

爱丽丝-彭斯忧虑而戒备地看着她，犹豫着摇了摇头。

莉莉叹了一口气。“我有一些事必须找到她，很重要的事。”

“她不应该再和格兰芬多的人一起玩了。”站在爱丽丝旁边的兰妮卡插嘴道。

“兰妮卡。”爱丽丝出声阻止道，还轻轻地拉了她一下。

莉莉问。“请问这是什么意思？和格兰芬多的人交往给亚历克丝带来麻烦了？”

爱丽丝叹了一口气，看了看周围来往的学生，把莉莉带去了一个角落里才悄悄地说道。“帕金森联合了年级里七八个女生在报复她。”

“报复？”莉莉的心揪了起来。亚历克丝从没有提起过。

“嗯，”爱丽丝皱着眉点点头，“一开始只是往她的包里丢纸团，这一直都存在，直到最近……”

莉莉想起了那一天像是鬼魂一样的亚历克丝。“快告诉我，她们对她做了什么？”

“帕金森和另外五个女孩联手打掉了她的魔杖，往她身上泼水，还在她脸上写了……嗯……反正是非常不好的东西。”

“天呐，”莉莉震惊极了，“那现在她在哪里？”

“不知道，我也很久没有见到过她了，”爱丽丝顿了顿，“但也许，她会在郊外自习，当天气不那么坏的时候。”

\--

亚历克丝带着一身怨怒地离开公共休息室的时候已经过了中午，帕金森的报复让她心烦意乱，如果是正面冲突她当然不怕，但那天是偷袭，还在她为了N.E.W.Ts考试而熬夜复习之后的那天清晨，她的意识至少蒙了三层云雾，才轻易地被她打掉了魔杖。

她走到湖边的树底下，找了那个熟悉的位置坐下。她把自己书桌上的几本书都拿了出来，打算今天在这里消磨一整个下午。她随便抽了一本，看了一会儿魔咒学的笔记本，因为太困倦而抱着膝盖睡着了。

醒来时，西里斯正站在她面前，也许是最近大家都太过忙碌，他看上去比原来要再瘦了一些，正面无表情地拿着一本书翻看。

“西里斯！”亚历克丝有点惊喜，她没想到会在这里再次看到他。

“亚历克丝，”他晃了晃手里的《腐尸不会消失》，“这是你的，对么？”

她的声音非常轻。“西里斯，这只是一本书……”

“但你读完了，”他打断了她，灰色的眼睛一动不动地盯着她，像是要把她烧出一个洞来，“你在研究黑魔法，是吗？”

亚历克丝的心开始下沉。

“回答我，亚历克丝。”他的语气开始变得严厉。

她开口的时候声音变得支离破碎。“你心里不是已经有答案了么？”

他开始皱眉。“那次你在詹姆面前，我就发现那是黑魔法，但我以为那是你家族祖传的魔咒而你并不知情，我一直在给你找借口。”

她直视着他的眼睛，破罐破摔地承认道。“我知道它是黑魔法，一直知道。”

“我以为你和那些斯莱特林不一样，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝开始辩驳：“看在梅林的份上，它只是黑魔法，西里斯，你的黑魔法防御术那么好，你知道的，难道白魔法不能伤害到人——”

“那为什么英国要严禁黑魔法？”他再度打断了她。

她急冲冲地说：“因为大部分人控制不好。”

“黑魔法就是邪恶的，我前十七年的人生在反复地向我证明这一点。”

亚历克丝无力地叹了一口气。“西里斯，我不知道你为什么要这么绝对地看待这个问题。难道世界上除了白色就都是黑色吗？”

西里斯无奈地看着她，像是在看一个病入膏肓的绝症患者。“看在梅林的份上，你只是在给自己找借口，亚历克丝，你什么时候才能真的清醒过来看看现在都发生了什么。黑魔法是只有食死徒才会使用的东西，你怎么还不明白呢。”

亚历克丝以为西里斯会暴跳如雷，但他没有。

她悲哀地笑了笑。

“难道你要审判我吗？把我关进阿兹卡班，还是送我去威森加摩，让我能再有一次为自己辩护的机会？……难道我在你眼里，也是食死徒了吗？”

“你以前不是这样的，亚历克丝。”

“……如果这已经是最好的我呢？”

为什么每一次他都要这样指责她呢？她自己也明白，其实真相很简单也很残酷，西里斯离真实的她一直都太远了。

亚历克丝沉默着摇了摇头。

“也许是你之前就不够了解我，西里斯，我从来都没有变过。”

“现在，我想我了解你了，”他漠然地看着她，就像在看一个陌生人，“我们分手吧。”

亚历克丝愣了愣，她瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地问他。“就因为我研究黑魔法吗？”

他冷冷地看着她。“因为所有的一切，亚历克丝。”

有那么一瞬间，亚历克丝宁愿自己在阿兹卡班或者威森加摩。傍晚的落日透过树杈，如金箔一般洒在他们中间，把他们硬生生地隔出一道鲜明的界限。她的脑海中跳出了很多句子。“如果这已经是竭尽全力的我呢？”“原谅我。”“对不起。”“我爱你。”她机械性地抓住了其中最符合逻辑也最应该说的那一个，再度开口的时候声音开始无法克制地发抖。

“我明白了，西里斯。也许早就该这样了。”

西里斯离开了。亚历克丝一个人站在原地。

她不想分手的。但这一切都是错的。她终于明白了，自己的行为一直在反复地验证着一点——她不可能也没有资格站在他的身边。是她从小异想天开地张开双臂，信誓旦旦地认为自己能够抱住风。她甚至以为自己做到了。但是她却没有发现，他们之间从来都没有互相真正理解过对方。亚历克丝爱西里斯，但是不愿意任劳任怨孤注一掷地跟随他。而西里斯……也许他曾经爱过自己，但也没能帮助自己走向光明，变成更勇敢的人。

狮子无法理解蛇的处境，蛇也无法把自己变成狮子。

西里斯提分手的时候她甚至有一种诡异的安心，仿佛楼上的第二只鞋子终于掉了下来，稳稳地砸在了地上。她再也不用一边看着志同道合的詹姆和莉莉越走越近，一边对西里斯患得患失了。

她终于永远失去他了。

\--

莉莉只记得，某个傍晚，西里斯像一阵伤心的旋风一样冲进了格兰芬多的公共休息室，像是说今天晚上会下雨一样地告诉他们。“我和亚历克丝已经分手了。”

詹姆一阵哗然，被莉莉拉了一下袖子才没发表自己的看法——那多半不是什么高明的建议，如果詹姆能想到的话，大概也只是拙劣而朴实的安慰。

莉莉叹了一口气，真心实意地为他们难过。

她是亚历克丝多年的朋友，又和西里斯都在凤凰社工作，当然不可能一点征兆都看不出来，她依旧试图去和亚历克丝谈谈。和西里斯这样的人谈恋爱很难，亚历克丝已经做到了一大半，她不希望亚历克丝就此从他的世界里退场，她还有希望至少莉莉是这么认为的。

爱他和爱凤凰社到底哪一件事更重要，西里斯只是还无法分清而已——但他早晚会分清的，莉莉知道，他只是现在太想全身心投入凤凰社，本身又对感情问题有一点青春期男孩独有的糊涂，他太随意了，想问题也不够仔细，才会做出这么冲动鲁莽的决定。他早晚有一天会回头的。

但是，在后来的日子里，莉莉再也无法在学校里见到亚历克丝。她像是从这个世界消失了。

莉莉不得不再度顶着斯莱特林们不友善的目光，去地窖门口找到爱丽丝-彭斯。

斯莱特林女孩抱着书，大大的琥珀色眼睛圆润得可爱，她看到了格兰芬多的莉莉-伊万斯朝她走来，第一反应居然是忍不住闪躲了一下。“亚历克丝她不来学校了，斯拉格霍恩教授给她批了假条，准许她在考试的时候再出现。”

莉莉大吃一惊。“她生病了？还是……那些人让她过不下去了？”

“后者。其实斯拉格霍恩教授其实帮她说过一些话，但是并不管用，七年级的学生做事总是更……猖狂，”爱丽丝斟酌了一会儿，继续说道，“但具体的我也不知道，亚历克丝没有跟我说过这些，一个字也没有提过。我们最近一次见面是在两个星期前，当时她已经准备离校了，临走前把很多复习资料都留给了我。”

莉莉焦急地追问道。“然后呢？她就离开霍格沃茨了？”

“对，”爱丽丝点点头，“她再也没有出现过了，如果你要见她的话，也许要等到最后考试的那几天，她应该会出现的。”

\--

莉莉终于在魔药考试结束的时候见到了亚历克丝，她飞快地做完了所有的考题，把试卷往包里一塞就直接离开了，脸色非常憔悴。

“亚历克丝！”

亚历克丝回过头，莉莉抱住了她。“我知道的，别说，我知道的。噢，梅林。”

“我会想你的，莉莉。”亚历克丝回抱了她，在她耳边说话的声音很轻，“很抱歉，我没有加入凤凰社。”

“我不会因此怪你，唉，我就知道是因为这个……”莉莉拍了拍亚历克丝的肩膀，发现她比往常更加消瘦，“我们永远是朋友，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝把下巴放在她的肩膀上，闭上眼沉默了一会儿。“莉莉，谢谢你。”

“留个地址给我吧。”莉莉拿出笔和羊皮纸塞给她。

亚历克丝匆匆地在纸上写了一个地址，递给了莉莉。圣凯瑟琳大道367号。

“我会给你写信，我们不能失去联系。”莉莉把羊皮纸收起来，说道。

她拍了拍莉莉的背，想要安抚她，但也许是想要安抚自己。“我也会的。”

莉莉听见詹姆在叫她，她该走了。凤凰社的活动要开始了。

“去吧，莉莉，注意保护自己。”亚历克丝对她露出一个很淡很淡的微笑，点点头目送她离去。莉莉突然感觉到一阵没有原因的慌神，仿佛下一秒亚历克丝就会被一团幽深的黑色迷雾吞噬，从此消失不见。

“亚历克丝，”莉莉忍不住再度叫住了她，“遇到危险记得自己藏起来。”

“好的。你知道的，我擅长这个。”

莉莉强压住内心的不安感，问道：“我们还会再见的，对吧？”

亚历克丝张开双手，再度拥抱了一下自己的好友，很快就松开了，詹姆已经在等莉莉一起走了。

“当然，莉莉。我们还会再见面的。”

\--

N.E.W.Ts考试通过后，她正式成为斯拉格霍恩教授魔药实验室里最年轻的助手。她的生活又回归到了平淡的状态，可以一整天不和任何人说话，斯拉格霍恩教授也不常来，他还在霍格沃茨担任教师，几乎把魔药实验室全权交给助手们打理，除了周末偶尔出现一下。

后来的生活照旧，实验，睡觉，吃饭。精神状态只有疲惫和更疲惫，她一直忘记好好地整理自己毕业之前的东西，把它们全部堆在了自己现在的住所里，纸箱叠着纸箱，然后不再打开它们，假装那些箱子都不存在。在斯拉格霍恩教授实验室里工作的助手有几个，她大概是唯一一个没有私人生活的助手，一切围绕着魔药打转，作息也非常不规律。

亚历克丝醒来的时候发现已经天快亮了，她趴在魔药实验室的操作台上，玻璃烧杯里泡着已经反应好的石灰水，两耳草，流液草和绝音鸟的羽毛，呈现出一种水泥一样的灰白色。她往壁炉里加了一点木材，用魔咒点燃了它，试图通过烤火来让自己冻僵的手指恢复知觉。

她偶尔和莉莉会写信，但很快就断了联系——她寄给莉莉的信几乎都没有回应，她猜测是凤凰社的活动让她改变了住址。她在心中祈祷。为他们的每一个人。

斯拉格霍恩教授对她的中立态度表示非常满意。他最好的三个学生，一个是食死徒，一个是凤凰社，所以他留下了最不会惹麻烦的一个，让她当自己的助手。亚历克丝该知道的，斯拉格霍恩教授总是最不愿意惹麻烦的那个。而站队就是最麻烦的事情。所以她也逃避了麻烦……和一些原来她真实地抱有过期待的事。

日出把第一缕阳光洒进实验室的时候，她洗漱过后，开始了今天的第一次魔药实验。她想要记录实验反应的时候发现实验室里的羽毛笔坏了，她把手伸进包里想找一支备用的。

暗红色的羽毛笔静静地躺在她的包里。明艳的颜色像是一阵滔天的大火。她把它放在了实验室的笔筒里，静静地看着。她原来以为这支笔已经找不到了，和她生命里的很多其他东西一样匆匆一现就再也不见。

亚历克丝以为自己不会再为和西里斯有关的一切而哭，他离她已经非常非常遥远了，那些过去也像是隔了一层水雾一样看不清，她也时常感觉自己快要记不清了。但此时此刻，她还是低下了头，把脸埋进了手掌心，安静地哭了。


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26

1979

亚历克丝把火蜥蜴的血滴入了犰狳胆汁，放在酒精灯上加热，液体沸腾过后，她往里面滴入了八眼巨蛛的毒液。

液体表面燃烧出一阵诡异的紫色火焰，她被一阵强烈的辛辣呛得不断咳嗽，但还是强忍住不适在笔记本上记录了实验反应，并且往液体里加入了一颗河豚的眼睛，搅拌了十二下。

她把火焰熄灭让液体冷却，未来的三个小时里她都不用再管这份魔药，空下来的时间里，她转而去照看第二个操作台。昨夜比利威格虫的蜇针和椒薄荷在莫特拉鼠汁里溶解了，嚏根草切碎之后确实具有催化作用，她在操作台下面的抽屉里拿出另一本笔记本，把实验反应的时间、条件和配料全部写了下来。

“早上好，埃弗利。”一个棕发的法国男人打开实验室的门，开始照看属于他的魔药。他大约三十岁，说话带一点法语腔。

“早，欧迪亚。”亚历克丝朝他点点头。

魔药实验室里除了她以外还有其他几名成员，有的是斯拉格霍恩教授的学生，也有的是从其他地方来的，比如眼前的这位法国人，塞巴斯蒂安-欧迪亚，布斯巴顿从前的魔药助教，被斯拉格霍恩教授高薪聘请到了英国。有了他和亚历克丝，斯拉格霍恩教授可以看懂绝大部分欧洲的魔药文献，欧陆的魔药文献里除了英语，德语和法语都是主流。

另一名助手和亚历克丝一样来自霍格沃茨，同样是斯莱特林，比亚历克丝大七届，刚好错开，一个纯血家族里出来的男巫，安东尼奥-沙菲克，亚历克丝不太在实验室里见到他，听说他和斯拉格霍恩教授因为一些原因而闹得有点僵，他便不常出现了，但具体的事情亚历克丝也不清楚，她只关心自己的实验。

战争愈演愈烈已经是无可否认的事实，食死徒的扩张速度超过绝大部分人的想象，包括她。亚历克丝听说前几天一个麻瓜种的天文学家被食死徒直接带走了，然后再也没有回来。时局混乱，每天都不会比前一天更好。

只要有巫师的地方，就有食死徒的痕迹，每天都有傲罗被发现横尸街头，街上也不太安全，有不怀好意的人趁乱打劫，麻瓜种的巫师几乎都躲了起来，对角巷的商店关了一大半，街上也冷冷清清的。亚历克丝给派克姐弟和海伦-克劳德都写了信，他们都躲在麻瓜世界，跟着自己的家人待在一起，亚历克丝放下心来，他们都在信件上建议她回到奥地利，等战争结束之后再作打算，但亚历克丝并没有回去的意愿，她祖母对她留在英国持放任自由的态度，她也不愿意再回到那个阴森古怪的地方。

“埃弗利，你知道么？今天早上我刚刚走过来的时候，在街口见到了一具尸体，据说是一位快要退休的傲罗。”欧迪亚一边摆弄手里的实验仪器一边说道。

“梅林啊。”亚历克丝皱了皱眉。

“他像是从楼上的窗口里被扔下来的……但我猜他接触到地面之前就已经死了，他的身上有好几道魔咒的伤口，”欧迪亚说到这里显得有些不安，他抬起眼看了看亚历克丝，“非常残酷的黑魔法，傲罗把他的尸体运走时我看到了他的伤口，都是焦黑的腐烂的痕迹。”

斯拉格霍恩教授突然非常慌张地闯进了魔药实验室，着急得满脸通红，头上全是汗，圆滚滚的肚子一起一伏。

“斯拉格霍恩教授？”塞巴斯蒂安-欧迪亚停下了手里的动作。

他顾不上擦汗，气喘吁吁地对他们说。“埃弗利，欧迪亚，我们要把这里搬走！”

亚历克丝把手上的溶剂放在桌上。“为什么？请问发生了什么？”

“沙菲克他加入食死徒了！”斯拉格霍恩教授连忙找来了两个小精灵帮忙，他一边使唤它们把器材小心翼翼地搬走，一边拿出自己布满法式刺绣的象牙色手帕擦汗，“我就该知道的，苦口婆心的劝说他压根听不进去。他骨子里还是……唉！净给我惹麻烦！”

“那么沙菲克的实验怎么处理？”亚历克丝看了看那片魔药器材。

“全部清除掉，当他不存在，”斯拉格霍恩教授坚决地说，因为焦虑，手里不自觉地把那条一看就十分名贵的手帕抓紧，他不停地用手掌给自己扇着风，仿佛下一秒就要喘不过气来了，“我已经解雇他了，在他加入食死徒之前就解雇了，如果傲罗和凤凰社来问，那也和我们一点关系都没有。”

“走吧，埃弗利。”欧迪亚把手里的仪器交给家用小精灵。

斯拉格霍恩教授急躁地催促着家用小精灵快点把材料室里的原料分门别类地全部堆在一条巨大的飞天魔毯上，然后全部装进了可以无限延伸的口袋里。

斯拉格霍恩教授把魔药实验室搬到了另一个更加隐蔽的地方，理查德森街的一家不起眼的二手魔法古董店，斯拉格霍恩教授不知道给老板开了什么优惠的条件，让他直接把古董店的二楼三楼全部租给了他当魔药实验室，魔药实验室左边是一家歇业已久的花店，右边是一家只在饭点开业两小时的简餐店，菜单上写了很多种美食，但实际上只卖几种很简单的三明治、咖啡和茶。

魔法部的傲罗来问过几次，主要是问斯拉格霍恩教授，她和欧迪亚虽然也被叫去盘问过，但问不出什么来，安东尼奥-沙菲克主要还是受到了家庭影响才加入了食死徒，他是纯血家族的一员。没日没夜的盘问刚结束，欧迪亚就递了辞职函，对斯拉格霍恩教授的挽留置若罔闻，甚至连工资也不要，不由分说地带着自己的行李逃回了法国。

实验室里只剩下亚历克丝一个人。

斯拉格霍恩教授满头大汗地对她保证。“不要站队，亚历克丝，欧迪亚走了我不可能留住他，我知道的，他总是要走的。但我可以确定地告诉你，只要不站队，任何麻烦都不可能出现。”

亚历克丝对斯拉格霍恩教授的“人生经验”温和地笑了笑。“我无处可去，斯拉格霍恩教授，您多虑了。”

斯拉格霍恩教授显然是太担忧她会跑去奥地利避避难——最近确实太乱了，为了让她死心塌地地在魔药实验室里工作，他毫不犹豫地同意开展一个她一直很感兴趣的研究，并且答应带她去参加魔药界的年度学术研讨会，在苏黎世。

当晚，她回到凯瑟琳大道367号，自己租下的住处，开始找合适的着装。她毕业前后就在这里找到了合适的住处，一栋很矮的小房子，两层楼，打开木门之后还有一道黄铜门。很简单的陈设，很小的厨房，盥洗室和一个堆着沙发、两个书架和地灯的会客室，说是书房也没什么问题，因为她没有客人，会客室后面有一排楼梯，二楼有一间卧室。

她走到卧室里打开衣柜，里面只有几件黑色的素面巫师袍，她大部分考究的巫师袍都存放在了奥地利的老家，为了得体地出现在学术研讨会，她该去买一件更体面的衣服。

床头柜上摆着一个小小的黄铜相框，相片上的女孩穿着白色的麻瓜连衣裙，手里捧着一大束鲜艳的野花，千百次地回过头，温柔而羞涩地看向镜头。她盯着那张照片发了一会儿呆，把它收了起来，锁在了柜子的最底层。

第二天一大早她就去了对角巷，斯拉格霍恩教授放了她一个很宽裕的假期，事实上，为了她不逃去奥地利避难，斯拉格霍恩教授可能愿意付出一切代价。

她环顾了一下对角巷萧瑟的街景，摩金夫人长袍店已经进入了无休止歇业，唯一还在营业的是最高端的脱凡成衣店。

“请问需要些什么？”店员是个苍白的男巫，看了看亚历克丝身上的素面巫师袍，冷淡地问道。

她假装没看出他的冷眼。“一件可以出席正式场合的巫师袍。”

“请让我向推荐您这款，”男巫略带懒洋洋地指了指眼前的一件巫师袍，薰衣草紫色的天鹅绒布料上缀满了银白色的星星和月亮。亚历克丝皱了皱眉，这一件巫师袍让她非常轻易地想起了邓布利多。

“请问还有别的推荐吗？”

男巫扬了扬眉。

“那么这款呢？”他把她引到了另一件淡粉色的巫师袍面前，非常华丽，闪闪发光的布料上绣着数不胜数的深海珍珠。

亚历克丝也拒绝了这一件。看上去只有达丽雅-格林格拉斯会适合这类繁复的衣物。而正在这时，她看见了一件银灰色的袍子，高档的丝绸面料散发出柔和的月亮一般的光泽，衣料上没有花纹，黑曜石制成的扣子上有一道道蓝白色的天然的纹路。

她对男巫说。“我想要这件。”

男巫看了看她。“300金加隆。”

她点点头，毫不犹豫地把钱递给他。她自从在斯拉格霍恩教授手下工作，就有了一笔不小的积蓄。

男巫有点诧异，他大概准备好她会还价或者赊账。最终，他谦恭地低下头接过她的钱款，把巫师袍递给了她，低声地说：“谢谢惠顾。”

而正当她拿着包装完备的巫师袍想要离开的时候，门口突然出现了几个有些眼熟的身影，她首先见到的是雷古勒斯-布莱克，其次认出了站在最前面的那个铂金色头发的男人是卢修斯-马尔福。

她暗道不好，刚想要转身赶快离开，但是已经来不及了，他傲慢的声音已经拦住了她。“早上好，我想你就是埃弗利，斯拉格霍恩教授的爱徒？”

她不得已只能转过身。“您好。”

卢修斯-马尔福朝她虚情假意地微笑，眼睛却傲慢地不曾真正落在她身上。“埃弗利，我们可能需要你来帮一个小小的忙。”

亚历克丝不动声色地往后退了一步。“抱歉，马尔福先生，我几乎不和其他人打交道，可能帮不上什么。”

“我没有理由难为你，埃弗利小姐，我们缺的正是一位稳定的魔药高手。”马尔福挥挥手，他身后的两个食死徒立刻走到她身边。

“你不可以这样直接把我带走，马尔福，”亚历克丝嘶了一声，她按捺住内心的慌张，狠狠地瞪了那两个食死徒一眼，“不准碰我！”

然而她看眼下的阵势，知道自己是赢不了的。

卢修斯傲慢地审视着她。“这不是直接带走，埃弗利小姐，我们只是想邀请你去帮一点忙。”

“卢修斯。”雷古勒斯突然出声。

铂金色头发的食死徒回过头，因为被打断而略微有些不悦，但没有显现出来。

雷古勒斯看了看他，又看了看一脸戒备的亚历克丝。“卢修斯，让我去说服埃弗利，我们认识。”

卢修斯皱了皱眉，犹豫了一阵，随后便摆了摆手，那两个食死徒回到了卢修斯身后。

“那就期待你的表现了。”他们似乎有什么事情要做，很快就一起离开了，只留了雷古勒斯一个人站在她面前。

亚历克丝抢先冷淡地说。“我不愿意加入你们，布莱克。”

雷古勒斯沉默地看着她，半晌过后，他轻微的点点头。“好，我知道了。”

亚历克丝把手悄无声息地伸进巫师袍的口袋里，握住了魔杖。她透过他的肩膀可以看见，马尔福他们已经彻底走远了。在场的只有雷古勒斯一个人，亚历克丝不知道自己能不能打赢他。她出于一些昔日的同学情分，不愿意对他拔出魔杖，但如果他真的要“说服”她，那她也只好——

“埃弗利，那你走吧。”

亚历克丝怔了怔，不明所以地盯着雷古勒斯。她原以为会有一场恶仗要打，各种意义上的，谁知道一拳砸在了棉花上。

雷古勒斯略微扬起下巴。“我尝试说服你，但没有成功。所以，你走吧。”

她知道，这次是他放了自己一马，也许是念在往日旧情。“谢谢你。”

“不必。”

她转身刚想离开，就听见雷古勒斯的声音从她身后传来。

“亚历克丝。”

她转身，发现雷古勒斯正眼神复杂地看着她，灰色的眼睛里暗流涌动。但是亚历克丝还是毫不犹豫地离开了，没有再回过头。


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27

亚历克丝跟着斯拉格霍恩教授前往苏黎世，非常静谧而精巧的城市，那时是1979年年初，刚刚下了一点雪，整座城市被细密的白雪覆盖，美得像是一个童话世界。

她跟着斯拉格霍恩教授进场，苏黎世博物馆的门口有个巨大的雕像，青铜铸成的战士骑在马背上，一手高举火把，一手握住缰绳，要参加魔药学会的人排成一列长队，每个人把邀请函拿在手里，战士会弯下腰，让来宾把邀请函丢入熊熊燃烧的火把之中，如果火焰上的烟形成了宾客的名字，那就说明核对成功，可以直接走进雕像背后的双面雕花红铜门。

会场里金碧辉煌，长廊里的画像上都是已故的魔药学家，亚历克丝居然在里面找到了她家的先祖——十五世纪的卡拉琳娜-埃弗利，一位改善了当时蒸馏方法的魔药大师。

画像里，她银白色的长发整齐地盘在脑后，脸上深深的鱼尾纹和法令纹像是干花的褶皱，穿着黑色的素面巫师袍，却戴着一副大得夸张的祖母绿镶金耳坠，布满沟壑的手指上有一个巨大的宝蓝色戒指——亚历克丝记得她祖母也戴着，应该是祖传的首饰。

更重要的是，卡拉琳娜-埃弗利和亚历克丝有着一模一样的深眼窝、蓝色眼睛和薄嘴唇。

画像里的卡拉琳娜看到亚历克丝，一眼就认出了她是埃弗利家的后代。她朝亚历克丝高深莫测地笑了笑，略带骄傲地、轻微地点了点头，随后便不再把视线放在她身上，专心地用德语和身边另一幅画像里须发皆白的蓝袍男巫讨论着什么。

斯拉格霍恩教授带着她走进会场，在写着他们名字的席位上坐下，奶油色的缎面桌布上整齐地堆着写满议题的羊皮纸，用魔杖点一点可以切换成不同语言的版本，家用小精灵穿梭在各个席位之间，不停地问来往的宾客要不要饮料和清洁毛巾。

斯拉格霍恩教授问一个家用小精灵要了一杯香槟，亚历克丝没有拿酒，她打算专心听完全程。坐在亚历克丝另一边的是一个德国来的年轻人，很惊讶地发现亚历克丝是英国方的代表，却看得懂德语。

亚历克丝只是和他问候了一句，那个男人立刻猜出了她的口音是奥地利一带，她便主动承认了自己确实家乡来自奥地利，更确切地说，萨尔茨堡，她姓埃弗利。

“埃弗利？我记得在奥地利确实有这个纯血家族，但是近几十年都没有听到过任何消息。原来跑到了英国？”男人反应了一会儿才说。

因为我不是纯血。亚历克丝不动声色地想，朝他客套地笑笑。

男人已经自己把话给圆了过去。“无论如何，这么年轻就能有资格参加魔药学会，埃弗利家会为你而骄傲的。”

“谢谢。”她点点头。

斯拉格霍恩教授在她和男人谈话的间隙已经和其他不同国家的魔药学专家寒暄了一圈，不停地高声谈笑，点评每一个今晚的议题。大约半小时之后，全员落座，今晚的议会正式开始。第一个议题是和龙血有关的，上台分享的魔药大师是个德国女人，高个子，红色的卷发垂在腰际，德语里有一丝藏不住的东德口音。亚历克丝知道她是最近自己阅读的几篇文献的第一作者，希尔德加德-奥滕伯格，一位动物血液方面的专家。她讲述完了自己的研究所得之后，在场立刻有一些其他学者对她实验的内容和结论进行了询问和质疑，热烈而简短的谈论之后，希尔德加德-奥滕伯格解答了其他学者的疑问，在一片掌声里落座。

第二个上台的学者是一名法国男人，长得有点像亚历克丝之前在魔药实验室的同事欧迪亚，但比他年纪要大得多，估计是他的亲戚，亚历克丝眼睁睁地看着他把一套实验器材带到了现场，当场给大家演示了他的实验：把老鼠的胆汁和巨蛇的鳞片加入了巴波块茎的脓水，坩埚里一阵黄绿色的带有汽油味的火焰立刻窜得老高，点燃了天花板上坠下来的勃艮第红帷幕。家用小精灵连忙拎着水桶想冲上去救火，但那位法国学者阻止了它们，天花板上勃艮第红的帷幕随着火焰的燃烧非但没有被烧成卷曲焦黑，它依旧非常挺括，还被染成了和火焰一样的颜色。

后来的时间里大家一直都在分析火焰染色的实用性。亚历克丝听得非常认真，时不时往自己带着的笔记本上记录一点内容。

会议过后是晚宴，大家在长条形的餐桌上落座，每个人的面前都摆着美酒和抛光过的银餐具，亚历克丝的位置离门口有点远，助手们和助手们坐在一起，斯拉格霍恩教授被安排在另外几个魔药大师中间，食物被家用小精灵源源不断地端了出来。

除了斯拉格霍恩教授，她的另一边坐着一位看上去和麦格教授差不多年纪的女人，但她的脾气比麦格教授古怪得多，不停地在和亚历克丝谈论着自己，比如为什么多年以来自己都没有办法出一本魔药教材，或者她眼里如何更好地在魔药领域有什么发明创造，亚历克丝并不是很想搭理她，但出于礼貌，她只好时不时地点头表明自己在听。

“反正我觉得，没有什么比在学校担任教职更加重要的了，魔药这门课必须通过大量简单重复的实践来证明……”那个女人永无止境地谈论着自己的观点。

亚历克丝让家用小精灵收走了自己吃完的鱼块和芦笋，佐餐饮料是一种有生姜和椰子味道的甜酒，如果想要换成其他酒类也可以找无处不在的家用小精灵，甜点是加了过多朗姆酒的提拉米苏。

现场的壁炉烧得很旺，一个家用小精灵专门站在壁炉前加木料，那个可怜的家用小精灵热得额头上的汗如雨下。亚历克丝在享用完甜食之后找了个补妆的理由出去透了一口气，她想去卡拉琳娜的画像前和她说说话，但走到画像面前才发现那位银发的埃弗利先祖已经睡着了，身上盖着一件明显不属于她的蓝色披风。亚历克丝回来的时候那个女人已经离席了，估计去找其他她认识的人。斯拉格霍恩教授站在属于他的群体里，十分夸张地用他仅会的几句法语在恭维一位看上去和他年龄相仿的法国女人，浮夸地吻对方戴着珍珠白手套的手背。斯莱特林的院长在这种场合一贯表现得如鱼得水。

乐队开始奏响舞曲的时候，有人约她去跳舞——那个开会时坐在她旁边的德国人，亚历克丝谢绝了。

斯拉格霍恩教授坐在她身边的小圆桌上，漫不经心地喝着白兰地，嘴里叼着刚刚没抽几口的雪茄。“年轻人不去跳一场舞吗？这么美好的夜晚值得用曼妙的身姿去歌颂。”

不。在她看来，属于她的共舞，无论是和谁的，都早就结束了。

亚历克丝笑了笑，举起酒杯轻轻地抿了一口。“不了，斯拉格霍恩教授，我想我不是一名优秀的共舞者，贸然上场只会贻笑大方。”

斯拉格霍恩教授拿了一块洒满糖霜的菠萝蜜饯放进嘴里，端起雕花玻璃酒杯。

“为了魔药。”

亚历克丝轻轻地和他碰了碰杯。

“为了魔药。”

他们当晚宴会结束之后就幻影移形回到了英国，一片萧条的英国。她想起了祥和而平静的苏黎世，叹了一口气，走路回家的时候听见了街上传来一阵激烈的谈话声——她猜是食死徒闯入了什么人的住所，斟酌了一阵，干脆躲在黑暗里变成了一只渡鸦，直接飞向了圣凯瑟琳大道367号。

斯拉格霍恩教授在魔药学会之后受益匪浅，他收到了启发而提出了几个今后的研究方向，然而正当亚历克丝想问他具体该如何落实的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授失踪了。

最开始亚历克丝并没有把这件事放在心上，斯拉格霍恩本来就不常来实验室，大部分问题都交给助手，毕竟他在霍格沃茨还担任着教职。但是每一次给他写信，教授的回复速度都是很快的。然而这一次，亚历克丝都给他写了三封信了，对方还是毫无音讯。她并不知道斯拉格霍恩教授住在哪里，去霍格沃茨找他也并不可能——当时还在放新年假期。

三四天过后，她按捺不住去向魔法部报了案，接待她的是一名看上去六十多岁的男性傲罗，眼圈乌青，似乎已经熬夜很久没有好好休息，左臂绑着一种专门治疗黑魔法的石膏，连着一根绷带吊在脖子上固定着，一边接待她，一边嘴里还叼着一根烟。

“别抱有太大希望，最近失踪的人太多了。”他不耐烦地看了看亚历克丝写下的记录，啪的一声把羽毛笔拍在桌子上，挥挥手让她回去等消息。

她还是礼貌地道了谢，临走前还不忘叮嘱那位傲罗道。“拜托您，如果有任何消息，请第一时间告诉我，可以吗？”

“那也要等有消息才行，”那位傲罗皱皱眉，哼了一声，“得了，魔法部按照规矩办事，有消息总会让你们知道的。”

出于谨慎，她不再敢堂而皇之地出现在街道上，只敢变成渡鸦从窗口飞出去。订阅的《预言家日报》依旧由猫头鹰每日送来，上面充斥着粉饰太平的报道和魔法部部长毫无说服力的演讲和决议，只有民众版上越来越多的寻人启事和讣告看上去像是真实的。每一张还没有巴掌那么大的报道都是一个浓缩了悲痛的故事窗口。老人、青壮年、小孩，有的尸体被发现时已经没有了呼吸，也有的只是出了门就再也没有回来，毫无原因，也无处可查。

漫无目的的等待显然不能让亚历克丝放下心来，那么长时间过去了，她甚至怀疑斯拉格霍恩教授已经死了。不安和恐惧让她决定给邓布利多写信，他们伟大的校长一定有办法找到斯拉格霍恩教授的下落。

深夜，她在魔药实验室里摊开了信纸，一支白色的羽毛笔插在墨水瓶里，她伸手拿起羽毛笔，一滴黑色的墨水漏到了纸上，在跳动的烛光下像是一滴干透的黑色的血迹。

她啧了一声。

正当此时，门突然从外面被打开了。

亚历克丝以为是斯拉格霍恩教授终于出现，一抬头却吓得心脏都漏跳了一拍。

卢修斯-马尔福大摇大摆地走了进来，身后跟着多洛霍夫和卢克伍德，他们好奇地打量了一眼操作台上的魔药仪器，然后便把目光落在了她的身上。

“你们怎么进来的？想进来做什么？”她警惕地站了起来，然而魔杖并不在手边——她做实验的时候习惯把魔杖收起来。

马尔福居高临下地看着她，眼神轻蔑得像是在看一只朝生暮死的蝼蚁。“晚上好，埃弗利小姐，我们只是想让你去帮我们做一些事，只需要耽误你一段时间。”

亚历克丝站在原地，没有跟他们走。“我不想加入你们，马尔福，我想我上次已经说清楚了。”

马尔福皱着眉头打断了她。“我们在邀请你去做一些事，并没有让你加入我们，埃弗利，请听清楚我的话再发表自己的看法。”他故意在“邀请”两个字上加重了音。

“我想我——”

“别废话了，你这个低贱的混血！”多洛霍夫不耐烦地说道。

马尔福转过头看了一眼多洛霍夫，再看了看亚历克丝，威胁地笑了。“我们在礼貌的邀请你，埃弗利，但如果你继续拒绝的话，我可不保证我们会保持现在的风度了。并不是每个人都有愿意听你说话的好脾气。”

亚历克丝知道自己打不过他们，多洛霍夫的凶残和黑魔法方面的精通是出了名的，卢克伍德在学生时期就暴露出了他轻贱人命的一面，更何况亚历克丝的手边根本没有魔杖，她只能眼睁睁地跟着他们走向魔药实验室的门口。

绝望像海水一般淹没她。

“我只有一个问题，”她跨出门的时候突然说道，目光纹丝不动地盯着马尔福，像是在勘测如此坚固的防线到底是哪里出了纰漏，“这里这么偏僻，你们……你们怎么找到我的？”

“这个问题必须要感谢我们亲爱的院长，”马尔福优雅地低声笑了笑，仿佛她问了一个无比愚蠢的问题，“大约一个礼拜之前，我亲自去他的宅邸里找他谈了谈，我们亲爱的院长亲口告诉我们了这里的地址，他还说了他最器重的学生毕业后也是一个勤奋刻苦的实验室助手，总是习惯在实验室待得很晚。”

亚历克丝无力地闭上眼。她这才明白，自己被斯拉格霍恩教授出卖了。


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28

冰冷的月光从窗外流到地板上，开辟出一条干涸的河道。深夜的马尔福庄园也并不安静，时不时会有一串或急促或缓慢的脚步声穿过门厅，紧接着是一记打开门的声音，然后深夜的寂静会吞没它，躲在黑暗的角落里等待着下一次另一串脚步声的到来和消失，反复循环，周而复始。

亚历克丝被带到了这里的西侧一楼的某个小房间，斑驳的描金墙纸原本大概是祖母绿的，因为年代久远而褪色变成一种诡异的蓝绿之间的颜色，剥落的地方会露出一点灰白色的墙壁，家用小精灵如果看见了会用另一种更牢固的材料补好，确保没有光秃秃的石灰的颜色暴露在外面。

房间的陈设非常简单，一张双人床，一套雕花木桌椅，一个装有镜面的柜子，还配有一个设备齐全的盥洗室，看得出来，这里是一间被弃用的客房，亚历克丝在奥地利的祖宅里见过类似的房间，只不过后来全部都被她的祖母命令家用小精灵锁了起来。

刚刚被带进马尔福庄园的时候，她当然想过逃跑——比如趁着夜深人静的时候偷偷地变成一只渡鸦，悄无声息地从窗口飞走。但很快，她发现这个问题没那么简单。

被关押在她隔壁的是一个名叫朱尔斯-马歇尔的中年巫师，他负责给食死徒们提供他们需要的古代魔文封印，他们通过这样的方式来加密核心文件。他也是被抓进来的，被黑魔法击中了左手，从此少了半个手掌和两根手指。

亚历克丝当时还在等待一个合适的逃跑时机，那是她被带进马尔福庄园的第二个深夜，她记得很清楚，因为传来了一声很明显的重物落地声，而她恰好没有关门。

三四个家用小精灵把一只一动不动的信天翁装进了一个灰色的尸体袋，然后一起拉着尸体袋口的绳子，一点一点拖了出去。

朱尔斯-马歇尔显然听见了声音，打开了门，脸色惨白地和亚历克丝一起目送着家用小精灵们拖着那个灰色的布口袋慢慢地走向门外。

“那是走廊尽头的麦克雷先生，一位非常有天赋的匠人，他以前帮他们做一点通讯的道具，”朱尔斯-马歇尔对她解释道，“他是注册的阿尼马格斯。我猜这里有奇怪的感应咒语，任何变身成动物的人惊动……他。”

亚历克丝知道马歇尔所说的“他”是谁，并且从此打消了变成渡鸦逃跑的想法。

每天早上，一个叫“多比”的家用小精灵都会准时把早餐放在她的床头，看着她一口口全部吃完——为了不让她绝食抗议或者用刀叉自杀，然后多比会把她带去地下室，那里有一间房间，专门用来制作魔药。

如果不出意外的话，多比会把一张单子递给她，上面有所有她今天必须完成的指标，往往都是吐真剂，或者一些没有写清楚名字的魔药，附上了配方和制作方法。递完单子往往多比就会离开——每一个家用小精灵都很忙，看上去每天都有做不完的事在等着它们。直到中午，多比会再度出现，把亚历克丝做好的魔药全部放在一辆推车上，运走，然后给她送来食物，盯着她吃完。傍晚的时候再出现一次，送一托盘的食物，看着她进食，然后再确保她回到楼上的房间。

果不其然，多比把今天的指标递给了她。三瓶吐真剂，另外一份魔药没有写名字，只附上了配方和制作方法。原料里有黑蜥蜴的毒液和巨蛇的鳞片，不难猜出这是用来做什么的。

魔药室隔壁的双面房门被打开，两个灰色的尸体袋被家用小精灵拖了出来，像两个巨大的阴影在地上爬行，尸体袋一个大一点，另一个稍微小一些，稍小一些的那个袋子没有装严实，从口袋里露出一截深褐色的长卷发，发梢甚至还系着一条淡蓝色的发带。

是个女人，甚至只是个女孩。

她从来不知道魔药室的隔壁到底是做什么的，食死徒总是在那里进出，偶尔里面会传来惨叫声，撕心裂肺的声音被什么突然打断，然后是猖狂的女人的笑声。亚历克丝不由得打了个哆嗦。这里明明永远烧着壁炉，但她还是觉得马尔福庄园的地下室比斯莱特林的地窖还要阴冷……像一个巨大的停尸房，无数阴魂环绕，眼锋冷冷地注视着她……

不。这里的活人比死人更加可怕。

正当她看着那面空荡荡的墙壁试图消化自己对未知的恐惧时，一个明显看上去像是囚犯的人冲了进来，跪倒在了她的面前，发出粗哑的痛苦的嘶吼声——他被毒哑了嗓子。

那个人皮肤黝黑，鲜血从鼻子和耳朵里源源不断地冒了出来，他哭着在地上挣扎，明显是被喂了□□在垂死挣扎，只见他猛得一头撞在了操作台的桌角上，一阵哐当哗啦的声音，桌面上摆着的坩埚和仪器全部砸在了地面上，摔成了碎片，像一滩从高楼上跌落的死相惨烈的尸体。

亚历克丝想去碰一碰那个还在挣扎的人——他看上去实在是太痛苦了。然而她刚刚伸出手，一个尖利的声音就钻进了她的耳朵。

“拿开你的手。难道你也想试试吗？”

亚历克丝缩了回去。她认出来了，是那个总是从魔药室隔壁传来的猖狂的笑声。

她回过头，发现一个黑色卷发的女人站在门口，以一种怪异的方式咧着嘴，举着手里的魔杖指着她。

亚历克丝往后退了几步。

“别管闲事，你这个肮脏的混血，”黑色卷发的疯女人皱着鼻子白了她一眼，“你和这个泥巴种没什么差别。”

倒在地上的那个人已经不再挣扎了，他所有的力气已经在刚刚被剧烈的撞击消耗完了，正在用着自己最后的生命微弱地喘着气，带着血丝的浑浊的眼泪从眼角慢慢地滑落了下来，眼睛还睁着，然而眼睛深处的光已经一点一点地散了。他像一个失去依靠的稻草人一样躺在那一滩玻璃碎渣上，魔药残液和鲜血缓缓地蔓延着，扩张着版图，流得满地都是。他失去神采的眼睛依旧大大地张着，微微突出，玻璃珠似的，带着极度痛苦之后死亡的超脱，径直地对着亚历克丝。

他在看我。他死之前一直都在看我。

亚历克丝怔怔地想着，脑海里全是他临死前的眼睛，玻璃弹珠一样冰冷的无神的眼睛。这是亚历克丝第一次亲眼看着一个生命的离去。她的脑袋里一片空白，抖抖索索地伸出手，想把尸体的眼睛合上。求求他不要再看着她了。

“听不懂话的杂种，”那个顶着一头凌乱黑色卷发的女人脾气阴晴不定，她突然暴跳如雷，“看样子我需要给你一点颜色看看——”

“贝拉，贝拉？”一个矜持柔和的女声从门外传来，“是什么惹你生气了？”

一个穿着灰紫色巫师袍的女人站在不远处，她淡金色的头发打理成精致的微卷，有着石破惊天的美貌，脊背纤直，姿态高贵得像公主或者年轻的女王，左手上戴着一个象征着权势和身份的戒指，巨大的宝石在她洁白纤细的手指上熠熠生辉。

“西西！”被称作贝拉的疯女人回过头，“还不就是一个不知好歹的混血！”

亚历克丝认出来了，那个高贵的美人是纳西莎-布莱克，或者更确切地说，纳西莎-马尔福，这座庄园的女主人，她以前在鼻涕虫俱乐部和纳西莎有过一面之缘。

纳西莎高傲地瞥了一眼缩在角落里的亚历克丝，轻描淡写地对自己的亲姐姐说。“她只是一个过来干活的，你和她一般见识什么。”

“但她——”贝拉特里克斯气势汹汹地拿魔杖指着亚历克丝。

“算了，贝拉，”纳西莎柔声地劝说道，“你把她杀了，谁帮主人去做魔药呢？斯内普已经不可能再为主人熬制魔药了，这种低贱的活就只能留给她来做，不是么？”

疯女人贝拉特里克斯冷哼一声。“会熬制魔药的人多的是，杀了她还能找其他人。”

“她是卢修斯花了好些精力找来的，”纳西莎走上前去，轻轻地挽住贝拉的胳膊，“算是看在我的面上，别让卢修斯白费那么多功夫，贝拉，就当是为了我，放她一次。”

贝拉悻悻地看了亚历克丝一眼，跟着纳西莎扬长而去。她们刚刚跨出大门，两个家用小精灵立刻出现，拿着百洁布和水桶清理眼前的一片狼藉。

隔壁突然传来一阵尖锐的大笑。“抓到多卡斯了？哈哈哈，快把她给我带上来！”

那个疯女人。

亚历克丝不知道多卡斯是谁。但她跪在地上，真切地希望这一切快点结束。

自从多卡斯被抓进了马尔福庄园，贝拉特里克斯就再也没有离开过魔药室隔壁的房间，亚历克丝无时无刻都能听见她癫狂的大笑和那个可怜女人的惨叫声。

她在使用钻心咒。

后来某一天，惨叫声突然消失了，开始变成一种指甲挠墙壁时刺耳的声音，时隐时现，时强时弱，再后来，连指甲挠墙壁时的声音也不见了。

什么都消失了。

没有人知道后来发生了什么。亚历克丝再也没有听见过别人提这个名字。她可能被装进了某个尸袋，然后被家用小精灵运了出去，也可能就这样凭空消失了。

多比把门打开，把今日份的午餐送到她的面前。一个托盘上放着一个盘子，里面装着一块炖煮过的牛肉，几块西蓝花和一点土豆，还有一杯浓茶，银质的刀叉被乳白色的餐巾裹着，规规矩矩地放在盘子边上。随后，那个可怜的家用小精灵站在原地，以一种哀求的眼神看着她，家用小精灵不被允许和任何被关在这里的人说话，亚历克丝猜测这种眼神是希望她快点吃完眼前的食物——它大概还有一堆积压着的活没有干。

亚历克丝强忍住心中的不适，拿起了沉甸甸的刀叉。

她切下一块牛肉，塞进嘴里，没怎么咀嚼就吞了下去，根本没有吃出来那是什么味道——她甚至希望那里面有能致死的□□。她确认自己吞咽完成之后，深呼吸了一次，开始机械性地切第二小块，然后用叉子把它送进嘴里。她感觉有什么热乎乎的液体滴落在了自己的头顶，顺着头发丝流到了脖子里，紧接着看见洁白的盘子上突然出现了一滴鲜红色的液体。她沿着坠落的方向，往上看去，洁白的天花板上不知道什么时候渗成了一片淡淡的红色。

她颤抖着伸出手指沾了一下盘子上的液体，像是为了证明自己的猜想，把手指凑近了鼻尖，闻了闻。

依旧温热的人血。

亚历克丝再也忍不住内心的不适，她趴在地上开始剧烈地干呕，世界突然天旋地转，一阵晕眩接着另外一阵晕眩，她昏倒在了地上，脑海里浮现出了那个临死前疯狂挣扎的男人，他微微突出的、玻璃弹珠一样的眼睛和眼角浑浊的泪水，多卡斯的惨叫、指甲挠墙壁的声音和一片沉寂，鬼魂排着队出现在马尔福庄园古老的长廊上，徘徊、哭喊、惨叫。

贝拉特里克斯发出疯癫的大笑，她咧开嘴，追着四处逃窜的亚历克丝，魔杖在空中划出一个凌厉的阿瓦达索命咒，绿光迅速地飞了过来，击中了她。

睁开眼的时候亚历克丝发现自己流了满头的冷汗。头疼欲裂，浑身疼痛。毋庸置疑，她在生病。

多比打开门进来，往她的床头摆了一个托盘，又步履匆匆地离开了。

托盘上面有一些食物、一罐魔药和一罐清水。她强撑着从床上坐了起来，喝了一点水，然后一口气把魔药全喝了，抱着膝盖坐在床上，开始期待死亡。

一开始总是存在侥幸。还好不是自己。但现在她开始期待死亡。她希望食死徒已经放弃了她，像处理流水线的残次品一样地打算处理掉她，然后家用小精灵会用灰色的装尸体的袋子把她装起来，拖出去，丢到湖底或者哪片荒山野邻里，或者干脆点一把火全部烧掉，什么都好，她不想再待在这里了。

然而死亡并没有如期降临。她还活着，为什么呢。

窗外是雾蒙蒙的阴天，飘在空中的云像是沾了灰的棉花。她毫不费力地回忆了一下，自从被关进了马尔福庄园就再也没有见过太阳。

门外传来了脚步声，两个人，和轻微的谈话声。

一个模模糊糊的男声急促而低声地问道：“为什么没有人阻止贝拉特里克斯？她就这么喜欢折磨别人吗？”

“闭嘴，雷古勒斯。贝拉怎么处置他们和你没有一点关系。”亚历克丝勉强辨认出来了，那个女声属于纳西莎-马尔福。

“他们不该被这样对待，他们，他们只是——”

“小孩子懂什么，”纳西莎直接严厉地打断了他，不让他再继续说下去，“你只是还不明白事情的全貌而已，雷古勒斯。让贝拉处置他们是主人的决定……没有人能质疑他的决定，他还是你从小的偶像，难道你忘了吗？”

一阵沉默。

纳西莎的声音再度响起。“我亲爱的堂弟，以后不要再跟我谈起这个话题……不要再和任何人说这些。别给大家惹麻烦，做好你该做的。”

紧接着，一阵清脆而快速的脚步声渐行渐远。

过了一阵，亚历克丝听见了有人在轻轻地敲门。

一开始是两下，后来变成连续的四下。她听了一会儿，确认是在敲她的房门，然后敲门声戛然而止，但脚步声一直没有响起。那人一直站在门外，没有离开。

她走到门口，把门开了一条缝。

“亚历克丝，是我。”雷古勒斯一脸忧虑地站在门口。

她冷冷地看着他，轻微地点了点头。“你好。布莱克。”

其实他远没有必要敲门，如果他真的要干什么的话，直接破门而入就可以了，像那天马尔福闯进魔药实验室那样。她手里的这一道门虽然可以上锁，但那只是一个华丽的装饰罢了，只要手里拿着魔杖，那扇门就是一块脆弱无比的木板，任何一个学过魔法的人都能摧毁掉它。她的手里没有魔杖，但他有。

雷古勒斯看着她灰白的脸色和毫无血色的嘴唇。“多比说你生病了。”

亚历克丝毫无笑意地笑了一声。有那么一瞬间，她倒希望他是来处决她的。“谢谢你的好意，但是我想我目前为止还不需要探望。”

他像一个路牌似的杵在原地，如果这世界上存在欲言又止的路牌的话。

亚历克丝飞快地说：“太晚了，布莱克，也许你该回去休息了。”她压根没有意识到现在是白天。过久的昏迷让她没有力气思考，严不透风的窗帘也模糊了她对时间的概念。

雷古勒斯眼神复杂地看了看她，没有再说话，转身径直离开了。


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29

天空是浓灰色的，马尔福庄园高大的阴影之下，她什么光也看不见。严寒，到处都是严寒，昏暗的房间里没有暖气，她感到寒冷。坩埚是热的，里面熬着滚烫的毒液，用不了多久，那个叫多比的家用小精灵就会过来，睁着那双怯生生的大眼睛问她上午的药剂熬好了没有，主人一直在催。

恐惧是一阵一阵的，她有时候会想起那些受害者，那些无神的眼珠，狰狞的面容和满地的血迹，有时候她甚至会冒出一个念头：如果她就这样贸贸然地冲出去，痛痛快快地死了，和其他人一样被小精灵用布袋装好，拖出去，就在这里的后院埋了，和其他森森的白骨一起堆在马尔福庄园的后院。

这里躺着亚历克丝·埃弗利，一个无力抵抗的弱者，一个不自量力的疯子。

她自嘲地笑了。如果这世界上有什么是真理的话，那么大概是她一无所有。

“亚历克丝。”雷古勒斯敲了敲门。

“布莱克。”她冷漠地看着他。

他灰色的眼睛长久地停留在她的脸上，所以她别开了脸，看向那个还在沸腾的坩埚，它要煮很久，蒸腾的时候液体的颗粒会散播在空中，她知道这是有毒的，吸入它们可能也是一种不错的慢性自杀方法。挺适合她。

他看上去很不自然。“……你的病好了么？”

“好了，托您的福。”她假笑了一下，没有什么诚意。

他像是碰到了一个钉子，长久地沉默了起来。他不说话，她也不，把坩埚里的液体倒在了瓶子里，盖上盖子放在了旁边的托盘上，然后她把坩埚泡在水里洗了洗，把药材丢了进去又开始做第二轮，像个等待着磨损的齿轮。

“如果我说，”雷古勒斯压低了声音，艰难地开口，“我能让你出去呢？”

“真的么？”她抬起头，有些想要相信他，但是又忍住了。

他在那一瞬间看上去非常喜悦，但是快乐在他脸上只停留了一秒，他很快又变成了她熟悉的样子，高傲而矜持。“我尽力，我可以帮你想想办法……”

她不知道该说什么，搓了搓手心。“谢谢你。”

“如果，如果你成功了，”他试探性地看了她一眼，“你离开了这里，会去哪里？”

她哑然。因为她没怎么想过这个问题。她只想过要飞出这个牢笼，但出去了，她能去哪里呢？

亚历克丝只知道自己想要出去。她想要飞快地奔跑。想要逃出马尔福庄园和食死徒带给她的阴影。想要平静的生活。如果再加一条，她想要喜欢的人的陪伴。

她从来不敢奢望太多，人都是贪心的，但她会克制住自己的贪心，明明想要很多很多的爱，但是最后还是觉得，只要一点就足够了。她可以靠那零星的一点点火光长长久久地过下去。

一个熟悉的名字从她的心里一闪而过，她没有敢抓住它，但是心脏还是被烫得缩了一下。

她清了清嗓子，语气平淡。“我会躲起来，尽量不给任何人惹麻烦。”

他一直都在看着她，似乎是想从她的表情里读出些别的内容，听见了她的这个答案，飞快地低声说了一句什么，她听不清楚，雷古勒斯也没有重复，而是找了个借口，很快就走了。

亚历克丝一直耐心地等着，她知道这需要时间，一个月，两个月，等到她的指望开始变成奢望的时候，事情开始有了变化，但不是好的。

鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇开始频繁地出入马尔福庄园，他们不知道在计划着什么，对魔药的用量更大了，她每天忙得手忙脚乱，但还是时常无法让他们满意——有时候她是故意的，因为她做不下手，有些毒药一看就是给孩子的。

“杂种！”鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇一脚踢开了魔药室的大门，“你想要违背我们的命令吗？”

她站在原地，眼睁睁地看着那个面目狰狞的男人朝她大步走了过来，反手就是一耳光，她疼得眼冒金星，一眨眼又被他像拎小鸡一样地拎了起来，疼痛像绳子似的牵引着她的身体，咚的一声她撞到了墙上，世界有一瞬间万籁俱寂，她甚至开始害怕自己是不是真的被撞得听不见了。

一股温热的液体从她的头顶淌了下来，她疼得整个人蜷了起来，但听力又回来了。

他厌恶地把她扔在地上，像是感觉她脏得都不能碰似的，指着她威胁道。“你的活，如果你不好好干，我们有的是办法找人来替你。能为黑魔王效力是你的荣幸，埃弗利，别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！下一次我再来找你，你可就没今天的好运了。”

她听见他的脚步声渐行渐远，紧接着又“嘭”的一声摔上了门。

他走了。

她意识模糊地在血泊里躺了一会儿，把自己简短而可悲的人生回顾了一遍，像是等待着自己的死亡，但在死亡还没有来的时候，她听见多比开了门，惊叫了一声，奔去给她拿药，嘴里念念有词。“千万一定要让埃弗利小姐好起来，好起来，不然主人的魔药完不成，又要生气……”

她闭上眼，感觉自己像是躺在荒无人烟的雪地里，突然希望自己从来都没有活过。

“事实上，我不知道你还在抵抗什么，倔强？风骨？这些都不是好东西，埃弗利，”纳西莎来看过她一次，站得离她很远，一边细声细气地说话一边看着自己刚刚修剪过的指甲，“凭借你的资质，如果你认真对待你面前的机会，相信黑魔王很快会垂青你的。”

亚历克丝坐在床上，头上贴着止血的绷带，默不作声地看着前方，眼神虚无。

“鲁道夫斯的做法确实不尽如人意，他在气头上吧，总是这样的，”纳西莎叹了一口气，以一种推心置腹的语气缓慢地说道，“但卢修斯和我都知道你是什么样的人，埃弗利，你的能力大家有目共睹，所以卢修斯才费了那么大劲把你找来，我们想要给你一个飞黄腾达的机会。大家都是斯莱特林，难道还会害你？你过得不好，对我们根本一点好处也没有。”

亚历克丝有点反应过来了，他们这是一个在唱红脸，一个在唱白脸。她最近思绪总是很迟钝，可能和受伤有关系，也可能只是她被关太久了。

“如果我还算是有一点点识人的本事，”纳西莎斟酌着继续说道，语气傲慢里又带着一丝丝怜悯，“你心里恐怕依旧是不认同纯血主义的。你可以保留你的看法，虽然我不会表示一丁点认同。但是如果你稍微愿意改变一下自己，埃弗利，你会发现纯血主义者的世界里有数不可数的好处在等着你。不然为什么大家都在追随纯血呢？”纳西莎耸耸肩，像是真的在问她似的，朝她扬扬眉，“马尔福、莱斯特兰奇、帕金森，还有布莱克……每个家族都是如此。卢修斯还在学校里就拿到了黑魔标记，雷古勒斯也是。难道我们都走错了？一点判断能力也没有，径直地往火坑里跳？”

亚历克丝没有说话，嘴角冷漠地下撇着。

纳西莎端详了她一眼，像是在揣测她到底听进去了没有，继续装作苦口婆心地说道。“你还太年轻了，埃弗利。早晚有一天你会明白，在财富和权势面前，你的坚持根本不值一提，你或许还在为你的选择而骄傲，但实际上，在外人眼里你的反抗也太微不足道了。好好想想吧，我会让多比定时来照看你的。”

她说完就走了，亚历克丝多看了她一眼才发现纳西莎宽大的巫师袍下面藏着一个不小的孕肚。她怀孕了，似乎月份还不小。

多比在门口恭恭敬敬地护送着纳西莎，马尔福庄园的女主人眼睛也不朝它抬一下，头也不回地离开了。

雷古勒斯对这件事表现得异常愤怒。他大概是问过几次的，关于谁打了她，亚历克丝没有说，估计他又去问了纳西莎，纳西莎也没有告诉她到底是谁，所以他又折回来问她。

她抱着胳膊。“布莱克，这个问题根本不重要。放过它吧。”

“那什么才是重要的？”他看上去愤怒而伤心。

她冷眼端详着他的脸，沉默地摇摇头。

他愣了愣，脸色流露出一丝丝挫败，但依旧是克制的。“我，对不起，你让我再想想办法，对不起，看守真的太严密了……”

她平静得无懈可击。“没关系。不劳您费心了。”

“什么？什么意思？”他愕然。

“字面意思，不劳您费心了，我不该对你提出这些。很抱歉，总是让你为难。”她看上去依旧是这么平静，像湖面，也像石块。

他的脸色变得惨白。“如果我没有你想得那么坏呢？”

“我相信你没有那么坏。”她指了指头上的伤口。

他的表情像是要哭，但又像是在笑。“……但也只是没有’那么坏’？”

亚历克丝不知道该怎么面对这样的雷古勒斯。“总之，”她深吸一口气，背过身去，“谢谢你。已经够了。”

他没有再说话，走的时候帮她关上了门。

第二天，亚历克丝知道了妮娜·雷蒙的父母和她的嫂嫂都被抓了进来，她隐约知道，妮娜的哥哥是傲罗，已经在战争中牺牲了。贝拉特里克斯尖声大笑着说要好好折磨他们，于是他们被关在魔药室隔壁的房间。

亚历克丝听着隔壁屋子的动静，身体开始发抖。

似乎有不止一个人在哭，抽抽噎噎的，像一个年轻的女人。一个苍老的女声在苦苦哀求道。“求求你，你可以杀了我们，让我们做什么都可以，但是请放过我们的儿媳，她还那么年轻，什么坏事都没有做过，她的肚子里还有我们的孙子，求求你……”

亚历克丝的身体开始发抖。在这里哀求是没有用的，哭泣也是没有用的。不可免俗，被关在这里的囚犯都会祈求他们的怜悯，但他们根本不懂什么是怜悯。

“别想了，”一个冷漠的声音说道，“你们都会死的。”

紧接着是无数次钻心咒，惨叫，尖叫，渐渐的又什么声音都消失了。

她不敢猜测到底发生了什么，抱着一种死去也无所谓的态度，蹑手蹑脚地打开了隔壁房间的门。

两个老人躺在了地上，双目紧闭，已经没有呼吸了。一个年轻的女人捂着肚子侧躺在地上，浑身都是血，脸色灰白得几乎透明，身体依旧在微微地挣扎，眼睛也还睁着。

“你能听见我说话吗？”亚历克丝把手搭在了她的肩上，压低了声音问道。她留了个心眼看着门外，没有人来。

那个女人握住了她的手，冷得像一块颤抖着的冰块，亚历克丝这才发现她的眼睛是那么无神，可能她已经看不见了。过了一会儿，微弱的声音从女人口中模模糊糊地传了出来。

“你是谁？”她惊慌地皱起眉，声音沙哑，像在空中洒了一把黄沙，“是又有人来了吗？”

亚历克丝小声地说道。“别害怕，我不是坏人。”

那个女人安静了一会儿，转而又问。“……我是不是快要死了。”

是的。但是亚历克丝什么都没说。在马尔福庄园的这段日子里，她见过太多死人了。有些事情，见得多了，总会明白的。但她每天经手千百种魔药原料，没有一种能用来救人，即便把药给她，她也知道已经来不及了。

女人很轻很轻地捏了捏她的手。“……陪陪我好吗？我的肚子好痛。”

“会过去的，都会过去的……”亚历克丝握住她的手，闭上眼，想起母亲，“你会看见一条长长的金色的河，水面上有一艘小船……你会抱着你心爱的孩子踏上船板，小船会把你们送走，就像它送走了我的妈妈……你的爱人在对岸等你，你们会一起去一个没有痛苦也没有悲伤的地方……”

女人静静地听着，呼吸越来越慢，浑浊的眼泪从眼角淌了下来，用不了多久，手一松，呼吸彻底地停住了。

亚历克丝合上了她的双眼，把没有沾血的干净的纱布从头上解了下来，盖在了她的脸上，失声痛哭。


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30

雷古勒斯失踪了。这个新闻过了一段时间才传到了她的耳朵里，她不知道该说什么，也不知道他失踪的原因是什么。贝拉特里克斯过来不耐烦地盘问过她几次，因为多比说雷古勒斯来见过她一次，在他失踪的几天之前。

“我不知道。”她一眼也不想看眼前这个疯疯癫癫的女人。

贝拉特里克斯冷笑一声。“哼，想必你也不可能知道。”

她沉默着，感觉贝拉特里克斯用魔杖抵着她的脑袋。“你想做什么，贝拉特里克斯，你想杀了我吗？”

“让你好好干活，”魔杖的尖端狠狠地顶了她一下，正好是她伤口的位置，生疼生疼的，“别总磨磨蹭蹭的。”

她默不作声，把疼痛的眼泪忍了回去。贝拉特里克斯大概觉得她无趣，很快就又大摇大摆地走了。

“雷古勒斯失踪了。”西里斯从壁炉前的沙发上站了起来，“一点消息都没有。”

“他可能去哪里了？”莱姆斯坐在餐桌前，手里拿着一份刚送来的《预言家日报》，讣告一篇接着一篇。

“不知道，”西里斯的脸色很不好看，“他……可能陷得太深了。给伏地魔做事是没有退路的。他当时怎么就不明白呢。”

詹姆叹了一口气。“被卷入战争的人实在是太多了。妮娜还在回去奔丧的路上，她家里几乎都……唉。”

莱姆斯也跟着叹了一口气。

“莉莉呢？怎么没见你们一起？”西里斯问，埋头把自己找过的地方在地图上打叉，很快就把有可能的地方都覆盖了。

“她还在楼上休息，毕竟距离哈利出生已经没几个月了。”提到孩子，詹姆笑了，脸上是新生儿父亲满怀憧憬的幸福。

“是啊，我马上就要当教父了，”西里斯笑了笑，用力地拍了拍自己的胸膛，“新的责任。一个小尖头叉子要出现了。”

“你还是悠着点吧，大脚板，”莱姆斯见状，连忙怪叫了一声，“我可不想再给你缠一次绷带了。”

詹姆笑了笑，爬上了楼。“我去看看莉莉。”

西里斯最近多了一道伤口，多洛霍夫干的好事，那时候他们在一次行动里正面迎击了食死徒，他一个不小心被击中了，幸好别无大碍。这也就是为什么他能有空到处找雷古勒斯的原因，邓布利多勒令他好好养伤，给他放了一个礼拜的假期。

他又想到了亚历克丝。莉莉说自己在给她写信，他计划着要不要在莉莉下楼吃饭的时候去问问她，亚历克丝最近怎么样了，回信了没有。不是他没有打算给她写信，而是他下不去笔，可能是不知道该怎么开口，在他说了那样的话之后。更何况他们都分手两年了，他也有两年没有见她了。他迫切地想知道她好不好，但是又害怕她摆出那种习惯性的冷脸，他不确定他们还能不能和彼此好好说话。

谁让他们分手了，在最需要对方支持和鼓励的时候。

西里斯·布莱克站在阳光下，突然感到无比的孤独。

“亚历克丝没有给我回信，如果你想知道的话。”晚饭后，莉莉是这么告诉他的。

西里斯顿了顿，意料之中的答案。“我知道了。”

虽然莉莉从来不说，但西里斯多少明白她心里是怪他的。她和詹姆结婚的时候，他还看到她给亚历克丝寄请帖，她不出意外地没有出现，莉莉拿着捧花和詹姆等了好久，西里斯带着伴郎的领花在他们旁边一起站着。

但她没有来，可能是不想见到他。除此之外，他想不出任何她缺席莉莉婚礼的理由。

莉莉托着肚子站在门厅里，手里拿着一个詹姆帮她剥好的橘子，她最近很爱吃这个，这或许解释了为什么詹姆买了一堆放在厨房的台子上。她吃了一掰，皱了皱眉，可能是太酸了。“她从来没有给我回过任何信，西里斯。你有没有想过一种可能性。”

他一直不太敢想这种可能性。“我……我明天去找找她，那个她抄给你的地址。”

莉莉叹了一口气。“我希望不是我想的那样，也可能是她躲起来了。那个她不太喜欢的奥地利老家。最近事情真的太多了。”

他说道。“我会找到她的。”

莉莉突然抬起眼，正色地看着他。自从他们成为朋友之后，她很少露出这样的表情，严肃得有点不近人情，看上去又有点难过。亚历克丝是她最好的朋友。西里斯和亚历克丝分了手，莉莉从此失去了自己最好的朋友。难道他不知道亚历克丝多爱他吗？明明是大家都看在眼里的感情，还是被他辜负得一塌糊涂。她总是忍不住想怪西里斯，但又知道，她的怨怪是无用的，只会给他徒增负担。

“说些别的吧，你最近见到虫尾巴了吗？”莉莉吃完橘子，突然问道，“怎么感觉我好久都没看到他了。”

西里斯心里想着其他事，漫不经心地说道。“他？不知道，可能躲起来了。最近局势太乱了。”

—

“把头给我低下！”贝拉特里克斯拎着亚历克丝的头发，拖着她跨出马尔福庄园，又恶狠狠地刮了她一眼，“见主人的时候如果你——”

“好了，贝拉特里克斯，别总表现得像是现在就要她的性命，”卢修斯优雅低沉的声音传来，“难道主人想要见到一个被你吓昏过去的埃弗利吗？”

贝拉特里克斯哼了一声。

卢修斯走到亚历克丝的面前。“别害怕，埃弗利，黑魔王只是想要见见你，我相信你知道该怎么表现。”

亚历克丝瞪了他一眼，别过脸。

卢修斯拔出那根镶着蛇头的魔杖，用魔杖顶端蜻蜓点水般地指了指她的太阳穴。“黑魔王讨厌不识抬举的人，我劝你为了自己的安危好好打算。”

亚历克丝终于在马尔福庄园见到了伏地魔真容，一个又瘦又高的男人，乌黑的长袍，头上包着头巾，红色的眼睛冷酷地瞥了她一眼，低声地笑了。她被贝拉用魔杖抵着后背，像个他真正的信徒一样跪伏在地上。

“主人，”卢修斯恭敬而圆滑地说道，“埃弗利已经带到了。”

“感谢你，卢修斯，还有你，贝拉，”伏地魔缓缓踱步到了亚历克丝的面前，“欢迎你的到来，埃弗利。新成员的加入总能让人⋯⋯高兴。”

新成员。亚历克丝不可置信地想要抬头，被贝拉用魔杖指着重新用力地摁了回去。寒冷勾起了她内心最深处的恐惧，她失去力气，甚至连怎么反抗都忘记了。剩下的事她无法清晰地记得，只知道贝拉特里克斯把她的左手递给了伏地魔，冷酷的蛇脸挥了挥魔杖，一阵异样的感觉划过，她的左手手臂上呈现出了一条盘踞着的黑蛇。

她有了黑魔标记。

这时，一个意外的身影出现了。一个非常矮小、脸色蜡黄的人抖抖索索地站在伏地魔身后，谄媚地禀报着什么。

彼得·佩迪鲁！亚历克丝惊讶地瞪着他，虽然她有些年没见到他了，但还是乍一眼就认出他来。她知道彼得加入了凤凰社，西里斯说过的，他们都加入了。

凭她对彼得·佩迪鲁的了解，总是以为他不可能有胆子离开詹姆他们，但是他现在又出现在伏地魔面前，难道是叛徒么？但一向唯唯诺诺的彼得怎么可能是个叛徒？他在她心中连背叛凤凰社的胆子都没有。

但事实就是如此。

彼得看到亚历克丝阴沉的目光，吓得抖了一下肩膀，随后便露出了谄媚的笑容。

伏地魔看了一眼彼得，又看了一眼亚历克丝，发出一阵阴鸷的笑声。“你们认识对方？喔，这可真是一场完美的久日重逢。”

彼得躲开了亚历克丝的目光，低下头恭敬地对伏地魔说道。“主人，埃弗利是我曾经的同学，一个非常有天分的女巫。她成了我们的一员，这真是太好了。她一定能帮助主人您成就大业的。”

伏地魔用魔杖虚指了指亚历克丝的额头。“我希望你能够对得起虫尾巴的赞美，埃弗利，好好表现。”

黑魔标记成型之后，伏地魔很快便离开了，彼得也找了个机会溜走了，现场很快又只剩下卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯和亚历克丝。贝拉特里克斯朝她皱了皱鼻子，扬长而去。卢修斯居高临下地看着她。

“这是我的主意，埃弗利，”卢修斯顿了顿，“希望你早日打消逃出去的念头。纳西莎不知道花了多少精力劝说你，别让她白费精力。”

亚历克丝握住自己的手臂。“我⋯⋯我不想加入你们。”

卢修斯抬高了下巴。“我建议你仔细考虑自己的言行是否得当，埃弗利，不然遭殃的可不止你一个人⋯⋯多提醒你一句，你已经是食死徒了，如果你还想逃出去，迎接你的只有阿兹卡班。”

是啊。她已经是个食死徒了。

1980年7月，亚历克丝·埃弗利登上魔法部傲罗办公室通缉令。

她试图明目张胆地做一些坏事，等待别人来救她。但实际上谁也没有来，除了贝拉特里克斯经常骂她碍手碍脚之外，她还是不得不独自应付着一个又一个的任务。黑魔法，哪里都是黑魔法。她的世界里黑气缭绕，痛苦像海一样对围困住了她。

“亚历克丝·埃弗利是个混血，从小性格乖戾冷漠，以折磨人为乐。她从前的同学们匿名给我们提供了一些线索，证明了此人读书期间就有了一些食死徒的端倪，她喜欢一个人悄悄研究一些不为人知的魔法。”

“她成绩优异但缺乏同理心，我曾经看到她在黑湖边埋葬了一只被毒死的田鼠。虽然她没有表露过对纯血主义的崇仰，但这可能是出于一种自保，毕竟当时的局势还不明朗。她和她的斯莱特林同学们总是聚在一起，不排除是在进行一些邪恶的共谋……”

“身为一名混血，亚历克丝·埃弗利非但没有撇开血统的偏见，反而加入了食死徒的行列。我怀疑这和她的家庭不无关系，据说她的父亲出身纯血家族，母亲是个麻瓜，但是早早离世，不排除是因为受到了虐待。她父亲性格阴郁，孤僻古怪，而亚历克丝·埃弗利也不可免俗地受到了家庭的影响。我也是一名混血，我以她为耻。”

“据说，她在学生时期就暴露出了严重的行为问题，她无法控制自己的情绪，曾经在三年级的时候就对同学施昏迷咒。至于她如何和食死徒搭上关系，我们不得而知，但我们可以确定的是，她性格里有暴虐的倾向。总有人是这样的，对吧？天生的坏胚，教育和规劝无法改变她的本质。她就是那样的人，我确定。”

无数的人突然开始谈论她，仿佛他们真的了解她一样，那些报道像雪花似的纷纷扬扬地洒在她身上，把她淹没。


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 31

亚历克丝看见自己眼前有个巨大的土坑，坑里站着一个人，手被反绑在了背后，嘴也被封住了，是一个胖胖的老头，总是打着领结，穿着棕色的衬衫和背带裤，看上去有点像一个超龄的玩偶。她觉得这个人有点眼熟，仔细辨认一番才发现是霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究学教授，她没有上过他的课，但还是在学校里打过几次照面，莉莉对她说过自己很喜欢他的课。

贝拉特里克斯指着土坑里的人。“杀了他。现在。”

“我做不到。”亚历克丝一动不动地站在原地。

贝拉特里克斯毛骨悚然地笑了。“我以为那个咒语并不难。用魔杖指着他，快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

亚历克丝依旧没有举起魔杖。“为什么是我？”

“体现你的贡献咯，埃弗利。不然谁都知道你不会成为我们的一员。”贝拉特里克斯哼了一声。

“我连一只麻雀都没杀过，莱斯特兰奇⋯⋯我做不到。”

贝拉特里克斯摸了摸她的脸，她的皮肤冷得像蛇一样，亚历克丝打了个激灵。“那现在这就是你的第一次，埃弗利，动作利索点，别逼着我杀你。”

她的目光像沉甸甸的枷锁一样扣在亚历克丝身上，语气却又是那么漫不经心。亚历克丝把目光投向那个站在土坑里的麻瓜研究学教授，他竟然十分释然，没有丝毫的惊恐，仿佛已经意料到自己的结局。他对着贝拉特里克斯死皱着眉，随后转向亚历克丝，竟然露出一丝怜悯而悲哀的微笑。

对不起。亚历克丝心想。对不起。

然后她颤抖着对他举起魔杖。

“阿瓦达索命。”

一道绿光从魔杖顶端飞了出去，飞快地落在了麻瓜研究学教授的身上，他平静地闭上了眼，向后倒去，发出了一记沉重的闷响。

贝拉特里克斯哈哈大笑着离开了，嘴里一遍又一遍地重复着。“亚历克丝·埃弗利杀人了！埃弗利杀人了！”

亚历克丝看着土坑里已经停止呼吸的麻瓜研究学教授，一遍又一遍地在心底里道歉。但是道歉有什么用呢？她已经是刽子手了。就像她做过那么多坏事一样。

她是在这时候看见彼得·佩迪鲁的。他缩在一个角落里，甚至冲她咧着嘴笑了笑，露出了一嘴参差不齐的黄牙。

亚历克丝面无表情地看着他。

彼得·佩迪鲁一个劲儿地凑了上来，嘴角带着不自然的假笑。“埃弗利，我当着主人的面帮你说了很多好话呢。”

她冷漠地回应道。“噢，是么？谢谢你。”

“那点举手之劳算不上什么。埃弗利，埃弗利，我们商量一下，埃弗利，我可是当着黑魔王的面好好地夸奖了你一番，到时候你如果得到了他的赏识，在他面前也要多说说我——”彼得搓着手。

她冷笑一声，用魔杖指着他。“说什么？说你是叛徒？还是说你是饭桶？”

“噢天哪！埃弗利，别吓唬我！求求你了！”彼得·佩迪鲁吓了一大跳，“但我是被逼的，埃弗利，黑魔王太强大了，我只是为了活下来而已。我不是故意背叛他们的。詹姆一定会为我说好话的，他那么厉害又那么善良，一定会原谅我的，莉莉也是，哦，还有，还有西里斯⋯⋯”

亚历克丝冷漠地说道。“容我提醒你，我可一点都不善良。”

她毫不犹豫地挥出一个“阿瓦达索命咒”，然而彼得滚成一团一缩便躲开了。

彼得吓得脸色血色全无，抱成一团瑟瑟发抖。“难道你真的想杀了我吗？埃弗利，你忘了你已经是食死徒了吗！你杀了我难道有什么好处吗？”

亚历克丝冷笑一声。“反正刚刚我已经杀过人了，现在再拿你温习一下不好吗？”

彼得吓得尖叫出声。“别这样，求求你了！埃弗利！我以为我们是同僚！”

“住嘴！我没有你这么恶心的同僚。”她反手又是一道阿瓦达索命咒，然而彼得身子一歪，居然又没有打中。亚历克丝“啧”了一声，她根本没想到彼得居然这么擅长逃跑。她转念一想，施了一串彼得没听过的魔咒，一道黑色的闪电飞了出来径直劈在了彼得身上。

彼得被打得皮开肉绽，抱住自己冒黑气的胳膊哇哇大叫。“埃弗利，饶了我吧！我什么都不会，你杀了我又能怎么样？”

“能怎么样？大概能快活好一阵吧，”她用魔杖对他一指，“钻心剜骨。”

彼得痛得滑到地上，一边嚎叫一边打滚，过了好一阵才缓过神来，反反复复地求饶。

她又是一道阿瓦达索命咒径直劈向已经躺在地上不能动弹的彼得，然而那道绿光却被另一道魔咒打歪了，把彼得身侧的地面上烧出了一个坑。

亚历克丝皱了皱眉，沿着那个方向望去，呆住了。

她从前的恋人逆光站在他们不远处，惊讶地看着她。

彼得一看到他便拖着哭腔大喊，整个人连滚带爬地躲到了他的身后。“西里斯！快救救我！埃弗利要杀我！”

亚历克丝脸色煞白地停了下来，站在原地对他徒劳地解释道。“彼得是个叛徒，他背叛了凤凰社。”

西里斯看了一眼彼得。彼得缩了一下肩膀，开始大哭。“大脚板，我怎么可能背叛你们，我们从小长大，是最好的朋友——”他突然想起什么，大声尖叫道，“是埃弗利杀了我们的麻瓜研究学老师，你忘了你有多喜欢那门课吗？我们一起上的，我可喜欢那个幽默的老教授了。”

“贝拉特里克斯逼我的，是她，她……”亚历克丝突然说不下去了，“我不是故意的，西里斯，相信我。”

他看着她，感觉她像个苍白而寒冷的幽灵。

“你真的做了吗，亚历克丝？”他忍不住问，不愿意相信她做了这些。

“我是被逼的。”她重复了一遍，希望他能相信她，“他们折磨我，逼我做那些，那些伤天害理的事情……我和他们不一样，西里斯，我，我真的……”

“她不是被逼的。”一个冰冷的女声插了进来，“我看见了。”

亚历克丝回过头，看见了妮娜·雷蒙站在阳光下，朝她一步步走来，正义凛然，阳光在她的身上闪闪发亮，漂亮得像天使。

“你又看见了什么？”亚历克丝抬高了嗓门问道。

“你和贝拉特里克斯那个疯子是一伙的。她和你一路说说笑笑的过来，然后你杀了麻瓜学教授，还想杀可怜的虫尾巴。”妮娜愤怒地瞪视着她，“我什么都看见了。”

亚历克丝听了只感觉毛骨悚然。

“你说虫尾巴是叛徒。那你呢？你是什么？”妮娜眯了眯眼睛，“一个想要巧言惑众的食死徒，你们这群斯莱特林，这个时候了还想两边都讨好，太无耻了。西里斯，她在骗你。”

西里斯没有说话，但亚历克丝知道他不能容忍欺骗。

“没有，”亚历克丝感觉自己的声音里充斥着恐惧，“我不是食死徒。”

“你都有黑魔标记了，所有人都知道你是食死徒了。你还想骗人到什么时候？”因为仇恨，妮娜的脸变得扭曲，朝她拿出魔杖，“把我的家人还给我——”

“我没有。”亚历克丝感觉自己要哭了，但实际上她的眼眶里一滴眼泪也没有。

“亚历克丝，”西里斯缓慢地开口，“人是你杀的吗？”

“是我杀的。”她看着他，突然意识到他不会再相信她了，看看他身边都站着谁，而她是什么，她是他的污点，是他的挫折，是他应该马上甩掉的阴影。

他的脸色惨白，接着问道：“你和贝拉特里克斯，真的——”

“我没有！我说了我没有！”亚历克丝感受到了陷入沼泽的恐惧，“她是什么样的人？我为什么要加入她——”

妮娜打断了她。“她对你笑了！埃弗利，都什么时候了，你还想狡辩。”

“我让你闭嘴！”亚历克丝拿出魔杖，一记魔咒打在了妮娜面前的地上，是散发着毒气的黑魔法，妮娜开始尖叫。

亚历克丝笑了一声，脸色变得阴沉，不再惊恐，甚至有些镇定下来，她使用黑魔法的动作是那么地熟练，那种被指证犯罪时的惊慌都消失了。西里斯突然觉得自己不认识她，或者说不认识眼前的这个亚历克丝。这样的她曾经浮出过水面一次，考O.W.Ls的时候，她威胁詹姆的时候眼睛都不眨地用黑魔法劈开了他的袖子，但她很快就又恢复回去了。他紧紧地盯着她，想在她脸上发现一些别的什么，但是什么也没有。

他突然感到脱节。不该是这样的。他回想着记忆里她的样子，漂亮的黑头发，总是认认真真地看着书，大大的蓝眼睛看上去有一点忧郁，但如果他做了什么蠢事，她会安静地笑一笑，眨一眨眼，温柔得像一阵春夏之交的微风。

黑魔法到底还是让她变得疯狂。那些该死的食死徒，他们最终还是把她变成了一样的人。

“亚历克丝，你还有什么想说的？”他听见自己的声音在问。其实他原来想说的不是这个，但他也不知道自己该说什么。

亚历克丝冷眼看着他。

她从高塔跳了下来，而他没有接住她。她摔在了地上，头破血流，心脏从身体里滚落出来，孤零零地躺着，滋滋地向外冒着血。

“没有了，我没有什么想说的了。所以你打算带我去威森加摩或者阿兹卡班么？如果连你都不相信我，那里的人难道会相信我说的每一句话么？”她颓丧地笑了，“光明磊落的西里斯·布莱克，凤凰社的核心成员，正义的化身，腐朽纯血制度的反叛者，对弱者有着圣人一般慈悲怜悯的心肠，巫师世界的英雄，很抱歉我只是没能变成你会接受的那种样子——”

彼得刚想逃走，就看见亚历克丝朝他一道黑色的闪电劈了过来。“去死吧，混账东西。”

虫尾巴捂着脑袋尖叫一声，魔咒被弹开了。

“收手吧，亚历克丝。”西里斯拿出魔杖指着她，仿佛他们是真正的敌人，“不要再继续了。”

她还在笑，那层笑意像个悲伤的面具似的，盖在她的脸上。“你们都觉得我是食死徒了，那我就做一些食死徒该做的事情啊。杀几个人——”

“你在说什么？”他愤怒地打断了她。

“难道有错吗？”她又指向彼得，“阿瓦达索命！”

西里斯和她直接开始决斗。一道道咒语乱飞，她看见妮娜护着彼得想跑，分神一道魔咒打在他们身后，但是已经来不及了。西里斯的魔咒击中了她，一阵灼烧般的疼痛过后，鲜红的血顺着左臂流了下来，淌过了掌心。

西里斯惊慌地停下了。“亚历克丝，对不起，我——”

“闭嘴。”

她颤抖着举起左手，缓缓地把掌心的血擦到了脸上，在鲜红的对比之下，她的脸色更加惨白了。

她看了一眼把彼得死死藏在身后的妮娜。美丽阳光的少女勇敢地追求爱情是美好的，被世人称赞和祝福，但沉迷黑魔法的食死徒还渴望着拥抱爱情，那就是丑陋的，可笑的，令人不齿的。她为自己怎么辩解也没有用，因为她的血是坏的，心灵是扭曲的，她的一切，如果不被万人唾弃，就被贻笑大方。

她羞耻地哭了。她也不知道怎么回事，居然活得像是西里斯·布莱克人生里最不堪的一段历史。是啊，他该和妮娜在一起的，他们一起维护着那一套愚蠢至极的正义，信誓旦旦地保护着他们两面三刀的朋友，不管代价是什么。即便吃了亏，也是光明磊落的，死后可以上天堂，在神面前问心无愧，下地狱都是别人的事。

亚历克丝看见了西里斯仓惶的表情，他飞快地向前几步，像是想要走近她，但她突然放出一道强光，逃走了。

她想要回家，飞奔到自己熟悉的海藻巷，幻想着自己或许能逃去奥地利，从此在那边生活也不错，不要再理会这里的一切了。

曾经属于她父亲的家用小精灵米尔还留在家里，当时它正在扫地，一看到她就从屋子里奔了出来。“小主人！小主人你回来了！你的脸怎么回事，天呐，你受伤了！”

“米尔。”她拉着小精灵的手。“我们逃去奥地利吧。这里不能待了。”

“好的，小主人，我先帮你处理伤口。”米尔哭得眼泪汪汪，一边抽抽噎噎一边连忙去拿药水和绷带，“小主人你好久没回来了，我可担心你了。”

“不要担心了，米尔。以后，以后我们都回奥地利，我希望祖母能继续收留我……”她让米尔处理了伤口，匆匆忙忙收拾了东西，在集满灰尘的看到了自己和父母的照片，她把照片放到了行李箱里，突然又想去看一眼父母的坟墓。

也许她以后不会再回来了，她想和爸爸妈妈道个别。

但她走到了父母亲所在的墓地，突然惊呆了。那两块属于他们的坟墓被全部用铲子挖毁了，棺材被劈开，骸骨散落得到处都是，就这样狼狈地暴露在光天化日之下。她惊慌失措地把白森森的骨头拼了回去，有些找不到了，也可能是她拼得不对，棺材也已经烂了，原本雕饰精美的边框都变得模糊不清，她的手拂过那些利落的刀痕，开始忍不住地发抖。

有人用油漆在大理石的墓碑上写着“食死徒”、“为你感到羞耻”，她母亲的墓碑是她父亲亲手雕刻的，已经被毁得什么都不剩下了，那是她父亲的心血啊，那是他最后的表达爱的方式啊。亚历克丝徒劳地把那些石头一小块一小块地捡了起来，手抖得太厉害了，石头也拿不住，好不容易捡了几块也全掉了。

这些就是她应得的一切。

她蜷缩在泥地里，开始质疑自己所经历的一切。她在马尔福庄园里吃了那么多苦，为了坚持自己心中的正义，真的值得吗？

为什么会这样呢？

她从来不想害人，也不想做坏事，为什么会变成这样？

尊敬的教授把她送到了食死徒的手里，让她成了帮凶的一份子，而她的爱人也不相信她。那些她以为和自己毫不相干的人，他们为什么又要毁掉她父母的坟墓？她的爸爸妈妈做错过什么吗？

亚历克丝想起了妈妈温柔的微笑，妈妈是那么善良的人，说话细声细语，笑容甜甜的，就算捡到了一只小麻雀都要好好养着等它自己飞走。

“小麻雀的家人肯定不愿意他和他们分开呢”，妈妈是这么对她解释的，一边说一边弯下腰来亲亲她的头发，“就像妈妈和亚历克丝一样。我的好孩子”。

那时候她还不知道痛苦为何物，每天都是那么快乐。这样的记忆是真实存在的吗？那时候她拥有一切，而现在，她又拥有什么呢？

“对不起，对不起，妈妈，爸爸，”她颤抖着把他们的尸骨捡回了坑里，嘴里念念有词，“我不知道会这样，为什么会这样。我不知道。”

如果旁人觉得她做错了，那么就该来惩罚她。为什么要伤害她的爸爸妈妈呢？那些掘开她坟墓的人都没有妈妈吗？他们有良心吗？她把脸埋在碎裂的石块上，泪水不受控制地涌了出来。

那些让她差点付出生命的坚持。所谓的感情，所谓的道德，所谓的良心。真的值得吗？根本不值得。

她跪倒在父母的尸骸面前，一阵黑色的海把她吞没了，而她再也没有力气浮上来了。

既然他们那么迫切地希望她走向黑暗，那么她就只好遂他们的愿了。

别人都那么恨她，那么她也恨他们。

她拿着魔杖，一边笑一边哭，疯疯癫癫地朝着伏地魔的巢穴一步步走去。


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32

那是亚历克丝第一次去霍格沃茨，她当时还太小，有点晕船，在小船上晃得有点犯恶心，但她还是忍住了。听到身边的人群稀稀落落地开始谈论霍格沃茨，她抬起头，看见了气势恢宏的城堡闪现着暖黄色的灯光。这里是她前十一年见过的最好看的地方。

她今晚打算给爸爸写一封信，告诉爸爸她看到了什么，但一想到妈妈永远都不可能看到这个地方，她又有点难过起来。正好这时候，她发现那个在车上帮她拿过行李的男孩在她右前方的那艘船上，和另外几个他的好朋友热烈地谈论着什么，还有人在笑。他们在说笑话吗？她趁着夜色小心翼翼地打量了他几下，除了后脑勺之外，偶尔能够看见一个粗略的轮廓，但她完全确定那个就是他。

他叫什么名字？她在列车上似乎听见他的朋友叫他，但是她忘记了，也可能是光顾着看他。想到这里，她忍不住又飞快地看了他一眼。他也是一年级新生，怎么就长得这么高了？他的头发带着卷吗？好像是的，现在这样黑灯瞎火的什么都看不清，她也想不起来了，只能清晰地记得他的眼睛是灰色的。哪怕在黑湖的小船上，对她而言周围的人也太多了，她开始因为滚烫的心事而感到不自在，害怕别人发现自己的想法所以不敢朝他多看，只好匆匆避开视线，装作煞有其事地盯着船头的小油灯。

他们被领着穿过一条小路去霍格沃茨，路上她的鞋带开了，系好鞋带再跟上的时候就完全看不到他了。在礼堂里，她站在最后一排，踮着脚尖看麦格教授拿出一卷羊皮纸，旁边是一把板凳和一顶还在唱歌的分院帽。她前面的两个新生兴奋地窃窃私语道，分院仪式就要开始了。

“西里斯·布莱克！”麦格教授提着分院帽喊道。

男孩兴奋而紧张地坐在了陈旧的板凳上，分院帽在他的头上犹豫了一会儿，时间不长，很快就笃定地宣布道：“格兰芬多！”

在一片哗然里，他轻微地笑了笑，发出类似于“哇呜”的感叹，挑衅地看了一眼斯莱特林的长桌，骄傲地坐到了格兰芬多的那边——他们已经欢呼了很久了。男孩坐在了长桌边，和周围的所有人笑着握手，看上去似乎每个人都喜欢他。

真好。她抬起眼，再一次看了一眼那个男孩，说不上心里是什么感觉，或许是羡慕，也可能是别的什么。她的目光怯生生的，像一只藏在树枝和树叶后面的小候鸟。

“亚历克珊德利亚·埃弗利！”

在几个人挨个儿被分走之后，麦格教授举着羊皮纸卷轴一板一眼地念着她的名字。摆着绿色装饰品的长桌上开始有些骚动，可能是听说过和她家有关的事。

她有点害怕他们嘲弄又带着探寻的眼神，但还是硬着头皮在众目睽睽之下走出人群，因为过于紧张而不小心碰到了妮娜·雷蒙的手肘，那是个金发闪闪发光的漂亮女孩，亚历克丝对她轻声道歉，紧接着就赶快走到了教授跟前的椅子上，郑重其事地坐好，双手规规矩矩地放在膝盖上。

分院帽很旧，被磨损得坑坑洼洼的帽檐遮住了她的视线，还有点皮革的味道。她紧张得几乎无法呼吸，心脏砰砰直跳，属于她的分院就要开始了。她自己也说不清楚到底该去哪个学院，她不觉得自己勇敢热情，认识的人都说她很懂礼貌，但她仔细想想自己似乎也不怎么随和，几乎没什么好朋友，虽然很喜欢看书，但也不那么特立独行……

“真是个复杂的孩子，令人伤脑筋……”分院帽低声呢喃道，停顿了一两分钟的时间，“还是——斯莱特林！”

“主人，恕我从前有眼无珠，”亚历克丝·埃弗利跪在伏地魔的面前，声音压得很低，却很清晰，“现在的我已经清醒过来了，希望得到您的认可和垂青。”

“亚历克丝·埃弗利，埃弗利家族的后人，”伏地魔坐在自己的宝座上，鲜红的眼睛直勾勾地看着她，“传说中，埃弗利家族由渡鸦守护。”

“是的，主人。”她答道。“渡鸦是一种能飞去阴间又回来的动物。”

伏地魔毫不掩饰自己的兴趣。“我将是死亡的主人，你的追随是必然。”

“确实如此，主人。”她恭恭敬敬地回答道。

“是什么改变了你的看法，亚历克丝？”伏地魔露出一个阴鸷的微笑，“你之前可是出了名的不合作。”

“我想要更强大的力量，想要用忠诚换取您的认可，”她低下头，“主人这般出色卓越，万人向您俯首……而我，自然是其中之一。”

伏地魔满意地笑了。“好，那我期待你的表现。”

亚历克丝·埃弗利不认可纯血统，但这不影响她在伏地魔手下混得风生水起。他的那些附庸，她轻蔑地想，不是太笨，就是胆子太小。她很少和他们为伍，对那些逻辑不通的宣传语也嗤之以鼻，独自享受着权力和力量带给她的快乐。

反正她已经是食死徒了，做什么都无所谓。

而她现在打算报复一个人。

霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩的住宅位于伦敦近郊的一个巫师和麻瓜混合的高等社区，三层楼的精致小洋房，奢侈的镶边门窗，二楼还有个漂亮的小阳台，阳台上还摆着四五盆精致的花卉，屋顶上覆盖着漂亮的瓦片，还有一个小巧的烟囱。

屋子里一个人也没有。她笑了一声，用魔杖指了指阳台，把花盆一个个都砸到了地上，又晃了晃魔杖，所有的玻璃全部应声而碎，一片清脆得几近尖锐的响声中，碎玻璃像雪片似的掉了下来，砸在草地上，像一串不知名生物的尸体。

她顺着楼梯走到三楼，屋子里静悄悄的，一个人也没有，她慢吞吞地在三楼晃了一圈，那些房间都空关着，散发着淡淡的霉味。看样子斯拉格霍恩很久都没回来了，他倒是躲得够快，但她总有机会找到他的。二楼也是一样，装饰奢华的房间里空空荡荡，壁橱上的奖章和合照都落满了灰，她甚至轻易地辨认出了自己在哪。

不过是无数的谎言。她随手挥了一下魔杖，他的所有合照都瞬间化为齑粉，散发着黑漆漆的毒气，还有的已经开始溃烂，但她还是觉得不够解气，指着一块地毯召来了厉火，火舌吞食了地毯，很快就顺着柚木地板开始迅速蔓延，她的目的是想要烧光整栋屋子。

她在一片火海里离开。

“亚历克丝烧了斯拉格霍恩的房子。”詹姆把最新的消息拍在了桌子上，“我还没有告诉莉莉，先别告诉她。哈利才出生几天？”

“她总会知道的。”金斯莱看了一眼闷声不吭的西里斯，不再说话。

“至少不是现在，”詹姆皱着眉，“能拖多久是多久，看在梅林的份上。她绝对会伤心的。”

西里斯坐在他们对面，把写在羊皮纸上的东西扫视了一番。“他现在在哪？”

“躲起来了。邓布利多说斯拉格霍恩现在很安全，他是什么人啊，”詹姆意有所指地抬了抬眉，“总会给自己找个万无一失的地方。”

西里斯冷不防说。“他当年是亚历克丝的恩师。”

“难道你觉得是她忘恩负义吗？”金斯莱问。

“别问我。”西里斯的语气变得不善。

“好了，大脚板。”詹姆喝止了他们，“唯一能挽救事态的办法是找到她。”

“我会的。”西里斯说道，他看了一眼金斯莱，说了一句“对不起，我不是故意的”，然后就闷头闷脑地上了楼。他回到了自己暂时住着的那间房间，没错，他一直住在凤凰社的总部，因为觉得没有必要搬出去，不如住在这里加强看守，如果轮到大半夜值班的话还能多睡一会儿。

西里斯看着床头那张亚历克丝的照片，那时候他们刚刚十七岁，她穿着麻瓜的白裙子，手里捧着野花，回过头朝他羞涩地微笑。他盯着她的照片，突然感觉很愤怒，他一愤怒往往就没什么好事发生，所以他开始恨她，他恨她追随斯拉格霍恩，恨她沉迷黑魔法，又恨她加入食死徒。他闭上眼，感觉恨意侵蚀了他。

他们真的是敌人了。西里斯第一次清晰地意识到这一点。而他还没有准备好和亚历克丝·埃弗利为敌。

也许永远也不会准备好。

凤凰社总部的时钟敲过六下，莉莉下了楼，抱着刚刚出生没几天的哈利。

“为什么不让我上去呢。”詹姆接过哈利，扶着莉莉的胳膊。

莉莉温柔地笑了笑。“我想下来逛逛，省得整天待在屋子里闷得慌。”随即她又问，“大家还好吗？”

没什么好不好的。彼得照例不在，卢平刚刚风尘仆仆地赶回来，正吃着盘子里的烤土豆、花菜和香肠，一次长期的潜伏任务让他几乎一整天没有进食，饿得前胸贴着后背。西里斯坐在自己的位子上切着一片蘑菇，像是立志要用餐刀把它从块状切成薄丝。

“还有谁要尝尝烤肉吗？”妮娜意有所指地问道，“慢点吃，待会儿还有一道蓝莓蛋糕。”

“好的，谢谢你。”卢平非常礼貌地用公用的刀叉取了一块。

“你也一起来吃吧，妮娜，每次都做一堆好吃的真是太辛苦了。”莉莉从卢平手里拿过公用的刀叉，往自己和詹姆的盘子里各拿了一块（“谢谢妮娜！”詹姆一边在厨房给哈利冲奶瓶一边说道）。

“那我也不客气了，”埃德加·伯恩斯也拿了一块烤肉堆着盘子里，“味道很好，妮娜，谢谢。有你在真的太好了。”

“盘子里的几块还有人想尝尝吗？”妮娜停顿了一会儿，忍不住点了他的名，“西里斯？”

“不了，谢谢，我已经吃饱了，”西里斯吃完了他的蘑菇丝，把自己的脏盘子收去厨房，“你的手艺很好，妮娜。”

西里斯认为他该去给自己找点事情做。比如替尖头叉子值班。

亚历克丝·埃弗利迷上了幻烟，那是一种偏门的巫师烟草，用魔药处理过的烟草被专业的工匠切成了碎丝，再浸泡，用月光晒干，放在镶嵌着珐琅的白瓷小罐子里，需要的时候就用纯银的雕花汤匙把它们倒进细细长长的烟管里，点火焚烧。和所有的尝试者一样，最初她被烟呛得咳嗽，但很快她就沉迷于此，烟草苦涩的薄雾萦绕着她，像是一层无法拨开的面纱。

她当然知道幻烟是什么，那时候她住在奥地利的埃弗利庄园，曾经在一本书里找到过有关的记载。幻烟是一种历史悠久的烟草，曾经有不止一代的埃弗利尝试过它，甚至改良过它的炮制方法和气味，那种清淡的令人沉溺的苦味。可能这是一种镌刻在骨子里的东西，她对它的喜爱一经点燃就被唤起，从此就像是着了魔。

黑魔法迅速地改变着她，或者，用一个更确切的说法，消耗着她。世界是不快乐的，哪怕她见不到摄魂怪，也是不快乐的。但快乐又有什么意义呢？过去的生活给她带来了那么多美好的幻觉，最后都是假的。值得吗？她为爱情焦灼、嫉妒、辗转反侧，承受了那么多痛苦，这一切在梦想成真的那一刻之后，就真的全部得到了补偿了吗？当然没有。只有痛苦是真的，是永恒的。

黑暗像个旋涡似的把她包围，而她居然感到了安全。她蜷缩在沙发上，黑色的头发直直地垂在后背上，手上戴着一串银绿相间的宝石手镯，指甲像是滴上了鲜血。因为沉迷黑魔法，她的皮肤泛出了病态的苍白，蓝色的大眼睛如同玻璃珠似的，透亮得妖异，两片薄薄的艳红的嘴唇在翕动之间吐出了一小簇白色的烟雾。

“埃弗利，我可从来没想过你也会抽这种玩意。”贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇粗鲁地推开门，跨进房间，皱了皱眉，“要你准备的东西呢，你都弄好了吗？”

“在桌上。”她头也不回，继续撑着脑袋，双眼放空。

贝拉特里克斯拿走了桌上的羊皮纸信封，仍然不满地朝亚历克丝身后啐了一口，而亚历克丝像是什么都没发生似的，单手拖着长长的烟管，看着天花板发着呆。

“等一下，贝拉特里克斯。”亚历克丝突然说道。

“还有什么事？”贝拉特里克斯不耐烦地回过头。

“最好在外面再加一层信封，黑魔王不希望别人看到，我可不希望惹得主人不满意，”她不慌不忙地又抽了一口烟，“但我手上只有一个了，劳烦你了。”

贝拉特里克斯想要发作，哪里有这种敢命令她的人。埃弗利根本不可能缺一个信封，她只是在找不痛快罢了。要是换在以前，她早就一个阿瓦达索命咒甩过去了，谁知道她现在飞黄腾达了，想杀她也没机会了。贝拉特里克斯愤愤地瞪了她一眼。但看在手上的信封对黑魔王至关重要，她拿着信封匆匆地跑回莱斯特兰奇的庄园，准备再套一个信封。

她是在这时候发现的，书桌的第一个抽屉里摆着一封鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇草拟给凤凰社的信，上面写着他假意投诚，因为贝拉特里克斯过于强势，让他颜面尽失，还没有写完，匆匆停留在了自己加入凤凰社的第一条好处。

鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇死在了一天之后。亚历克丝去了他的葬礼，把剩下的几根鲁道夫斯的头发随手烧到了，那是她某次开会之后在他座位底下捡到的。她用复方汤剂把自己易容成了鲁道夫斯的模样，把自己之前仿造的信件丢到了莱斯特兰奇书房的抽屉里，就像亲手埋下了一颗雷。

贝拉特里克斯简直比自己所想的还要愚蠢。但也感谢她，不然自己的复仇怎么会这么轻易地完成呢？

亚历克丝和其他食死徒一样站在墓地里，面不改色地回忆着自己是怎样被莱斯特兰奇反手打了一耳光，又是怎么样被他拎起来撞到了墙上。

这栋屋子里的每个人她都恨，屋子外的也是，每个人都值得诅咒，每个人都面目可憎。总有一天，她会摧毁他们所有的一切。她静静地盘算着这个念头，甚至有几分还在兴头上的雀跃。过程是简单的，甚至比不上配一副复杂的毒药来得伤脑筋，只需要小心翼翼地布一个局，设下陷阱，放好诱饵，然后等待，耐心地等待。只要她足够沉得住气，她总能得到自己想要的。

可悲的鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。她在心底里大笑。太可怜了。她祝他安眠于此。

夏日的太阳照不到亚历克丝身上，毫无温度的阴影把她吞没，她深陷在厚重的雾气里，像一个无所畏惧的鬼魂。


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33

食死徒内部的派系斗争尚不明显，但也不是完全不存在。贝拉特里克斯为首的一派包括莱斯特兰奇家族和马尔福，另一派是多洛霍夫、卢克伍德和穆尔塞伯之类的混血。她的老对头斯内普从来不站队。亚历克丝一入伙就收到了混血那一派系的入场券，穆尔塞伯亲口问她，需不需要他下次在黑魔王面前帮她邀功，她婉转地谢绝了。这是合理的，一开始总是要表现得矜持一些。但很快，卢修斯·马尔福就出现了，带着这张请帖。滚边烫金的绿卡纸上面用细长的花体字写着德拉科·马尔福的名字。他的出生礼。

“埃弗利，别忘了是谁把你领到这一条路上的。”卢修斯递过请帖时意有所指地提醒道，“我们非常欢迎像你这样的精英来参加德拉科的生日宴会——纳西莎也是这个意思。比起那时候在马尔福庄园的其他人，她对你颇有照料，没错吧？”

他的下巴依旧高傲地向前伸着，浅金色的头发一丝不苟地垂在肩上，看上去矜贵得像一只白孔雀。

亚历克丝笑了笑。“确实如此。”

如果他不提马尔福庄园，说不定她还不至于这么厌烦他。但马尔福家族稍微还有点用，她不至于太快把他们当成一个麻烦解决掉。

卢修斯见她态度尚可，点点头。“期待你的到来。”随后就很快离开。

宴会自然是无聊的，她从来不喜欢这种场合，黑裙子，银绿相间的手镯，红色的指甲和嘴唇，像个鬼魂似的到处飘荡。伏地魔如日中天，马尔福家族这般的资深食死徒自然水涨船高，宴会的排场奇大无比。亚历克丝被安排在一个很靠中心的位置，仅次于贝拉特里克斯和拉巴斯坦，谁都看得出来，马尔福一家在拉拢她。

马尔福庄园的宴会厅装饰得金碧辉煌，满眼都是墨绿和银白，她欣赏了一会儿门廊上按照年份排序的油画，一眨眼就开始百无聊赖地吃东西，某种珍稀动物的肉类配上珍贵的松茸和鱼子酱，她尝了几口，突然感觉满桌珍馐不过如此，兴致缺缺地让小精灵把盘子里的食物都收走了。小精灵就是那个总是念念叨叨的多比，她看到它的时候想到了刚刚被关进来的那些日子，肠胃又缩了起来，像是一种习惯性的恐惧，但她很快就平复下来，毕竟和以前不一样了，她举起雕刻着花纹的玻璃杯，无精打采地晃动着，里面是小精灵酿造的葡萄酒。

一切都是那么的无趣。她看了看衣裙翻动的舞池，突然想给自己找个乐子。

达丽雅·格林格拉斯在和拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇跳舞。那个和她住过同一间寝室的纯血女孩。亚历克丝不喜欢她，这甚至不需要原因。

这或许解释了为什么她背对着他们晃了晃魔杖，施了个无声咒，在对方的舞鞋里变出了一小块石头，不比一颗种子大多少。

达丽雅·格林格拉斯突然踉跄一下，在拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇惊讶的目光下歉意地笑笑，然后就跟他继续跳了下去。坚硬的石头从她的脚后跟又滑到了脚尖，又因为舞步的关系从脚尖挤到了脚底心，亚历克丝坐在原地给自己剥着葡萄，意兴阑珊地观赏着格林格拉斯的表情，隐忍的煎熬，还有一丝赔笑的意味。一场舞结束了，格林格拉斯还不肯罢手，咬着牙坚持要和拉巴斯坦继续跳下去。平心而论，拉巴斯坦并不是一个有魅力的男性，他没有他哥哥那么高，总是很沉闷，阴郁的脸上时常泛着不健康的蜡黄，但是他哥哥鲁道夫斯过世之后，在纯血的社交圈里，拉巴斯坦突然变得炙手可热起来。而达丽雅·格林格拉斯不能放弃嫁给他的机会，同年龄的纯血未婚对象已经不多了，巫师向来早婚，她必须抓紧时间。

亚历克丝坐在桌边，时不时看一眼达丽雅·格林格拉斯的鞋子，跳一个晚上下来，她的脚趾上想必都磨出了血痕。

德拉科·马尔福安安静静地睡在一个妖精打造的摇篮里，柔软的布料包裹着一团粉白色的婴儿，亚历克丝不确定自己喜欢小孩，只是匆匆地瞥了他一眼，和马尔福夫妇寒暄了两句就坐了回去，显然他们也看出了她不感兴趣，而她来的目的也只是为了体现自己的立场罢了，没人会多在意她到底在想什么。

她没有料想到的是，斯内普居然也在这场宴会上，两个人像是都在惊讶对方怎么还没有消失，随后一个人翻白眼，另一个人皱鼻子，各自别开视线。

晚餐过去之后是舞会，她不想跳舞，也没有人会邀请她，所以亚历克丝推开宴会厅的门，走到了被黑夜笼罩的花园里，没有灯光，连花香都是幽暗的，隐隐绰绰，她躲进阴影里，突然感到如释重负般。

白色的烟雾默不作声地缓缓升起，明暗跳动的烛火在漆黑的大理石花坛表面投射下一片参差不齐的阴影。她抽烟的时候总是有一种小孩子干坏事的懵懂无知，但又有一种冷冽的风情，两种特质交织在了一起，像白丝丝的烟雾一般互相缠绕，鬼魅似的笼罩着她。她知道幻烟对身体是有害的，如果单纯用一种做科学研究的视角来评价它，幻烟的成瘾性不高，但是世界上从来没有一种廉价的消遣是不需要付出代价的，特别是和烟草有关。她当然明白这一点，但不妨碍她沉迷其中。

她斜斜地靠在干枯的花架上，端着烟管深深地吸了一口。被烟草控制的感觉很不妙，但是她又贪恋这种放松，反正她什么也不在乎，就这样在稠密的孤独里不断地坠落。她在孤独里盘算了一会儿，寻思着是不是该也杀了拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇，他看上去也很讨厌，并且她不想让格林格拉斯如愿嫁入豪门——她听到流言蜚语，说拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇可能很快就会对达丽雅·格林格拉斯求婚。

她没有想到的是，她端着烟管在花坛周围散步的时候，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇趾高气昂地朝她走来，她不动声色地捏紧了烟管，右手抄进口袋里握住了魔杖。

“埃弗利。”他丝毫不掩饰自己的倨傲，“你贸然离开就是为了在这里抽几口烟么。”

她走近几步，莞尔，眼睛依旧是寒冷的。“没错。我想这是一种很不错的消遣。”

“我想我也该尝试一下，”拉巴斯坦抬了抬下巴，“这确实是一种很高雅的爱好。”

他其实早就想尝试了，只是当时因为他的哥哥和贝拉特里克斯都反感烟草的苦味而只好作罢。但今非昔比，他已经是这一代里唯一的一位莱斯特兰奇，贝拉再不满也奈何不了他，更何况幻烟是一种广泛认同的贵族的爱好，他现在作为莱斯特兰奇唯一的继承人，必须想尽一切办法显得自己的做派更加高贵才行，不然别人都会嘲笑他只是拥有“从天而降的好运”——有谁会想到他哥哥在三十多岁的时候突然暴毙而亡，还没有留下子嗣呢？

亚历克丝微笑地看着他。“高雅与否我可不能随意下判断，但确实很多纯血都喜欢幻烟。”

莱斯特兰奇的叔叔就一直抽幻烟，格林格拉斯的祖父母和姑姑也是，帕金森的堂姐这两年也对它着了魔。这种行为在食死徒里并不罕见。

“你会对它满意的。幻烟。”亚历克丝走到葡萄架下，顺手摘了一颗葡萄放在掌心把玩着，“它给人的感觉……很棒。”

拉巴斯坦满意地点了点头。

“事实上，单独抽烟叶本身是有点无聊的。”她把葡萄的皮剥了下来，却没有吃，猩红的指甲把绿莹莹的叶片捏在了手里，观赏片刻，把它抛进了花丛里，“十七世纪的时候，纯血喜欢在幻烟里加一点其他的植物，这是一种很复古的做法。”

他问道：“加什么？”

“有的人加过葡萄叶，”她若有所思地说道，“有的人会稍微加一些茉莉的根茎。”

前提是不能交替使用。如果在烟叶里加了葡萄叶，又立刻开始尝试着加茉莉，那么就会产生强烈的神经中毒现象。这是她在埃弗利庄园的书里发现的。

“这可靠吗？”他狐疑地看着她，幻烟的门道复杂，烟叶本身的剂量都要小心控制，更何况是往里面加其他植物原料。

她哈了一声，像是在嘲笑他，顺手在花架上摘了一片半枯黄的葡萄叶，卷成小团放进烟管里，藏匿在烟灰里的火焰瞬间吞噬了它。她的嘴唇凑了上去，细细地吸了一口，吐出丝状的白雾，似笑非笑，又有一丝被质疑的愠怒。“难道我会害死自己？”

拉巴斯坦像是得到了自己想要的答案，迅速地回去准备着手置办自己精致气派的烟具了，亚历克丝依旧站在原地，微笑着，若有所思着，眼睛在黑夜里闪着令人胆寒的光。

可喜可贺，第二个网已经布好了。

—

“埃弗利。”他说道。

她停顿了一秒，但手上的羽毛笔还在唰唰地写着，直到飞快地把一整句话都写完，才对着他抬起头，神色平静里又难掩期待。“怎么了，布莱克？”

我想把你画进活点地图里，虽然我都还没想好怎么开始制作。他咽了一口唾液，把这句话吞了进去。

“没什么，我有点无聊。”似乎为了验证自己的无聊，他单脚支撑着地板，开始翘着凳子玩。

她不由自主地捋了捋头发，看了他一眼，没有说话，低下头继续认真地翻阅自己手上的书，旁边摆着摊开的笔记本，写到一半的字迹非常清秀。

“你在读什么？”他问。

她头也不抬。“《高级魔药提纯大全I》。”

她总是在看书。西里斯不由得想。她什么时候能看点别的东西吗。他有点烦躁，伸出手想挡住她的书页，但就在他刚刚伸出手的时候，一阵狂风吹过，书页突然哗哗地往前翻了好多页。

他一抬头才发现场景已经变了，不再是长桌，而是一间旧教室，光影把教室分割成了几个不规则的几何图形，空气里弥漫着灰尘和羊皮纸的味道，他从课桌椅上站起来，听见有人在外面欢呼喝彩。

“波特！给他一点颜色看看！”

“脏兮兮的斯内普又来讨人嫌啦！”

“波特！波特！波特！”

“詹姆，詹姆加油！”

那是彼得小时候的声音。西里斯终于认出来了，他拔腿向着声音的地方跑去，这才发现自己变小了，和他们一样大，大概是三年级，他隐约记得有这么一件事。

“西里斯你怎么现在才来？”詹姆朝他兴奋地大喊。

“波特，受死吧！”斯内普愤愤地拔出魔杖，对着詹姆用尽全力施了一个恶咒，在他们现在看来根本不值一提，但在当时还是引得围观的同学们惊呼连连，还有几个胆小的学生开始往后缩，但很快就被其他想看热闹的学生挤到后面去了。彼得不停地在给詹姆加油鼓劲，但一遇到危险的招式就立刻躲得远远的，莱姆斯虽然也站在很前排，但他一动不动，脸红得像是快要炸开了。

“看看可怜的鼻涕精。”詹姆故作夸张地感慨道，“说好了，可是你先惹我的！”

他们后面又用刚学会不久的魔咒过了几招，西里斯是在这时候看见她的，她站在人群里，皱着眉头，嫌恶的目光扫过他们，没怎么停留在他身上。他看着她，而她却一直在看着旁边的红头发姑娘，啊，那是小时候的莉莉，西里斯认了出来。他的目光又回到了她身上。她当时是个不怎么起眼的姑娘，瘦小，脸色苍白，还有一头乌黑透亮的长发，这让他总是忽略她长什么样。

他突然觉得她虽然平时不惹眼，但仔细一看还挺漂亮的，让他想到了小麻雀。那种小小的，性情谨慎的生物，总是躲来躲去，偶尔发出啾啾的叫声，但是他听见了也抓不到。

斯内普败下阵来，大家看了热闹就走了。彼得拉着詹姆说了什么精彩动人的赞美词，莱姆斯手足无措地跟在他们身边，满肚子的话说也不是，不说也不是。莉莉气得满脸通红，冲了上来和詹姆开始理论。

“你打他做什么？”莉莉怒气冲冲地质问道。

“是他先惹我的。”詹姆大声嚷嚷道，“他嘲笑我，难道这就是对的吗？”

“他，他不喜欢你是有原因的，”她瞪着他，“因为你是个自我意识过剩的蠢货，波特，不要以为魁地奇球场就是全部。”

“伊万斯，与其在我身上挑毛病，不如说说他是什么样的人吧，”詹姆不甘示弱地顶回去，“我可不觉得他是个值得被伸张正义的朋友，这种词怎么可以用到他身上呢？”

“哈，谁规定不能用在他身上？你以为你是谁？”

她看着詹姆和莉莉吵得满脸通红，眼神里流露出一丝不耐烦，突然转过身，朝着斯内普的方向走去了。她去那边干什么？他感到不解，甚至有点说不上来的愤怒。鼻涕精沉迷黑魔法，又整天和詹姆针锋相对，她还在鼻涕精那边探头探脑地说什么呢，他可不想看见她受到不好的影响。

只看见原来一直蜷缩在角落里的鼻涕精突然站了起来，朝她猛啐了一口，她吓得愣在原地，表情终于变得冷漠。

对啊。这才是该有的态度。他在心底里哼了一声。鼻涕精那样的人，难道值得慰问？他撩起眼皮看了她一眼。

“嚯，好心被当成驴肝肺的滋味怎么样？”他忍不住问道。难道她不知道哪边才是值得关注的吗？

她却突然皱了皱眉，不耐烦地瞥了他一眼，拉着想要继续和他理论的莉莉，飞快地穿过霍格沃茨的走廊，消失在了拐角处，留着他莫名其妙地站在原地。

她到底是怎么回事？善良过了头还是根本分不清对错？他看了一眼詹姆，发现他满脸沮丧，他拍拍好哥们的肩膀，说了几句安慰的话，彼得也附和了几句。在莱姆斯的提议下，他们四个人一起走去了公共休息室，明天还要交一篇麦格教授布置的变形学论文，虽然他从来都不愁完成作业的问题，但他需要专心地做点什么来缓解自己心里的那根刺。

他穿过门廊的时候发现外面突然开始下雪。雪粒子砸在了刚发出嫩芽的绿叶上，发出清脆的响声，是初春的雪。他感到寒冷，跟在詹姆后面踏进了温暖的公共休息室，却发现里面没有熟悉的扶手椅、壁炉和红色装饰品，而是三把扫帚酒吧。

那是他们都可以去霍格莫德的周六，酒吧里挤满了霍格沃茨的学生，交谈声几乎要把屋顶都掀开了，他们都六年级了，面对面地坐在靠角落的位置，一人面前摆了一杯黄油啤酒，空气里弥散着温热的甜味，桌子太小了，他们都是高个子，不经意间就能碰到对方的膝盖。

“我想现在就吻你。”他对她宣布道。

淡淡的粉色迅速地爬上了她苍白的脸颊，她抬起眼睛看了他一眼，因为羞赧而略带犹豫，但眼睛里没有抗拒。“会被人看到的吧。”

“看到就看到咯。”他环顾四周，确实有人在偷瞄他们这个方向，他们在学校里都太有名了，当然，主要是因为他。

“噢，梅林。”她情不自禁地微笑，脸更红了，脸上泛出一种甜蜜的窘迫。她笑的时候总是很温柔，让人联想到丝绸，嫩叶和羽毛，一切柔软的东西。他想看她笑着的样子，虽然她的眼睛总是忧郁的，但是笑的时候眼波又是那么温柔，他想伸出手托住她，想让她看到海平面上的霞光，他那么喜欢她，又爱她。

是的。他无比清晰地意识到。他爱她。这个想法让他手足无措起来，但又是快乐的。所以他凑过去，直到能看清她的每一根下眼睫毛，吻她。

西里斯·布莱克猛地睁开眼，一片漆黑，他躺在临时准备的行军床上，只是躺着，一动也不动，等眼睛熟悉了光线，首先进入视线的是凤凰社的天花板，其次是他随手贴在墙上的海报和报纸，关于已然被攻陷的魔法部、失去的傲罗和凤凰社。

他发了一会儿呆，把那些记忆关回了它们原来的笼子里，她的照片还放在他的床头，他忍住不伸手把它拿到跟前，就让它放在床头，和他的摩托车钥匙、布谷鸟闹钟和双面镜堆在一起。

半晌过后，他卷了卷毛毯，翻了个身，行军床的弹簧发出了嘎吱嘎吱的哀嚎，他想伸伸胳膊也做不了，床太小了，他又是那么高大的人，睡在上面总是缩手缩脚，翻个身就容易掉下去，莱姆斯担心他哪天把自己摔成脑震荡，詹姆笑他，问要不要给他买个四周装着围栏的大号婴儿床——他知道詹姆是好心想给自己置办一些新家具，总用凤凰社的旧东西毕竟是不舒服的，但他还是就这么随随便便地将就着。

房间里什么声音都没有，安静得让他不适，他凝望深渊，深渊也凝望着他。他原以为自己是不会害怕孤独的人。

最终，他深呼吸几次，把自己重新交身于睡眠，距离下次巡逻还有不到四个小时的时间，为了大家的生命安全，他该再休息一会儿。


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34

狭长的门廊两边都是幽暗的雕花烛台，地上铺着一条深紫色的藤萝纹羊毛地毯，一看就是克什米尔地区女巫制作的手工艺品，走廊顶端是一扇石头堆砌而成的大门，石块是黑色的，镶嵌着青色的纹理，触感光滑，倒映着来人寒冷的影子。

这是亚历克丝第一次来神秘事务司，伏地魔让她来这里取一项重要的东西。他生性多疑，极少放权，总是单独指定任务，明明让在这里任职的洛克伍德送到食死徒的总部就可以了，偏偏要她亲自来魔法部取。

一个可以帮助施夺魂咒的水晶球。她把它放入无限延伸的内袋里，却并没有径直离开。这里太有趣了，一整间屋子里都摆满了大小不一的水晶球，像是一座神奇的城堡，待久了又有些渗人，另一间屋子里又都是她只在书本里见到过的时间转换器，满满当当地塞了一整个屋子，还有一间房间里放着一个大水缸，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，白色的块状物在里面起起伏伏，但水又是冰冷的，她多看了几眼，才意识到里面那些白花花的东西都是人类的大脑。还有一盆龇牙咧嘴的食人花被丢在角落里，足足有两个她那么高，在一个黄铜花盆里悄无声息地沉睡着。

但最吸引她的，莫过于那道帷幕。它是那么宁静，又那么神秘，她一走近就能听见帷幕后面细细的说话声，令人着迷。她在它面前站了好久，费尽心思想听清楚帷幕后面到底在说什么，甚至伸出手想要掀开它。

“埃弗利。”洛克伍德的声音从背后传来。

她收回手，转过身狐疑地看了他一眼。

“早上好，埃弗利，”他摆出好商量的语气，“如果您要是想来这里参观，随时欢迎。”

她在食死徒里的地位爬得太快了，一部分人开始变得格外尊敬她，比如眼前的洛克伍德、他的狐朋狗友穆尔塞伯还有一直在试图拉拢她的马尔福，不难看出是因为恐惧。另一些人则嫉妒她，表现得最明显的自然是贝拉特里克斯那个疯女人，看她的眼神像是要把她直接活剥，但亚历克丝对此毫不在意。她尽情地享受着权力带来的甜美，这些都是她以前在斯莱特林里从未有过的经历，那些曾经霸凌她的人都跪下祈求她的原谅，嘲笑过她的人都追悔莫及，他们对她展露出畏惧的神色，朝她俯首。

“谢谢，”她假笑，“神秘事务司确实是个很有意思的地方。”

“主人也这么说过，他认为这里蕴含着能参透死亡的奥秘。”洛克伍德的语气里有一种溢于言表的骄傲。

“我不如他博学多才，只是觉得这里有趣罢了。”她不咸不淡地说，小心地把话题绕开，伏地魔不希望有人与他并肩，而她也不想给自己惹来麻烦。

洛克伍德恭恭敬敬地把她迎了出去。“神秘事务司自然有它的魅力，对不同的人都是一样。”

她应了一声，随口寒暄几句就别过身，带着水晶球离开了。

西里斯的眼前是一片昏暗，他坐在一艘不断摇晃的小船上，面朝着海岸，隐约可以看见岸上坐落着一栋残破不堪的石头建筑，大致是个深灰色的四方形，被数不胜数的摄魂怪围绕着，远处是黑色的海，模模糊糊的哭声和惨叫声从里面传来，寒冷得滴水成冰，除了建筑之外，光秃秃的土地上没有一丝植物，唯一的光线来源是门口的灯，巴掌那么大的一盏，在阴影里颓败地亮着。

阿兹卡班。这里是阿兹卡班。他对自己说道。

他回过头，发现船上只有三个人，他，詹姆，还有莉莉。莉莉在船尾，膝盖上放着一封印着魔法部图章的法律文件，头上披着一条宽松的头巾，詹姆坐在她边上，时不时看向船舱外灰败的天空，忧心忡忡。

“……她愿意交谈了吗？”莉莉焦灼地绞着手指，脸色苍白，“法律执行司那里的人已经说不能再放款期限了。要不我们想办法再让邓布利多帮忙说说话？他应该愿意的，她也是他的学生，是吧？”

“莉莉，”詹姆叹了一口气，“那我去想办法找找金斯莱，他在傲罗办公室工作，应该还认识一些维森加摩的人。”

“我再去一次，”他说道，虽然他什么把握也没有，“让我再尝试一下。”

他踏上岸，手里拿着一盏可以抵御摄魂怪的灯，输入密文打开了门，拐进了幽深的过道，栏杆背后的囚犯姿态不一，都在痛苦地哀嚎着。

那些都不是她，他一步步往前，步伐越来越快，很快就找到了那一间熟悉的牢房。

“……亚历克丝？”他站在牢房前，隔着一道道铁栅栏看向她。

她背对着他，身上松松垮垮地穿着阿兹卡班的囚服，蓝白条纹的布料上沾着一团团灰黑色的污渍，布满线头的袖口露出一节枯枝一般的手臂，也不说话，就这样迎风站着，像一具骷髅，头发乱糟糟地缠成一团，指甲都是灰白的，没有丝毫血色，留得很长。如果不是隐约可见的呼吸，她几乎不像活着。

“亚历克丝，”他朝她又走近了一步，试图让灯光照到她身上，努力了几次都是徒劳，“你能听到我的声音吗？”

她依然一声不吭。

“亚历克丝！”他抬高音量，用手掌用力地拍着牢门，年事已高的铁栅栏发出“哐哐”的声音，像是一个肺结核病人。

她的身体抽动了一下，像是终于听见了他的声音，木然地转过身，面对着他。他从来没见过这样的她，脸色惨白，脸颊深深地凹陷了进去，干燥的嘴唇起着皮，因为消瘦，细过头的脖子上爆出了青筋，死水一般的眼神落在他身上，但目光太过涣散了，倒像是透过他在看别处，也可能只是因为摄魂怪把她所有的恐惧都吸引出来了，她什么都不想看，什么也不想听。

他的心脏酸涩地缩了起来，朝她举起手里的灯。“过来一些吧，摄魂怪无法靠近我，你会好受很多。”

“我不需要。”她动动嘴唇，随后就又兀自沉浸在自己痛苦的回忆里了。

他伤心到了极致，愤怒攻占了他的理智，他的心脏上长出了尖刺，呼吸变得急促，朝她高声大喊。“你为什么要这样？为什么？难道魔药不够你研究吗？你不研究黑魔法就看不进书还是走不动路了？加入他们能对你有什么好处？你是混血，他们信着那一套纯血统论，难道会真的看得起你？他们都在利用你！你那么聪明难道会看不穿这个吗？亚历克丝，回答我，亚历克丝！”

她依旧沉默不语，摄魂怪像是附在了她身上似的，周身都是一片死寂，抬起眼睛冷冷地看着他。

他想说什么，一吸气才发现自己哽住了，他不得不深呼吸两下，开口时又恢复了那种小心翼翼的语气，甚至有些像在哀求。“过来一点吧，让光照在你身上。”

她没有动，只是看着他。她看上去冷漠、忧伤而孤独，像是有一道灰色的帘幕盖在了她的身上，把他们隔开，她每呼吸一次，那道帘幕就更深一层，她像是马上要被带走了。

这个想法让他感到惊恐。

他大声地呼喊着她的名字，但她什么都没有做，只是无动于衷地看着他。

两道血泪从她深陷的眼眶里滚落了下来，石膏一般阴白的脸上像是多了两条触目惊心的红色。一阵寒风从狭小的窗口猛灌了进来，冷得他浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩，而她身上只有一件单薄的囚服，她也没有发抖，像是早就习惯了似的，血红的泪珠滑到了她的下颌，滴在了囚服上，洇出了一滩滩黑色的椭圆形。而他这时候才突然发现，她眼睛里最后的那一点光也慢慢地散去了。

“不，不，亚历克丝，不——”他撕心裂肺地大叫。

她闭上眼，像一张纸片似的顺着风倒了下去，趴在了他面前的地上，一动不动地死去了。他手里的灯这才照到了她的身上，乳白色的光打在她脸上，照亮了她铁锈一般的泪痕，干涸的红色横亘在她死气沉沉的脸上，像是两道令人毛骨悚然的伤疤。

西里斯从床上挣扎着醒来，浑身都是冷汗，直到碰翻了自己的闹钟才发现这不过又是一个令人头疼欲裂的早晨。

亚历克丝。他对着眼前的空气回忆着刚刚的梦，那种无能为力的绝望真实得可怕。他在脑海里一遍遍重复她倒在自己面前的样子，忍不住告诉自己这不是真的，至少现在还不是，他还有可以努力的空间。

他坐起来，洗漱更衣，然后下楼去凤凰社的厨房里准备找点吃的。待会儿他就该去继续找她，想办法把她从食死徒的巢穴里带走。

厨房的橱柜里有一瓶还剩一半的花生酱，他把它拿在手里，又在餐桌上找到了全麦面包。他切了一片面包，用餐刀抹了一点花生酱在上面，一口一口地吃掉了。平心而论他不喜欢花生，但生活总是需要将就的，现在是非常时期，有的吃就不错了。他还在灶台上烧了水，打算泡杯茶，顺便还要找找有没有牛奶，他的头有点疼。

“你在找什么？”一个女声从他身后传来。

他打开柜子的手顿了顿，“早上好，妮娜。”

“你也早上好。”她把两个纸袋放在桌上，“起得那么早？我记得你今天休息。”

“是啊。”他随口应了一声，把茶包放进杯子里，倒开水，然后再把柜子里找到的牛奶倒了一点进去。

“你们平时巡逻很辛苦，要保重身体。”她看了看他的脸色，意有所指。

“谢谢关心。”他有点心不在焉，脑子里还在回忆着那个骇人的梦，他感觉自己可能会永远记得它了。

就在他刚想要端着杯子出去的时候，突然感觉一种柔软的触感环住了他的后背。妮娜从背后抱住了他。他僵住了，过了一会儿她把手松开。他往前跨了一步才回过头，隔了一段距离看着她，刚睡醒的大脑还有点反应不过来，直到发现她站在他面前，期待地、充满爱意地看着他。

被喜爱的感觉是美妙的，妮娜也当然是甜美的。她像带着绒毛的桃子，像铺满奶油的蛋糕，又像是蜂蜜公爵糖果屋里还冒着热气的橘子硬糖，但是西里斯不觉得自己消受得起，他不那么喜欢吃甜食。他从小不是被父母偏爱的那个孩子，他们寄到霍格沃茨的甜点那么多，没有一份是给他的，他告诉自己那些花里胡哨的东西他都不稀罕，时间长了也就真的不喜欢了。但如果是亚历克丝口袋里的糖，他会和她抢着吃，不吃也要全部偷出来，这样她下次摸口袋的时候就会先惊讶一下，对着他懊恼地皱皱眉，最后还是会忍不住笑出来。

他想起了那个骇人的梦，和亚历克丝相比起来，眼前的女孩太鲜活了，连痛苦都是鲜活的，可爱的，或许他可以像其他人一样走入下一段感情经历，抽空一起喝茶，吃饭，拉着手出去玩，然后很自然而然地开始亲热，接受温暖的怀抱，可能还会结婚，那样或许可以让他忘记痛苦，但他没有办法忘记亚历克丝。那个冰冷的、沉默的、死气沉沉的她像纸片似的倒在了他面前，一动不动地死去，这或许会是他很长一段时间的噩梦。他知道自己很奇怪，提分手的时候他是那么毫不犹豫，但是都过去那么久了，他一想到和别人恋爱都觉得在背叛她，而他最讨厌的就是背叛，这种痛苦让他如坐针毡。

爱情不该是美好的么？他想起尖头叉子和莉莉，凤凰社里认识的隆巴顿夫妇、麦金农夫妇，还有埃德加·伯恩斯和他的太太。他们会像他这样么？显然不。他突然感觉自己对爱情并不了解什么，他青春期只谈过一段恋爱，拜他所赐，只持续了一年不到的时间，他根本没有完整地爱过她，那时候他太想在凤凰社里证明自己了，现在回想起来感觉就像个白痴。如果他当时不头脑一热提分手，没准他们现在也结婚了，哦，孩子说不定也有了。这个主意听上去很棒，他可以把小孩子扛在肩上和她去逛街，周末找波特家一起玩，有空的时候一家三口去麻瓜的电影院里看电影，睡前亲吻孩子稚嫩的额头，互相说晚安，毫无保留地用爱撑起一个家，听上去很美好，他不曾接触过的那种美好。但这个想法不切合实际得可笑，她连詹姆和莉莉的婚礼都没有来，他也很久没有见她了，上一次见面的时候他们决裂，她看上去快疯了，他打伤了她的手臂还让她当着别人的面哭得那么狼狈，她一定恨他入骨。这让他难过得什么事都不想做，但他不能让自己这样下去，还有很多任务等着他。

当他把视线重新落到妮娜身上，才发现自己一直让她尴尬地等着，这非常不礼貌。他不自在地挪动着双脚的重心，清了清嗓子。平心而论，他不是很会面对这种场合，学生时期不是没有喜欢他的女孩，他习惯性视而不见罢了，从来没有真正逼得他要正面给一个结果的，妮娜是第一个。

“抱歉。我很抱歉，”他端着那杯已经不那么滚烫的茶，直视着她失望的脸，“我想我……不合适。”

“没关系，我明白的。”她略微低下头，金色的头发垂在肩上，眉眼间是意料之中的失望。有那么一瞬间，他感觉她会直接哭出来，但是她没有。

他朝她点点头，端着杯子打算上楼的时候，莱姆斯突然打开了凤凰社的大门，疾步走进凤凰社的餐厅，他看上去比月圆时期更加苍白。

“有人用夺魂咒控制了金斯莱的助手，还指示她偷走了金斯莱的机密文件！”


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35

金斯莱的助手在早上十点进入了金斯莱的办公室，看上去和平时没有什么不一样，用密钥开了门，手里拿了一沓文件和羽毛笔，看到走廊里的同事还互相点头问好，虽然没有称呼对方的名字，但这并不奇怪——只是一场日常的问候罢了。

“亚历克丝？”伏地魔坐在自己的宝座上问。

亚历克丝看了看水晶球里的场景，继续用夺魂咒控制着那个女孩向前。“请放心，主人，一切正常。”

她操纵着那个女孩在金斯莱的桌前寻找着，水晶球就像是女孩的眼睛似的倒映着她所看到的一切，羊皮纸堆着羊皮纸，密密麻麻的小字像蚂蚁似的爬在纸上，亚历克丝仔细地辨认着上面的内容，哪一封才是伏地魔需要的。

突然，她挑了挑眉。“找到了，主人。”

“很好。”伏地魔冷笑了一声，转而命令道，“让她拿过来。”

亚历克丝正要操纵那个女孩走出办公室，就听见一声异响从水晶球里传来，有人举着魔杖进来了。

三个傲罗把女孩团团围住，女孩装作无辜地举起手。“你们想干什么？我只是来拿文件。”

“放弃控制这个女孩。”傲罗拿魔杖指着女孩的鼻尖，厉声威胁道，“我们会用昏迷咒控制住她的，你们不可能得逞。”

不自量力。亚历克丝阴森森地笑了，同样幅度的笑容诡异地呈现在女孩的脸上。“想得美。”

女孩瞬间拔出魔杖对着其中一个傲罗发出了一道魔咒，那个傲罗不幸被打中了手臂，紧接着她又闪身躲开了另外两个傲罗发出的昏迷咒，转眼又发出另外一道黑色的带着火花的魔咒，魔咒擦过了其中一个傲罗的耳朵，直接把他身后办公室的门震成了碎片，发出“咚”的一声巨响。

“别想拦着我！”女孩怒吼道，放出一道强光，直接夺门而出。

西里斯和金斯莱赶到的时候，女孩已经逃到了门口，她看见了他们也毫不意外，拿出魔杖就打。西里斯原本以为是别人，直到他看到了她的杖尖发出了黑色的闪电。他还记得那是什么。

“亚历克丝，收手吧！”他一个昏迷咒发了过去。

女孩不说话，专心应战，魔咒和魔咒撞击在一起，在空中依次炸开。亚历克丝在水晶球面前咬紧牙关，她隐隐感觉自己打不过金斯莱和西里斯两个人，正面攻击都不一定能赢，更何况是凭借夺魂咒控制其他人，时间拖得越长胜算越低，干脆故技重拾，放出一道强光。

“我可没空陪你们再玩游戏了，再见吧。”

强光消失了，女孩也不见了。

西里斯看着眼前空荡荡的场地，突然觉得一切都在失控。

仇恨。

如果不是仇恨。那么就是憎恶。

亚历克丝讨厌凤凰社那些自以为正义的愚蠢游戏，也讨厌狂妄自大的伏地魔，但她没有选择，只能跟随他。只有他是欢迎她的，那些所谓的正义和光明都排斥她，她对他们百般牵强，而他们却对她毫不容忍，零星一点的错误都是致命的。

她走向了黑暗的更深处。

斯拉格霍恩在这里躲了有一阵了。除了邓布利多之外，没有人知道他的具体方位。这里是一个静谧的英国小镇，巫师和麻瓜混居，他隐居其中，在里面购置了一套很小的度假屋。哪怕在逃亡时期，他也是注重生活品质的，印度的红茶，中东的银器，还有法国的香槟，虽然肯定比不上平时的排场，但也不算亏待了自己。

早上他穿着晨衣下楼，突然听见楼下传来歌声，有人开了他的留声机。他拿了魔杖，想要从二楼的窗口逃走却已经来不及了。

他的爱徒坐在一楼的单人沙发上，端着他的精致瓷杯慢条斯理地呷着红茶，细细长长的烟管放在旁边，估计是刚刚在他还在睡觉的时候就已经抽过了，房间里都是幻烟的味道，留声机是她打开的，地灯和壁炉估计也是，她若无其事地喝了一口茶，打开糖罐，往里面加了一勺糖，搅拌了一下。

“亚历克丝——”斯拉格霍恩一时竟然不知道自己该恐惧还是愧疚。

“早上好，教授。”亚历克丝站起身，笑得像地狱里爬出来的恶鬼，“我想我们该好好谈谈了。”

她拔出魔杖，直接挥了一道黑色的闪电过去。

斯拉格霍恩拿魔杖挥开了，魔咒打在了旁边的油画上，油画和一块墙壁瞬间冒着黑气融化了。“亚历克丝，”他的额头上开始冒汗，“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉——”

“你现在说这个还有用吗？我差点就要死在他们手里了！”她的面目变得狰狞，“你想让我死，对不对？你知道他们会怎么处置我，但你还是出卖了我！”

斯拉格霍恩声泪俱下，但并没有放下自己的魔杖。“我不知道，我不……卢修斯说他只是想让你去帮点忙，等事情做完了，就会完好地放你回来的。”

“他的话你也信？”她咬牙切齿地瞪着他，“再说了，哪怕我被带走了，你也根本没有想过要救我。你只在乎你自己。”

“亚历克丝，不，不——”他哀求道，“求求你不要再这样了，我现在就让邓布利多保护你，好吗？我愿意用一切补偿你……”

“我不要你的补偿，”她打断了他，“你以为你是谁？一切都来不及了，斯拉格霍恩。”

“你要杀了我吗？”他问，“为什么不能留我一条命，我到时候愿意帮你，帮你……”

“你到时候愿意帮我？”她发出阴鸷的冷笑，“那你为什么之前不帮？你非但没有告诉别人我被食死徒带走了，还在这片安静的乐土享受，”她环顾四周，看见了铺着法式刺绣桌布的桦木桌子和成套成套的镶金餐具，脸上笑意更甚，眼睛却直勾勾地瞪着他，“真是一片好地方，温馨而美丽。”

她用力一挥魔杖，桦木桌子飞了出去，稀里哗啦把客厅的玻璃窗全部砸碎了，镶金的餐具断成一截截地倒在地上，椅子撞向了壁炉，只听见轰隆一声巨响，壁炉也坍陷了一个角，壁炉上的象牙摆设跟着掉到了地上，一片狼藉。

“亚历克丝，我承认是我错了，请你不要继续了，好吗？你，你是我最好的学生——”斯拉格霍恩哭了，鳄鱼的眼泪一滴滴地滑落下来。

“我是你最好的学生？”她讽刺地重复了一遍，“我是你最好的学生。但你从来都不喜欢我，是不是？”

斯拉格霍恩愣住了。

“你把我当成会做魔药的工具，为我的办事效率而满意，但是仅此而已，是不是？当我能替你摆脱麻烦的时候，你就让我去送死了。”她冷漠地看着他，说到这里，心里忽然感到悲怆，“如果不是我，是莉莉·伊万斯，你会不会也把她送到食死徒手里？”

斯拉格霍恩沉默着，没有说话。

“她才是你最喜欢的学生，是不是？你一直保留着她送给你的那一条小鱼，放在实验室的窗台上，你一直都亲自在喂，你消失的那几天，我还在照看它，”亚历克丝想笑，因为她觉得自己不能哭，“其实如果当时有选择，你不会选择我。只是她去了凤凰社，你不想扯上麻烦，才屈尊纡贵地找到了我，让我来当实验室助手——”

“我不，不是这样的，亚历克丝。”斯拉格霍恩费力地解释着，“不是你想的那样。”

“那么还能是什么样！”她声嘶力竭地朝他吼道，“我恨你，我永远都恨你！”

她愤怒得无法控制自己，朝他挥了一道阿瓦达索命咒，被斯拉格霍恩又挥开了，打在了旁边的花瓶上，花瓶瞬间碎成了一堆瓷粉，飘得到处都是。

“攻击我啊，”她朝他哈哈大笑，“我们决斗吧，直到任何一方死去。”

“不，不，亚历克丝。”斯拉格霍恩费力地摇头，“我不和你决斗。”

她朝他举起魔杖。“你现在不和我决斗，那我就只好杀了你了，只有你死了，我才能稍微快乐一些——”

只听见一阵幻影移形的声音，凤凰社的成员们来了，把她团团围住，斯拉格霍恩被他们护在了身后。斯拉格霍恩突然松了一口气，这里的房子和邓布利多的办公室是紧密相连的，只要出了状况，那边总会很快知道的，他之前就一直在想办法拖延时间等他们来。

“亚历克丝，收手吧。”西里斯站了出来，紧张地看着她，“跟我们走吧。”

“你来了？”她朝他有恃无恐地挑挑眉，用魔杖指着他，“你来得正好，我们新账旧账一起算。”

“你还想干什么？”妮娜居然也来了，混杂在人群中，朝她拔出魔杖，“不允许你伤害他。”

亚历克丝轻蔑地笑了笑。“就凭你？”她稍微晃晃魔杖，就把妮娜打到一边去了，莉莉惊呼一声，连忙走过去看妮娜怎么样。亚历克丝这才发现莉莉也来了，还有詹姆和卢平，他们都是怎么回事？从前她落难的时候不出现，现在反而成群结队地过来和她作对了。她恨他们所有人。

“亚历克丝，”西里斯站在距离她不远的地方，“回来吧，不要继续了。”

“我回不去了。”她冷漠地看着他，“太晚了，西里斯。”

“什么？”他朝她走近一步。

“除非你打败我。”她抽出魔杖灵活地一挥，一道黑色的闪电直接冲了出去，他连忙挥开，紧接着又挥开了第二道，他突然意识到想要制服她就必须和她决斗，亚历克丝不会收手了。他一道魔咒打了回去，被她轻易地挡开了，转手又发了一道新的魔咒回敬他。

他们变成真正的敌人了，不像之前他拦住她杀彼得，也不像她用夺魂咒操纵其他人盗走文件，而是她变成了他实实在在的需要决斗的敌人，这个事实令他惊恐。

他们发出的魔咒互相打了几个回合，亚历克丝突然咬紧牙关，费尽力气凝起一团黑气打了过去，和他劈过来的白光撞在一起，发出一阵强烈的爆破声，撼动着这栋摇摇欲坠的房子。

她后退几步，挑衅地看着凤凰社剩下的几个人，詹姆和莱姆斯看他们打了那么久，已经有点想上去帮忙了——决斗可不是开玩笑的。亚历克丝大笑着用魔杖指指自己的太阳穴。“你们几个想一起来，老朋友们？”

“不许动手！”西里斯转身喝止詹姆和莱姆斯，那边莉莉却突然不动声色地拿出魔杖，对着亚历克丝小心翼翼地发出了一个昏迷咒——她觉得不能再任由场面发展下去了，谁知道亚历克丝往后一躲，居然又躲开了，她转过身，又惊又怒地看向莉莉。

“不准伤害她。”詹姆马上挡在莉莉面前，用魔杖指着亚历克丝，“你先冲着我来！”

亚历克丝看了看他和他身后忧心忡忡的莉莉，再看了看一脸凝重的西里斯和莱姆斯，她开始忍不住地颤抖。“我恨你们，我恨你们所有人——”

一股黑气突然从她的胸膛里冒了出来，把她层层围住了。西里斯感觉状况不对，向前一步，只感觉腹部一阵剧痛，他向后倒去，才意识到自己被她击中了。

亚历克丝也愣住了，她眼睁睁地西里斯倒在地上，她发现他在流血，突然心脏如碎裂一般疼痛，她不可控制地发出尖叫，眼泪像断了线的珠子似的掉了下来。

莱姆斯和妮娜立刻上前去看西里斯的伤势，詹姆和莉莉对视一眼，打算上前把亚历克丝先带回凤凰社，但亚历克丝突然一边哭一边飞快地逃走了。

亚历克丝跌跌撞撞地回到伏地魔的老巢。她感觉自己像是沉浮在一片黑色的海里，没有尽头，什么也听不见，什么也看不见。

卢修斯·马尔福突然出现在她面前，朝她点点头。“埃弗利，主人找你找了好久了，快去觐见他吧。”

亚历克丝感觉自己非常混乱，但也只好跟着他去了。伏地魔依旧坐在自己的宝座上，听见动静就抬起猩红的双眼，发现卢修斯把亚历克丝带来了，挥挥手，让他离开。

“亚历克丝，”他宣布道，“鉴于你近期的忠诚表现，我决定给你一项殊荣。”

“什么殊荣，主人？”她问。

“我要把一项很重要的东西给你保管，”伏地魔拿出了一个戒指，递给她，“千万不要弄丢了。”

那个戒指上面镶嵌着一大块宝石，是黑色的，周围还隐隐地泛着不详的黑气。她一接触到戒指，就感觉非常安全。

“好的，主人。”她答应下来，把戒指收好，缓缓地离开了。

亚历克丝开始忍不住反复看这个戒指，她不知道这个是什么，但是她突然想到了自己死去多年的父母。要是爸爸妈妈还在那就好了，她忍不住想，爸爸妈妈如果复活了，就可以和自己永远生活在一起，再也不用管其他事了。

妈妈。亚历克丝着迷地想着。妈妈那么温柔，妈妈一定会原谅我的，还有爸爸，爸爸也会保护我的。

复活他们，亚历克丝。戴上戒指就可以复活他们了。一个声音在她心里反复说道。戴上戒指，然后复活他们。

她刚想戴上这个戒指，突然意识到这里还是食死徒的老巢。她不能当着食死徒的面复活他们，她的妈妈是个麻瓜，他们最讨厌麻瓜，她要保护妈妈。亚历克丝头也不回地冲了出去，跌跌撞撞地回到了海藻巷，一路上因为跑得太快而摔了好几跤，但她一点都不在意。

她一开门，米尔还在里面扫着地，一看到她来就高兴地笑了。“小主人，小主人你回来了！你要吃点什么吗，米尔帮你准备怎么样？”

“米尔，米尔！”亚历克丝高兴极了，连忙把复活石的戒指给它看，“只要我把戒指戴上，我就可以复活爸爸妈妈了！我们从此就可以和爸爸妈妈生活在一起了，再也没有什么可以把我们分开了。我们可以战胜死亡，让爸爸妈妈起死回生……”

米尔一看那个戒指，突然皱了皱眉，它察觉到亚历克丝马上要戴上戒指了，连忙拉住她的袖子，阻止道。“小主人，你不可以戴上它！”

“为什么不？”亚历克丝的表情变得凶狠，“难道你不想让我复活爸爸妈妈吗？”

“不可以！”米尔突然跳了起来，一把夺过亚历克丝手里的复活石戒指，“米尔要保护小主人！”

亚历克丝厉声说道。“我命令你把它给我！你这个碍手碍脚的东西！”

“男主人让米尔要一直照顾小主人，”米尔听见她的训斥，开始哇哇地哭，“小主人不能碰带着诅咒的东西。”

“这不是带着诅咒的东西，米尔，这可以复活爸爸妈妈。”亚历克丝用着自己的最后一丝耐心解释道，“我们可以复活爸爸妈妈，然后我们就可以生活在一起了……”

米尔突然伸出手，把戒指从中一划，一道黑色的烟雾突然从戒指上炸开，气浪把亚历克丝和米尔都轰得坐倒在地上。

亚历克丝突然感觉自己清醒过来了，她眨眨眼。“怎么回事，米尔？”

米尔把戒指重新拿了起来，递给亚历克丝。“小主人，现在这个戒指终于能用了，它刚刚上面带着诅咒！”它拉住亚历克丝的袖子，想起了埃弗利先生，开始悲伤地哭泣，“男主人让米尔好好照顾小主人。米尔当年是男主人从庄园里解救出来的！”

“爸爸救了你？”亚历克丝拉住了米尔，这些都是她不曾知道的事，“怎么回事？”

“米尔最开始在埃弗利庄园总是被其他小精灵欺负，米尔还很害怕，只有男主人知道这件事，所以他离家出走的时候把米尔带在了身边。”米尔抹着眼泪，“所以米尔要报答男主人，不能违背他的遗愿！”

亚历克丝一直以为米尔只是普通的家养小精灵罢了，她一直让它待在海藻巷，它也就乖乖地待在海藻巷，她让它不要过问自己的生活，它就待在家里扫地，谁知道原来是她爸爸留下来保护她的。

“米尔，以后我们可以复活爸爸妈妈了！”她笑了，拥抱了一下米尔，“我们要和爸爸妈妈团聚了！”

亚历克丝满怀期待地在家里研究了一会儿，突然一顺手，拿在手里转了转，知道了怎么使用它。

她屏住了呼吸，看见自己父母的灵魂显现出来，亚历克丝已经比自己的母亲要高一些了，她母亲披着长长的棕色的头发，琥珀色的眼睛温柔地看着她。亚历克丝的父亲也在，他站在自己的太太身边，身材高瘦，看上去精神很好，有着同样微微下垂的蓝眼睛，高鼻梁，薄嘴唇，乌黑的头发里稍微掺着一丝银白——就像他去世时的那样。

“亚历克丝，”母亲落了泪，用手背擦了擦，“我的孩子。”

“妈妈，妈妈！”亚历克丝也哭了，“我想你，妈妈，我无时无刻不在想你！”

“好孩子，妈妈很高兴看到你长大了。”母亲朝她微笑了一下，叹了一口气，“你一定吃了不少苦吧，看看你，那么瘦。”

“亚历克丝，”父亲那双一模一样的眼睛看着她，“米尔有没有好好照顾你？”

“有，当然有——”亚历克丝朝他们扑了过去，发现那只是幻影，“这是怎么回事？我不是复活了你们吗？”

母亲心疼地注视着她。“我的女儿，你手上的石头无法复活我们，它只能让你看见我们的灵魂——但这不是真正的我们。”

亚历克丝感觉不可思议，她紧紧地握住复活石，对着母亲的幻影说道：“不可能啊，妈妈，这块石头……”

“亚历克丝。”她父亲再度开口，“我们已经顺着这条路走下去了，就不可能再回来了。”

她感觉失落至极。“但我想和你们永远生活在一起。”

“我们不会离开你的，好孩子，”母亲向她走近了一步，“妈妈永远爱你，爸爸也是。”

“亚历克丝，我该陪你更久的。但是，但是那些我脑海里的摄魂怪，对不起，它们控制了我。”她的父亲露出抱憾的表情，她母亲拍了拍她父亲的肩膀。

“亚历克丝，我们都爱你。”她母亲转而对女儿说道，“虽然命运让我们分开，但没办法让我们不再爱你。”

“我也爱你们，”她朝母亲哭泣着忏悔，“但我做了很多坏事，他们不理解我的痛苦，还诬陷我，毁坏了你们的坟墓。妈妈你知道爸爸给你修的坟墓有多漂亮吗？他们都毁掉了，还有爸爸的，他们也……”

“那些人因为自己的软弱无能，只能用毁坏我们坟墓的方式来伤害你，”父亲坚定地注视着她，“不要难过了，亚历克丝，他们无法伤害我们本身，而我们也不希望他们伤害到你。”

“是啊，你看，我们都好好的。”母亲继续说道。“不要再伤心了，好孩子。”

“但我做了那么多坏事，我伤害了自己爱的人。”亚历克丝擦着眼泪，“我犯了错，没有人会原谅我了。”

她的母亲突然又上前一步，伸出手，虚空地抚摸了一下女儿的脸颊，温柔而体谅地望着她，那目光像是拥有一股神奇的力量，把她稳稳地接住了。

“这已经是你最努力的样子了，妈妈明白的。”

亚历克丝突然跪倒在地，无法控制地失声痛哭。

所有的痛苦和悲伤从她身上碾压而过。


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36 

亚历克丝从哭泣中缓过神来，发现米尔的手掌已经有一半变成了黑色的，它手足无措地捧着自己的手，惊慌地看着她，像是想要寻求帮助，但是又不敢上前。 

“米尔，快点给我看看。”她半跪在地上，看着似乎还在不断蔓延的黑色，紧皱眉头，“我一定会帮你治好。” 

米尔吓得都不敢哭出声。“小主人，小主人……” 

亚历克丝从隔壁房间拿来了一把银匕首、一盏酒精灯、一沓纱布和一瓶还没过保质期的止血剂，把刀放在火焰上烤了烤。“这是最快的办法，可能会有点疼。” 

她看了看米尔惊恐的样子，让它用另一只手蒙住自己的眼睛，然后亚历克丝抄起匕首，飞快地切下了米尔那半个发黑的手掌，用纱布包扎好，又让它喝了整整一瓶止血剂。米尔因为流血过多而晕了过去，亚历克丝也不知道这样能不能解决问题——从来没有巫师了解过小精灵应该怎么治病，她也不知道，只能按照巫师的方法暂时应急。紧接着，她把米尔放在床上，在橱柜里又找了一些应急的解毒剂，帮米尔敷在了伤口上，房间里瞬间弥漫着一股苦涩的药味。 

这时候，她的黑魔标记开始有了反应，伏地魔在召集他的信徒，亚历克丝只好匆匆地赶回食死徒的巢穴。 

“可恶的雷古勒斯·布莱克！他弄丢了主人最重要的东西！”贝拉特里克斯气急败坏地怒吼道，“主人说他把宝物掉包了！一定是刚刚偷偷毁掉了！主人说他可以感觉得到！” 

“先别生气，贝拉，”卢修斯慢吞吞地说道，“与其在这里发泄情绪，我建议您也跟着一起好好地想办法。” 

亚历克丝感觉这个问题出得蹊跷，米尔刚刚是毁掉了戒指吗？怎么突然说雷古勒斯“弄丢了主人最重要的东西”呢？她不明所以，但也只好跟在人群里挨训，听伏地魔的指示，让大家一定要找到食死徒叛徒雷古勒斯·布莱克，把他早日处决。大家看上去都很困惑，一个失踪已久的食死徒怎么可能现在还对主人造成威胁，亚历克丝也不知道雷古勒斯到底做了什么，领了自己的任务之后就开始从中作梗。她先是开始偷偷地训练大脑封闭术，然后又故意在任务里搅浑水，卢修斯那边出了纰漏，她就当着伏地魔的面把错误都推给了在一旁围观的斯内普，名义上像是想要拉拢马尔福一家，实际上是想要破坏马尔福和斯内普之间的同盟关系，然后又听从马尔福的指令去帮贝拉特里克斯挤兑洛克伍德，在食死徒复杂的裙带关系里不停地挑拨离间。 

但问题是雷古勒斯确实一直没有被找到。如果他逃走了，他去哪里了？亚历克丝想不出答案，他们之间的距离一直都太远了，她从来不敢说自己熟悉他。但他确实不见了——很可能是已经死了。她想到这个可能性，不得不在心底里叹息，真的太年轻了。 

米尔在床上昏迷了三天，性命终于还是保住了，但是它失去了半个手掌——这几乎是最小的代价，魔法能力也受到了损害，但亚历克丝不知道到底损害到什么地步，几乎没有一本医疗典籍记录家养小精灵的身体状况，米尔跟她保证说不影响日常生活，她就松了一口气，让它继续待在家里休息，不要干活了。 

亚历克丝去了一次圣凯瑟琳大道的住宅才发现自己有几封莉莉的信，已经在信箱里放了很久了。一封是结婚请帖，另一封是她和詹姆的孩子出生时寄出来的，上面都盖着薄薄的灰。那时候亚历克丝已经被抓到马尔福庄园里了。 

是个男孩，哈利。她细细地读着莉莉写的信，然后把它们全部丢入了壁炉里烧掉了。如果哪天食死徒找到这里，在她这里发现凤凰社社员的信肯定会带来麻烦。 

还能做什么呢？亚历克丝靠在门框上，任由思绪蔓延。也许她还能最后帮凤凰社一点点忙，作为补偿？她一想起自己之前做过的事，就感到难堪、愧怍和痛苦，她根本不觉得他们会原谅她，但还是想要做些什么。 

莉莉有孩子了。亚历克丝为她高兴，又开始担心。哈利可真是一个勇敢的孩子，居然敢选择在战争里降临，亚历克丝情不自禁地微笑，以后准是个格兰芬多。她该给哈利送点礼物，虽然莉莉可能已经不愿意接受了，但总是要送的。 

所以她要去做一件事。 

亚历克丝去了对角巷，店铺尽数都关着，伏地魔和食死徒毁掉了这里的一切，只有古灵阁还开着，她走了进去，把自己金库里的财产清点了一遍。她父亲给她留了积蓄，祖母居然也在她的账户里打过一笔钱，远比她想象的要多，如果她过得拮据一些，甚至能让她余生都不再需要工作。但在她眼前的境况下来看，钱已经失去了意义，她也许没几天就要死了，这些钱留着和自己进坟墓是没有意义的。 

“你好，”她对着柜台上的妖精冷静地说道，“我想要立遗嘱。” 

那个名牌上写着“拉环”的妖精看了她一眼，指了指旁边的一间小房间。“去那儿做手续。谨慎考虑，别到时候又反悔，我们都是要收手续费的。” 

她点点头，被带到了那间封闭的房间里，声音是传不出去的，也没有光，两个戴着圆眼镜的妖精一边翻着文件一边问。“你名下的这些黄金，你打算给谁？” 

“哈利·詹姆·波特，确切地说，是詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特的第一个儿子。”亚历克丝当然记得詹姆·波特非常富有，自己的这笔钱跟他的家产比起来怕是也算不上什么，但总能算是一份心意吧？毕竟那是哈利，是莉莉的儿子。 

“好，”妖精用羽毛笔唰唰地写了几个字，“你在魔药学方面的知识财产呢？” 

如果妖精不提，亚历克丝都忘了还有这些，魔药学曾经是她生命一般重视的学科啊，但她现在已经好久没有做过研究了——那曾经是她最喜欢的事。战争真的摧毁掉太多了，有时候她都觉得自己不剩什么了。 

她想了想。“给莉莉·波特吧，莉莉·伊万斯·波特。”留给她肯定是合适的。 

“那么除了这些呢？”那个叫拉环的妖精一边写字一边眯着眼睛盯着文件上的其他财产，“肯特郡七橡树镇海藻巷34号的物业，和一些其他私人财产？” 

亚历克丝并不知道还能有谁会接受这些。她突然觉得自己有点可悲，居然连个想要赠与遗产的人都想不出来。自己现在声名狼藉，怕是大家都退避三舍，连无偿的馈赠都像是惩罚，让人煎熬。 

“你大概需要考虑到什么时候，埃弗利小姐？”另一个妖精忍不住催促道，“我们后面还有人预约了其他时间。” 

亚历克丝匆忙地说道。“留给西里斯·布莱克。” 

对。她要留给他。她要让他永远记得她。她一冒出这个念头又感觉自己这么做显得毫无意义，如果自己真的死了，让他背负这些还有什么意义？按照常理，她应该祝他向前看的，如果他还会为她难过的话。 

会吗？真的会吗？她不确定，在她这样伤害了他之后，他还会因为自己的死而悲痛吗？她觉得想这个问题没有必要。如果自己已经死了，那么就什么都看不到了，再去纠结这些问题显得她非常愚蠢，但她就是忍不住往下想。 

她认为西里斯总会走出去的，他是那么潇洒的男人，纵然很重情义，但是在他为自己伤心一阵之后，总会继续快乐起来，就像走出一个迷宫一样，摆脱她带来的黑色旋涡，享受生命，享受友谊，享受爱情，用宽阔的肩膀去拥抱另一个金光闪闪的女人，用温暖的嘴唇去亲吻她，给她只多不少的爱，带她去探险玩耍，手拉着手嬉戏欢笑，拥有一堆同样金光闪闪的孩子，组成快乐幸福美满的家庭，白头偕老。 

寒冷的、痛苦的、悲伤的亚历克丝·埃弗利只是一个深夜时偶尔作恶的孤魂，是传说里的恶鬼，是永远不会被提起的话题，是他情史里一个不甚光彩的开头，充满耻辱。 

他的妻子会对她充满厌恶，可以抬头挺胸地对所有人说亚历克丝·埃弗利是个恶贯满盈的罪人，根本配不上她丈夫曾经的爱，然后再得意洋洋地补充一句，“他现在当然只爱我一个”，带着胜利者的沾沾自喜，但又赢得正大光明。他的孩子们会惊讶于他们父亲十六岁时的眼光居然如此差劲，在别人提出这段往事的时候为他辩驳，脸色一阵红一阵白地说这一切都纯属虚构，生怕自己行事磊落的父亲和她扯上半点关系，恐怕连他本人到时候都会羞于承认他当时真心实意地爱过她、吻过她吧。和亚历克丝·埃弗利有关的一切都应该被乖乖地锁在布满阴霾的阁楼上，她的灵魂永远只配在他看不见的地方尖叫、痛哭、发疯、最终沉沉睡去，任由时间尘封。 

我必须给他留点东西。我要让所有人都明白我爱他。如果我注定不能成为他的现在和未来，我至少要拥有一段隐秘的传闻。我如果不能和他安眠于同一块坟墓，那么在无数个说悄悄话的人口中，我的名字要和他的名字紧密相连。总有一天，他的妻子，他的孩子，他身边的所有人都要知道我的存在，但是他们又都讳莫如深，仿佛那是一句恶毒的诅咒。我要他一想到我的名字就坐立不安心神不宁，我要他永远记得我，他可以不爱我，可以厌恶我，可以恨我，但哪怕我已经死去多年，他也要永远记得我。 

我可真的是个卑微而怨毒的女人。亚历克丝无奈地笑了，摇摇头，起身走出古灵阁。 

“立遗嘱人亚历克珊德利亚·埃丽斯·埃弗利，兹郑重声明，将本人所有以前订立之遗嘱、遗嘱修订附件及遗嘱性质的产权处置，尽行作废，并立此嘱书为本人最后之遗嘱。 

本人指定及委派本人之古灵阁的拉环、鲍格罗德为本人此遗嘱之唯一的遗嘱执行人及受托人。 

本人将本人名下所有现金遗赠莉莉与詹姆·波特的第一个孩子，哈利·波特承受及享用。 

本人将本人名下的与魔药有关的知识财产遗赠莉莉·伊万斯·波特承受及享用。 

除上述产业外，本人将本人名下在各处所有之不动产、动产产业及其他，除清付本人丧葬费及其它费用(包括债项在内)外，全部尽行遗赠小天狼星·布莱克承受及享用。 

本人以英国为本人之永久居留地，本遗嘱乃根据英国法律处理，此嘱。 

立遗嘱人亲签：亚历克珊德利亚·埃丽斯·埃弗利 

[日期: 1981年 5月19日] 

见证人：拉环 鲍格罗德” 

凤凰社总部，莱姆斯坐在壁炉边，身上穿着的依旧是一件打着补丁的巫师袍，但是非常干净，房间里一片温暖，但他却紧紧地皱着眉。 

詹姆一开门就问道。“大脚板醒了吗？” 

“醒过一次了。”莱姆斯从椅子上站起来，“妮娜给他弄了一些吃的，我端进去了，西里斯说他想一个人待一会儿。” 

“梅林啊，”詹姆叹了一口气，“待会儿我去看看他，”他转而又问，“他的伤怎么样了？是不是很严重？” 

“治疗师来过了，说他要休息至少两个月。”莱姆斯说到这里忍不住又流露出更深的忧虑，“这是黑魔法，詹姆。” 

“当然是了，”詹姆不满地扬了扬眉，“我觉得她离疯不远了。” 

詹姆一直不敢相信那天出手打伤大脚板的是亚历克丝·埃弗利。他印象里那个苍白消瘦的斯莱特林女孩总是善良的，她是莉莉的朋友，是大脚板心爱的姑娘，他总觉得她和西里斯手拉着手出去玩的日子还在他眼前——那时候自己还没追到莉莉呢。所以詹姆对眼前一切唯一的解释就是亚历克丝已经疯了，黑魔法控制了她。 

“好了，詹姆。”莱姆斯暗示性地看了一眼西里斯的房门，朝他摇摇头。 

不一会儿，凤凰社的门开了，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩跟着莉莉走了进来，他照样挺着他的那个大肚子，穿着一件深米色的西装，里面是姜色的丝绸衬衫，还揣着一个一看就很贵重的铂金怀表，细细长长的表链从西装背心里面隐隐地晃出来。 

詹姆和莱姆斯都不知道他怎么来了。莉莉看见他们连忙问：“大脚板怎么样了？” 

莱姆斯摇摇头。“情况非常一般。” 

“我知道该怎么治疗这种黑魔法。”斯拉格霍恩拿出自己的蕾丝手帕擦了擦额头上的汗，“我找到了亚历克丝的笔记本。” 

他从内袋里拿出了一本深紫色封皮的笔记本，非常厚，看得出来用了很久。他当着大家的面翻看笔记本，亚历克丝的书写习惯非常好，字迹端正而清秀，并不难辨认，甚至能算得上赏心悦目，有时候还会做一些类似于省略的记号，那些她已经掌握的内容都被略去了，抄书是没有意思的。 

“在这，这里。”斯拉格霍恩哗哗地翻着，突然指着一行字，“她记录了咒语的效果，同时还研究了反咒和治疗方法。” 

“用白藓和等量薄荷叶、紫罗兰和慈悲草敷服，药草吸收后迅速更换，坚持三日伤口即愈合，”莉莉读道，“首次敷服时重复反咒’速速愈合’三次。” 

“我去准备药草。”莱姆斯站起身。 

“谢谢你，教授。”莉莉诚恳地看向斯拉格霍恩，“你帮了我们很大的忙。” 

斯拉格霍恩欲言又止。他本来是想来坦白的，但是在莉莉面前，他发现自己的罪行是这么自私，以至于难以说出口。他出卖了自己的爱徒，出于想要弥补的心态做出了一点微不足道的帮助，却还得到了另一个爱徒发自内心的尊敬和感谢。 

他显得更加窘迫和愧怍，还没等莱姆斯他们回来就匆匆地告别，落荒而逃，还把亚历克丝的笔记本留给了莉莉，说放在他这里也没什么用了。 

莉莉拿着亚历克丝的笔记本，她并不知道自己该不该看，把它放在自己身边保管了一会儿，还是决定把它原封不动地交给了大脚板，当时他已经伤口快要愈合了，但还在卧床休息，脸色看上去也逐渐恢复了正常。 

“这是怎么拿到的？”他问，连忙接过这本深紫色的笔记本。 

“斯拉格霍恩教授来过了，他送来的。”莉莉回答道，忍住不去叹气，“这是亚历克丝留在实验室里的，我想还是交给你比较好。” 

西里斯含糊地应了下来。“那给我吧。” 

莉莉走了之后，他盯着封皮上的“亚历克丝·埃弗利”发了一会儿呆，开始忍不住翻看笔记本。既然是她不要的东西，那么看看也无所谓吧？ 

他发现里面大部分都是一些稀奇古怪的魔咒，有些他见过，也有他没见过的，亚历克丝把黑魔法和白魔法都混杂着记在一起，像是根本不在意似的，偶尔还会记一些相关的其他咒语和能调动精神力的古代精灵语，那是他没有学过的东西。他看了开头的几页，向后继续翻着，笔记开始出现大段大段的德语，他怀疑是直接从某本书上面摘录的，往后的一些内容里，德语和英语交织在一起，他跳过了那些他无法理解的段落，发现又是黑魔法和白魔法混杂的魔咒和原理。 

西里斯发了一会儿呆，拿起笔记本，继续往后翻着。 

亚历克丝像是不了解那些黑魔法和白魔法的界限，但也可能只是她自己不在意而已。难道没有人跟她说过吗？比如她父亲？西里斯试图回想亚历克丝的父亲，他当然知道那是个离家出走的纯血叛徒，来自奥地利的埃弗利家族，在亚历克丝十五岁那年骤然病逝了，但除此以外的一切他都一无所知。他是个什么样的人？还有那个亚历克丝一直思念着的母亲，一个麻瓜，除此之外，他也不了解更多。他试图在脑海里描绘亚历克丝和她身后那两个模糊的影子，但他真的什么都不了解，她对自己的过去只字不提，就像他也不提他的过去一样。 

笔记本的最后一页夹了一片渡鸦的羽毛。他把它捏在手里翻来覆去地看了一会儿，发现那只是普通的羽毛而已，没有什么特别的。他知道渡鸦是她的守护神——看在梅林的份上，这个他还是知道的。 

莉莉给他的魔药里有一点安眠的成分，房间里的暖气烧得太旺，他攥着那片羽毛睡着了，梦里微风漾漾，泛着金光的水面上也泛着细细的波纹，木船上站着一对夫妇，一只渡鸦停在了男人的肩上。那是非常般配的一对，男人身材修长而消瘦，看上去大概三十多岁，有一双让他熟悉的蓝眼睛，女人似乎比他年轻一些，褐色的长发披在肩上。男人一看到西里斯就冷淡地皱着眉，这让西里斯感到莫名其妙，那个女人却朝他温柔地笑了笑，随后就转过身，对她丈夫低声地说了几句耳语，男人脸色缓和了不少，那双明亮的蓝眼睛意味深长地看了他一眼，又朝他点了点头。西里斯越发困惑，想上前追问，但船已经悠悠地开走了，不过一眨眼，就连影子也跟着一起消失了。 

他醒来，那片渡鸦的羽毛依旧静静地躺在掌心里，因为他的体温而隐隐发热。


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37 

西里斯终于可以正常走动了，那个伤口在合适的方法下早早地结了痂，在他腹部的位置留下了一道菱形的烙印，像暗红色的胎记一般地落在他肚脐右下侧。 

他开始利用空余时间去找亚历克丝。这个行为在凤凰社内部惹来了非议，西里斯本来就出身极端的布莱克家族，虽然早就被除名了，但谁知道还有没有藕断丝连。现在更好了，他还在到处找自己那个已经成了高级食死徒的女朋友。他在凤凰社开始被人怀疑，虽然詹姆和莉莉都支持他，愿意相信他的清白，但随着怀疑他的人变多，莱姆斯也开始忍不住怀疑西里斯这么做的动机。 

“如果你找到她的话，西里斯，你会怎么做？”莱姆斯是这么问的，在一次核心成员的会议结束之后，他们站在凤凰社总部的走廊里，詹姆略带忧虑地看了他们一眼，莱姆斯朝他点点头让他放心，詹姆转而带着莉莉出去了：哈利在他们开会的时候暂时交给费格太太，年轻的父母迫不及待想要去看看自己的孩子现在怎么样了。 

西里斯看了莱姆斯一眼，简短地回答。“带她回来。” 

“然后呢？” 

“让她待在这里，哪儿也别去。”西里斯确实是这么想的，他要断绝亚历克丝和那一切之间的关联，伏地魔、食死徒、黑魔法，他要保护她。 

莱姆斯又问。“你觉得可能性大吗？” 

“为什么不呢？”西里斯感受到莱姆斯语气里潜在的质疑。 

“她上次和你见面，你差点送了命！”莱姆斯隐隐抬高了音量，又被他自己压回去了，“难道你觉得她会听你的吗？西里斯，我真的建议你好好想想。” 

“你到底想说什么？”西里斯的脸色开始变得阴沉。 

“你为什么不让大家跟你一起找？詹姆？莉莉？我？”莱姆斯深吸了一口气，目光依旧是温和的，但不像以前那么放松了。 

西里斯在那一瞬间明白了月亮脸到底想要说什么，莱姆斯怀疑自己叛变了。 

莱姆斯的怀疑固然是没有根据的，但无可厚非的是，他在大是大非上比起西里斯更相信詹姆。詹姆哪怕再胡闹也知道有分寸，西里斯有时候就太为所欲为了，显得不够可靠。尖叫棚屋那件事之后，西里斯确实诚恳地道歉了，他们冷战了一段时间，后来莱姆斯也确实原谅了西里斯，但现在，不安感又浮现上来了，裂痕总是裂痕，莱姆斯不能假装它不存在，特别是凤凰社的活动都关乎生死，他们背负着太大的压力了。 

西里斯对于被怀疑的这件事感到出奇愤怒，他已经什么都没有了，但莱姆斯居然还在用这种荒诞至极的理由质疑他，西里斯因此而质疑莱姆斯是不是在挑拨离间，莱姆斯是个狼人，伏地魔手下又有那么多狼人，要怀疑的话，谁也没比谁干净。他们的怀疑都毫无根据，像是两个在对着影子大喊的小孩，捕风捉影得到的苗头也都被证明是子虚乌有，但他们确实伤了感情，开始变得不那么爱拿彼此开玩笑，话变少了。詹姆对此很头疼，但也无能为力，他当上了新手爸爸，只能一边照顾莉莉和哈利，一边试图缓和这两位好朋友的关系，他确实努力尝试过了，但是效果甚微。 

这或许也解释了他们为什么更加没注意到，彼得来的次数越来越多了，并且总是神出鬼没。 

亚历克丝在食死徒的地牢里发现了埃德加·伯恩斯，她偷偷去看了他一次，发现他蜷缩在角落里昏睡，脸色灰白，这让亚历克丝想到了困在陷阱里濒临死亡的动物，她把一袋打包好的火腿三明治和白藓悄无声息地放在了他的身边，想了想，还是从口袋里拿出了一个小药瓶，把里面的蓝色液体滴在了他的嘴唇上，等他自己慢慢地自然地吞咽下去。伯恩斯还在昏睡，但脸色缓和了不少，亚历克丝看看怀表，算了一下时间，感觉食死徒在他吃完食物之前不会再来了，所以她站起身离开，关上了地牢的门。 

如果她把伯恩斯就这样贸贸然地放出去，那自然是会被发现的。她还要继续想办法。 

令人头疼的事情一件接着一件，首当其冲的是亚历克丝和斯内普陷入了漫长的斗法，他们都不是好对付的人，在彼此面前尤其，亚历克丝因为水晶球那件事而得到了伏地魔的赏识，自此之后，斯内普像是疯了似的想要证明自己。 

当亚历克丝从地牢里回到食死徒的会议室，就听见伏地魔大声地宣布说他要找到预言之子。 

“感谢西弗勒斯，他给我提供了一条绝妙的消息。”伏地魔丝毫不掩饰自己想要手刃这个婴儿的迫切，“我们要找到哈利·波特，立刻找到他，然后解决一切。” 

那是莉莉的儿子！亚历克丝难以置信地瞪着斯内普，但她想起自己还在食死徒周围，很快还是掩饰住自己愤怒的神色。其实被看到了也没什么大不了的，大家都以为她是在嫉妒斯内普重新得到了伏地魔的青睐，贝拉看见亚历克丝失态都笑得哼了一声，虽然这一切都和她没关系。斯内普虽然在伏地魔面前得了势，但看上去也没什么喜悦的血色，依旧蜡黄，不过他脸色难看惯了，大家也不足为奇。 

“主人，”亚历克丝定了定神，缓缓开口，“您在魔法界所向披靡战无不胜，那个所谓的哈利·波特不过是个孱弱的婴儿……” 

“即便是婴儿，也要杀了他，以绝后患，”伏地魔气定神闲地反驳道，“婴儿都会长大的，亚历克丝，你连这个道理都不懂吗？” 

他微微侧过头，猩红的眼睛有恃无恐地打量着亚历克丝，她突然感受到强大的压迫，恐惧像一座山似的压在了她身上，让她无法呼吸。 

“是我唐突了，请您饶恕。”她惶恐地低下头，因为紧张，心脏砰砰地跳到喉咙口，“我非常相信您的力量，您一定能战胜他，这是毋庸置疑的。” 

伏地魔哼了一声，像是在接受她不合时宜的恭维，又像是对她的恐惧而感到满意，然后他朝着一众食死徒微微摆手。“散会吧。” 

食死徒感觉今天气氛不对，赶紧作鸟兽散，亚历克丝在人群中费力地寻找着斯内普的身影，然后她瞄准了那个消瘦的身影直接一挥魔杖打了上去，魔咒被他堪堪避开，他发现是她，皱着眉满脸厌恶地回敬了她一下神锋无影，被她魔杖发出的黑色闪电又挡开了，魔咒闪烁着到处乱飞，一时居然看不出胜负。 

食死徒知道他们俩不对付多时了，看他们决斗时的狠劲也不敢上来劝，干脆都躲得远远的，但又像是希望看他们你死我活似的赖在远处不肯离开，毕竟食死徒的活动无聊至极，除了男欢女爱的八卦之外，看他们俩各自在食死徒群体里党同伐异也不失为一桩有意思的事了。 

“你这个畜生，”亚历克丝恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“早就该死了！” 

“离我远点，”斯内普朝她啐了一口，脸色蜡黄，看上去并没有多少被重赏的春风得意，“你可别多管闲事！” 

她想拿着魔杖继续追上去打，但这时候斯内普突然化作一只黑色的蝙蝠，飞出窗外迅速地消失了。 

凤凰社那边应该很快就知道消息了，波特夫妇和他们的孩子早就被藏起来了。她每天为他们祈祷，但伏地魔在寻找预言之子这件事上异常小心，所有人都直接听命于他本人，亚历克丝连利用自己权力帮助波特夫妇的机会都没有。 

千万不能让伏地魔找到哈利。亚历克丝感到恐惧。她在考虑自己该怎么办，现在去凤凰社是没有用的，他们不会相信自己了，一定是这样，如果自己真的叛逃，她能给凤凰社带来的帮助也有限。难道她能直接抗衡伏地魔吗？显然做不到。 

她不由得更加痛恨斯内普，但最近斯内普行迹隐秘，像是不知道去什么地方了，她也没有办法过问，只好闷头继续自己想办法。 

亚历克丝在这时候听闻了拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇的死讯，在他和达丽雅·格林格拉斯结婚的第七天。整件事都办得相当低调，他死在了自己的床上，一个对死亡来说算得上有惊无险的地点，手上攥着一支细细长长的烟管，大家便都知道了这是怎么一回事。他抽得太多了，或许又尝试了一些其他令他兴奋的东西，死因是贪婪，或许还有过于沉溺享受。亚历克丝当时已经戒烟多时了，没有任何人怀疑她在里面做过手脚，大家都觉得这只是一场意外罢了。 

葬礼被安排在一个潮湿的雨天，急急忙忙选的日子，因为天气太热了，尸体放不了太久。沉甸甸的棺材缓缓地落到了巨大的坑里，发出轻微的“扑哧”一声，棺材底座有那么一指宽都陷入了潮湿的泥土里。整个葬礼都非常仓促，特别是考虑到死者的身份，这一切都显得过于简洁了，虽然礼数周全，但是没有献花仪式，没有精灵的唱诗班，什么都没有，只有哭哭啼啼的达丽雅·格林格拉斯·莱斯特兰奇贯彻始终。 

亚历克丝一个礼拜前刚刚去参加了他们的婚礼，就坐在卢修斯和纳西莎旁边的位置看他们立下誓言，现在又是葬礼，一切悲剧的始作俑者还毫无愧怍之情地站在一排一排的食死徒里，身上穿着规规矩矩的黑色长袍，衣襟上别了一朵白色的小花，苍白的脸上摆出一副虚伪的真诚和哀悼。真是太可惜了，是啊，太可惜了，但凡幻烟抽得节制一点都不会这样，唉，希望莱斯特兰奇夫人节哀顺变。 

仪式结束的时候，亚历克丝跟随宾客众人一起去了室内的冷餐会，露易丝·高尔一直跟在她旁边，那个昔日的室友现在依旧是没有长进的样子，一脸笨拙的谄媚，笑着对她说。“埃弗利，你现在可是发达了。” 

“我可算不上什么人物。”亚历克丝不动声色地推辞道。 

“难道你还有别的野心？”露易丝·高尔咋咋呼呼地问，然后又开始自问自答，“不过你一直和我们不太一样，你又不需要结婚。” 

纯血家族内部的年轻女性像是一定要早早结婚似的，也不知道这是谁规定的，所谓传统。亚历克丝心底对此嗤之以鼻，但对着露易丝·高尔还是虚假地笑了笑。“那你呢？你也要结婚了？” 

露易丝·高尔居然脸红了，不比一条缝大多少的眼睛里露出了罕见的娇羞和赧颜。“现在还没呢，但总是要结婚的。我爸爸和哥哥都为此发愁好久了呢，但我总觉得自己是可以嫁出去的。” 

亚历克丝也没有再问，露易丝·高尔很快就被冷餐台吸引了目光，匆匆告辞就离开了，到处都是食死徒们在窃窃私语，大部分都是在偷偷感慨莱斯特兰奇家族绝后，但也有一些在议论达丽雅·格林格拉斯·莱斯特兰奇。亚历克丝对这些都不感兴趣，随便转转就想找个借口离开——她可不想在莱斯特兰奇的家族墓地多逗留一秒。但这时候达丽雅·格林格拉斯·莱斯特兰奇朝她走了过来。 

“莱斯特兰奇太太，您好，”亚历克丝冷漠地抬起眼，仅仅表示礼貌地对她点了点头，“节哀顺变。” 

“我不需要你假惺惺。”达丽雅抬手拢了拢自己金色的长发，抿了抿嘴，神色十分高傲，作为一名新寡，她的打扮有些过于高调了，虽然袍子是黑色的，还戴着面纱，但黑面纱下的妆容仍然非常艳丽，珠宝首饰也一样不少，“我知道你不会真正为我难过的，埃弗利。” 

亚历克丝假笑。“很抱歉，居然让你这么想，”她有点想要找找达丽雅的不痛快，“我本来可一直以为我们是好朋友呢。” 

她当然知道达丽雅不喜欢自己，用一个更确切的词来说，她讨厌自己，但亚历克丝不那么清楚达丽雅的讨厌来自何处，可能因为自己是个混血，也可能是因为自己从未对她表露出顺从——就像从前露易丝·高尔那样。 

说到露易丝·高尔，她正和她哥哥一起在冷餐台附近转悠，亚历克丝朝那个方向瞥了一眼，发现那个熟悉的身影正在往盘子里垒蜂蜜奶油蛋糕和草莓果酱馅饼，或许还有加了樱桃的巧克力塔，看在梅林的份上，她可认不出那是什么。 

“和你说这些也没什么用了，反正你已经飞黄腾达了。”达丽雅从口袋里抽出一条淡粉色的丝绸手帕，擦了擦自己刚刚被雨水打湿的鬓角，亚历克丝立刻闻到了一股熟悉的玫瑰味，从前在寝室里的时候达丽雅就非常迷恋这种浓艳的香味。毫无疑问，达丽雅看上去依旧是高雅而美丽的，但浅色的眼睛总是睁得过大，又画了太浓的眼线，就这么定定地盯着人看，像是有一丝新婚丧夫命途多舛带来的神经质。 

亚历克丝不欣赏这种神经质，但她不得不承认自己隐秘地欣赏着昔日室友如今的颓唐。亚历克丝轻视露易丝·高尔，因为她除了甜点之外似乎脑子里装不下任何东西，但亚历克丝也瞧不起达丽雅，不是一路人，并且在亚历克丝看来，达丽雅的格局太小了，明明并不笨，却一心只想要个纯血男性来做自己终生的依靠，亚历克丝在心底里觉得这个想法可笑至极，达丽雅未必不能察觉到她心里在想什么，毕竟她比露易丝·高尔懂人情世故得多。她们俩之间像是没有恩怨，但又像是细微的不满在漫长的霍格沃茨学生生涯里积攒得太多，以至于单独拎出哪一件事情都显得没有代表性，也不足以击垮对方。 

她们各自沉默了一会儿，亚历克丝盘算着自己是不是真的该走了，她没什么话可以对达丽雅说。 

但这时候达丽雅突然上前一步，绞着手帕小心翼翼地压低了声音，对亚历克丝问道。“你有任何和他有关的消息吗？” 

亚历克丝愣了愣。“谁？” 

“还能有谁？”达丽雅死死地瞪着她，脸庞哀艳而愤怒，她紧紧地揪着那条手帕，环顾四周发现满场宾客似乎都没怎么注意到她们，干脆又走近了一步，压低了颤抖的声音问亚历克丝，“你知道雷古勒斯去哪里了吗？” 

亚历克丝有点吃惊，她感觉自己撞破了一个秘密，它和自己无关，但自己也不该知道。她停顿片刻，还是面色平静地告诉她。“我不知道，很抱歉。” 

“你不知道？”达丽雅眉毛倒竖，“你真的不知道？” 

“你到底想问我什么？”亚历克丝朝她皱了皱眉。 

“他，他没有告诉过你吗？”达丽雅急迫地又靠近了些，像是有些羞于启齿，“从来没有？他，他那时候……” 

达丽雅说不下去了，亚历克丝还是摇头，苍白的脸悲伤得很克制。“我很遗憾。” 

这似乎也是达丽雅意料到的结局，她的脸色变得绝望，轻微地摇了摇头，耳边的钻石耳坠也随之晃动着，像是两颗欲落不落的眼泪，呼吸变得急促起来。半晌，她伤心地问。“他死了吗？” 

亚历克丝还是摇头。 “没人知道。” 

“你们什么都没有找到，是吗？”达丽雅又问，脸上的表情很微妙地在悲伤和期待之间徘徊着。 

亚历克丝并不知道自己能不能透露食死徒内部的消息，但她觉得这没有什么关系，因为真的什么都没有找到，并且最近真的发生了太多事了，伏地魔目前正大张旗鼓地在找预言之子，食死徒们自然见风使舵，寻找雷古勒斯这件事就被搁置了下来。 

“是的，一无所获。”亚历克丝在心底里叹了一口气。 

“那么他就有可能还活着，是吧？”达丽雅抓住了亚历克丝的手臂，希冀地抬起眼，这显得她的神态更加神经质，但年轻的眼睛因为喜悦而闪闪发亮，非常美丽，“还是有可能的，是不是？” 

亚历克丝不知道该说什么。“也许是有可能的。” 

“那就好，那就好……我一定会等他的……”达丽雅像是得到了一个满意的答案，她松开了亚历克丝，又开始揪着自己的手帕，重新恢复了哀而不伤的遗孀身份，以莱斯特兰奇夫人的身份朝着满场的宾客缓缓走去。 

丧期一过，达丽雅在父母的安排之下又再婚了，这次是和一个名叫诺特的食死徒。因为身份，亚历克丝还是收到了请帖，和马尔福夫妇一起参加了达丽雅的第二次婚礼。她照例坐在很前排的位置上，面无表情地围观着打扮隆重的新人对彼此立下誓言，那都是离她很遥远的东西。但是亚历克丝始终没办法忘记莱斯特兰奇葬礼上的达丽雅，那或许是她们之间相处最融洽的一次，以前没有，而以后也不会再有。


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 38

世界并没有变得更好，时间永远都留给了争斗、谎言和死亡。可能这是人类的本质，人习惯花千万年的时间在原地打转。三天前，贝拉特里克斯抓到了隆巴顿夫妇，亚历克丝得知了这个消息，开始无可抑制地感到焦虑。

他们能抓到隆巴顿夫妇，同样能抓到莉莉和詹姆。她思索片刻，还是迈开步子，朝地牢走去。

“埃弗利，你去哪？”卢修斯·马尔福问道。

“地牢，”她朝卢修斯不假思索地说道，“难道不该好好拷问隆巴顿夫妇么？我可想知道凤凰社其他成员的下落了。”

卢修斯挑挑眉，不再说话。

一路上没有任何一个有黑魔标记的人能拦住亚历克丝，漆黑狭长的走道直接通往地牢，那当然不是个好地方，有很重的霉味，水渍黏附在石墙上，潮湿的空气还带来了难以忍受的阴冷。地牢里没有贝拉的声音，只有两个地位卑微的食死徒在站岗，一看她来了，都装出恭恭敬敬的样子，还帮她打开了门。

她连感谢都不想说，纯粹是懒得开口，匆匆丢下一句“别让任何人打扰我审讯”就把石门又重重地拍上了。隆巴顿夫妇坐在囚室的角落里，脸色灰败，松弛的神态还有些痛苦过后的虚脱，他们没有紧挨着彼此，但是拉着手，像是一对风雨来临时的鸟。她的目光沉沉地压在他们身上，爱丽丝·隆巴顿合着双眼，似乎还在昏迷，弗兰克·隆巴顿慢吞吞地站了起来，看他起身的动作就知道腿部受了伤。

“你来干什么，”弗兰克·隆巴顿挡在了太太面前，警觉地盯着她，“你要杀就杀了我们两个，我和爱丽丝绝对不会背叛凤凰社。”

爱丽丝听见说话声清醒过来，朝亚历克丝皱着眉。

亚历克丝看着他们，突然想到了詹姆和莉莉，心头浮起了一层微妙的云絮。他们都是非常勇敢的人。

她朝隆巴顿夫妇做了一个“安静”的手势，指了指门外，拿了魔杖在空中写着：“现在，尖叫。”

他们匪夷所思地瞪着她。

她看了看他们，继续在空中写道。“我不是来对你们施咒的，我想帮助你们，”她停顿片刻，才继续写道，“现在，尖叫。假装我在对你们施钻心咒。”

贝拉特里克斯在外面为非作歹的时候，亚历克丝不留痕迹地从她手里接过了拷问隆巴顿夫妇的任务。

“总是一无所获，”她是这么对黑魔王禀报的，苍白的脸上呈现出诚恳的不耐烦，“钻心咒让他们很痛苦，但他们什么也没透露。贝拉特里克斯审讯的时候他们也是一样的，对吧？他们可真是太不识好歹了。”

黑魔王的心思显然也不在隆巴顿夫妇身上，朝她挥挥手。“去继续做你该做的事，埃弗利。”

“是，主人。”她毕恭毕敬地颔首，打算离开时看见彼得鬼鬼祟祟地钻了进来，她又开始不安，直觉告诉她，彼得这次来的目的很可能和预言之子有关。

“主人，”彼得笑得露出一口黄牙，“我来告诉你个好消息——”

伏地魔制止了彼得继续往下说，转而说道。“亚历克丝，你该走了。”

她愣在原地，想不出理由继续听，不得不离开。“是的，主人，”她沉吟片刻，“恕我这般失态，我只是太想知道预言之子的下落了。”

“该你知道的时候，你总会知道的。”伏地魔傲慢地说道。

“是。”她无可奈何，只好转身离开，出了门就什么都听不到了，她站在过道里，浑身上下开始出冷汗，但她没想到的是，过了十分钟，她站在原地还没想到解决的办法，彼得就出来了，让她进去，说黑魔王要一起见她。

她连忙走进去，装作殷切地问。“请问主人有何吩咐？”

伏地魔慢慢地开口：“虫尾巴说，他和詹姆·波特，还有西里斯·布莱克在学生时代是朋友？”

她不知道彼得说了什么，沉默着没有开口。如果她说不的话，是不是伏地魔就不会相信虫尾巴了？

“虫尾巴的记忆是这么说的，我只是想当面问问你，既然虫尾巴说你可以作证，”伏地魔说道，他之前对这个凤凰社的叛徒摄神取念过了，“难道你对他们几个的关系有什么自己的看法？”

亚历克丝知道自己说别的都没有用了，要是她现在对他们撒了谎，伏地魔就会查看她的记忆，而这么大块的记忆并不好修改，特别是现在她感觉自己很紧张，根本不适合启用大脑封闭术。

她盯着伏地魔阴冷的目光，只好硬着头皮说。“是的，主人。”

“所以，你可以给他作证？”伏地魔又问。

她迟疑片刻，瞥了一眼一脸迫切恳求的虫尾巴，点点头。“……可以。”

“那我可就放心了，”伏地魔阴鸷地笑了，“通过虫尾巴，我早晚能知道预言之子的下落，谁让詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克都是轻信的傻瓜呢。”

她装作轻蔑地笑了笑。“是呢，”她略低着头，目光游离在伏地魔紧握着魔杖的手上，“我想，彼得和他们关系那么好，肯定总有办法的。”

“是的。埃弗利都知道我和他们关系非常好。”彼得连忙说。“我们都是您忠实的仆人，没必要骗您啊。”

“下次再见到你的时候，虫尾巴，”伏地魔居高临下地命令道，“我希望你能给我带来我要的消息。你们都下去吧。”

彼得出了门，对亚历克丝千恩万谢。“我下次一定会在伏地魔面前帮你美言几句的，埃弗利。”

她笑了笑，不置一词，盘算着该怎么找机会杀了他。

彼得和她故作亲近地道了别，瞬间化成了一只老鼠，直接钻进地缝里飞快地溜走了，亚历克丝这才知道他也是阿尼玛格斯，震惊地盯着他离去的足迹，彼得就这样在她眼皮子底下消失了。

她一直不知道彼得和伏地魔在密谋什么，只好重复着自己的工作，定期去“审讯”隆巴顿夫妇，偷偷给他们带去药品、干净的水和食物，还有另一间地牢里的埃德加·伯恩斯，但亚历克丝一直没有给他治疗那些黑魔法造成的伤口，其他食死徒会起疑。

更多的时间被她留在了捕获彼得上，她总是在食死徒总部的周围漫步，安静地等待着，但彼得一直没有出现。这令人紧张。亚历克丝知道自己必须赶在彼得第二次来食死徒总部前逮住他，让一切秘密以死亡的形式永远沉默，但彼得并不那么好找，亚历克丝觉得下水道里的每一只老鼠长得都一样，更何况她知道他大部分时间都在凤凰社，而她不知道凤凰社在哪里。

隆巴顿夫妇一直没有完全相信她，虽然他们全然接受了她带来的食物、水和伤药，但是并不愿意告诉她凤凰社的具体方位，怀疑她是食死徒派来的糖衣炮弹。这种怀疑不是毫无道理的，毕竟她从来都不是邓布利多的人，但亚历克丝已经无法再等待了。她决定自己去霍格沃茨找邓布利多，这样做的结果就是她会被当场扣押，她觉得自己的罪行足以在阿兹卡班待上十年八年，也许还不止，她的一生从此完了。

几乎是一种直觉，亚历克丝知道自己肯定没办法活着走出阿兹卡班——如果她不是无期徒刑的话，她可不觉得自己能有什么办法抵御摄魂怪，从小到大她的快乐都不多，那些能被她捕捉到的，只是萤火虫般的一点光而已，而它们也从她的生活里消失很久了。

她幻影移形到了霍格莫德，想要顺着记忆里的路走去霍格沃茨，但正好在这里，她看见了虫尾巴，他似乎刚从什么地方出来。

“埃弗利。”虫尾巴见四处无人，飞快地朝她走过来，“你来得正好，我要去找黑魔王了，我们一起去吧，我还要对你美言几句呢。”

她装出一副喜形于色的样子。“你知道了预言之子在哪里？”

“我知道了！”他笑得露出两颗嶙峋的大板牙，“西里斯果真把保密人给我了。”

亚历克丝愣了愣，又露出恍然大悟的神色。“果然他们很信任你呢。”

“那是当然的，西里斯说服了詹姆，他们都觉得这个主意棒极了。虽然，虽然詹姆对我很好，但是黑魔王确实很强大，是不是？”彼得看着她的脸色，停顿片刻才继续说道，“连你这样出色的女巫都对他效忠，是吧？我相信你的判断能力，埃弗利。虽然一开始我们有过一些误会，但是现在，我们都站在同一战线上了呢！这次我要是立了大功，我一定帮你多说几句好话，让黑魔王更加赏识你！”

亚历克丝并不打算用死咒，咒语太慢了，而是选择用藏在衣袖里的一把小刀。她把刀偷偷地捏在手心里，装作认真听他说话的样子，朝他不动声色地走近了一点，确保他不会在她动手的时候突然变成老鼠逃跑，左右看看，似乎确实没有什么人来往，不会有人知道她做了什么。

“彼得，你刚刚说他们住在哪里？”她小声地问，“我实在是太好奇了。你偷偷告诉我怎么样？”

“好啊，埃弗利，”彼得朝她又走近一步，“詹姆、莉莉和哈利藏在戈德里克山谷——”

一把银质的小刀从亚历克丝的掌心滑了出来，她飞快地用力一戳，刀刃直接扎中了虫尾巴的心脏，温热的鲜血一下子喷涌而出，飞溅在亚历克丝的脸上和头发上。虫尾巴满脸错愕地闷哼了一声，用尽全力挣扎着，亚历克丝咬住牙，确保刀全部没入了他的胸膛。

渐渐的，虫尾巴不会动了，彻底地死去了。

我做到了。亚历克丝忍不住笑了。我杀了凤凰社的叛徒，运气可真是太好了。

“你在做什么？”一个熟悉的声音颤抖着问。

亚历克丝转身，看见了西里斯惨白的脸，他像是受到了惊吓，瞪着她和虫尾巴血泊中的尸体，仿佛这一切是一场可怕的噩梦。

我什么都不怕了。亚历克丝的脸上依旧保留着狰狞的微笑。反正我早就完了，还有什么好怕的。为了你们这群格兰芬多蠢货，我真的尽力了。

“我杀了虫尾巴。”她一字一顿地说道。“我亲手杀了他。”

“你为什么要杀他？”他问，终于从惊吓里抽身而出，表情变得狂怒，“他能对你做什么？为什么不放过他？”

你是怎么沦落到今天这个地步的，亚历克丝·埃弗利。她不知道怎么做才是对的，也不想再把这一切纠正到对的轨道上了，她现在只想让事情变得更坏一点。

“就是因为他不会反抗！他太无能了！”她朝他心满意足地大笑，彼得的血从她脸上滴下来，“怎么样，西里斯？我杀了虫尾巴，我杀了彼得·佩迪鲁！”

“你疯了吗！”他朝她怒吼，冲过来想要制服她。

她往前跑，像真正的疯子一样尖声大笑。“我杀了可怜的虫尾巴！你想杀了我吗？帮你的好朋友报仇，怎么样？杀了我，你就能拿梅林骑士勋章啦！亚历克丝·埃弗利是个疯子，是个无恶不作的食死徒，是黑魔法的信徒——”

西里斯拔出魔杖往她脚下打了一道魔咒，她踉跄一下，但是没有摔倒，他眼疾手快地扯住她的肩膀，用力地捏住了她的手腕，想要把她制服。

“你打算杀了我吗？”她还在笑。如果真的死在他手里，这个故事也是好故事，名字就叫亚历克丝·埃弗利和她那充满讽刺的一生。

西里斯不说话，脸色阴沉地瞪着她。

亚历克丝自暴自弃地得出结论。“所以你还是要送我去阿兹卡班。”

“你个疯子！”他朝她怒吼，“你去了阿兹卡班会死的。你知道吗，你会死的！”

他双目布满血丝，额上青筋暴起，看上去是那么愤怒、惊恐而悲伤，以至于有一秒种的时间亚历克丝都被吓住了，但她很快就恢复到了无所畏惧的样子。她不想在他面前再认输了，她输够了。

“你这人可真奇怪，”她朝他冷哼了一声，“抓住我，又不杀我，也不把我送去阿兹卡班。”

“闭嘴！”他朝她又吼道。

“不准命令我！”她不甘示弱，愤怒至极地吼回去，“你有种就杀了我给你的好朋友报仇！可怜的小老鼠，死前还在对我求饶，但我一点也没有犹豫，我直接就用刀杀了他，魔杖都不屑于拿出来——”

他突然愣了愣，更用力地捏紧了她的手腕。“亚历克丝，”他用力地呼吸了一下，“你怎么知道彼得是老鼠？”

她也愣住了。

“你怎么知道彼得是老鼠的？”他开始颤抖，“亚历克丝，回答我。”

“我不仅知道他是老鼠，西里斯，”她轻声说道，“我还知道詹姆、莉莉和哈利藏在戈德里克山谷。”

他的脸色煞白，这才意识到彼得背叛了他们。“亚历克丝，我——”

她挑衅地看了他一眼。“你们格兰芬多的友情真是令人动容，只可惜你一碰到正义、勇敢之类的话题就没脑子，哦，不对，”她装腔作势地纠正道，“你本来就没脑子。”

他像是根本没听见她的话，松开了手。“对不起，真的对不起——”

她迎上他的目光，变得冷漠。“我不需要你道歉，西里斯，这没有意义。”

她转身想要离开，被他又拉住了。“跟我走吧，亚历克丝。”

她反讽地问。“你现在倒想把我抓捕归案了？”

“当然不。”他看上去焦灼而痛苦，“傲罗和凤凰社都在找你，我……我要把你藏起来，我会想办法的，我不能让他们找到你。”

她当然不会跟他走，又突然意识到这是一个可以羞辱他的机会，她要折磨他，要让他痛不欲生。

“容我提醒你，西里斯·布莱克，要是你把我藏起来，你就和食死徒同流合污了，”她擦了擦满是血迹的脸，露出冷笑，“那样你和其他布莱克又有什么两样？”

他语塞。“你，你至少帮——”

“我杀了彼得，但我可不是个好人，”她欣赏着他的脸色，“我沉迷黑魔法，手上有黑魔标记，还帮伏地魔用夺魂咒操控了很多人，难道这些都是假的么？我这样的人就该去阿兹卡班啊。”

“不，”他反驳道，“你不是——”

“你以为不让我去阿兹卡班的话你就是圣人，你以为你在救我，”她继续说道，语气变得嘲弄，“但这样的话，你怎么对得起那些凤凰社牺牲的人呢？他们中的每一个人都想杀我，是不是？”

他忍无可忍地吼道：“不要再说了！”

“我可还没说完呢，”她退后一步，阴森森地瞪着他，像蛇对狮子露出獠牙，“我看啊，你不过是个道貌岸然的小人，那套你口口声声想要用生命来捍卫的光明正义，其实在你心里根本一文不值——”

“闭嘴！”他打断了她，“无论如何，我不会让你再回到食死徒那里去的。”

继续伤害他。她对自己说。不能跟他走，不能心软，想想那些过去的痛苦，凭什么他一回头就能得到谅解，这世界上没有这种道理。

“你说你会保护我，”她突然想到了该怎么再折磨他一下，可能在这方面她确实是个不折不扣的天才，“可我不觉得。”

“为什么？”他像是感到匪夷所思，“我当然，当然会保护你——”

要爱还是要赢的这个问题，亚历克丝以前觉得只要爱就足够让她快乐了，她曾经以为在西里斯面前输赢可以不计较，但不可否认的是，她一直都很想赢一把，可能赢了也什么都得不到，可是她就是想尝尝赢的滋味。

“反正，”她一字一顿地说道，“我不相信你。”

她感觉自己终于得逞了，脸上得意地笑了，但又忍不住在心底里偷偷地哭了，因为赢了也真的一无所有，快乐不属于她。

还没等西里斯抓住她的手，她一抽魔杖，在他面前飞快地施了一个障眼法，逃走了。


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 39

1981年10月31日，戈德里克山谷一片风平浪静，没有任何不速之客造访。

詹姆抱着哈利在小小的客厅里玩着，他一挥魔杖就变出了不同颜色的烟雾，这些魔咒对他来说当然都是小意思，大脚板也会用这些逗哈利玩，虽然他已经很久没来波特家了，凤凰社耗费了大家全部的时间。

“要不是斗篷还在邓布利多那里，”晚餐开始之前，詹姆抱着哈利说道，“我还真想出去看看。”

“总会有机会的，詹姆，别太着急，”莉莉把搅拌机里的食物倒在哈利的小碗里，转而亲了亲儿子的额头，“来，哈利，吃晚饭啦——”

哈利高兴地咯咯直笑，莉莉总会做他喜欢吃的食物，他的每一天都是那么快乐，能够在父母慈爱的注视下一天天长大。

莉莉在吃饭的时候问道。“大脚板来信了吗？有亚历克丝的下落了吗？”

“还没。”詹姆的表情变得严肃，“等我把斗篷从邓布利多那里拿回来，我和大脚板一起去找吧，他够忙的了。”

“我就知道亚历克丝不会跟随他们，”提起最好的朋友，莉莉的语调变高了，“她是那么好的人。”

詹姆吻了吻莉莉的额头，语气非常坚定。“我们总会把她带回凤凰社的，食死徒不会放过叛徒，我们还要好好地谢谢她，是吧？”

“还要道歉，”莉莉想起那些他们对峙的时刻，感觉自己心都碎了，她叹了一口气，把哈利从婴儿椅上抱了起来，“她还没有见过哈利呢。”

“她还会当哈利的教母吗？”詹姆突然问，“大脚板他——唉，你也知道的。”

莉莉愣了愣，认真地想了一会儿，她当然知道西里斯是个好男人，也是她和詹姆的朋友，她当然希望他得到幸福，但莉莉如果站在亚历克丝的角度替她考虑，就难免迟疑了，她很难不替自己最好的朋友去恨他，但感情真的太复杂了。

莉莉得不出一个答案。

“我不知道，詹姆。”她抱紧了哈利，仿佛哈利是她青春期最喜欢的毛绒玩具，“我希望她快乐。”

哈利不知所以地“嗷”了一声，抱紧了母亲。

过了没几天，詹姆就从邓布利多那里拿回了隐身斗篷，每天一大早他都披着斗篷出去巡视，偶尔还偷偷地解决了几个食死徒。

他是在一个街角发现了西弗勒斯·斯内普的，那个他学生时期的宿敌，正阴郁地待在角落里，不知道在盘算着什么。

他们之间的矛盾，最初是因为斯内普侮辱他父亲，再加上青春期詹姆能体会到斯内普对莉莉隐晦的渴望，但是现在已经不是当年的小打小闹那么简单了，能让他们反目成仇的东西真的太多了，不同的阵营，对立的观念，还有无数条鲜活的生命。

詹姆披着隐身斗篷偷偷走近斯内普，他要把斯内普控制住，总不能继续放任他和其他食死徒一起兴风作浪。

他看准时机掀开斗篷对斯内普开始施昏迷咒，斯内普躲开了，一回头发现是他，脸上立刻涌现出憎恶，直接一道神锋无影甩了过去，又被詹姆躲开了。

“波特，”斯内普最恨的人就是詹姆，此刻冤家路窄，恨不得除之后快，蜡黄的脸都因为愤怒而扭曲了，显得更加可怖，“你可真该死！”

詹姆一手抓住自己的隐形斗篷，另一手挥了挥桃花心木魔杖，冷漠地看向他的老敌人。“看来你只会这点花样。投降吧，斯内普，算你做的最后一点好事。”

斯内普口不择言，对着詹姆又是一道强烈的黑魔法。“你这个不学无术的蠢东西！下地狱吧！”

詹姆挡开了，回敬了他另一道昏迷咒，魔咒擦过了斯内普的肩膀，但是没有击中。詹姆又上前对他发了一道咒语，和斯内普的神锋无影撞在了一起，互相弹开了。

“你就是一头愚蠢的猪，波特！”斯内普咬牙切齿地咒骂道，“该死！”

詹姆没有再说什么，他早就过了呈口舌之快的年纪了，而是专心地对付着斯内普，想要早点把他控制住。

他们的动作都非常快，毫不留情，毕竟能让他们决斗的东西真的太多了。

打斗的时候，他们俩的咒语飞得到处都是，根本无暇顾及周围的情况，一个食死徒偷偷地逼近了詹姆，想要给他一点颜色看看。

那个食死徒刚踏出一步，连魔杖都还没对准詹姆，就突然被一道背后飞来的阿瓦达索命咒打中了，扑通一下子倒在了地上，死了。

斯内普一分神险些被詹姆打中，他突然想到自己在詹姆手下的那些败绩，羞辱感在他的心底里炸裂开，恼羞成怒地挥出一道阿瓦达索命咒，又被詹姆灵活地躲开了。

“滚，波特！”斯内普气急败坏地喊道，他想要再发一个厉害的咒语，他发誓今天绝对要让波特死在这里，但他还没开始挥魔杖，一道魔咒突然打了过来，击中了他的手腕，魔杖飞了出去。

詹姆意料到是有人在帮他，他看准时机想要对斯内普发昏迷咒，但斯内普变成了一团黑雾里的蝙蝠，一溜烟地逃走了。

今天不是我的日子罢了。斯内普在心底里是这么给自己开脱的。看样子波特给自己找了个帮手，那个蠢货。

詹姆大呼遗憾，但也只能眼睁睁地看着斯内普逃走，他朝魔咒飞出的方向看了看，是一道狭窄的被黑暗覆盖的巷子，如果仔细看，能看见一个模糊的人影，但是他认不出那个是谁。

“你出来吧。放心，我不会伤害你的。”他朝着黑影扬声说道。“你帮了我，我还要谢谢你。”

亚历克丝拿着魔杖从阴影里慢慢地走了出来，站在他面前。乌黑的头发让她看上去更加苍白，嘴唇和指甲都是血红的，但那种笼罩在她周身的阴郁和疯癫都暂时消失了，阳光下的她看上去非常温和。

詹姆喜出望外。“是你啊，亚历克丝，我们都在找你呢。”

他说的“我们”是指他和大脚板，亚历克丝意识到了这个，但心里已经一点情绪也没有了，可能早就该结束了。

她朝詹姆谨慎地点点头。詹姆看她身上似乎没有受伤，转而又急切地说道。“跟我们回去吧，大脚板他非常担心你，还有莉莉，她也是——”

亚历克丝根本没有在听詹姆说话，她在心底里盘算着自己的计划，冷不防地打断了他，压低了声音问。“你的斗篷还在手上，对吗？”

她当然知道詹姆有斗篷。四年级的时候他还是个趾高气扬自命不凡的男孩，在亚历克丝心中非常惹人嫌，学校爆发瘟疫的时候，詹姆大半夜去病房调查就带着他的那个传家宝，还给她献宝似的演示过一遍。

波特和他拥有的无数好东西，亚历克丝当时在心底里是这么评价的，他看上去就是被命运之神眷顾的人，她觉得他和自己不是一路人，但也说不上有别的什么情绪，只是实在觉得他缠着莉莉很烦人。说到底，她知道西里斯不会这样没皮没脸地缠着她，她不想让自己羡慕那些注定没有的东西，太浪费生命了。

“在，就在我手里，”詹姆捏住了隐身斗篷，表情认真起来，“要我做什么？我都乐意。”

亚历克丝觉得自己抓住了一次可以摧毁伏地魔的机会。她要摧毁他，和他那群没脑子的附庸。

“披上你的斗篷，”她的声音开始颤抖，因为恐惧，也因为孤注一掷的紧张，“我带你去食死徒的总部，你要记住和它有关的一切。”

入口在一间废弃仓库的背面，灰色的墙上有黑漆漆的双开木门，黄铜门把手足足有正常的两倍那么宽，看上去整个仓库都很破旧，如果只是在路上漫步的话，詹姆根本不会注意到这个地方，更何况这是一个他之前只听过名字但是没有去过的英国小镇，附近别说巫师了，恐怕连一只麻雀都没有，仅有的一个建筑物是三英里外的乡村教堂，但似乎也已经废弃多时了。

詹姆披着隐形斗篷，跟在亚历克丝身后一起走到食死徒总部的入口，亚历克丝伸出手，在双开木门的把手上按了一下，突然门把手里跳出一个透明的圆盘，上面摆着七块画着怪异符号的石头，她把石头摆成一个图案，等了一会儿，石头和圆盘都不见了，门开了。

她走了进去，故意走得很慢，防止詹姆东看西看的时候跟丢。

第一层是食死徒平时聚集的地方，除了一间巨大的会议室之外几乎没什么值得提防的地方，她在第一层里面走来走去，詹姆跟着她，努力把一切地形记在脑子里。

然后亚历克丝下了楼，在地下一层又晃了一圈，路上不断有食死徒跟她致意，想要对她献殷勤，她像往常一样冷漠地谢绝了。

“埃弗利，”穆尔塞伯高声说道，“我还在想你到底去哪儿了呢！”

“你以为呢？”她略带傲慢地挑了挑眉，“当然是替黑魔王效力去了，现在预言之子还没找到，每个人都要多努力才行，你说是吧？”

“是这样。”穆尔塞伯附和道，“黑魔王一定非常器重你。”

她浅笑。“比不上斯内普。”

“自从黑魔王知道了预言之子那回事之后，谁比得上他呢？”说道这个，穆尔塞伯难免有些不满，“他可太会邀功了。”

“主人还在吗？”亚历克丝意有所指，“我记得他总是待在地下三层最靠北的那间方形的房间。”

“大概还在，”穆尔塞伯狐疑地打量她一番，“你有什么要和他汇报的吗？”

“那倒是没有，怕他责问罢了。”她随口找了个理由，“毕竟隆巴顿夫妇和伯恩斯什么都没招，他们可都是我在负责审讯。”

穆尔塞伯也听说了这件事，在心底幸灾乐祸，但表面上还是装出假惺惺的同情。“祝你好运吧，埃弗利。我可帮不了你。”

她就这样若无其事地带着波特在食死徒总部来来回回地晃了一圈，从入口到最底下的地牢，每一道走廊都慢慢地走了一遍，还给他暗示了伏地魔总是待着的那些地方。她在食死徒里的地位非常高，哪怕别人看到她也只当她是在四处巡视，并没有什么值得奇怪的。

詹姆一直披着斗篷，偷偷地研究这个地方每一处的构造。他确定自己能够凭着记忆画出完整的地形图来，学生时代的活点地图就是这么来的。

最后，亚历克丝原路返回，送他出去。

他们站在荒无人员的树林边上，四周都没有任何人，詹姆掀开斗篷，迫不及待地提议。“回凤凰社吧，亚历克丝，莉莉，我，还有大脚板，我们都保证不会让你——”

“不让我去阿兹卡班？”她嘲讽地笑了，说实在的，这样的她让詹姆更加感到熟悉。

“不不不，当然不止——你该像被英雄一样对待。”詹姆抓抓脑袋上的一头乱毛，真诚地说道，这时候他突然想起什么，又说道，“对不起，过去的事真是太抱歉了。”

亚历克丝默不作声，过了一会儿才小心翼翼地问。“莉莉还好吗？”

“莉莉？她非常好，”提到妻子，詹姆高兴地笑了出来，“还有哈利，你该见见他的，他是个很活泼的孩子，一岁多了，眼睛和莉莉长得一模一样。”

亚历克丝在心底里构想着哈利的模样，一个奶声奶气的小男孩，眨巴着一双淡绿色的眼睛，总是在笑，或许有点调皮，但肯定是个心地善良的好男孩，因为那是莉莉的孩子。

她微笑了一下。“我为你们高兴。”

“我带你去看看哈利怎么样？莉莉肯定高兴坏了，还有，西里斯是哈利的教父，”詹姆说道，“说到他，亚历克丝，你可能不知道，但他一直在担心你，到处找你想把你带回安全的地方。一直都是。”

可能詹姆确实有一种天分叫做哪壶不开提哪壶。亚历克丝并不那么想要提起西里斯，他就像一个她人生里光彩夺目的错误，令她坐立不安，一想到他，她就痛苦得失去理智。西里斯确实伤害过她，因为他太愚蠢了，亚历克丝在心底里经常嘲笑他，但不可否认的是，西里斯的愚蠢也是善良的愚蠢，是正向的，是无心的，他死去后在梅林面前忏悔时都可以问心无愧。相比之下，她的报复就显得过于阴暗了，她伤害他的本意就是想让他痛苦。可能她就是这样的人，匍匐在阴暗角落里渴望阳光，但是心里还是住着魔鬼。

她脸上的笑意渐渐散尽了。

“我想还是过一阵吧，”她飞快地说道，“我还有事情没有做好，总得照看隆巴顿夫妇和伯恩斯。真让贝拉特里克斯他们审讯可就不好了。”

隆巴顿夫妇和伯恩斯的安危确实也非常重要，詹姆之前可没想到这一茬。他认真地点点头。

“我觉得我们很快就会再见面的，”他坚定地说道，“凤凰社和食死徒终有一战，可能已经不远了。”

亚历克丝平淡地说道。“我等待着那一天。”

她刚要走，就被詹姆叫住了。

“等一下，”他从口袋里摸出一个东西，递给她，“这个你收好。”

亚历克丝拿在手里，发现是一面镜子，确切地说，双面镜。“这有什么用？”

詹姆解释道。“如果你有任何问题，拿着双面镜就可以联系到我们。只要别在其他食死徒面前使用它，一切都会很安全。”

她把镜子收进口袋里。“我明白了，”她看看天色，“我感觉你该走了，今天晚上食死徒要开会。”

“你有什么口信要我转交给大脚板的吗？”詹姆最后问道。“或者纸条什么的也可以，他很担心你。”

亚历克丝原本是什么都不想说的，她在脑海里飞快地回忆了一遍那些往事，他们像孩子一样纯粹地投入地相爱，然后又像孩子一样肆无忌惮地伤害对方。她飞快地抽出一张纸条，挥挥魔杖写了一行字，然后把纸条折起来递给詹姆。

“劳驾，帮我给他吧。”

“好，当然。”詹姆钻进隐身斗篷里，“我该走了。注意安全，亚历克丝。”

晚上，西里斯飞快地跑进了波特家，莉莉抱着哈利开了门。“快来，大脚板，詹姆都等你好久了。”

“詹姆说亚历克丝留给我信了，是吗？”西里斯进了屋子，连忙问道。

“对。”詹姆从楼上下来，手里拿着一张食死徒总部的粗略图纸，他已经快画完了，“我碰到她了，她带我去了食死徒总部。”

“她没和你回来？”西里斯露出意料之中的失落。其实他多半也意识到了，亚历克丝不会那么轻易地回凤凰社，但食死徒总部真的太危险了。她如果被任何人发现马脚就完了。

“她说她有其他事，到时候我们发信号去接应她，”詹姆说道，“她有用双面镜和你对话吗？”

“没有。”西里斯的那一面双面镜一直都非常安静，什么声音都没有。

“她似乎说食死徒在开会？”詹姆记得亚历克丝是这么说的。

“你千万不要主动对双面镜说话，大脚板，那样她就麻烦了。”莉莉连忙叮嘱道。

“当然。”西里斯把自己的那面双面镜拿出来看了一眼，又放回了口袋里，又问詹姆，“她的纸条呢？”

詹姆从口袋里掏出来那张薄薄的羊皮纸，折得很匆忙，西里斯连忙打开它，愣住了。

里面只有一句话，和她以往的书写习惯相比，纸条上的字迹显得过于潦草了，估计是写得飞快。

“我为过去的一切感到很抱歉。A.埃弗利”


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 40

亚历克丝到底对什么感到抱歉。一切到底包括什么。他们之间的误会？那些不必要的争吵？包括爱的部分吗？西里斯从来不敢细想那张纸条上的字到底意味着什么，他把纸条小心翼翼地放在了自己的身边，开始投身凤凰社的工作，他们决定在11月进行一次对食死徒总部的夜袭，以邓布利多为首的凤凰社终将和伏地魔以及食死徒决一死战，西里斯知道这一天总会来临。

临战前的12小时，西里斯坐在自己的床上，身边放着准备穿的巫师袍和鞋子，最后看了一眼纸条。床头柜上依旧摆着亚历克丝的相框，照片上的她穿着白色的裙子，手里捧着一堆野花，朝他飞快地转过身，明亮的蓝眼睛期待而略带羞涩地看向他。那时候他们十六岁，还没有到十七岁，所有的悲伤都带着少年人的故作老成，如果那时候告诉他们未来会发生什么，怕是也觉得这都是天方夜谭，他们都只愿意相信自己看到的东西。

他抚摸了一下相框，无声地对她道歉，然后起身，开始做大战之前最后的准备。

“他们还是什么都没有招？”伏地魔坐在自己的宝座上，漫不经心地摆弄着自己的魔杖，却还是抬起了那双猩红的眼睛，定定地看向亚历克丝。

“是的，主人。”她谦卑地低下了头。

“依我看，还是早点杀了算了。”贝拉特里克斯在后面大声说道。

伏地魔没有做声，阴晴不定地看了一眼贝拉特里克斯。“别出声，贝拉，我想你该退下了。”

贝拉特里克斯对此非常不满意，但看在主人的份上，瞪了亚历克丝一眼，还是顺从地离开了会面室。

“我们来谈谈，”他漫不经心地问，“亚历克丝，你说该怎么处理他们呢？”

她不知道伏地魔为什么会这么问，他是那么独断专行的人，基本不会参考下属的意见，她有点害怕，但还是强装镇定地思考了一会儿，说道。“要不还是再关押一阵？好不容易抓来的凤凰社成员，杀了多浪费。”

“嗯哼。”伏地魔没有说话，过了一阵才换了个话题。“你最近有看到虫尾巴么？”

“虫尾巴？”她装作不知情的样子，“我以为他一直单线跟您联系。”

“他太久没来了，我怀疑波特或者布莱克杀了他。”伏地魔毫不掩饰地流露出轻蔑，“可怜的虫尾巴，他连叛徒都当不好。”

她不知道该怎么回答，沉吟片刻。“确实有可能吧。”

“他们学生时代和你关系都不错，是吧？虫尾巴是这么说的。”伏地魔继续说道，“我可一直很信任你，亚历克丝，你可别在虫尾巴这件事上对我有所隐瞒。”

亚历克丝的第一反应是伏地魔知道她杀彼得，但这是不可能的——他如果知道了，她根本活不过第二天，她的脸色煞白，心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼，深呼吸两下才继续说道。“我不可能骗您，主人。我学生时代确实和他们有过一段时间的接触，您也知道波特夫妇和布莱克他们都是非常出色的巫师，但很快我和他们就因为信念不同而分开了。”她越说越顺，“谁让他们有眼无珠，不支持纯血统论，也不接受黑魔法呢。并且，他们都是格兰芬多，而我是斯莱特林，两个学院向来水火不容——”

伏地魔笑了笑，但肯定不是觉得这两个学院的争斗有意思极了。

她看了一眼伏地魔的脸色，继续说道：“并且我确实差点杀了布莱克，在我和他上次见面的时候，斯拉格霍恩的房子里。没有人会杀自己爱的人，主人，您说是吧。”

亚历克丝·埃弗利显然表现得非同凡响。

“我知道这件事。”他评价道。

正当她以为伏地魔打算放过她的时候，他突然朝她伸出了枯瘦的手。“那就给我查看一下你的记忆吧。”

伏地魔的反应出乎她意料，但她别无选择，只能恭恭敬敬地上前去。“是的，主人。”

他的紫衫木魔杖抵在她的额头上，她闭上眼，一股强大的力量立刻窜到了她的脑海里，横冲直撞地到处寻找着，她试图放松，想要修改掉最近自己背叛的痕迹，但他像是志不在此，匆匆地翻看了一眼就往她的记忆更深处探寻了。

霍格沃茨的黑湖旁，围着红橙色围巾的女孩向她一步步走来，杏仁形状的绿色眼睛微笑着注视着她，酒红色的长发像瀑布似的垂在背后。

“波特说是你捡到了我的书。我想来说声谢谢。”

“我记得你的名字，埃弗利，对吧？”

“其实你可以叫我莉莉，”红发女孩拿了一块太妃手指饼，只咬了一半，回过头朝她亲密地微笑着，“如果你愿意的话，我也想叫你亚历克珊德利亚。”

“你妈妈叫你亚历克丝？她一定非常爱你。”

不。莉莉。

伏地魔的魔杖松开了。“看来你从小就是波特太太的朋友，亚历克丝。她是凤凰社的核心社员。”

“我十七岁之后就再也没有见过她了，主人，”她闭上眼，“请相信我的忠诚。”

“我当然相信你的忠诚，”他微笑，“但是你要去做一件事，给我一个更有力的证明。”

她恭恭敬敬地低下头。“悉听尊便。”

伏地魔命令道。“在我找到预言之子的时候，我要你亲手杀了她，亚历克丝，用她的死来证明你的忠诚。”

“是，主人。”她跪伏在地上，答应道，“你有我的承诺。”

“那好，我要一个誓言，”伏地魔朝她伸出手。“牢不可破的誓言。”

亚历克丝只能把手搭上了他冰冷的胳膊，他的皮肤阴冷得就像蛇一样，让她浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。“我发誓，我会……”她停顿一秒，“我会打败莉莉·伊万斯·波特。”

一道闪着金光的火舌从伏地魔的魔杖顶端发射出来，紧紧地缠绕在他们的手上，消失了。

“下去吧，”伏地魔满意地挥挥手，“期待你到时候的表现，亚历克丝。”

亚历克丝走到门外，因为惊慌而几乎虚脱，她看了看自己之前接触过伏地魔的手，满头的冷汗都要滴了下来。角落里的一个黑影动了动，但最终还是没有现身。

冷静了一会儿之后，亚历克丝独自朝着楼下走去，她打算去看看地牢里的囚犯们。

混乱就是在这时候开始的，她听见了有食死徒在惊慌地尖叫，似乎还有咒语发射时的声音，她敏锐地察觉到了可能是他们来了，朝入口飞快地跑去，许多个她没见过的生面孔都朝着食死徒总部冲了进来。

食死徒不停地围成人墙，举起魔杖朝入侵者们发射咒语，一个独眼的白发老人站在凤凰社成员的最中间，狠狠地瞪着食死徒，用力地一挥魔杖，咒语像个光圈似的全部弹开，食死徒发出一阵尖锐的惨叫。

“快！快！”穆迪大叫着，“我们要冲进去——冲进去！”

金斯莱第一个突破重围，对迎面而来的食死徒一个个发射魔咒。

凤凰社来了。亚历克丝激动地在凤凰社人群里寻找着熟悉的身影，卢平在朝多洛霍夫发射昏迷咒，她趁乱举起魔杖朝着多洛霍夫的背后挥出一个阿瓦达索命咒，那个精通黑魔法的食死徒被击中了，倒在了地上，一动不动了。

“亚历克丝！”莱姆斯发现是她，朝她大叫，“我们都来了！”

她在混乱的人海里继续搜寻着其他人，詹姆在和洛克伍德决斗，莉莉也来了，对诺特发射着昏迷咒，尖叫声和念咒声几乎要把整个食死徒总部掀翻了，不停有人被魔咒击中，倒在地上被踩踏的也不在少数。

贝拉特里克斯是在这时候出现的。

“你们这些肮脏的东西！都该死！我要替黑魔王惩罚你们！”她破口大骂道，朝着距离最近的莉莉发射一道阿瓦达索命咒，莉莉正对付着诺特来不及躲，詹姆大叫着，但那道绿光被一道突然出现的黑色闪电打偏了，径直击中了旁边的石头雕像，一大块石头砸了下来，差点砸中旁边的万斯。

贝拉错愕地瞪着不远处举着魔杖的亚历克丝，狂怒至极地大吼。“你个叛徒！你背叛了主人！”

亚历克丝没有说话。

贝拉一想到之前亚历克丝装作顺从的模样就恨得咬牙切齿，高高举起魔杖想要对亚历克丝发射死咒，但另一道魔咒突然打到了她面前，地上瞬间出现了一指宽的裂痕。

“你这个疯女人，”西里斯阴沉地瞪着自己的堂姐，“离她远一点。”

西里斯和贝拉特里克斯决斗起来，他发射魔咒时的动作势如闪电，一道道带着火星的魔咒从魔杖顶端飞了出来，和贝拉特里克斯发出的咒语连连撞击在一起，空中散发出淡淡的焦味。

“亚历克丝，过来！到我们这边来！”莉莉朝她大喊。所有食死徒都知道她叛变了，这时候只有和凤凰社在一起才是安全的。

她朝莉莉走了过去，抓住莉莉的手，把她拉到旁边的空地上，暂时离开双方对峙的战局。

莉莉说道。“邓布利多已经去找伏地魔了。”

仿佛为了验证她的话，整个总部的天花板迅速地抖动了一下，黑魔王在和本世纪最伟大的白巫师决斗。

亚历克丝想起那个牢不可破的誓言，飞快地说道。“莉莉，相信我。”

莉莉不解地看着她。

亚历克丝举起魔杖。“除你武器。”

柳木魔杖从莉莉手里飞了出去，还没等莉莉反应过来，亚历克丝捡起了魔杖，重新递给莉莉。

“我们会再见的。”亚历克丝说道，然后她飞快地转身，消失在了黑暗的走道上。

还有囚犯们。囚犯们还没放出来。

亚历克丝赶到地牢里，原来在这里看守的食死徒也都不在了，显然是去前方支援了，她用力一挥魔杖，地牢里的每一扇门都被炸开了，地牢里一片尘土飞扬，到处都是爆破声。

“快点离开！”她在旁边的墙面上用魔杖画了一个怪异的符号，石墙突然消失了，变成了一个装满了魔杖的柜子，“每个人都拿着自己的魔杖，离开这里！”

隆巴顿夫妇搀扶着彼此走出地牢，他们飞快地找到自己的魔杖，刚打算离开的时候，爱丽丝·隆巴顿突然朝着亚历克丝大喊。“当心背后——”

还没等亚历克丝回过头，一道魔咒就朝着她飞来，弗兰克·隆巴顿飞快地使出一道盔甲咒，帮她挡住了。

西弗勒斯·斯内普朝她一步步逼近，脸色阴郁而充满恨意，披着黑袍的身影像一团黑色的雾。

亚历克丝这才反应过来，那个伏地魔会见室门口的黑影是他。斯内普一直在偷听伏地魔和她的对话。

“你们先走，去楼上和凤凰社会和，”亚历克丝朝隆巴顿夫妇说道，又轻蔑地看向斯内普，“至于他，交给我来对付。”

她还没有跟他好好算账。

斯内普朝她冲了过来，直接就是一道阿瓦达索命咒，亚历克丝躲了过去，朝他发射了一道黑色的闪电，被斯内普用神锋无影挡了过去。黑色的闪电如雨点一般地劈向了斯内普，被他一一躲开，然后他后退一步，又对她挥出一道阿瓦达索命咒。

他是来杀她的。

不自量力的东西。亚历克丝朝他挥出了另一道魔咒，咒语撞在一起击碎了一整面墙，发出震耳欲聋的巨响。

西里斯打败了贝拉之后就用咒语控制住了她，把她交给了其他傲罗，他们和莉莉一边往里面突围一边寻找着亚历克丝，但她不见了，就在焦头烂额之际，詹姆突然指着一个地方。“他们在那里！”

那是一个高高的山崖，斯内普不停地挥舞着阿瓦达索命咒，亚历克丝一步步往后躲着，她已经有些体力不支了。斯内普的疯狂攻击是不顾后果的，他的身上已经被她打中了很多次了，但还在不断地攻击着她，想要置她于死地。

“投降吧，斯内普。”亚历克丝朝他扬了扬下颌。“难道你觉得你还可以继续决斗么？”

斯内普啐了一口，他身上已经遍体鳞伤了，但还是举起魔杖。“阿瓦达索命！”

亚历克丝挡掉了死咒，转而又是一道黑色的闪电朝斯内普劈了过去，斯内普连续回击两道神锋无影，她抖抖魔杖，在空中画出一个银色的六芒星，像盾牌似的挡住了咒语，她咬着牙抵抗着斯内普的攻击，银色的火光在空中炸成一团寒冷的光球。

“住手。”莉莉对斯内普举起魔杖，冷漠而愤怒，“斯内普。你已经没有退路了。”

斯内普惊异地看向莉莉，他的脸上闪过强烈的痛苦，但很快就被克制住了。亚历克丝停住了攻击，她确实快要没力气了，真的太累了。

看到他们都来了，她终于放松下来，斯内普站在离她不远处，把魔杖放到了地上，做出了束手就擒的姿势。

“亚历克丝。”西里斯朝她走去，他伸出手，这个漫长的黑夜就要结束了。

她看向他。她这辈子最甜蜜的劫难就站在她面前，微卷的黑发垂在沾满灰尘的脸颊边上，他有着男人的躯体，眼睛却还像个男孩，他们四目相对，她的脑海里飞速闪过一切和他有关的悲欢离合。

她没有朝他伸出手，也没有拒绝，只是站着，感受到风簌簌地吹过她的头发，她突然感到茫然。

在这时，亚历克丝突然听见莉莉的尖叫。“住手！”

斯内普不知道什么时候又捡起了魔杖，对着亚历克丝飞快地使出了他今晚的最后一道神锋无影，亚历克丝浑身一激灵，讶异地睁大了眼睛，在莉莉的尖叫声里向后倒去，她听见西里斯在叫她，但是一切都发生得太快了，无事于补。

她从悬崖跌落，黑夜吞噬了她。

西里斯试图施加减速降落咒，但亚历克丝还是消失在了一片漆黑的悬崖下。那一晚他差一点就当场杀了斯内普，莉莉和卢平都试图拦住他，无果，詹姆过来的时候带来了今晚唯一的一个好消息。邓布利多赢了，黑魔王消失了。

那时候西里斯正揪着斯内普的领子想把他也丢下悬崖。他双目赤红，“你这个罪该万死的东西。”

詹姆过来的时候斯内普又想要反抗了，他挣扎着，被西里斯又猛地揍了一拳，打掉了两颗大牙，躺在地上不动了。

西里斯看上去已经在崩溃边缘。“凭什么她死了但你还活着？”他掐住斯内普的脖子，仇恨吞噬了他，“我现在就要杀了你——”

詹姆突然上前猛地拉住了他。“下去找亚历克丝，西里斯，她可能还活着。”

西里斯咬着牙丢开了斯内普，两个傲罗立刻控制住了他。“亚历克丝不可能活着了，”他抓住了詹姆，“她就这样掉下去了。”

西里斯看上去悲痛至极，又有点疯，这不是詹姆熟悉的那个好朋友，但詹姆知道眼前这个也是真实的他。

“你施了减速降落。”詹姆往下看了看，“下面是河，我们去看看，说不定真的可以找到她。她有可能还活着。”

西里斯和詹姆很快就跑到悬崖下面去了，莉莉留在原地和其他傲罗一起逮捕食死徒，清点伤亡人数，斯内普带着镣铐，一动不动地看着她。他是那么狼狈，蓬头垢面，脸上有两块乌青，嘴角裂开还流着鲜血。要不是詹姆来得及时，恐怕他真的会被活活打死，但斯内普是断然不会承认的。在他看来全世界所有人都面目可憎，除了莉莉之外的所有人。

莉莉远远地站着，冷漠而痛恨地看着斯内普，她抹了抹眼泪，抽泣了一声。

斯内普这才意识到她哭了，但眼泪不是他的，只有冷漠和痛恨是他的。

他突然开始后悔，但他根本不后悔杀了亚历克丝·埃弗利，他后悔的是莉莉恨他。没有人知道他到底为什么执着于杀死亚历克丝，他们都以为他在处置食死徒的叛徒，只有他自己知道，不是这么回事。他觉得自己该说什么，但他说不出口的话太多了，这是只属于他的人间疾苦。如果是十岁那年在科克沃斯的草地上，他想对她说“很高兴认识你”，十三岁波特开始追她的时候，他想对她说“其实我很喜欢你”，如果是十五岁那年O.W.Ls考试之后，他想对她说“对不起”。

他们现在都二十一岁了，他时常感觉自己的生命已经结束了，但她的人生才刚刚开始。莉莉·伊万斯是凤凰社的核心成员，她变成了莉莉·伊万斯·波特，是预言之子的母亲。他呢？他是令人畏惧的食死徒，是混血王子，是科克沃斯蜘蛛尾巷那个肮脏的男孩，她转过身朝他微笑，他的世界里点亮了第一盏灯。

“我，”斯内普看向她，停顿了一会儿，喉咙变得酸涩，“我认罪。”

莉莉只是冷漠地看了他一眼，她转身离去，没有再回头。

“我总会找到她的。”太阳从云端透出第一丝光线的时候，西里斯对詹姆说道，“今天，明天，总会找到她的。”

悬崖底下是湍急冰冷的河流，尖锐的石块浮出水面，他沿着河水耐心地寻找着。他之前总是自作聪明，但现在才知道最诚挚的爱和付出往往总是愚钝的，简单的，需要积累，需要成长，需要用日升月落来证明。

亚历克丝不可能凭空消失。西里斯是这么想的。他会找到她的，总有一天，说不定就是今天，他希望就是今天。但找不到也没关系，他永远在寻找她的路上。

如果几十年过去了，河水里的鱼就死了。如果几百年过去了，悬崖上石缝里的野花就凋谢了。如果几千年过去了，那么河流都干枯了。

那时候也没有人记得谁是西里斯·布莱克了，连这世上最后一个听说过他的人都早就在历史的洪流里化成了灰烬。

但是空荡荡的悬崖下，那些被他触碰过的石块还静静地伫立着，风声呼啸着从山崖之间穿过，像是在无声地询问。

为什么？为什么当年那个人要跑到这里来，不厌其烦地踏遍了河边的每一块石头？


	41. Chapter 41

番外1 爱丽丝·彭斯访谈录

“在我刚认识她的时候……就喜欢上她了，那时候我一年级，她已经四年级了。对于巫师而言，发生在霍格沃茨的爱情是相当普遍的，想必你也知道。自从那次医疗翼事件之后，我一直悄悄地关注着她，多少有些把她当成了理想对象的意思了。在我眼里，她非常聪明，偶尔有些高傲但很温柔，黑头发，明亮的蓝眼睛，从外表来看也很有魅力，有一点过于苍白，但这在斯莱特林里是被推崇的特质。”

“我没过多久就知道她喜欢上谁了。得出这个结论几乎没花费我太多时间，但却让我伤心了好久（笑），不要意外，我对她观察得那么细微当然是因为我喜欢过她，也可能是因为我对感情本身就有些过于敏感吧。”

“她是我见过的最好的人之一，那时候我刚进霍格沃茨，因为我父母叛逃了家庭还成为了傲罗，我在斯莱特林很难立足。她帮了我很大的忙，还救了我一命。”

“后来的很多事，我知道的很少，都不是什么很愉快的事。”

“她毕业之后的很长一段时间，我们没有见面，曾经说好保持联络也因为巫师大战而不复存在了。我遇到了我现在的爱人，也是我的同性伴侣，兰妮卡，我很爱她。我的那个朋友更像一个姐姐似的符号一样，活在我对霍格沃茨的记忆里，抱着书穿过长长的走廊去图书馆，或者在坩埚前翻着笔记本。”

“她爱过的那个人我是知道的，学生时代就非常受欢迎，想必现在也一样吧，不少女人都喜欢他，这不意外。她肯定也对此心知肚明，可能还有些困扰，因为她不是一个擅长争取的人。我向来对她的那个男友嗤之以鼻，第一次发现她喜欢他的时候，还自我怀疑了好久呢。天知道，居然是真的。原来她对于恋人的品味是这样的，这可真的太出乎意料了。她喜欢的人相当活泼开朗，当然这是好事，但有时候显然过于……闹腾了。当然，原因不仅是这个。那个时候神秘人还活着，学院之间的针锋相对远比现在要严重，像她那样迷恋狮子的蛇往往是没有好结果的。大部分人会放弃，或者会痛苦地假装和掩盖，想必她也试过吧。何况她一直都不是一个情绪外露的人。”

“她像是从小就习惯了放弃和妥协，也正是因为这个，才一直对他没有表示吧。直到……让我想想，她六年级的时候？他们突然就开始恋爱了，这是谁都没有想到的。”

“那时候我已经和兰妮卡一起去霍格莫德了，本来也以为他们俩会有一个好结局？就像……波特那对，他们在霍格沃茨也很有名。”

“你知道他们的吧？詹姆·波特和莉莉·伊万斯，有名的校对，都是格兰芬多。”

“也许问题就在这？我的那个朋友是斯莱特林，我本来以为她可以打破这个潜在的禁忌，毕竟没有人规定过狮子和蛇不能相爱，格兰芬多和斯莱特林也曾经是好朋友。”

“但很遗憾的是，她没有。”

“她那段时间过得很糟，斯莱特林内部一直在排挤她。出于趋利避害的本性，也因为我当时还在三四年级，我并没有过多地帮助她，我至今都为此感到非常后悔。而她是个那么温柔的人，也从来不告诉我那些，想让我置身事外。”

“然后他们分手了，我对此不感到意外，但是说实在的，还是愤怒了一段时间。为什么呢？所有人都看得清清楚楚的喜欢，还是被辜负得一塌糊涂。”

“她毕业的那天是我最后一次见到她。”

“后来的故事我知道的不比你们多，她被自己最信任的教授出卖，被迫加入食死徒，骗过了伏地魔，死在了食死徒的手下。”

“她死的时候只有二十一岁。美好人生刚刚开始的年纪，她却什么都结束了。”

“我听说波特太太一直在整理她的遗物，以她故友的身份，所以我去过几次戈德里克山谷，把以前她留给我的课堂笔记和一些零零散散的东西都送了过去。后来我还买了一束花，把花瓣洒在了据说她葬身的河里，有一次还撞见了那个她爱过的人——他还在试图找她。从脸色上来看，他过得并不好，甚至可以说是过于憔悴了。”

“他在追悔，但这有什么用呢？”

“在他面前，我一贯是没有话可以说的。一方面是真的从来都不熟，另一方面怕是也难免怨恨他吧，虽然我没有这个立场。”

“唉。”

“毕竟。”

“毕竟我的朋友是真的——很爱很爱他啊。”


	42. Chapter 42

番外2

第一个月，西里斯在水边捡到了亚历克丝的魔杖。黑刺李木，十二又四分之一英寸，杖芯是龙心弦。

他花了很久才消化了她坠落时没有拿魔杖的事实，如果他现在都找不到她的尸体，那么可能只有一个：她死了，顺着湍急的河流冲到了海里。西里斯仰头看了看高崖上她最初坠落的地方，感到一阵窒息。

可能她不会回来了。他压制住这个想法，继续向前走去，冰凉的河水里空无一物，他徒劳地寻找着，手指因为长期触碰石块和河水而干裂，但这种疼痛却让他感到放松。

找到魔杖的第二天，古灵阁突然给波特一家和他发来了信件，附件是亚历克丝的遗嘱。她把自己账上的黄金给了哈利，魔药的知识财产给了莉莉，其他的都给了他。莉莉知道这个之后一直非常伤心，西里斯没在很长一段时间里无法直面这个问题，接受爱人的遗产像是某种缓慢的酷刑，他回避着任何料理遗产有关的事，但最后还是在古灵阁的信件把他淹没之前去认领了她的东西——鉴于妖精在信上说如果他再不出现就要指定时间销毁。

他拿到了海藻巷那间房子的钥匙，去了那个积满灰尘的房子，一楼常年被租出去了，一个卖钟表的店铺，也负责修理，一个白头发的麻瓜老人戴着眼镜坐在柜台里面，看到他的时候还问他要不要看看最新的石英表。他摇摇头，转而上了二楼，楼梯很窄，他一步跨两三格楼梯，终于到了亚历克丝之前住过的地方。空荡荡的房子非常安静，他在空气里闻到了潮湿的味道，一共也就那么几间房间罢了，他进了亚历克丝的卧室，床铺是空的，当然，书架是满的，放的都是以前的课本和笔记本，课外书也挤了满满当当的两大排，他想了想，还是随手抽了一本出来，开始看她学生时代的字迹，出神，他终于开始了解真正的她，在她死去之后。

整理完了书本之后，西里斯开始看亚历克丝的相册，那些她模糊的不曾提及的小时候，她的麻瓜母亲搂着她坐在沙发上，两个脑袋亲密地靠在一起，像是永远也不会分开似的，她的纯血叛徒父亲坐在他们身边，微笑着。照片右下角有着几行很细的花体字，“庆祝新年，1965.1.1”。

五岁之后，亚历克丝的照片开始变少，笑容开始变得忧郁，她父亲更像是从照片里消失了，除了偶尔生日的时候一起拍一张，其他时候几乎不出现。

西里斯合上相册。当天晚上他开始做梦，梦见那些不存在的童年。他们在五岁那年见到对方，他们一起在树林里飞奔，沿着河流赛跑，采摘了灌木丛里的野花，把野莓捧在手心里，她在草丛里发现了一只被风吹到地上的雏鸟，他爬上树，把雏鸟放回树梢上的巢里。十一岁那年他们一起去霍格沃茨，踏上九又四分之三站台的时候她朝他微笑，伸出手。他想要拉住她的手，但那一瞬间，她消失了。

西里斯睁开眼，迎接一片漆黑的孤独。

他一直住在海藻巷，就是她留给他的房子，他时常怀疑她是故意的，她想让他承受她死去所带来的一切，所以把一切重要的不重要的东西都留给他。这一听就像是她会做的事，睚眦必报。西里斯躺在黑暗里笑了。如果她就是故意的，那么她的目的早就达到了。

天气开始变冷，毕竟都要12月了，他着手给她修了坟墓，精心选择的大理石，雕刻出了很简朴的花纹，“亚历克珊德利亚·埃丽斯·埃弗利，1960.5.30-1981.11.04”，墓志铭是莉莉选的，因为西里斯拿不定主意。

“如果我不曾见过光明，我本可以忍受黑暗。”

她的坟墓就在她父母旁边，西里斯帮他们的坟墓也都重新修了一遍，冬天来了，雪落在崭新的大理石上，冻得像冰块一样寒冷而光滑，他拂去积雪，为他们一一献上花束，幻想着他们一家在另一个世界团聚，亚历克丝最高兴的事大概就是终于能回到他们身边。她的父母都很爱她，相比之下自己就糟糕太多了，明明那么爱她，但似乎什么都没有为她付出，死后的追悔宏大而无用，她不会再回来了。

斯拉格霍恩来过一次，和波特夫妇一起来的，在亚历克丝的墓前，他最终还是向莉莉坦白了，是他出卖了自己最爱的学生。他忏悔了很久，但一切已经无济于事了，西里斯对此非常愤怒，但还是觉得自己错的更多，毕竟不相信她的人是他。他明明可以在第一次见她的时候就把她带回来，告诉她一切都没关系，他会保护她，但是他那时候在做什么呢？他在怀疑她。

人真是一种奇怪的动物。有时候连谎言都全盘接受，也有时候连真话都怀疑。

莉莉后来给了西里斯一封信，她和詹姆在开战前换过几次住址，和亚历克丝失去了联系，莉莉偶然去了其中一个地方，才在窗缝里发现了她的信，可能是猫头鹰塞进去的。

“她的信？”西里斯站在波特一家的客厅里，错愕地接过手里皱巴巴的信封，像是经过了雨水的浸泡。

那时候他被邀请去波特家住一段时间，詹姆的主意，因为西里斯已经很久没有和人说话了。他当然接受了，收拾了行李去波特家，打算待两天再回到海藻巷去。

“看看它吧，西里斯。”莉莉擦了擦眼睛，“她的信。”

他拆开信封，羊皮纸上写得很满，字迹一如既往的工整，墨水是她最常用的蓝黑色。

亲爱的莉莉：

你最近还好吗？我一直在期待你的回信，如果凤凰社安顿了下来，请尽快给我写一封回信吧，我很担心你。希望你们一切都好，我每天都为你们祈祷。

最近我身边发生了一桩坏事，安东尼奥·沙菲克成了食死徒。斯拉格霍恩教授把和他有关的一切东西都毁掉了，带着实验器材和两个家用小精灵搬到了新的实验室。但是请不要为我担心，斯拉格霍恩找的地方很隐蔽，食死徒一定找不过来，我很安全。尽管街上到处都是食死徒，有好几次我都差点被他们拦下了。我真希望战争能早点结束，我们还能一起研究魔药，一起说话，就跟以前一样。我已经好久没有见到你了，甚是想念。

斯拉格霍恩教授看上去心神不宁，我想也是因为战争的缘故吧，太多的人死去了。他也不太出现在实验室里了，实验室里往往只有我一个人。我写给他很多封信，他都没有回复我，这让我很紧张。如果明天他还是没有任何消息，我就要去傲罗办公室替他报案，我还打算去一些他常去的地方打探打探消息。他是纯血，又一贯没有立场，应该不会惹上什么麻烦。无论如何，我希望他一切都好。他有时候会提起你，那一碗你送给他的小鱼被放在了实验室的窗台上，我一直在坚持喂它。

我考虑了很久要不要回奥地利，但是最后我还是决定留在这里。那个奥地利的庄园太古怪了，我宁愿待在这里，至少能快点听到你们的消息。你们都还好吗？我一直在看《预言家日报》，但上面什么有用的信息都没有，都是冠冕堂皇的官样文章，这太令人沮丧了。

现在我一个人待在实验室里，不敢开灯，只点了一根蜡烛，附近的巫师居民说食死徒前几天来过这附近，为了不吸引他们的注意，我不得不小心一些。我希望他们不是来找斯拉格霍恩教授的，他的住址距离这里不远。如果我自己还没有找到他，我决定写信给邓布利多求助。

我在拉文克劳的朋友海伦·克劳德听说你和詹姆·波特已经订婚了，请问是真的吗？无论如何，作为你的朋友，我希望你永远快乐。

最好的祝福，

亚历克丝·埃弗利

他读完只感觉一阵头晕目眩，也许他这辈子都不会原谅斯拉格霍恩，但说到底还是恨自己更多。经过了莉莉的同意，把信封和她留给他最后的纸条都放在了一起，放在了身边。

詹姆和莉莉一直都非常担心西里斯，他们时不时会邀请他去戈德里克山谷做客，西里斯每次都看上去很正常，抱着哈利玩，用魔杖变出一个个绚丽的烟花，在波特家四方形的餐桌上和他们一起吃饭，快快乐乐地来，快快乐乐地走，仿佛什么都没发生过一样。

莉莉对此非常不安，但她也没有挑破这层窗户纸，只能任由他去，她有点害怕这层窗户纸后面的西里斯。

直到有一次，西里斯来了波特家，一看见波特夫妇就眉飞色舞地笑了。“快看，我在亚历克丝给我留的东西里找到了什么。”

他向他们展示了一块黑色的石头，上面有一道裂痕，大概原来是一枚戒指，就是宝石大得太夸张了。

“这是什么？”莉莉拿起来看了看，上面的裂痕让她感觉很不祥，但她看见西里斯兴奋的模样，没有说什么。

詹姆扛着哈利也凑过来。“我也不知道。”

“不知道就对了，我也是查了好久才知道的，”他显得特别高兴，“这是复活石。”

“复活石？”詹姆问。

“你难道不记得《诗翁彼豆故事集》吗？”西里斯问，“那个三兄弟的故事。”

“我当然记得那个故事。”詹姆开始变得忧虑，“但卡德摩斯没有召唤回她的灵魂。并且，西里斯，这只是个传说。”

“我只想试一次，”西里斯的语气像是一个走投无路的绝症病人，“我就试一次。”

詹姆和莉莉对视一眼。

“好，就试一次。”莉莉说道，“明天，明天一早我们就把它给邓布利多，好吧？”

当天晚上，西里斯把石头拿在手里，旋转了三圈，什么都没有发生。窗外是漆黑的夜晚，夜风缓慢地吹拂着窗帘，但是并没有任何他熟悉的身影出现。

传说是假的。西里斯收回了复活石，他盯着窗台，目光在大理石的纹路上游离着，但最终还是安静地在床边坐下了，不禁又想，复活石没有起作用，到底是因为传说是假的，还是因为她根本不愿意来？

他的身后传来“咔哒”一声，他以为是她回来了，连忙回过头，却发现是刚刚会走路的哈利，一边吃着手指一边推开了门。

“哈利。”西里斯深吸一口气，朝他招招手，“过来吗？”

哈利走到了教父面前，朝他伸出手。西里斯把婴儿抱了起来放到床上，关上了窗户，外面的风对孩子来说有点太大了。哈利牙牙学语地对西里斯说话，西里斯逗了逗哈利，突然想到亚历克丝把自己名下的黄金都留给了他，她会很喜欢哈利的，虽然她一次也没见过。

詹姆和莉莉都不知道哈利跑到哪里去了，到处找他的时候西里斯抱着已经睡着的哈利从客房里走了出来。

“噢，原来他在你这。”詹姆接过儿子，“这个喜欢到处乱跑的小淘气。”

西里斯宽容地笑了笑，没有说话，转而压低了声音说道。“尖头叉子，复活石的传说可能是假的。”

詹姆愣了愣，叹了一口气。

西里斯把手抄进口袋里，纯粹是想要动动胳膊。

詹姆抱着哈利进了儿童房，过了两分钟就出来了，对西里斯说道。“我有些东西想给你。”

“什么？”

“照片而已。”詹姆走向书房，“我想还是给你保管比较好。”

他走进书房，熟门熟路地拉开抽屉，把几张照片递给了西里斯。“斯拉格霍恩给莉莉的。”

第一张大概是日期最靠近现在的，1979年魔药交流会的合影，亚历克丝穿了一件很漂亮的巫师袍，站在盛装打扮的斯拉格霍恩身边，手上捧着魔药专利的证明，对镜头微笑着。

第二张是鼻涕虫俱乐部的合影，照片上的亚历克丝大概四五年级的样子，旁边站着的是雷古勒斯，他们看上去都非常苍白，高傲，有一点冷漠。他们都在西里斯的生命里消失了，对立的信仰像是一个漩涡似的把所有人都卷了进去，而他们中的绝大部分人都再也没能爬出来。战争让他真的失去太多了。

他知道雷古勒斯喜欢亚历克丝，一直都知道。他也知道亚历克丝选择了自己，这在以前一直让西里斯感到得意，雷古勒斯可以得到父母的认可，西里斯对此不屑一顾，但是自己拥有亚历克丝的青睐。在爱情上，他总以为自己能在弟弟面前扳回一局，亚历克丝把一切都押在了他身上，但结果是什么。

她该有漫长而美好的一生，不是死在二十一岁。

西里斯略低着头反复端详着那两张照片，前尘往事如潮水一般向他涌来。

当天晚上，詹姆想着要不要去和西里斯说说话，聊些过去的事之类的，他们可以稍微喝一点酒，但是他走到客房门前刚想敲敲门就听见西里斯在哭。

詹姆小心翼翼地把门推开了一条缝，看见西里斯手里拿着亚历克丝的信件和照片，跪坐在地上，肩膀时不时地抽动着，泪水从他的眼眶里滴落。

西里斯在懂事之后就不再哭了。哭泣是软弱的表现，他要当个勇敢的人，并且他也知道哭泣没有用，难道流泪会让生活变得更好么。当然不可能，太可笑了。他父母不会因为他哭就接受他是格兰芬多，那些凤凰社牺牲的战士也不会因为他哭而起死回生，伏地魔不会因为眼泪而被打败。

但他想起亚历克丝的时候，他还是哭了，这几乎是一种无法抵抗的本能，就像他无法控制住不去爱她一样。痛苦的洪流冲刷着他，让他在看不见的地方血流不止，让他屈服，让他流泪。

詹姆在门口停留了一会儿，最终还是偷偷地离开了。

当天晚上，西里斯梦见了亚历克丝。她安静地站在水边，听见他的脚步声就回过了头。她看上去冷漠、忧伤而孤独，他大喊着她的名字，而她只是一言不发地看着他，像是有一道透明的帘幕遮在他们之间。

他从梦中醒来，对眼前的黑暗说着她的名字。

第二天是斯内普的庭审，波特一家和西里斯都去了维森加摩。西里斯对斯内普恨之入骨，他试图动一些手脚让斯内普直接死在阿兹卡班，但是邓布利多一个个都识破了，还试图开解他，告诉他仇恨只是在惩罚自己，无法让他得到内心的宁静。西里斯对此非常不满，他觉得邓布利多自己是个圣人，还逼着别人一起无欲无求，可笑至极。难道自己在邓布利多眼里有当圣人的天赋吗？根本不可能。但邓布利多的办法总是很多，西里斯最终也还是只能放任斯内普赖活着，并且在心底里诅咒他烂在阿兹卡班。

所幸最终的裁决还算公正，终身监禁。

庭审一结束，詹姆和莉莉就起身打算离开。他们看西里斯还坐在位子上，问他要不要和他们一起回去，西里斯摇了摇头，说自己想要再在这里待一会儿。

听到他的话，波特夫妇又变得忧虑，但西里斯摆了摆手。“你们俩还有哈利要照顾，我当然能自己回去。”

波特夫妇出门的时候正好看见斯内普被押送的场景，斯内普还是忍不住看向莉莉，而他儿时的玩伴转过身，拉着詹姆向着相反的方向坚决地走去了。

西里斯坐在空荡荡的维森加摩，庭审结束之后陪审员和法官都陆陆续续走了，长条形的座位空空荡荡，让他想到墓地里的坟冢，只有一个看上去很年轻的秘书还在坐在自己的座位上沉闷地理着文件，时不时狐疑地看他一眼。

过了一会儿，秘书抱着整整齐齐的文件也走了，临走前看了他一眼，出于怜悯而帮他留了门。

他最终还是离开了，走去对角巷打算给哈利精心选一件圣诞礼物，战后对角巷很快就恢复了原来的生机，店铺重新开了门，络绎不绝的行人在狭长的道路上穿梭，各自和自己的同伴说着话。可能是性格使然，他喜欢这种热闹温馨的地方，这让他放松下来，有一种归属的错觉，也可能是他习惯性地想要躲进嘈杂的人群，耳边听到别人说话的时候他感觉自己没有独处时那么孤独。单身汉并不知道自己有什么好买的，对他而言还是给别人选礼物比较方便。

走近魁地奇精品店的时候，他看见一对十六七岁的小情侣站在橱窗前看着一把精心打造的扫帚，面红耳赤地争论着世界上最好的魁地奇球队到底是蒙特罗斯喜鹊队还是普德米尔联队。但雪花飘在了男孩的头发上时，女孩还是伸出手把它轻轻地拂去了，男孩脸红了，嘴硬着说了一句其实普德米尔联队也很不错。女孩笑着说那当然。

西里斯看着他们，突然想到那个他决意用一生去爱的女人，他匆忙移开视线，推开魁地奇精品店的门想要订了一把最好的幼儿款飞行扫帚，店主是个看上去六七十岁的女巫，她抬高声音问楼上的丈夫，这个型号还有没有货，一个头发花白的男巫从楼梯上探出脑袋来，说要再等一个礼拜。

“那就等一个礼拜。”他付了钱，推开精品店的门，重新回到充满欢声笑语的大街上。

雪越下越大了，橱窗里亮起了灯，行人嬉闹地谈笑，手里拎着沉甸甸的购物袋，每个人看上去都非常幸福，每个人都在尽情地享受着和平带来的安宁与快乐，黑暗过去了，他们都迎来了团聚的时刻。那一对刚刚在看飞行扫帚的情侣在街上若无旁人地接吻，结婚六十周年的夫妇在对角巷最贵的一家餐厅里开了一瓶以前一直都不舍得喝的红酒，十二三岁的男孩女孩在冰淇淋店里拘谨地开始自己的第一次约会。

西里斯漫无目的地走着，突然心想。可能世间情爱总是如此，有人白头偕老，有人生离死别。


	43. Chapter 43

番外3 埃弗利家族史 The Everley family

埃弗利家族拥有悠久的历史，尽管它极少在巫师历史里抛头露面，但是在奥地利-德国一带具有相当的知名度，系德奥六十九纯血家族之一。当代魔法史学家普遍认为，埃弗利家族的祖先为八世纪初的“图林根的波尼法”，一位性情古怪的天才，在其成年前后与父母、兄弟姐妹依次反目，独自迁徙至奥地利的萨尔茨堡，自立姓氏为“埃弗利”。波尼法虽然性格孤傲，沉默寡言，但是因为相貌英俊、精通炼金术而在当地迅速获得了名望，他和克劳迪娅·里贝蒙特结了婚，一位在当地以聪慧著称的纯血女巫，同样在炼金术方面有所建树。巫师历史学家们普遍认为波尼法和克劳迪娅·埃弗利的财富主要通过炼金术获取，这让他们在有生之年积攒了丰厚的黄金，并把其中的绝大部分都留给了他们的五个孩子。虽然对炼金术有所研究，但他们并不长寿——一场魔咒意外让波尼法中年丧偶，其本人也只活了五十三岁。

虽然被认为拥有特别杰出的魔法天赋，但埃弗利家族一直极少与外界沟通，除了偶尔出于必须的联姻需要才会与其他家族进行社交。他们在其他家族眼里被视作“阴郁、孤僻的怪胎”，十五世纪中叶出生的卡拉琳娜·埃弗利也是其中一员，她在19岁那年发明了一种全新的蒸馏方式，这在当时的魔药学界几乎是轰动性的新闻。她通过研发一整套蒸馏提取芨芨草汁液的理论而获得了大量的名声和财富，与当时的魔咒大师塞特林奇·伊索伯格、1453-1470年的魔法部长萨沙·席尔瓦并列“15世纪最具影响力的奥地利公国人”，著作等身，担任欧洲魔药协会名誉会长，获梅林骑士团一级奖章，抵抗世俗压力坚持终身不婚，所有的财产由自己的侄子拉迪斯劳斯·埃弗利继承。

十七世纪初，埃弗利家族的艾尔布雷希特·埃弗利与德国著名的黑魔法世家格林德沃家族联姻。在妻子阿黛勒·格林德沃·埃弗利的影响之下，艾尔布雷希特开始研习黑魔法，并且和德国的其他纯血家族来往甚密，开拓关系。直至十七世纪中叶，陆续已有数条埃弗利家族的分支迁往德国的斯图加特、杜塞尔多夫和伯恩，融入当地纯血家族。大部分的分支现在都已经消失，只有极少数尚存。其中杜塞尔多夫分支的安娜洛雷·埃弗利和英国布莱克家族的维吉尔琉斯·布莱克曾经联姻，但据传两人的婚姻受到了另一位女巫的诅咒，两人皆发生意外，暴毙而亡。

十八世纪之初，巴克豪斯·埃弗利，一位埃弗利家族的天才横空出世，父母分别为伊利亚斯·埃弗利和卡洛琳·安索格，一位来自卢森堡的纯血女巫。巴克豪斯在童年时期便展露了黑魔法方面惊为天人的天赋，具有极强的家族荣誉感，乐于照拂年幼的弟妹，长相标致，然而根据巫师史学家记载，其性格也有显著缺陷：曾经残忍地对待麻瓜，性格乖戾高傲，极其容易情绪失控。在十七岁时，他被选中代表德姆斯特朗参加三强争霸赛，这位众人眼里实力最强劲的勇士却不幸在最后一轮中丧生，埃弗利家族从此没落。亦有传闻声称，比小巴克豪斯十六岁的幼弟乌尔里希·埃弗利系其与匈牙利纯血瓦伦蒂妮·罗赛诺所生。

埃弗利家族支持纯血至上，也一直选择和其他纯血家族联姻，但偶尔也会和富有的麻瓜贵族结亲，很难说是不是仅仅出于金钱上的考量。其中比较明显的记录发生于十七世纪中叶，阿德尔波特·埃弗利六个孩子的生母疑为麻瓜贵族女性，科希策的凯瑟琳。不可否认的是，大部分家族成员还是会选择纯血家族的巫师进行联姻。

在长达数百年的历史之中，埃弗利家族的绝大部分成员都消极避世，待在自己的庄园和领地里，只有极少数愿意加入魔法部的工作，其中最著名的包括斯维特拉娜·埃弗利，1567-1591年的魔法部长，以凡事亲力亲为闻名，但曾多次公开表示对麻瓜和麻瓜种巫师的憎恶，最终因为“未合理使用资金”而惨遭弹劾，被剥夺职位；希尔林·埃弗利也曾经在1793年起担任过十五年的奥地利魔法部法律执行司司长，以才能高超著称，被革职原因至今不明，魔法史学家推测，可能是因为其与姐姐阿姆斯·埃弗利的暧昧传闻导致了强烈的负面社会舆论。

二十世纪初，格林德沃为代表的黑巫师势力席卷欧洲，埃弗利家族的迪特里希和格森·埃弗利加入其中，在1925年先后死亡。迪特里希和格森·埃弗利的幼弟，克劳斯·埃弗利与德国不莱梅的纯血女巫希尔德加德·黑森伯格在1928年结婚。黑森伯格系德国不莱梅的纯血名门望族，希尔德加德的母亲来自德国斯图加特的埃弗利家族，和克劳斯·埃弗利为远房血亲。

1929年，西格莉德·埃弗利出生，1941年克劳斯急病而死，希尔德加德于四个月后生下遗腹子赫尔·阿斯普洛斯·埃弗利。

虽然埃弗利家族一向是非常传统的纯血主义者，也在二十世纪初公开表示过对格林德沃的支持，但赫尔与他的父母和姐姐对麻瓜秉持着不同的观点。

1958年，赫尔·埃弗利从学校毕业，四处游历时结识英国麻瓜女孩埃丽斯· 麦金托什，两人私奔，同年，赫尔被母亲希尔德加德从家族除名。

1960年6月，亚历克珊德利亚·“亚历克丝”·埃弗利出生。

1965年12月，埃丽斯· 麦金托什·埃弗利因病离世，享年二十五岁。

1975年5月，赫尔·埃弗利饱受抑郁折磨，自杀身亡，享年三十五岁。

1978年6月，亚历克珊德利亚·“亚历克丝”·埃弗利从霍格沃茨毕业。同年7月，被霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授选入魔药实验室，担任高级研究员一职，1979年11月跟随英国代表团出席巫师魔药交流协会。

1979年12月，亚历克珊德利亚·“亚历克丝”·埃弗利被食死徒抓获，囚禁于马尔福庄园。

1980年5月，因其出色表现被提拔为食死徒，获得黑魔标记，成为伏地魔亲信，傲罗办公室正式发布相关追捕令和通缉令。

1981年11月4日，亚历克珊德利亚·“亚历克丝”·埃弗利牺牲。

1981年11月19日，根据相关物证与证人证词，亚历克珊德利亚·“亚历克丝”·埃弗利被证明为抗击食死徒和伏地魔势力的重要力量，其功绩包括但不限于欺骗伏地魔以保护凤凰社核心成员、暗中保护傲罗和凤凰社成员、打败多洛霍夫、鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇等多名食死徒。

同年12月，经由阿不思·邓布利多、詹姆和莉莉·波特、小天狼星·布莱克等人一致努力，维森加摩开始为其受审平反，最终投票表决比例为87：13，亚历克珊德利亚·“亚历克丝”·埃弗利正式被平反。官方声明登载于《预言家日报》1982年1月1日社会版B1，追赠梅林爵士团荣誉勋章第二级。

1982年1月，亚历克珊德利亚·“亚历克丝”·埃弗利被正式推定死亡，根据生前遗嘱，遗产尽数赠予哈利·波特，莉莉·波特与小天狼星·布莱克。


	44. Chapter 44

番外4

亚历克丝在黑暗里划亮了一道火柴，瞬间房间里出现了一个温暖的光球，橙色的光圈笼罩着她的眉骨和鼻梁，像温暖的岛屿浮在金色的水面上。

她点亮了蜡烛，挥灭火柴，把它丢进了垃圾桶里。

这是一间不大的屋子，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘盖住了窗户，她坐在书桌前搓搓自己冰冷的手指，继续看着父亲留下的手稿。她在坠崖之后变成渡鸦飞走了，当晚逃难似的回了一趟奥地利的埃弗利庄园，让家用小精灵不要惊动已经休息的祖母，一切等明天早上再说。但她躺在床上清醒了一晚上，但最后还是在天还没亮的时候带了一些钱和生活用品，跟米尔又回到了英国。

她不想离开英国，这里的一切都让她感到熟悉，这里是她从小长大的地方，承载了她最快乐的回忆。

书房柜子的抽屉里静静地躺着双面镜的碎片。那面双面镜被她一直藏在前襟的口袋里，那天晚上神锋无影劈中了它，倒是让她保住了一命。

“小主人。”米尔端着热气腾腾的茶和食物走了过来，“吃点东西吧。”

坦白说，米尔作为一名家用小精灵简直过于干净整洁了，头上戴着一顶有花边的小帽子，身上穿着一件气派的蓝色格子外套。亚历克丝知道她不能赠与小精灵衣物，这意味着抛弃，所以她给它送了布料让它自己加工，虽然亚历克丝觉得自己可以解决生活问题，但米尔一直坚持要照顾她，最后她也只好顺着它的意了。

“谢谢你，米尔。”她开始就着茶吃盘子里的食物，吃完以后挥挥魔杖，盘子变得干净，自己飞到了橱柜里，乓的一声关上了门。

亚历克丝把自己的魔杖丢在了山崖下，在这之后她开始用她父亲的魔杖，考究的银椴木配独角兽的尾毛，十英寸。她用起来也非常称手，就像知道她是谁的女儿似的，奥利凡德说得对，魔杖都是有灵性的。她最近一直在整理父亲的手稿，多半是一些精灵语的诗歌，但也有和魔法史有关的心得，她打算把它们都按内容整理成册，说不定未来有一天，她还会联络联络出版社，当然，前提是不抛头露面。

亚历克丝的母亲是在冬天离世的，忌日那天她准备了一束花，打算去墓前看看母亲。已经开始下雪了，路上湿滑，她走得很小心，白色的雪片落在了她的头发上，她顾不上擦，加快了脚步赶到墓碑前。

她到了才发现父母的墓碑都被重新修整过了，她看不出是谁帮忙修理的，但还是把花摆在了母亲的墓前，想象着她温柔的笑容，然后亚历克丝在旁边发现了一块新的墓碑，被积雪覆盖了一半多，但她确定上面刻着的是她的名字。

找到自己的墓碑显得有些怪异，但她还是拂去了雪花，认出了熟悉的字迹，愣住了。

她当然知道那是谁刻的。太熟悉了。

他到底是抱着什么样的心情在给自己刻墓碑。她定定地想。他还爱着我么。爱又是哪一种爱呢。是恋慕，是愧疚，还是感激。可能是愧疚居多吧。毕竟他是个心脏像金子一样闪闪发光的好人，虽然总给人带来麻烦，但西里斯·布莱克是个善良的人。

她回顾往事的时候难免带了一点漠视的态度，毕竟没有获得什么，又确实爱得绝望而卑微。

但无可否认的是，西里斯·布莱克一直是她心底里最深处的秘密。因为想要摆脱这份爱，她告别了过去的一切，离开他，离开她从前的朋友，离开她熟悉的巫师社会，但这份爱依旧像暗疾一样地跟随着她，在她心底里发酵，她花一半时间以此为耻，又花另一半时间引以为傲。

亚历克丝时常觉得爱西里斯并不值得，好像一直都没有获得太多的快乐，毕竟只恋爱了不到一年的时间，虽然她的劫难大部分都和他无关，但他带来的痛苦真的太多了，她时常感觉自己难以承受。按照她原本的想法，西里斯·布莱克就像她生命中的其他过客一样，出现，然后又消失。她原以为这一切在她坠落的时候就已经翻页了，他伤害了她，但她也以眼还眼以牙还牙，把一切痛苦加倍地回敬给了他，他们之间的恩怨已经两清，从此人生不再相关。

但事实是她总感觉自己无法摆脱他。她恨他愚蠢，但又知道他心怀大义，恨他刻薄，但又怜爱他从小不被家人接纳，恨他鲁莽，又仰慕他勇敢潇洒轰轰烈烈。她找到一百条理由恨他，但又能找到另外一百条理由爱他。

她听见了身后传来脚步声，踩在雪地上的轻轻的沙沙声，过了一会儿又停住了。她不觉得会有谁来，雪下得那么大，正常人都会舒舒服服地窝在家里。亚历克丝疑惑地回过头，愣住了。

一条巨大的黑狗安安静静地站在雪地里，直直地看着她。

“是你啊。”她认出这是那条她原先在霍格沃茨见过的黑狗，笑了。“你怎么离开禁林了？我都好久没见到你了。”

黑狗依旧一动不动地站在原地，她朝着它走近一步才发现它在流泪，她的第一反应是感到奇怪，不由自主地往后缩了缩，但还是上前去了。

“你怎么了？”她压低了声音问，朝它伸出了手，轻轻地摸了摸它落满雪片的耳朵。

黑狗把脸颊靠在她的手掌上，很快就钻进了她的怀里，发出“呜呜呜”的哭声。

“你遇到什么伤心事了？怎么这么委屈？”她擦擦它的脸颊，“眼泪都要结冰了。”

好不容易过了一会儿，黑狗不哭了，亚历克丝拍拍它，刚想要离开时发现大黑狗咬住了她的袖子。

“怎么了？”她耐着性子问，“难道你想跟我走吗？”

“汪。”大黑狗朝她摇着尾巴。

她稍微想了想，感觉养一条狗好像也没什么，她当年一直想要养一条狗，但是霍格沃茨不允许，现在就百无禁忌了。

“那么你就跟我走吧。”她帮它拍掉身上的雪花，“跟我回去要听话，知道吗？”

“呜。”它点点头。

她不由自主地笑了。“走，我们回家啦！”

“小主人，这是什么东西！”米尔一看见大黑狗就吓得尖叫。

“别害怕，米尔，这是我的新宠物，”亚历克丝对米尔介绍道，“一条特别听话的狗。”

“汪。”黑狗在她身后应了一声。

“小主人你要养狗吗？”米尔感到很惊讶。

“当然，以后我们就住在一起了。”亚历克丝摸摸狗狗的头，“你看，它多乖啊。”

米尔虽然打心眼里觉得这头狗怪怪的，但大黑狗对着它的视线一动也不动，米尔走到狗面前，左看看右看看，还踮起脚翻开它的眼皮想看看有什么不对劲的地方。

“米尔，你在干什么呀！”亚历克丝惊呼一声。

“我在帮它检查身体。”米尔飞快地松了手，大黑狗走到亚历克丝身边冲她摇尾巴。

“要和它和睦相处哦，米尔。”亚历克丝笑了笑，“它是我的老朋友。”

既然亚历克丝这么说了，米尔也只能服从。“那我帮你把它洗干净吧，小主人。”它提议道，“我去准备热水和肥皂。”

“好啊，谢谢你米尔。”亚历克丝高兴极了，走去客厅里在壁炉边上烤火，她在雪地里站太久了，脚都要冻僵了。

米尔准备了一大桶热水、肥皂和一个巨大无比的板刷，黑狗特别听话地坐在热水盆里，任由米尔用板刷把它搓得浑身都是泡泡。

“你要是敢惹小主人不高兴，”米尔举着板刷还不忘威胁道，“我就——我就每天给你吃一堆卷心菜。”

大黑狗不吱声，乖乖地坐着，像是没听懂。

“在家里要乖乖的，不能打坏小主人的东西，知道吗？”米尔累得大汗淋漓，又把它的尾巴放在了搓衣板上，搓得哗哗响，“还有，千万不能弄坏小主人的书。男主人留下来的书也不可以弄坏。”

然后米尔举起水管，把大黑狗身上的泡沫全部都冲干净了，第二天亚历克丝给它准备了一根项圈，大黑狗正式成为这个家里的一员。

米尔一直担心这头狗会把家里弄得脏兮兮的，但是它很快就发现这头狗会自己使用洗手间，这给米尔省了很多事，但米尔不知道这是不是过于奇怪了，米尔没有养过狗，亚历克丝知道了也只是觉得它很聪明，她在心底里觉得可能是海格教的。毕竟巫师对狗的了解程度都不高，大家都喜欢猫。

亚历克丝很快就发现了这头黑狗变得特别粘人，她去哪儿它都摇着尾巴跟在后面，但她记得它原来好像不是这样的。可能它的性格也变了，太多年没有见面了，亚历克丝也说不准它到底怎么了，但被需要的感觉总是好的，比起每天被感情问题困扰，和狗狗玩让她快乐多了。

每天早上睡醒的时候，黑狗就趴在她面前的床上，睁着狗狗眼看她，等她起床。

“你醒啦。”她从床上坐起来，摸摸它的后背。“睡得怎么样。”

“汪。”黑狗用鼻尖碰了碰她的手。

她下床刚想要找拖鞋在哪儿，就发现大黑狗已经帮她把拖鞋摆好了。“哇，谢谢。”

吃了早餐之后，她抱了一本书坐在沙发上，拍拍自己身边的位置。“你要坐一会儿吗？”

大黑狗乖乖地跳了上去，坐在她身边。

她满意极了。“真乖。”

中午吃饭的时候，黑狗坐在她对面的椅子上，吃没有加盐的肉类和蔬菜，她为此刻意查了一下资料，关于狗能吃哪些东西，后来发现好像大部分的肉类和蔬菜它都可以吃，别加调味料就可以了。

“狗狗也是要吃蔬菜的，只吃肉对身体不好，吃一口这个——”她把胡萝卜和菠菜喂到它嘴边，看着它把蔬菜吞进肚子里，“真乖。”

下午她往往会继续看书，如果她睡着的话，大黑狗会帮她叼来毛毯盖好。真是一条聪明狗狗。她卷了卷毛毯，在沙发上午睡。

快到春天的时候，亚历克丝气势汹汹地感冒了一次，不列颠的气候总是不那么友好，她开始咳嗽，整天头疼，还有点发烧，整天披着外套待在床上，大黑狗绕着她打转，帮她盖被子，但也没有办法让她好起来。

“小主人，快吃药吧，”米尔把药和热茶放在她的床头柜上，“我再去烧壶水。”

“好，马上。”亚历克丝有气无力地点点头，但米尔一关门她就翻了个身继续睡了，梦里全是五彩斑斓的蝴蝶，她不确定自己大概要睡多久，穿梭在不同的记忆里，室内干燥而温暖的空气让她想起医疗翼，但被子上熟悉的气味又让她觉得自己在家，过五分钟妈妈就会走到她床边，摸摸她的额头问她怎么样了。

“亚历克丝。”

她听见有人在叫她，把脸从枕头里抬起来一点，但没看清楚是谁，她太困了。那个声音让她感觉安全，但她昏昏沉沉地无法辨识出那是谁。

“来，把药吃了再睡。”那个声音继续说道，她依旧闭着眼睛，感觉有人抚摸了一下她的头发，但她还是没有动。过了一会儿，她感觉有人搂住了她的肩膀，把她整个人轻手轻脚地往上抬了抬，让她勉强靠着床头坐了起来，紧接着她又闻到了感冒药水的味道，大概是那个人把药递到了她嘴边。她顺从地就着他的手把药水喝完了，又被喂了几口茶，抬起眼，终于看清那是谁。

她看着西里斯，推测这一切都是个幻觉，闭上眼。

我又在做梦。亚历克丝心想。她重新倒回了枕头上，蜷缩着身体沉沉地睡着了，梦里是霍格沃茨长长的走廊，冒烟的坩埚和男孩爽朗的笑声。

临近半夜的时候亚历克丝是被热醒的，她感觉自己身上出了一层汗，睡衣都黏在了她的背上，应该已经退烧了。她坐起来扭开台灯，很快就找到了温暖的来源，大黑狗趴在她身边睡着了，她的后背之前一直贴着它的肚子。

她叹了一口气，摸了摸它的耳朵，悄声说晚安。


	45. Chapter 45

番外5

窗户是半开着的，初春之际，还没到六点就落日了，一片金黄色的余晖铺在旧旧的二手沙发上，皮革散发着温暖的香气。

“吃吗？”亚历克丝坐在沙发上削着苹果，身边躺着一条乖狗狗，“我分你一半。”

“汪！”

她顺手切了一片下来喂到它嘴边。“来，张嘴。”

大黑狗把苹果片嚼吧嚼吧，吃掉了。

“真乖，不挑食。”她拍拍狗狗的头，狗狗趁机蹭了一下她的掌心。

“我决定啊，”她慢条斯理地继续削着苹果，“带你去配种。”

“汪？！？！？！？！？？！”大黑狗从沙发上跳了起来。

“哎呀，虽然你也很可爱，”亚历克丝摸了摸狗狗的耳朵，试图让它冷静一下，“但小黑狗也很可爱啊。是不是？等你有了小黑狗，就有伴了，不然你多寂寞呀。”

大黑狗拼命朝她摇尾巴，还嗷呜嗷呜地叫，亚历克丝也不知道它想说什么，自顾自地去洗澡睡觉了。

第二天，她决定把大黑狗带去宠物医院，但大黑狗扒拉着地毯怎么都不肯走，她拉着大狗的狗绳也没用，它就是决意不出来。

“你为什么不愿意去配种啊？”亚历克丝对此感觉很奇怪，“平时看你出门玩不是挺高兴的吗？”

“汪！”大黑狗死命抱住沙发腿，“汪！！”

她盯着可怜巴巴的大狗看了一会儿，突然有点心软。“算了，还是不去了。”

“汪呜。”大狗趴在她的脚边，终于安定下来。

“好了好了，我们出去玩吧。”她拉了拉狗绳，“就去你最喜欢的那块草地。”

她带着狗去了附近的绿地，总有很多麻瓜在那里遛狗，一大堆狗在那里撒泼到处玩，亚历克丝就坐在长条凳上，她的狗就在一旁看着，除非别的狗过来主动勾搭它才搭理几下。

“你怎么不和其他狗狗一起玩啊。”她拍拍它，“看看人家都那么喜欢你。”

大黑狗站起身来，去旁边的草丛里摘了一朵花叼给她。

“送给我的吗？”亚历克丝接过花，又摸了摸大黑狗的脑袋。“谢谢，你对我真好。”

“汪！”大黑狗继续乖乖地站在她身边摇尾巴。

一个陌生的帅小伙走了过来。“嗨，你好。”

亚历克丝抬起头。“抱歉，你是？”

“我叫强尼。”帅小伙朝她笑了笑，手里牵着一只很可爱的小比熊，“你的狗可真酷。”

“它吗？”亚历克丝对陌生人有一种不自然的拘谨，“谢谢。”

“你怎么把它训练得这么乖？”强尼饶有兴致地问，“我看周围的狗都没它这么规矩，还会给你叼花。”

“它本来就很乖。”亚历克丝摸了摸大黑狗的耳朵。

“我的小比熊也很乖。”强尼对她展示着自己的宠物，“你可能会觉得有点夸张，但它是我见过最温顺最可爱的小狗了。”

亚历克丝看了看在强尼身边摇尾巴的小比熊，莞尔。“它确实很可爱。”

“你想一起去喝一杯咖啡吗？”强尼眉飞色舞地提议道，“我知道附近一家的焦糖玛奇朵不错。”

亚历克丝并不知道焦糖玛奇朵是什么，但大黑狗在旁边突然凶巴巴地“汪”了一声，强尼吓了一跳，但还是很有风度地开了个玩笑。“看来它不喜欢咖啡。”

“抱歉抱歉，它只是有点怕生，”亚历克丝一把按住狗头，转而对强尼解释道，“很快就会好的。”

大黑狗气得直抽抽。

“好了好了，”亚历克丝搂住狗狗低声说道，“别害怕，”她看了看强尼脚边的小比熊，“你看那只小比熊，你也可以交新朋友，对吧？”

大黑狗对小比熊非常嫌弃，它刚想去让小比熊把它主人领得远一点，就听见小比熊对它说：“带着你的主人走远点，别拦着我追男神！”（“汪汪汪昂——汪！”）

原来这也是一个阿尼玛格斯。大黑狗愣了愣，转而说道。“那你也带他走远点。”（“汪，汪汪汪，汪呜。”）

两只阿尼玛格斯开始偷偷共谋。

“所以你是西里斯·布莱克？”小比熊尖叫了一声。“你和亚历克丝·埃弗利是真的！我知道你们这对！”

“当然。”

“我还写过你们的同人文！天呐！我搞到真的了！”小比熊高兴坏了，“我是比你们小两届的赫奇帕奇。”

“嗯……”大黑狗并不知道同人文是什么，但这不重要，他低声提醒道，“我想我们还是要先解决眼前的难题。”

“不是大事，我们假装水火不容。”小比熊兴致高昂地说道。

“对对对。”大黑狗点头。

“你死我活的那种。”小比熊强调道，“你死我活。”

大黑狗看了看那只小比熊，还没有自己的一条腿那么大。“你确定？”

“当然确定！”小比熊嗷嗷叫。

“来，这杯算我请你。”强尼拿来两杯咖啡外带，“你会爱上它的。对了，你叫什么名字？”

“……埃弗利，亚历克丝·埃弗利。噢，谢谢，”亚历克丝尝了一口所谓的焦糖玛奇朵，觉得它有点过于甜了。“谢谢你的咖啡。”

“这没什么，你看它们俩相处得多融洽，”强尼高兴极了，“我就知道大家都会喜欢我的小比熊。”

两只狗突然开始厮打。“汪汪——”“汪！”“汪汪汪汪汪汪汪汪！”

亚历克丝有点紧张，想要上前把它们俩分开，但是强尼抱着胳膊老神在在地阻止了她。“你看，你的狗狗虽然很大，但是没有下狠手，只是闹一闹罢了。”

“哦。”亚历克丝似懂非懂地看着。她不是很懂这个。

小比熊见状。“对不住了，哥们儿。”

然后它张大了嘴，在大黑狗的腿上狠狠地咬了一口，绷断了自己的一颗牙。

“嗷呜——”大黑狗发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，整片绿地的鸽子都吓得飞走了。

“最近几天你就呆在家里好好休息哦。”亚历克丝对于宠物受伤一事非常自责，她觉得全是自己没有照顾好导致的，强尼对此很尴尬，他承担了所有给狗看病的费用，但亚历克丝还是觉得自己以后要少和他接触，后来也就不往来了。

“呜。”大黑狗乖乖地任由她检查伤口。

“等你伤好了，我就单独带你出去玩。”她承诺道，“我们去其他地方。”

大黑狗满意地摇摇尾巴，感觉一切都值了。

天气依旧是寒冷的，亚历克丝把自己裹得严严实实的，带着刚刚痊愈的大黑狗开始了新的旅程。她决定去找自己的麻瓜舅舅。

那是在一个英国东南部的小镇，距离伦敦并不远，陈旧的街区是浅灰色的，一栋一栋房子接连在一起，视线越过低矮的围墙可以看见住户们拥有的半旧不新的自行车，绞索一样的儿童秋千和百无聊赖的猫。

“就在这儿。”她敲了敲门，让大黑狗等在门外。一个矮矮的中年男人开了门，他看上去满面风霜，眼神看上去很严厉，身材消瘦但是有个不小的啤酒肚，鬓角已经白了，指节粗大，可能之前是做体力活的，从蜷曲的膝盖来看可能还有关节炎。

“你是埃丽斯的女儿，是吧？之前写信来过。”男人说道。

“是的。您好。”她微微点头。眼前的这位就是她的舅舅，马特·麦金托什，她母亲的哥哥。

“进来吧，外面太冷了。”他瞥了一眼她身后，“那是什么东西？”

“我的宠物，嗯……你可以让它待在门口。”亚历克丝说道。

“让它带在院子里吧，这么大的狗，”马特嘟囔了一声，“要是让它在外面待着，过不了五分钟就有人起诉我的。”

大黑狗乖乖地趴在院子里，摇着尾巴想要让亚历克丝放心，她摸摸大黑狗的脑袋，转身跟着舅舅进了他的房子。里面很乱，纸盒和瓶瓶罐罐丢得到处都是，茶几上还摆着一盒吃了一半的速食披萨。天花板上有淡黄色的斑点，亚历克丝觉得那个像是某种焦油留下的污迹，不出意外的话马特是个大烟枪。

马特指着没有堆着衣服的那半张沙发。“坐吧。茶？”

“好，谢谢。”

“你是埃丽斯的女儿，”马特把头探出厨房，“亚历克丝？是叫这个名字，对吧？”

“是的，马特舅舅。”她小声说道。

“来得正好，我要搬家了，”马特嘟囔一声，“有些东西你可以拿走。”

亚历克丝不做声，看着马特端来一杯茶和糖罐，她没有加糖，直接喝了一口。

“你在哪工作？还是在读书？”马特问道。

“我……嗯……我还在学校。”亚历克丝撒了个谎。

“还在学校啊。”马特点点头，但也没继续问，“那你读书大概挺好的。”

亚历克丝不知道该说什么，一声不吭地盯着杯子里浓红色的茶。

马特打量了她一下。“你和你爸爸一样，是那种人，对吧？虽然我不记得他长什么样，但你大概挺像他的。”

言下之意是亚历克丝长得不像她妈妈。

她点点头。“是的，总有人这么说。”

“你妈妈她在我印象里一直只有这么大，”马特比划了一个到他腰眼的位置，布满皱纹的脸上浮现出那种回忆时深陷其中的表情，“那时候我在仓库里工作补贴家用，你妈妈就整天缠着我要我跟她说小老鼠的故事。一眨眼她女儿都那么大了。”

他从抽屉里翻找了几下，从一个相册里拿出一张老照片。“这个，你看看吧。快四十年前的了。”

照片当然是静止的麻瓜相片，黑白的背景已经模糊了，隐约可以看得出来是个类似于教堂的建筑，四个孩子站在中间，父母站在两边，一个高高胖胖的男人，和一个瘦小的卷发女人。四个孩子里，年纪最大的那个大概就是马特，鉴于他们都有着同样的神情。亚历克丝感觉自己好像认出了母亲是哪一个，大概是中间那个梳着羊角辫的姑娘，站在马特身边笑得很可爱，照片上还有另外两个卷发的小孩，一男一女，看上去像是一对双胞胎。

“最高的那个是我，你妈妈在左边，”马特指出道，“剩下两个，男孩叫史蒂芬，去年车祸去世了，女孩叫蕾切尔，前两年再婚了，现在住在爱尔兰。”

亚历克丝盯着照片，感觉照片上除了母亲以外的所有人都非常陌生。

“爸爸在埃丽斯刚出生的时候就去当兵了，大家都以为他死在了诺曼底或者别的什么地方，但战争结束的时候他回来了，失去了半个脚掌，脾气也比以前坏得多，不干农活的时候就一个人待着。妈妈在战争的时候当过护士，后来就继续在镇上的医院里干了下去。”马特说道，“你妈妈是家里的第二个孩子，我比她大三岁，她又比双胞胎大四岁。”

亚历克丝点点头。

“那时候家里很困难，东西不够吃，也没新衣服，但埃丽斯每天都很开心。”马特回忆道，“你妈妈总能让人振作起来。”

她笑了。“妈妈确实是这样的人。”

“你还记得她，是吧？”马特说道，忍不住又想抽烟，但当着她的面还是忍住了，“埃丽斯。唉！”

他们沉默了一会儿，消耗着杯子里的茶。

“其实当时大家都不希望埃丽斯和你爸爸结婚。”马特从沙发上站了起来，踱步了几圈，“爸爸妈妈说他不可靠，没工作，当然，在他们眼里只有农田和工厂里才有正经工作。”

“……嗯。”

“蕾切尔和史蒂芬那时候都还小，大声地说了几句你爸爸不好的话，埃丽斯就生气了。”马特回忆着他和埃弗利唯一的一次见面，并不是什么愉快的经历。

亚历克丝问。“我爸爸什么反应？”

“他好像没懂他们俩说的是什么。”马特耸耸肩，“但他在和我们一起吃饭的时候确实有点奇怪，好像什么都没见过似的，爸爸妈妈都怀疑他精神不太对劲。”

巫师第一次看见麻瓜总是这样的。

“当然，这不是他们不喜欢他的主要原因。”马特又说道。

“不是因为他是巫师？”亚历克丝问。

“你爸爸看上去……和我们不是一个世界的人。”马特比划了一下，脸上不由自主地暴露出了小人物的自卑，声音却抬高了，“你明白了吧？那种说话总是文绉绉的人，钱多得用不完，会很多语言，会一切高雅的爱好，能讨女人喜欢但不会真心待人。”

我爸爸当然是真心的。亚历克丝在心底反驳道。

“反正自那之后，”马特继续说道，“埃丽斯就和他搬出去了，他们结婚的时候只有我去了，爸爸妈妈没去，蕾切尔和史蒂芬也都没去。”

她沉默了。

“我知道你要来，给你准备了一点别的东西。”马特进屋拿出来了一个信封，“你妈妈十几年前写给我的。我想还是给你比较好。”

亚历克丝打开信封，里面是一封信和一张照片。

“埃丽斯当时寄给我的。”马特说道。“你可以回去再看。”

她把信封塞进包里。“谢谢你，马特舅舅。”

他摆摆手，没有留她吃晚餐的意思。“快走吧，天要黑了。”

亚历克丝带着大黑狗离开了，回去才把信封里的信件和照片拿出来，当然是麻瓜相片，母亲抱着女儿坐在椅子上，穿着同一种蓝白色条纹的裙子，父亲站在母亲边上，手搭在椅背上，穿着麻瓜的西装，领带和母女俩的裙子是同一种花色，一家三口都在笑，看起来非常和谐。

她盯着相片看了许久，又把折好的信纸摊开，读了起来：

亲爱的马特：

很高兴知道你结婚的消息，希望你和劳拉生活幸福。我在这里祝福你们永远幸福！我一切都好，劳烦关心。现在我和赫尔住在海藻巷，就在七橡树镇上。虽然这里潮湿多雨，但生活很方便，可以随时随地买到新鲜的食物，商业街和集市也距离我们不远。附近还有亚历克丝最喜欢的玩具店，最近我带她去那里买到了一只泰迪熊，她最心爱的玩具。

我的女儿亚历克丝已经五岁了，她是我这辈子见过最可爱的孩子。她有着她爸爸的头发和眼睛，性格也和他一样，很安静，容易害羞，不太爱说话，我想把全世界最好的一切都给她。你想看看她的样子吗？我特意在信封里塞了一张我们一家三口的合照，是今年夏天去附近的照相馆拍的。亚历克丝和我的裙子都是同一块布料做的，她爸爸的领带也是，我觉得这个花色好看极了，赫尔也这么想。

请让我再说说我们的小姑娘，亚历克丝非常喜欢听故事，她爸爸说她长大了会很爱读书的，可我们的女儿现在还不太识字呢。我和赫尔正在教她认识字母和简单的单词，但以后辅导她功课我可就全指望他了，毕竟我对书本之类的都可头疼了。你知道么，马特，有时候我都会惊讶，我的女儿已经五岁了，可我总感觉她昨天才刚刚出生呢。我想看她一点一点长大，看她上学（赫尔说她会去一所专门的学校念书），看她毕业，工作，独立生活。可能有一天，她也会遇到喜欢的人，他们会相爱，结婚，组建家庭。我迫不及待地想看到这一天！

鉴于爸爸妈妈都不愿意再接受我的信件，请替我告诉他们，我和赫尔在一起非常幸福。对我而言，这世上不会有比他更好的人了。虽然爸爸妈妈、蕾切尔和史蒂芬都不喜欢他，但我相信他们会改观的。马特，请你相信我，赫尔根本不是他们以为的那样。他们之所以觉得赫尔不太好接近，是因为他出生在一个和我们都不一样的环境里。我非常高兴自己接触到了真正的他。在我眼里，他沉稳、体贴、细心、博学，他非常爱我，正如我爱他一样。他不想让我操持家务，也不想让我为任何事情劳神费心，每一天我都非常幸福。

夏天要结束了，我们这里最近开始降温了，我有点不太舒服，但我觉得我很快就会痊愈的，希望你和劳拉都保重身体。请替我问候我们的家人们，我无时无刻不在挂念他们。期待你的回信。

Love,

埃丽斯

1965年9月5日

亚历克丝读了母亲的信，突然非常难过，那时候她的家庭是多么幸福，然而那封信寄出之后再过几个月母亲就离开了她，然后父亲开始抑郁，经过长期的痛苦挣扎还是自杀了，家就不见了。她突然发现自己已经二十一岁了，马上就要二十二岁了，没有家人也没有爱人，连曾经的朋友也失去了。

她趴在沙发上哭了，大黑狗一直围绕着她打转，发出呜呜呜呜的声音。过了一会儿，她抹了抹眼泪，抬起头，趁机钻进了她怀里，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着她的下巴，她把脸埋进了它丰厚的皮毛里，闭上眼。

“以后你就是我唯一的朋友了。”她认真而伤感地说。

大黑狗嗷呜了一声，用鼻子碰了碰她的眼睛。

当天晚上亚历克丝突然萌生出一个冲动的想法，她从床上坐了起来，大黑狗趴在她身边有规律地打着小呼噜，一切都是那么安静，她套了一件外袍，又披上斗篷，变成渡鸦从窗户飞了出去。

渡鸦穿过了被层层雾气笼罩的夜色，等飞到霍格沃茨已经是后半夜的事了，她轻手轻脚地跑到了四楼那个熟悉的房间，站在了厄里斯的魔镜前，愣住了。

她一动不动地盯着镜子里的人影，人影也回望着她，朝她笑，像是想让她快点过去，仿佛一段很快乐的旅程即将在眼前开始。

亚历克丝叹了一口气，刚想要离开的时候就听见了身后传来邓布利多的声音。“好久不见，亚历克丝。”

她吓了一大跳，转过身看见许久不见的邓布利多，他穿着睡袍，头戴睡帽，银白色的胡须乱蓬蓬的，还打了个大大的哈欠。

“抱歉。”她脱口而出。

“放轻松。亚历克丝，我可不会伤害你。”邓布利多朝她摊摊手，锐利的蓝眼睛在微笑，“只是很高兴你还活着，并且……很怀念自己的母校。”

“我只是，只是来随便看看罢了。”她从镜子上抽离目光，“抱歉，打扰您休息。”

“没什么，亚历克丝。”他摆摆手。“看来你对厄里斯魔镜很了解。”

“学生时期来看过一次。”她轻描淡写地说道。

“我一般不太鼓励学生来看厄里斯魔镜，它让我们沉湎于幻想而忘记真正的生活，”邓布利多略低下头，透过小圆镜片看了看她，“但有时候我不得不承认，它的存在是有意义的，亚历克丝。它帮助我们认清自己真正渴望的东西。”

亚历克丝清了清嗓子。“但有时候人就是没办法得到自己真正想要的东西。不是么？”

“是的。是这样没错。”邓布利多出乎意料地没有反驳她。

“您是对的，沉湎于幻想是没有必要的，”她又往后退了一步，“而我也该回到我自己的生活里去了。抱歉，打扰了。”

邓布利多清清嗓子。“稍等一下，有一件事，我还是想说——”

亚历克丝停住了。

“对人来说，承认自己的渴望可能会有些难以启齿，但它真的并没有什么值得羞耻的地方。”邓布利多意有所指。

“对我这样的人来说也一样？”她皱了皱眉，“我以为我该进阿兹卡班。”

“‘对你这样的人？’”邓布利多停顿了一秒，像是在审视她是否在开玩笑，“阿兹卡班可不收你这样的人。”

“那么他们给我准备了什么？维森加摩？还是别的什么……名字更温和的地方。”

“也许他们给你准备了更好的东西呢？”邓布利多往前一步，把双手摆在背后，“我知道有人一直在焦急地寻找你的下落，当然我不确定你在镜子里是否看到他了。”

“……我想我看见了。”

“嗯哼，”邓布利多笑笑，“那你很幸运，亚历克丝。对有些人来说，他们永远无法和在镜子里看见的人再见一面。这种感觉我想你也明白。”

“是的，我明白，”她缓慢地眨了眨眼，“谢谢你，校长。”

“叫我邓布利多就可以了。”他摆摆手，又朝她意味深长地挤挤眼，“太晚了，回去休息吧。下次记得多穿一件斗篷再来，露水会打湿你的羽毛的。”

她赶回去的时候天已经快亮了，之前开着的窗户被关上了，她怀疑是米尔干的，怕她再次感冒，所以她只好变回人从正门回去，但她发现门居然敞开着，感觉情况不对，但屋子里似乎没有东西被翻动的痕迹，米尔也还在他自己的窝里睡得好好的，回到卧室才发现她的狗不见了。

她急得焦头烂额，想要到处去找，但过了一会儿她的狗又回来了，冲着她汪汪直叫，不停往她怀里钻，浑身上下都是灰尘，像是刚刚挖煤回来似的。

“你去哪里了？”她问道，摸了摸狗狗脏脏的脑袋，“别把米尔叫起来了，我来帮你洗干净。”

她去放了一盆水，给它认认真真地洗了一遍澡，又用魔咒把它身上的皮毛烘干，然后又自己去浴室里冲了一遍才躺回床上。她的狗一直在看她，亚历克丝这才意识到她的狗可能担心她消失了，它去到处找她了。她有点酸涩，伸出手摸了摸它的后脑勺。

“睡吧。放心，我不会丢下你的。我发誓。”

大黑狗“嗷呜”了一声，闻闻她的掌心，趴在她身边闭上眼，睡着了。


	46. Chapter 46

番外6

亚历克丝开始给她的宠物狗读睡前故事，纯粹是因为想给自己找点事情做。她不太愿意相信自己在厄里斯魔镜里看到了西里斯·布莱克，逃避并不是个明智的选择，但她此刻就是想要逃避。

“你准备好听睡前故事了吗？”她拍拍狗，“听好就要睡觉。”

她的大黑狗乖乖躺好了，裹着它心爱的小被子，朝她眨眨眼睛，她摸摸它的脸颊，感受到它的体温。

“那我开始了。”她清清嗓子，翻开《小王子》。

“你好。”狐狸说。 

“你好。”小王子很有礼貌地回答道。他转过身来，但什么也没有看到。

“我在这儿，在苹果树下。”那声音说。

“你是谁？”小王子说，“你很漂亮。”

“我是一只狐狸。”狐狸说。

“来和我一起玩吧，”小王子建议道，“我很苦恼……”

“我不能和你一起玩，”狐狸说，“我还没有被驯服呢。”

“啊！真对不起。”小王子说。

思索了一会儿，他又说道：“什么叫‘驯服’呀？”

“你不是此地人。”狐狸说，“你来寻找什么？”

“我来找人。”小王子说，“什么叫‘驯服’呢？”

“人，”狐狸说，“他们有枪，他们还打猎，这真碍事！他们唯一的可取之 处就是他们也养鸡，你是来寻找鸡的吗？”

“不，”小王子说，“我是来找朋友的。什么叫‘驯服’呢？”

“这是已经早就被人遗忘了的事情，”狐狸说，“它的意思就是‘建立联系’。”

“建立联系？”

“一点不错，”狐狸说。“对我来说，你还只是一个小男孩，就像其他千万个小男孩一样。我不需要你。你也同样用不着我。对你来说，我也不过是一只狐狸，和其他千万只狐狸一样。但是，如果你驯服了我，我们就互相不可缺少了。 对我来说，你就是世界上唯一的了；我对你来说，也是世界上唯一的了。”

她读到这里就停住了，黑狗安静地看着她，她的眼睛紧紧地盯着书页，过了很久才抬起眼。

“睡吧，”她拍拍狗的脊背，“太晚了。”

第二天早上，她开始给自己找别的事情来消遣，比如涂指甲油。她已经很久没有涂过指甲油了，在货架前左挑右选最后选了一种暗粉色，回到家以后就坐在沙发上，花半天时间仔仔细细地装饰自己的指甲，涂完手指甲还涂了脚指甲，纯粹是想让自己有点事情可以做。大黑狗一动也不动地趴在她面前，当她的脚垫。

她漫不经心地旋上了指甲油的盖子，拧紧，丢进抽屉里，对着它提议道。“我们出去玩吧，旅行。我要出去透透气。”

因为不想再在巫师的地界抛头露面，也不知道麻瓜的地方有什么好玩的，她最终还是选择了西翁港，那里是精灵传说里距离安息之地最近的海港，灵魂走过海边的霞光，便可以到达人世的彼岸。在精灵的传说里，相爱的人死后在那里团聚。

他们到达西翁港的时候并没有赶上好时间，确切地说，他们偶遇了一场葬礼。

因为天色昏暗，港口边的妖精点亮了所有的灯。一个身穿黑色的长袍男人站在海边，显得清瘦而憔悴，手上戴着仪式必备的短手套。他清了清嗓子，在水边反复背诵了三遍古代精灵语里最著名的《玫瑰经文》。在古代精灵的传说里，这往往用来悼念英年早逝的爱人，然后他诚挚地祝福她能独自完成最后的归途，在另一边的世界里耐心地等待着爱她的人们，他们终将在另一个世界团圆。

四个临行的家用小精灵分成两排，合力把沉重的棺材抬了起来，在男人念完最后一遍的那一瞬间，它们齐刷刷地松了手，棺材迅速地掉了下去，消失在了蓝黑色的海水里。白色的水花很小，这是好兆头。

亚历克丝远远地站着，和她的大黑狗一起观看了全程，没有人发出一点声音。男人一直站在水边，脸色灰败得如同病入膏肓，但还是不忘葬礼的宾客寒暄、道谢。

“我们走吧。”她低声说道。

亚历克丝和黑狗向前走去，她要去附近的旅店安排今晚的食宿，得和精灵们好好商量商量，毕竟她带了一条大狗。但是不住旅店也没什么关系，她包里有一个看魁地奇时可以用的帐篷，虽然有点旧，但还是可以勉强住一住的。她最终还是在海边找到了一家允许她带宠物狗的旅店，只要付双份的钱就可以了，那个老板娘是这么说的，顺便感慨了一下她的宠物狗实在是太大个儿了。亚历克丝带着狗上了楼，在房间里休息。

是夜，她听见黑狗在叫，还叼着她睡衣的袖子晃了晃，像是想让她起来，她坐起身一看才发现窗外一片漆黑的天空上突然涌现了一排一排海浪般的流星，银亮的光芒把整个西翁港照得宛如白昼，耀眼的白色铺满了不断波动的水面，整整一个小时之后才重新归于黑暗。

在古代精灵的传说里，这种现象叫“途之光”，在历史上相当罕见。这是一昼夜即将结束前的一场圆满谢幕，表示一个美好的灵魂被诸神温柔地善待，她已经独自走向了世界的尽头，得到了永恒的安息。

亚历克丝下意识地向海港港口看去，那个丧偶的男人还站在水边，他摘下手套，轻轻地擦了擦眼睛，她突然想起了那个被雪盖住的墓碑，他亲手雕出花纹又刻下她的名字，但最终还是拉上了窗帘，选择早些休息。

他们在西翁港痛痛快快地玩了一个星期，坐在熙熙攘攘的观众席里看了一场妖精的赛兽会，问集市里的小贩买了一个里面装着紫藤花干的枕头，在精灵语里“紫藤”象征着安宁的美梦，去酒馆里吃精灵准备的炖牛肉和烤扁豆，因为狗狗不能吃胡椒，所以亚历克丝刻意给它点了一份淡味的鸡胸，她还尝了一小杯甜美的葡萄酒，然后他们在深夜乘船去另一个港口看萤火，水面漾漾倒映着银白色的光斑，空气中弥漫着莳萝花香，一种清新的甜味。

然后他们再度出发，走向诺拉的雪山。与风和日丽的西翁港不同，这里常年被霜雪覆盖，也是精灵的领地，雪山脚下有个不大的镇子，她买了一个霜花玻璃的杯子，上面雕刻着溪流和山林，在壁炉边喝热茶，在山顶上看烟霞，那么浓艳的紫红和明黄，厚重得像颜料似的，仿佛伸出手一刮就能蹭到手指上。

最后一天夜里，她做梦梦见自己在一片针叶林里，周围都是皑皑的白雪，她的黑狗不在她身边，她有点慌乱，但也只能向前走着，想要找到它，但她发现这里连它的痕迹也没有，过了一会儿她才发现旁边有个山洞。她觉得这个很像它会待的地方，以前在霍格沃茨的时候，它就在山洞里面待过。所以她毫不犹豫地钻了进去，但里面也没有它的身影。山洞里是嶙峋的石块，石块上是大幅大幅的壁画，但她看不清楚这画的到底是什么，又看得入迷，只能往山洞更深处走着，找到了一个精灵王的石像，足足有五米那么高，底座上面用古代精灵语写着“梦”。

亚历克丝盯着底座上的刻字思考了一会儿，突然意识到这是什么，精灵是一种充满灵性的魔法生物，它们可能无意识地扰乱人的梦境，有时候会透露一点和人们有关的秘密，在某些偏僻的传说里也被称为“能给出预言的先知”，但这不经常发生。她在一本古代魔文有关的书上读到过这段内容。

出于某种梦中格外强烈的好奇心，她绕过精灵王的雕像向着山洞更深处走去，山洞的镜头是一口井，井水是淡金色的，但她一把手伸进去就变得透明，倒映着她苍白的脸。

如果这真的是预言之井，那么她该静静地等待它给出反应，它会解答她内心最深处的困惑。她的手紧紧地握住了井边的岩石，陷入沉思，她确实想要一个答案，哪怕再聪明的人也会因为爱情而迷惘，好像世人都不可免俗，而她也不过是个普通人。

她盯着水面，听见风穿过日夜星辰，穿过门口的石像，穿过她的鬓发，水面上出现了西里斯的倒影。

回去的时候亚历克丝一直没有说话，虽然她一直话不多，但原先至少会和她的狗狗说几句什么，哪怕得不到回应，而现在她简直安静到反常。大黑狗忧心忡忡地蹲在她身边，而她只是一言不发地坐着，像是思考着什么。

第二天，亚历克丝一大早就出去了，中午就抱了一只猫回来。

西里斯原本还怀疑了半天，猜那会不会是又一个阿尼玛格斯，但试了半天发现好像就是一只普普通通的猫。他突然放下心来，自己总不会连一只猫都斗不过吧。

事实证明，真的斗不过。

那只猫虽然体格小，但是脾气一等一的坏，并且亚历克丝非常喜欢它。猫一来，沙发上最好的那个位置就归它了，床也归它了，整天四仰八叉躺得到处都是，吃起来更是了不得，上午一个罐头，下午一顿干猫粮，晚上还有小鱼干夜宵。亚历克丝整天抱着她心爱的猫到处晃，对猫说话，对着猫又撸又吸，给猫准备精致的小点心当下午茶（“这么胖了还吃下午茶！”西里斯恨恨地想），更要命的是，亚历克丝开始冷落原本她心爱的大狗。

狗狗原本每天睡床，现在每天睡硬邦邦的地板，堪比每晚十二小时火车硬铺，猫还大半夜不睡觉在狗身上蹦迪，大黑狗时常觉得这只猫是相扑运动员改行的专业蹦迪选手，偶尔还跑酷，大半夜在橱柜里穿梭，噼里啪啦，狗要睡也睡不着，睡着了还被猫一脚蹬醒。亚历克丝对此漠不关心，当然也可能是她什么也不知道，毕竟她在安安分分地睡觉。

当然变化还不止这些，亚历克丝原来天天喂狗吃东西，鸡腿撕成条，牛肉切成小块，生怕他那一口尖锐的大牙咬不动似的，还连哄带骗喂它吃蔬菜，一口一口送到嘴边才高兴，看在梅林的份上，西里斯根本不讨厌吃蔬菜，他只是在发嗲，想让她多哄哄他，结果猫一来，亚历克丝只喂猫吃东西，米尔还在她暗示下给狗切一大盆卷心菜再去超市买一大袋狗粮，每天狗狗都嚼菜皮吃干狗粮，失宠到家了。

它试图对亚历克丝装可怜卖萌，对着她摇尾巴，明明她之前只要看到它就会高兴地迎上来摸摸它的脑袋或者撸撸它的毛，但现在她抱着猫对它眼皮也不想抬，它咬着她的袖子呜呜呜地叫唤，她才不情不愿地伸出手。

然后狠狠地拧了一把它的脸。

那只狡猾的猫把一切看在眼里，感觉这条狗在家里的地位远远在自己之下，干脆越来越嚣张，在亚历克丝看不到的时候每天对狗一顿喵喵拳解闷，在它吃狗粮的时候还直接一巴掌拍翻了它的食盆。

大黑狗真的生气了，它觉得这只猫真的欺狗太甚，哪怕它一直在说服自己这真的就是一只猫也觉得它真的太过分了，做猫不可以这样，所以它对准猫的脑壳，一巴掌拍了下去。

它发誓它没用什么力气。真的。

但事实就是，猫被拍扁了，就像一张猫毯似的瘫在地上，一动不动。

狗有点慌，感觉自己可能闯大祸了，然后就看见站在自己身后的亚历克丝。

亚历克丝看了看散落满地的狗粮和反扣在地上的狗粮碗，冷淡地皱了皱眉。“你在做什么。”

大黑狗委屈地嗷呜嗷呜大叫，但她弯腰抱起猫，头也不回地转身上楼了，还不忘让米尔来打扫干净。一秒钟之后，米尔带着扫把冲了下来，一边扫地一边埋怨这头狗太不听话了，总是惹小主人不开心，再这样下去就连狗粮也没得吃了，只有卷心菜。

两个小时以后，亚历克丝睡着了，那只猫又溜下来对狗打了一顿喵喵拳泄恨。

好极了，它之前就是在作秀。这只坏猫。大黑狗敢怒不敢言，最后还是可怜兮兮地趴回了自己的小角落。


	47. Chapter 47

番外7

西里斯时常觉得亚历克丝已经把自己认出来了，但他不知道她为什么不揭穿自己，他也不知道该怎么对她坦白。她看上去就是不那么喜欢他，这个事实让他伤心，但也没办法，只好整天缩在小角落里发出呜呜呜的叫声，试图唤回她内心对她的怜爱。

这当然是不可能的。

猫猫照例对它一天一顿打，亚历克丝看在眼里但也没阻止什么，好像这条狗天生就该挨打似的，还给猫猫开罐头补充能量。大黑狗每天委屈极了，但也只能就这样忍耐着。

直到有一天，亚历克丝早上起来一开门，出去了。大黑狗忧心忡忡地跟在后面，她看了它一眼，没说话，转身继续往前走。

大黑狗跟着她走了老半天才意识到她要去哪。

海藻巷34号。她以前的家。

亚历克丝直接打开门就进去了，熟门熟路地经过一楼的租户，爬楼梯到二楼，里面当然一个人也没有，空气里弥漫着灰尘的气味，她打开窗，看着明显清理过的茶几，全新的书架，还有被摆在壁炉上的照片。

十七岁那年的戈德里克山谷。穿白裙子的女孩转身，微笑。

大黑狗在她身后隔着一段距离蹲坐在地上，紧张地嗅着空气。她把照片拿起来看了看又放回去，背对着他。

“你到底是有多懦弱，”她深吸一口气，“才一直在这里装疯卖傻。”

“亚历克丝，”他终于变了回去，“我很抱歉。”

她转过身，朝他皱着眉，因为愤怒而音调抬高。“我不要听你抱歉，你这个骗子！”

“我不想骗你，我希望你高兴。”他飞快地说道。

“你以为我会高兴？”她讽刺地笑了笑，“是啊，你总以为你很高明。”

他意识到自己好像在她面前根本反驳不出什么实质性内容，干脆摆出挨骂的姿态，站得笔直，还把手放在背后。她受不了他这样，剐了他一眼转身飞快地下楼。

“亚历克丝，等一下，等——”他追了下去，她想甩掉他，干脆越跑越快，却不小心在楼梯上摔了一跤——这都是三十多年的老楼梯了，有些地方确实不太平整。其实她腿没什么，但是没吃早餐，低血糖犯了，眼前发黑怎么都爬不起来。

“你怎么样了。”他把她一把从地上拎了起来，扛去了卧室。她羞耻得简直无地自容，因为无力反抗，又感觉好像在他面前总是要吃点亏，恼羞成怒用力地打了一下他的肩膀，他岿然不动，哼也不哼，充分体现了凤凰社核心成员钢铁一般的意志，但她手倒是疼得要命。

“你的脚还好吗？”他坐在她的床头，“我帮你看看吗？”

“不准碰我。”她冷漠地拒绝了。她就是生气，就是想要冲他发脾气，但到底气他什么，其实她也不太能够说清楚，她知道他尽力了，但还是不满意，可他们俩的劫难其实两个人都有份，她也明白。

他缩回了手，又是一脸犯了错之后慌乱不安的男孩表情。她不想看他，悻悻地移开目光，干脆把头埋在枕头里，头确实犯晕，时间久了就捂着被子睡着了。

她大概睡了一会儿，醒来的时候发现他在摸她的鼻子，大概是在检查她还有没有气。她翻了个白眼，推开他的手又继续睡了。

终于等她睡醒了，他不在了，床头柜上摆了一杯茶和一盘丑得惊天动地的三明治。她确实口渴，端起茶喝了一口，还是热的，放了糖和奶。

“你感觉怎么样。”他的声音从身后冒了出来。

她看了他一眼，没有说话。

“你要吃点什么吗？”他又问，“我去买。”

她咬牙切齿。“不用了，谢谢。”

“你生气归生气，”他看了她一眼，自顾自地说了下去，“总不能一直不吃东西。”

她把茶杯重重地放回床头柜。“你走吧。”

他开始答非所问。“对不起，我不是故意的。”

他一道歉她就开始生气。“你知道你在做什么吗？你欺骗了我两个月。”

“我只是希望你快乐，”他停顿了一会儿，又重复了一遍，“抱歉。”

她沉默着。

他开始变得焦灼。“你还记得那个故事吗，你驯养了我。我们都是彼此眼中的唯一了。”

她依旧坐着，语调变得尖锐。“我驯养了你？别开玩笑了。”

他急匆匆地说。“这是事实。你看我愿意变成狗——”

说到这个她就来气。“把我玩弄于鼓掌之中很有趣是么？”

“我没有玩弄你，”他梗着脖子，“我愿意一辈子给你叼拖鞋。”

“我不要你叼拖鞋，”她的眉头越拧越紧，语气变得刻薄，“我可受不起。”

他看见她又在伤心，接着说道。“我真的很抱歉，每次都想让你更快乐的，但结果你都更伤心了。”

她还是坐着，没有动，也没有说话的意思，他明白不是每次道歉都会被接受，他们就这样安静地待着，一个坐着，一个站着。

直到她冷不防问。“你的手怎么回事？”

当初他在山崖下找她的时候，手指因为长期浸泡在河水里而蜕皮，干裂，他没有把这个当回事，特别是变成狗之后这些都看不出来，但现在乍一看，就很明显了。

他僵着没有动，她看了他一眼，小声地重复了一遍。他没有办法，只好回过身，像个小孩一样把手递到她眼前。

她低着头，一言不发，视线落在他的手背上。

西里斯任由她检查自己的手，突然想起了冰凉的河水和尖锐的石块。

那段时间他非常害怕她已经死了，想象着自己在哪块布满碎石的浅滩上发现她的尸体，而他还没有和她道歉，没有得到她的原谅，没有带她去更多好玩的地方。他希望她度过漫长而美好的一生，生命的时针不该停在二十一岁，她值得更好的，最好的生活，值得每天都过得幸福快乐。他爱她，所以希望她的快乐里能有他的功劳，他渴望对她付出，但看看他都做了什么。

一滴眼泪掉到了亚历克丝的手上。她抬起头，发现是他哭了。

她不由自主地抬起手，帮他把眼泪擦掉了，她看着他湿润的眼睛，突然意识他在爱情里尽力了，他们都尽力了，她没有理由再恨他了。

他是一个那么强势的人，性格高傲得不可一世，勇敢到十八岁就能加入凤凰社参加抗争，有主见到从小就和自己的父母唱反调，但在她面前像个小孩一样，会哭，会软弱，会卑微，又无法掌控自己。现在他在她面前不再意气风发潇洒落拓，不再像年轻的孩子气的神，也再也不像她要追逐的风，他在她的世界里跌落神坛，成了一个最普通不过的人，但她居然还有想要爱他的冲动，他在她心里终于完整了。

从今以后，他们可以毫无芥蒂地拥抱对方了，可以共享一切快乐与悲伤，因为他们是彼此的爱人。

她快要二十二岁了，他占据了她生命一半的长度，以后只会更久，那么多和他有关的恩怨穿插在她的生命里，她曾经痴迷地仰望他，渴望得到他的青睐，又曾经对他恨之入骨，希望他痛苦，希望他为自己的离去而饱受折磨，而现在她终于和他站在同样的高度，她意识到他们都是很平凡的人，以后大概也是很平凡的一对，没什么特别的，这是好事。

她叹了一口气，摸了摸他的脸，让他把头靠在她肩上，她看到了他的头顶，才发现他原来有两个发旋，这是她第一次发现。他太高了，以前她一直没见过他头顶长什么样。

“我爱你。”他一开口才发现自己哽咽了，“我真的爱你，亚历克丝。”

“我知道的，”她低声说道，“我也爱你。”

“对不起。”他又哭了，“我该做得更好。”

“我也是。唉，梅林啊。”她也开始流泪，“看看我都对你做了什么。”

大概爱到最后总会带一些愧疚，总觉得自己可以做得更好，总觉得对方值得更好的一切。无奈的是过去已经发生了，他们无法更改，一忘皆空和时间转换器也不能帮助他们轻松抹掉过去的痛苦，但一切痛苦都像是值得的，都是他们真正拥抱对方之前需要付出的代价，格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间总是如此，他们俩也不能免俗。

“我们重头来过吧。”他吻了吻她的眼泪。

她抱住了他，点点头，他们交换了一个漫长的吻。

他们有太久没有亲吻过对方了，四年，快要五年了，一切都像是上辈子的事了，这种陌生而熟悉的触感让他们俩都颤抖了一下，仿佛在提醒他们到底浪费了多少时间，但在跨越了那么多山川河流之后，无论生死，他们终究会找到对方。

他们在黑暗接吻，轻轻地咬着对方的嘴唇，她的呼吸乱了，闭上眼。这是她从小长大的床，而她从来没有想过他们会再回来。吻如雪花一般飘落在她身上，将她掩盖。

她突然感觉到一阵剧痛，浑身哆嗦了一下。

他顿住了。“抱歉。”他含含糊糊地说道，低下头去检查。

“你流血了。”他陈述事实道。

“严重吗？”她问，纯粹是不知道该问什么，脸红得快要烧起来。

他又看了看。“大概不。”他吻了吻她的血，她忍不住尖叫了一声，感到羞耻，或许还有紧张和恐惧。

“别害怕。”他低声说道，微弱的气息喷在她的身上。

她闭上眼，感觉自己的世界里有一条狭长的溪流，他像一只小狗一样地趴在岸边，新奇地品尝着溪水，这让她快乐得像是在做梦。她在爱里融化了，长诗变成了乐曲，葡萄酿成了酒，一切都变得愉悦起来，愉悦是那么强烈，以至于她忘记了真正的疼痛。

火焰与冰雪最终还是在她的世界里相逢，碰撞，她见过烟霞，见过野花，但没见过这种极致的愉悦，他给她带来的愉悦。他总是这样，给她带来痛苦，又给她带来慰藉，而这两样东西都能让她心满意足。

所以她放手，任由它把自己的理智冲走。

“如果我明天无法起床，”她拧了一把他的脸，感觉自己浑身疲惫，“那都是你的错。”

“让我给你说个故事吧，当做赔罪。”他说道。苍白的月光悬在窗帘上，照出了他的半个肩膀和乱成一团的被子。

“什么故事。”她拢了拢头发，伸出手臂搂住他。

“从前，有个遥远的国度，”他煞有介事地开口，“这个国度由女王掌管，她有着乌黑的头发，”他吻了吻她的头发，“明亮的蓝眼睛，”他又吻了吻她的眼睛，“和花瓣一样的嘴唇。”

“然后呢？”

“有个流浪汉曾经以为自己不属于任何人，但他经过了她的领地，爱她爱得发疯，愿意扮成狗的模样讨她欢心。在这期间，他每天无怨无悔地帮她叼拖鞋，叼毛毯，被她的那只坏猫欺负。”

她笑了。

“好在他感动了女王殿下，她把他留在身边，”他低下头吻了吻她，“还允许他爬上自己的床，和她寻欢作乐。”

“不害臊！”她脸红透顶，伸出手打了他一下。他笑了好久，最后还是搂着她一起睡着了。


	48. Chapter 48

番外8

亚历克丝和西里斯恋爱之后还是回到了巫师社会，她对于梅林勋章并不那么感兴趣，把它随手丢给自己的猫咪玩了，但还是认认真真地接受了波特夫妇和卢平的欢迎，抱了抱那个她之前没机会见的哈利（顺带一提，波特夫妇把她的遗产全还给她了）然后她整理了东西，带着自己的猫和家养小精灵米尔跟西里斯开始共同居住。

她在魔药研究所里找了一份研究员的工作，大战之后傲罗办公室有了很多空缺的职位，西里斯很乐意去里面出一份力，虽然亚历克丝觉得他干不了太久。写任务报告够他烦了，还有错综复杂的人际关系。所以她用他的钱给丽痕书店投资了一笔，他以后万一当了无业游民，至少还能算个丽痕书店的大股东，每年还能拿一笔分红。她当然不会承认她的私心是当了股东太太之后她能去免费拿书。

他们的房子在戈德里克山谷的一座山丘上，四周种满白桦和枫树，不远处还有一大片柏树林，除了不远处的波特家以外，左右邻居都是麻瓜。布莱克宅是一栋显眼的红砖房，格局宽阔而大气，三层楼，窗台和门框都漆成了奶油色，栅栏门上钉着一块牌子，上面写着“内有恶犬”。毫无疑问，这是西里斯的手笔。

“这只坏猫！”西里斯一大早就在屋子里嚎，“居然让我喝他的洗脚水。”

“什么？”亚历克丝还在刷牙，“那你喝我的杯子吧。”

“好的。”他吻吻她的脸颊，心满意足地出去了。

亚历克丝知道自己的猫不那么喜欢西里斯，那只猫看西里斯像看怪物，根本不知道为什么那条狗变成了超讨厌的人类，但居然得到了主人的青睐，还霸占了主人的床。西里斯终于有理由报仇——在睡觉的时候把猫关在外面，因为亚历克丝觉得他们搂搂抱抱咳咳咳咳的时候被猫看见会很奇怪。

但有时候他们没法关门。咳咳。她始终觉得那只猫有什么心理阴影，鉴于它是一头早早被绝育的小公猫，可能就是因为这个，它特别讨厌西里斯。

直到有一天，她发现西里斯抓住了那只可怜的猫，用它的爪子蘸他杯子里的水，然后才大惊小呼地对她控诉，猫给他喝洗脚水。

好极了。原来农奴早就翻身做主了。是她落伍了。

“我看它只是想和你用一个杯子，亲爱的。”亚历克丝面不改色地说道，“它特别特别喜欢你。”

亚历克丝那只胖胖的奶牛猫很快就学会了偷偷溜到不远处的波特家。波特家的大橘和奶牛猫有着非凡的战友情。波特家的大橘花了一小时声情并茂地控诉哈利骑在飞天扫帚上差点把自己撞下楼梯，布莱克家的奶牛猫花了另外一个小时控诉家里的男主人是怎么强制自己把爪子浸到杯子里，更可怕的是，他还是一只大狗变的，一定是他迷惑了自己的女主人。波特家的猫喵喵叫，高声附和说自己家的男主人是一头牡鹿变的，但自家的女主人也爱他爱得要命，这肯定是某种妖术。

两只猫在恐惧之中选择抱团，莉莉这才发现家里来了一个客人，她认出了这是亚历克丝和西里斯的猫，开了两个罐头给他们吃。两只猫不负众望地把罐头吃个精光，还打了个饱隔。

奶牛猫去蹭了几次罐头，开始邀请大橘到布莱克家里做客，并且希望它也见识一下这家里可怕的男主人。猫的生物钟就是昼伏夜出，所以两只猫翻进布莱克家的窗户时已经快到十二点了，但奶牛猫惊讶地发现主人们都还没有睡，好像还在厨房里。

他们可能在偷偷吃宵夜。奶牛猫对大橘解释道。虽然他们好像平时不吃这个。

波特家的大橘对布莱克家的奶牛猫很是同情。吃宵夜都不带你，你真的太可怜了。

可不是嘛。奶牛猫开始发牢骚。我一天只能吃三顿，男主人还整天要女主人给我减掉一顿减肥。

我一定要见识一下你家男主人，他可真的太卑鄙了。波特家的大橘义愤填膺。

两只猫偷偷溜到了厨房才发现好像不是那么回事，至少他们并不知道为什么男主人要把女主人制服在大理石料理台上，女主人像是在挨打，一边扭动着挣扎一边低声求饶，看上去难受极了，更过分的事情发生了，男主人想让女主人闭嘴就干脆把手指塞到了她的嘴里，女主人有几次都像是昏了过去，但男主人一点也不心慈手软。

两只猫吓得魂都飞了，怀疑用心险恶的男主人打算把女主人给宰了，下一个估计就轮到自己了，赶快连滚带爬地跑回波特家，奶牛猫伤心极了，怀疑自己以后就要变成流浪猫了。波特家的大橘趁机摆了摆大哥的架子，告诉奶牛猫自己家的主人肯定愿意接纳它，前提是奶牛猫愿意少吃一点猫罐头。

奶牛猫不死心，在天亮了之后偷偷溜回去看了看，奇了怪了，厨房里怎么一点血也没有。它顺着楼梯上楼才发现男女主人好像都已经起来了，男主人在浴室里刮胡子，看上去神清气爽，女主人坐在梳妆台前一边画眉毛一边打哈欠，好像什么都没发生一样。奶牛猫大吃一惊，怀疑自己是不是眼睛出问题了，唯一奇怪的地方是男主人主动给猫开了个罐头。

这可不常见。但奶牛猫闻了闻罐头里深海鱼的香气，决定隐瞒自己在波特家吃过早餐的事实，再来一顿给自己压压惊。

亚历克丝很快就发现了，西里斯·布莱克对于一切下作事都积极尝试，她觉得这可以理解，因为他的人生就是以快乐为导向的，什么快乐就做什么，好像没不对的地方。

但是。她不得不承认。有时候他过于直接了。

她一直希望西里斯能够在开始之前稍微问点问题，比如说“请问我可以吗”，表面上征求她的同意，当然她都会同意。她试图给他暗示，他若有所思地表示自己明白了，当天晚上，西里斯问了一个她差点想拿魔杖打死他的问题。

请问你想要吗。

她蹬了他一脚，让他重新思考一下该问什么，用脚底心踩着他的肩膀，反复提醒他注意措辞。

他恍然大悟，问道。请问我够大吗。

亚历克丝差点直接气死过去。

当然，情况还不止于此。当他发现她换了新内衣的时候，居然惊喜得像个二百斤的傻子。“这个是新的，”他用手摸了两把白色的蕾丝，还扯了扯蝴蝶结，“是不是？”

他记不住她的任何一条新裙子，换指甲油的颜色也嘛嘛，但是可以记得每一件内衣的花色。这或许是男人的本能。

他们去麻瓜商场里买东西的时候，亚历克丝突然想要买一件睡裙，所以她拉着西里斯走进了某家著名的女性内衣商店，然后，无可避免地逛到了内衣专柜。其实当时她有点尴尬，因为周围都是女性顾客在逛，售货员也都是女性，只有她带着男伴。

还是一个满脸兴致勃勃的男伴。

“买这个好不好，这个多辣。”他看向一款红白色的波点款，还帮她把她的尺码挑了出来，还不忘配一条同款的内裤，动作娴熟如售货员。

亚历克丝飞快地接过，拿在手里，拉着他闷头继续往前走。

“这个呢？”他又相中了一款淡粉色的，蕾丝滚边，还布满了精致的法式刺绣。

她在其他顾客奇异的目光下找到了属于自己的尺码，拿了一套，感觉自己一结好账就该幻影移形，去他的保密法，她一秒也忍不了。

“这个——”他又看到一款黑色的蕾丝。

她忍不住打了他一下。“你一个男的这么兴奋干什么！”

西里斯梗着脖子。“男的不喜欢这个才有问题吧！”

这或许解释了他们为什么本来只想买一件睡裙，但是结账的时候不仅买了睡裙，还买了三套内衣内裤、两条吊袜带和两双长袜。柜姐心领神会，给他们递上了一张贵宾积分卡，表示下次再来的话全场打八折，并且还送了他们一个用蕾丝织成的眼罩。亚历克丝感觉这个赠品有点奇怪，她不敢想象自己晚上还能戴着这个睡觉，然而天赋异禀的西里斯·布莱克在回去的路上终于琢磨出了它是做什么用的。

并且最后这个东西真的用上了。咳咳。

西里斯一直不知道自己到底继承了多少遗产，反正也没人盯着他问“你到底有多少钱”，这个问题从还在打仗的时候就一直拖延，拖到现在——他敏锐地意识到，他这位无比靠谱的女朋友愿意和他发展长期关系。

于是，他光速甩锅。

“我永远爱你，请问你能帮我算算我的账户吗？”他趴在她面前的沙发上，还在摇着他那条无形的尾巴，“毕竟那也是你的钱啊。”

亚历克丝想要提醒他们还没有结婚，但西里斯赖上她了，她对此无奈至极。说真的，她一直在心里diss西里斯，他这人看上去是个家族的反叛者，其实浑身都是布莱克家族那套自以为高人一等的坏毛病，从小对钱没概念，脑袋和浆糊一样，生活需要人照顾，坐着的时候喜欢翘凳子，平时整天对她摇着他那根隐形的尾巴，不知道的人还以为他多听话，一到床上就怼天怼地横得不行。

但她其实也满身娇小姐的毛病，她不觉得而已。比如家务活能交给米尔的都交给米尔，从来没有帮自己的猫猫铲过屎，只负责开罐头，整天不是看书就是抱着坩埚做实验，发脾气的时候喜欢对着男朋友摆架子。说实在的，没比他好到哪里去。

她在餐桌前兢兢业业算了一整天，中途吃了一顿米尔做的法式炖菜和全麦法棍，喝了三杯不加糖的茶，撸了一会儿猫，又回了一封莉莉写给她的信（关于要不要明天一起去对角巷喝下午茶），算得天都黑了，还没算完。不只是黄金那么简单，还有房子，地产，珠宝，各种魔法用具，收藏品，这些东西太难估价了，她光看条目就能看半小时，眼睛都疼了。但粗粗一看金加隆的数量，亚历克丝怀疑西里斯这辈子不工作再和她生十个孩子（当然这是不可能的）他的钱都远远花不完，对面的波特家大概也差不多。

想到这个她不禁在心底里对卢平肃然起敬，他参加凤凰社才是真正的为爱发电。

“我不算了。”她把羽毛笔愤愤地一丢。凭什么要她算，这没道理。

“不算就不算，以后再说。”西里斯·布莱克挥挥魔杖把羊皮纸卷轴全部收起来，欢快地宣布，“我提前预定了最好的麻瓜泰晤士游轮，我们可以去那里看夜景。”

他在心底里根本没怎么把清算财产这个当回事儿，干脆把这个锅推给了未来的孩子，反正以后也是他/她的钱。当然，他忘了埃弗利家的祖产也还没算清楚，距离出生还有一年多的阿斯普洛斯不知道自己已经迎来了人生的第一个大锅。


	49. Chapter 49

番外9

“结婚之前，我每天至少想杀西里斯十次，结婚之后，十五次，生了孩子之后，二十次。每天。”亚历克丝把一大袋生菜放进自己的购物推车里，用圆珠笔把它从自己的购物清单上划掉。

今天是购物日，她第一次来这家麻瓜超市，打算试试看在这里采购食物。莉莉跟她保证说这里的东西都很新鲜，她今天也确实对这里挺满意的。

莉莉拿起一袋堆在货架上的番茄，故作深沉地摇摇头。“大脚板居然还能幸存至今，太不容易了。看在梅林的份上，他干了什么十恶不赦的坏事？”

“他倒着抱他儿子。头朝下的那种。”她恶狠狠地说。

“天呐。”莉莉把番茄放了回去，小声感慨道，转眼又拿起了另一袋豌豆苗放进了购物推车。

“他们俩还高兴得很，傻笑得整个屋子都是他们的声音，”亚历克丝几乎不敢相信，“我本来以为阿斯普洛斯是个聪明的，结果那么像他爸爸。”

“噢，可别这么说，”莉莉推着购物车走到生鲜柜台，“大脚板也有聪明的地方。”

亚历克丝耸耸肩，拿起一大盒鲑鱼，看了看，放到推车里。

莉莉把一包虾塞到了购物车里，拍拍手。“说真的，至少大脚板态度很认真，对吧。就是有时候，他可能不是很注重……一些细节，但总体来说肯定是很不错的，是吧。”

亚历克丝回想了一下，几乎什么活他都抢着干，他热衷于付出，毫无怨言，还感到发自肺腑的快乐。

“他当然是个好爸爸。你知道么，当阿斯普洛斯只有四五个月大的时候，他就会变成大黑狗叼着他儿子到处玩，阿斯普洛斯居然一点都不害怕，兴奋得晚上哄了好久都睡不着。我怀疑他们会有一套他们的语言，汪汪汪的那种。”

“你跟我讲过，狗和狗崽。说实话，他俩就像詹姆和哈利，鹿和鹿崽。只要哈利挤挤眼，詹姆就知道怎么回事，他们就像纯粹靠脑电波交流。”莉莉又把一袋子牛腱丢进购物推车。

亚历克丝笑了笑。“都是一样的。过不了几年他们就是患难兄弟俩。”

莉莉把胳膊搭在她的肩上。“那么我们是什么呢？铁面无私的妈妈？”

“没错，就是这样。”她附和道，开始挑选牛胸肉，她记得西里斯说过想吃这个。

有了小孩之后他们重新布置了一下家。一楼还是闲适的客厅，沙发上堆着好几个抱枕，沙发后面的一整面墙都是亚历克丝的书，婴儿车停在沙发旁边，茶几上摆着一个白瓷盘，里面摆着他们外出旅行时带回来的彩色小石头。大小适宜的壁炉装在客厅和餐厅的交界处，上面摆着一个蓝色的陶瓷小罐子，里面装着飞路粉。餐厅的另一侧是现代化的厨房，大理石案台上放着可以用魔咒自动清洁的搅拌机。

亚历克丝回去的时候发现阿斯普洛斯坐在婴儿餐椅上，看到她的一刹那，他高兴地拍起了小桌板，和她一模一样的蓝眼睛期待地看着她。

“噢，亲爱的。”她把手里那个无限延伸的口袋随手放在门厅里，挥挥魔杖，东西自动分门别类地飞进了冰箱和储物柜里，她走到餐桌前把孩子抱了起来，拍了拍。阿斯普洛斯趁机抱住了她的脖子，嘴里咿咿呀呀地说着只有他听得懂的话。

“亚历克丝！”西里斯从厨房里走了出来，手里拿着一个刚冲好的奶瓶。他的衣服一看就是从抽屉里随手拿的：一件黑色的工字背心和一条印着菠萝的睡裤——很不幸，她认识这条愚蠢的裤子，他们某次一起去麻瓜商场里的时候西里斯一眼看中的。

她看了看西里斯，转而对怀里的孩子说道。“你看，是爸爸。”

西里斯凑过来亲了亲亚历克丝，一把接过儿子，对着阿斯普洛斯的脸颊亲了一大口就把他塞回了婴儿座椅里。“该吃饭了，小家伙，让你妈妈休息一会儿。”

阿斯普洛斯坐在自己的专属座椅上捧着奶瓶喝了起来。

他们俩开始谈论要不要去拍一份新的全家福照片，鉴于阿斯普洛斯看上去像是每一秒都在长大。

阿斯普洛斯喝空了奶瓶，嘴里发出模糊的“嗯”，把奶瓶高高地举了起来。

“吃干净了，真是好孩子。”西里斯捏着口水兜给他擦嘴。阿斯普洛斯抿着嘴，眨了眨眼睛，刷子似的睫毛一张一合，漂亮得像个橱窗里的洋娃娃。

“西里斯。”亚历克丝突然出声道。

他把口水兜拿下来“清理一新”，头也不抬地“嗯”了一声。

“……西里斯！”

“怎么啦？”他正忙着把干净的口水兜围到自己儿子的脖子上，“等我弄好。”

亚历克丝恨不得拧他一把。“他，他魔力暴动了。”

西里斯一抬头就看见喝得一滴不剩的奶瓶飘在空中，先是从餐厅的吊灯旁边擦过，很快就像个正在全力加速的迷你飞艇一般地冲到了客厅，从半开着的窗口飞了出去，径直栽在了门前的草地上。

“哦豁，干得漂亮！”西里斯欢呼的同时不忘出去捡那个还在亲吻大地的奶瓶。

亚历克丝看着他的背影笑了一声，把儿子抱了起来，开始拍他的背顺气，又亲了亲他的眉心。“恭喜你魔力暴动了，小巫师。”

“我觉得我们的儿子是个天才。”西里斯坐在床上，湿漉漉的卷发垂在耳边。

“你已经说了一百遍了，骄傲的爸爸。”亚历克丝拿了一块毛巾蒙在他头上，开始擦。

他顺势啄了啄她的嘴唇。“他才九个月。”

“是的，”她摸了摸他的脸，“有点早。”

“是很早！”他纠正道。

她松开手。“明天整个戈德里克山谷的人都要知道了，九个月大的阿斯普洛斯·西里斯·布莱克魔力暴动了，把一个奶瓶飞到了窗外。”

他也跟着笑，把毛巾丢了，伸手箍住她的腰，腾出一只手挠她的痒。“我会挨家挨户去敲门告诉他们的。”

她一边笑一边躲。“违反保密法？你确定？”

他们在床上闹着玩，滚成一团，呼吸贴着呼吸，心跳贴着心跳，他们的身躯像锁环似的扣在一起，鼻尖对着鼻尖，额头对着额头。她静静地躺着，突然觉得他们就该这样，像一副永不分离的石膏塑像。

他吻了她，她顺势用牙齿咬了他的下唇，听见他“哎呦”了一声。还没等她再找到机会咬第二下，他就扑了过来把她压得严严实实的，吻住了她。

这个吻就像在清水里滴了一滴红墨水。她的世界都变得温暖了起来。他解开她晨衣的领口。她的骨架舒展，四肢细长，平肩，漂亮的锁骨，因为瘦，胸下有两片隐隐突出的肋骨，到了腰肢的地方就又陷了下去。他吻着她，感觉自己嗦着一捧雪，喉咙却变得更加干渴。

风吹过枫树的树梢，红叶飘落而下，停留在颤动的水面，蛇缠住了狮子，狮子攻入了蛇，獠牙深深地嵌入了蛇的躯体，温热的吐息焐热了蛇的鳞片。她的手指贴在他的后背，感受到了他脊背上紧绷的肌肉，温热，带着微微的汗意。

结婚之前西里斯曾经旁敲侧击过很多次，关于为什么亚历克丝会认出大黑狗是谁，亚历克丝总是反问，“你觉得是为什么呢”，然后毫不犹豫地再否定掉，并没有告诉他到底是怎么发现的，这或许是一个会被她代入坟墓里去的秘密。她那天在预言之井的边上问了一个很简单的词汇，“爱人”。井水告诉了她答案，她这辈子注定和西里斯·布莱克纠缠不清，而他的倒影在水面上缓缓地变成了一只体格巨大的黑狗，她瞬间明白了一切。

亚历克丝不相信预言，她在霍格沃茨的时候就没有上过占卜课，但她站在现在的视角回溯过去还是不得不承认，预言有自我实现的力量。现在她和他结了婚，有了孩子，这让她感到安定，仿佛一切就该是这样运作的，没有别的可能。

但真爱并不是一段关系维持的全部，他们俩过去的一切早就证明了，再相爱的人不懂得用正确的方式维持关系也会分道扬镳。权力关系总是存在的，西里斯是她的情人，她的丈夫，她孩子的父亲，层层关系把他们捆绑在一起，这让她感到安全，但也敏锐地察觉到了他们之间的天平每时每刻都在摇晃着，时而倾向她，时而倾向他。她曾经以为爱只是一种感情，但现在她才发现事实并非如此，爱是筹码，是大部分人在感情世界里压倒对方的奥秘。如果他爱她更多，天平就会倾向她更多，她在家里就能说了算，哪怕他总有让她不满意的地方，她也要他的关注，要他的臣服，要他永远围着自己打转。

亚历克丝承认自己在这方面过于敏感——她是斯莱特林。相比之下，西里斯一直傻乎乎的，对此无知无觉。这对她来说是好事，得亏于西里斯的性格，他从来都不是她的敌人，哪怕他们站在天平两端，他依旧是她坚固的盟友，但作为互惠，她要满足她丈夫对于妻子的幻想，她要让西里斯感受到自己多么爱他。亚历克丝从来不轻视自己的丈夫，在她眼里，西里斯这个人相当了不起，他高傲至极，藐视财富、名望、权势等一切常人眼中不可撼动的资本，能够攻占他的只有爱情，那是他无法掌控的一部分自己。

爱情是一种很微妙的东西，哪怕再敏锐的女人也不能在第一时间感应到它的消失，所以她选择用更粗俗的办法确保他一直爱她。她以前总是不屑于这些，因为害羞也因为高傲，但当她真的成为了一个走入婚姻的女人之后，她才明白精神恋爱对她而言是多么不堪一击，她需要一种更实际的、能给他们都带来快乐的爱的证明。

这种蔓延在她婚姻生活每个角落的爱将她身上曾经的幽怨和忧郁都催落了，只留一丝丝昔日的影子。那一张苍白矜持皮囊之下的她开始改变，在外人看不见的地方，她变成了一个敏感而成熟的女人，愿意为了和他拥有更多快乐而作出一系列不体面的尝试，在素色的巫师袍下面穿成套的漂亮内衣配长筒袜，承认自己在他面前总是溃不成军，在床帐里玩富有创造力的游戏，这在以前是她根本不可能想的事。

她不觉得自己歧视女性，她自己就是女性，知道女性在世界上遭遇的种种不公并为此打抱不平，但她不觉得对付自己丈夫的时候要讲究这套原则，她总是为了目的而漠视原则。何况她不得不承认，赏心悦目的外形和大胆而动人的欲望是获得男人青睐的最直接的利器，青睐当然不是爱，但爱剥去了青睐的外衣能存活多久，她不知道。这几乎是男性的本能决定的，她没理由去怨恨这个，因为她无法改变。她不知道西里斯会不会是个例外，但她选择不去试探他的底线，而是尽量让他得到他想要的。她根本不觉得这有什么不公平，西里斯也经常对自己的腹肌大呼小叫，感觉自己变油腻了就会被嫌弃。爱如果要长久，总是要靠外物装点和刺激的，大概他们也不可免俗。

第二天他们去拍照片的时候，摄影师非常满意，他们都很上镜，不需要费力靠角度就能拍好看。

“要不要再来一张？”西里斯提议道，阿斯普洛斯在他的怀里玩着自己的手指。

“好啊。”摄影师欣然应允。“再拍一张，你们可以好好选一下哪一张放在相册里。”

“怎么拍？”亚历克丝理了理头发。

“就……”摄影师提议道，“要不亲一下？亲吻的镜头在全家福里也很受欢迎。”

“好啊。”西里斯喜欢这个主意。

“那就再拍一张，各就各位，我倒数三下。三，二，一，开始——”

在一记飞快的闪光灯下，西里斯·布莱克低下头，凑过去用力地吻了吻自己的太太，蹭走了一嘴的唇膏。亚历克丝伸出手帮他抹干净，忍不住扑哧一声笑了，脸颊泛着温柔的红晕。

摄影师为难地端着摄像机。“……其实我原本想说的是，吻一下你们的孩子。”

阿斯普洛斯坐在父亲的怀里，打了个响亮的饱嗝。


	50. Chapter 50

番外10

亚历克丝一直不知道为什么邓布利多非常执着于帮斯内普减刑，这位最伟大的白巫师先是让维森加摩把罪名从“杀人”改成了“杀人未遂”，这当然无可厚非，因为亚历克丝确实没有死（“但那是她的幸运，和他没有关系！”西里斯怒吼道）这让他从无期徒刑建为二十年，邓布利多又出于某种大家都无法理解的原因而决意要当斯内普的担保人，刑期又减少大半。

这让西里斯非常不满，他去了几次霍格沃茨，试图和邓布利多理论，邓布利多当然不会改动自己的意思，这把西里斯气得够呛，认为这世上没有天理。无可否认的是，邓布利多就是打败伏地魔的最大功臣，虽然他一直回避直接的权力，但无比强大的能力依旧让他在巫师社会获得了更多隐秘的话语权，西里斯没办法改变邓布利多的决定。亚历克丝也没有原谅斯内普，但她知道斯内普为什么要杀了自己，西里斯和波特夫妇都以为斯内普在处置叛徒，但她知道不是。这是一份绝望、晦涩而无用的爱，但她毫不怜悯他，也不打算替他把这番苦衷告诉任何人。

莉莉来她家里做客时提起了这件事，亚历克丝很自然而然地隐蔽了自己的看法，只轻描淡写地告诉她。“西里斯对此很不高兴。”

“我理解大脚板，”莉莉抱了抱即将一岁的阿斯普洛斯，把他放到沙发上，让他和哈利一起玩一张巫师卡，“换我也是一样，不可能就这么轻易地放过他。”

“那你呢？”亚历克丝最终还是忍不住问。

“我？”莉莉欲言又止，最终还是叹了一口气，“他在正义和野心里选择了自己的野心，做了太多坏事，还差点害死我和这世界上对我而言最重要的几个人，无论他即将得到的判决是什么，都罪有应得。”

亚历克丝点了点头，看到四岁多的哈利在摸阿斯普洛斯的头发，阿斯普洛斯舒服极了，趴在沙发上打量着巫师卡上的莫嘉娜，嘴里咿咿呀呀地念着“哈利哈利”的音节。可能哈利已然无师自通地学会了如何撸一只小狗。被莉莉抱来的大橘正在和奶牛猫一起分享着单人沙发，一个在打呼，另一个百无聊赖地看着窗外，画面一派祥和。

莉莉发了一会儿呆。“别提这个了，”她的语气重新变得欢快，“我们去看看米尔做了什么好吃的怎么样？这么香，我猜是烤鸡。”

今天就是阿斯普洛斯的一周岁生日了，詹姆作为阿斯普洛斯的教父正在匆匆忙着拿礼物回来的路上，西里斯去对角巷买一种新奇的颜料，他给阿斯普洛斯做的生日礼物玩具还差最后一小步。其实亚历克丝和西里斯都喜欢给儿子做些好玩的东西，西里斯在玩方面当然很有主意，做出过会跳来跳去的小人偶和上面坐着不同小动物的微型摩天轮，还有图案会变动的彩蛋，那是阿斯普洛斯前一段时间的新宠，亚历克丝给阿斯普洛斯做过一个会浮出水面唱歌的小水妖，一直养在一个废弃的鱼缸里，一个月前不幸被奶牛猫捞出来咬坏了，可怜的小男孩哭了好久。

包裹是在这时候到的，四方形的，包装纸是深绿色烫金的，用纯金色的缎带打着蝴蝶结，如果亚历克丝没看错的话，蝴蝶结上还沾着浮夸的金粉。

她有点猜到了包裹的来历，看了一眼名字，意料之中地皱了皱眉。

“怎么了。”莉莉以为是什么不好的东西，有点紧张地凑过来一看，发现包裹是斯拉格霍恩寄的。他不知道怎么打听到了今天是阿斯普洛斯的生日，给他寄了一个一看就价值不菲的礼物。

“今天怕是来不及了，明天我就把它退回去。”亚历克丝平淡地说道。

她一直没有原谅斯拉格霍恩，在魔药研究所工作之后也没有和别人提起过他，哪怕他在魔药研究界再权威，她也不打算再借用他身上任何与她相关的荣誉。早在他对卢修斯说出她的下落时，他们之间的师徒之情早就已经灰飞烟灭了，这是再多的悔恨和善意都无法修补的裂痕，而她不能假装这道裂痕不存在。

“今天是阿斯普洛斯的一岁生日，亚历克丝，”莉莉搂住了她的肩膀，“别管它了，我们去做点什么能让你开心的事。”

亚历克丝微笑了一下。“阿斯普洛斯过生日，我当然开心。”

“莉莉，你再这样我就要嫉妒你了。”西里斯打开门就看见搂搂抱抱的画面，吹了一声口哨，阿斯普洛斯立刻放下手里的巫师卡，撑着沙发扶手站了起来，口齿不清地朝着父亲发出快乐而期待的呼唤。

“看看吧，小狗和大狗。”亚历克丝扶额，莉莉在她身后大笑了出来。

阿斯普洛斯的一岁生日从晚上六点开始庆祝，其实说是给他庆祝生日，倒不如说是成年人们借了一个理由聚会，卢平是晚上七点才匆匆赶来的，送上了可爱的小礼物，一个他从育婴商品店里买来的口水兜，上面印着一只小狗。当晚阿斯普洛斯就用上了，詹姆笑了好久。哈利在吃了晚餐之后就和詹姆一起开始玩魁地奇，阿斯普洛斯也跟着在空中晃了两圈，然后就因为兴奋而过于疲惫，早早地睡着了。

西里斯一直管阿斯普洛斯叫“小狗”，当他想要翻翻花样的时候，他叫他“儿子”，“喂”，或者单纯吹一声口哨——亚历克丝一开始有点受不了这个，但时间长了她也开始管儿子叫小狗，纯粹是被西里斯感染。

可能因为这个爱称潜移默化的影响，在很小的时候阿斯普洛斯就无意识地展现出了一些狗狗的习惯，比如喜欢用脸蹭人，亚历克丝不止一次地形容过她儿子，“仿佛把自己的脸当成是一台熨斗”，然后她就见识了一次父子俩互蹭对方脸颊的场景，画面太美。再比如在阿斯普洛斯学会走路之后，他一高兴就开始扒拉他爸的裤脚。西里斯有几条裤子都是因为这个原因而变得有点皱巴巴的，当然米尔总有办法解决它，亚历克丝就没上心这件事，但她总觉得那段时间大家看她的眼神都奇奇怪怪的。

无论如何，阿斯普洛斯还是在他们两个人的精心抚养下长大，到了三岁，他们把他送到了一家麻瓜幼儿园，希望他有更多的麻瓜朋友。对小孩解释保密法有一点点麻烦，但恰恰因为阿斯普洛斯是小孩，他感受不到别人家和自己家的差异，亚历克丝只让他保密了家里东西能飞的部分，说这个可能其他小朋友做不到，而阿斯普洛斯对他点了点头，表示自己乐于和母亲保守秘密。

西里斯对于阿斯普洛斯进幼儿园这件事非常看重，他当然没有去过幼儿园，但第一次去考察的时候就爱上了那里的海洋球和滑滑梯，还成了开园日有史以来第一个全程陪孩子在儿童乐园玩到天黑的父亲。

幼儿园的家长和老师都觉得这一家人有种说不出的古怪，虽然很友好，但看上去就是和他们不太一样。虽然姓氏很大路货，但父子俩的名字都特别罕见。西里斯长得帅，性格开朗，第一次开摩托车去幼儿园的时候大家都以为他是哪个老师的男朋友，结果发现他是来接儿子的，幼儿园的老师心碎一地。亚历克丝看上去没什么恶意，但话很少，基本不和其他人多往来，要命的是阿斯普洛斯曾经跟同学说过，她妈妈有时候会让爸爸上街去买晒干的水蛭和蜥蜴的眼睛，小朋友感觉好玩儿，告诉了家长，家长吓得汗毛林立，觉得这一家子都有问题，让自己的小孩离他们远一点。但阿斯普洛斯还是凭借自己活泼开朗的性格和漂亮的外表在幼儿园里收割大家的好感，并且大家都觉得阿斯普洛斯想象力很丰富。

“你可是小狗啊，”某个周六，西里斯举着阿斯普洛斯，有点忧愁，“怎么瘦得像个小猴子一样。”

阿斯普洛斯强调道。“我可不是小猴子。”

“哪里有这么瘦的小狗哦。”西里斯晃了晃他儿子。“像你妈妈一样，总是不好好吃饭。”

亚历克丝当时正在看报纸，听到这句话忍不住抬起头，愤愤地白了他一眼。她没办法否认，阿斯普洛斯在吃饭方面确实很像她，她赖不掉。和从小吃嘛嘛香的西里斯相比，亚历克丝小时候就是吃饭困难户，吃东西又慢又少，还挑食，不是嫌弃肉太油腻，就是嫌弃菜叶没有味道。

而阿斯普洛斯的挑食主要体现在他不爱吃蔬菜。

亚历克丝对此的做法是谈条件，比如吃一块西蓝花，就能吃一块牛肉，或者吃一口生菜就能吃一块苹果，但一开始这还受用，但发展到后来，阿斯普洛斯的倔强脾气就暴露无遗，他宁愿饿着。亚历克丝觉得自己该和米尔一起想办法把蔬菜做得更好吃一点，比如把茄子、西蓝花和牛肉一起炖，或者把莴苣叶和番茄一起煮。西里斯感觉自己等不到亚历克丝调整好食谱的那一天，他非常担忧小狗营养不良，去买了一种声称含有各种维生素和膳食纤维的冲剂，每天叮呤咣啷冲两大杯喂到他儿子肚子里，阿斯普洛斯喝得直打嗝，亚历克丝觉得这没什么用，自己的丈夫可能只是被麻瓜收割了一波智商税。

但最后还是西里斯想出来了办法。

“我把蔬菜和肉混在一起打成泥，小狗不知道他吃的是什么，不就不讨厌吃蔬菜了吗！”他喜滋滋地提议道。

亚历克丝觉得这个似乎不太可能，难道看不到就意识不到吃进嘴里的是什么吗？他儿子又不是个傻子。但西里斯对此似乎很有信心，她只好让西里斯去试试。

第二天一大早，西里斯真的进了厨房，他把鸡胸肉、牛腿肉、芹菜、胡萝卜、生菜、茄子、西蓝花、甘蓝和南瓜全部都切成块丢进了搅拌机，加了盐，还往里面打了一个鸡蛋。三分钟后他成功得到了一堆外表感人的食物泥，然后他又把它放进烤箱，烤熟了。

“你看，可香了。”西里斯高声赞叹着自己的杰作。

奶牛猫本来还以为在给它准备加餐，高高兴兴地冲进厨房，被这食物的味道给恶心跑了，三分钟之后米尔忧心忡忡地跑了过来，告诉亚历克丝，她的奶牛猫吐了。

亚历克丝觉得西里斯这套肯定行不通。

但事实证明。阿斯普洛斯真的是个傻子。

亚历克丝的眼珠子都要弹出来了，她儿子居然吃得津津有味，把碗里所有的食物都吃完了，还问西里斯有没有多的，他觉得这个太好吃了。西里斯尝了一口也觉得这种打碎然后混在一起的食物简直太美味了，打算把这个写入家族食谱。

亚历克丝翻了翻自己写的前几页食谱，觉得自己在做菜方面的考究手艺真的全部喂了狗。

西里斯对此非常得意，他给这种特制食物取名叫“狗粮”，阿斯普洛斯转身就告诉了幼儿园里的小伙伴，他爸爸给他喂狗粮。

“他们差点就把麻瓜的媒体给叫来了，那群大惊小怪的家长。”西里斯愤愤地说。“难道我会虐待儿童吗？”

“然后呢？”詹姆忍住不笑，往茶里加奶，扬声问道，“莉莉，还有葡萄干甜饼吗？味道好极了。”

“当然。”莉莉端着盘子走出来，“你们说到哪儿了？电视台和报社的记者都来了？”

“然后西里斯当着所有人的面解释了他喂给儿子吃的到底是什么，大家发现不是真正的狗粮就一哄而散，”亚历克丝一想到这个就头疼，“虽然这食物味道真的……非常特别。”


	51. Chapter 51

番外11

阿斯普洛斯的记忆始于一场噩梦。他已经记不清楚噩梦里是什么内容了，但他非常害怕，从梦中惊醒之中就一直不安地坐在床上，因为害怕，他偷偷哭了一会儿，然后飞快地跳下床去三楼找爸爸妈妈。

楼梯对于三岁的他来说是个有些凶险的关卡，但他还是连走带爬地挪了上去，中途摔了两次，但是他都没有哭，而是飞快地跑向了父母的房间，他试图开门，但是门上了锁，怎么都开不了。他看了一眼漆黑的走道和冰凉的房门，更加害怕了，拉开喉咙大喊。

“爸爸，妈妈——妈妈——”

门迅速地开了，西里斯探出身。“怎么了？这么晚了还不睡？”

“我做噩梦了。”阿斯普洛斯抽抽鼻子。

“什么样的噩梦吓到了我们的小狗。”西里斯把他抱了起来，摸了摸儿子的脸，“还吓哭了，这么可怕？”

阿斯普洛斯点点头。“嗯。”他这才意识到西里斯没有穿上衣，“爸爸你不冷吗？都冬天了。”

西里斯有点不自然，但还是伸出手摸了摸儿子的脑袋。“爸爸怕热，当然不冷。”

“哦，”阿斯普洛斯点点头，转而又问，“妈妈呢？我要妈妈。”

“你妈妈睡着了，乖。”西里斯拍拍儿子，“我带你回去睡觉，别把你妈妈吵醒了。”

“可我想要看看妈妈。”阿斯普洛斯说道。

西里斯耐着性子说道。“你妈妈睡着了，小狗，明天一早你就能看到她了。要吵醒她不好，对吧？”

“就让我看一眼，我保证不会发出任何声音。”然后，阿斯普洛斯为了表示自己的诚意，紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴。

西里斯相当为难。“你妈妈真的睡着了，小狗。”

阿斯普洛斯突然感到害怕，西里斯当着他的面很少坚持什么，是个非常纵容的父亲，亚历克丝有时候都觉得西里斯会把儿子宠坏。

“我就是想看一眼妈妈，不会吵醒她。”阿斯普洛斯坚持道，还不忘压低自己的声音，“然后我就乖乖去睡觉。”

西里斯的表情有点尴尬。“明天，明天一早。可以吗？我保证。”

“怎么了，阿斯普洛斯？”亚历克丝推开了虚掩的房门，从里面走出来，靠在门框上朝儿子笑了笑，“我听见你说，你做噩梦了？”

和她的丈夫相比，她穿戴非常整齐，睡裙外面罩了一件晨衣，看上去很正常。

“嗯。”阿斯普洛斯点点头，“我被吓醒了。”

亚历克丝从西里斯手里接过儿子，吻了吻他的额头。“那么现在，那个让你害怕的东西还存在吗？”

小狗左看右看。“不存在了。”

她让孩子把脑袋靠在她身上。“所以你看，没什么好害怕的。令你害怕的是幻觉，它不是真的。”

阿斯普洛斯点点头，突然感觉母亲身上也有点不太对劲的地方。“妈妈，”他摸了摸母亲的肩膀，“你怎么身上出了那么多汗？你不是在睡觉吗？”

“当然在睡觉啦，”她拍了拍阿斯普洛斯的背，“还不是因为你爸爸，靠着他睡觉像旁边生了一个火炉。”

“我不是故意吵醒你的，妈妈。”阿斯普洛斯靠在母亲的怀里，小声说道，“我太害怕了。”

“这有什么关系呢，”亚历克丝抱了他一会儿，把他放下，“你现在不害怕了，对吧。”

“嗯。”阿斯普洛斯点点头，感觉母亲的表情有些倦怠，又问，“妈妈，你怎么看上去那么累？”

亚历克丝用目光制止想要帮她回答的西里斯，转而轻轻地对儿子说道。“刚刚做梦呢，突然就醒了，所以妈妈看上去没什么精神。”

“好了，回去睡觉吧，小狗。”西里斯终于忍不住了，“我陪你去。”

亚历克丝弯着腰亲了亲小狗的脑袋。“那妈妈先回去睡了。晚安，阿斯普洛斯。”

“好的，妈妈。晚安。”阿斯普洛斯被西里斯抱了起来，带回自己的房间。

“我确定没有怪物。”西里斯趴在他床底下，象征性地拍了拍地板，“爸爸给你检查过了，什么都没有。放心吧。”

“好的。”阿斯普洛斯卷起了自己的小被子，“爸爸晚安。”

“晚安，小狗。”西里斯吻了吻儿子的头顶，刚要走出房门的时候就听见阿斯普洛斯叫住了他。

“爸爸，以后睡觉不能不穿内裤，要被妈妈骂的，”阿斯普洛斯抬起眼，煞有介事地看了看他父亲的裤子，“我不会告诉妈妈，但你要快点把内裤穿上哦。”

西里斯打了个哈欠，回到了卧室，亚历克丝正坐在床头拿着指甲锉修指甲，她看他来了，转手把指甲锉丢回床头。

“小狗总算愿意睡觉了。”他吻了吻妻子，“真是一刻都不让我们休息。”

“说真的，以后至少把睡衣套上再开门，”她被他的嘴唇吻得发痒，“你看他满脸疑惑的样子。”

西里斯决定忽略阿斯普洛斯关于他没有穿内裤的发言。

阿斯普洛斯是个相当聪明的男孩，亚历克丝很快就发现了，她的孩子什么都学得很快，但是本性贪玩，和他爸爸一模一样。他一岁不到的时候就差点直接爬进亚历克丝的坩埚，三岁就在戈德里克山谷的空地上快乐地狂奔，开始自己人生最初的探险，他越长大，世界对他而言就越大。但是小男孩看花了眼，就经常做出让人担心或者生气的事情来。

“不是跟你说过了吗，不把作业写好就不能去爬树掏鸟蛋。”亚历克丝低声训斥道，阿斯普洛斯低着头，西里斯在旁边情不自禁地跟儿子一起低着头，仿佛一起在挨训。

阿斯普洛斯噘着嘴，不说话。

“知道错了么？”她问。

“知道了。”阿斯普洛斯沉闷地点点头。

“知道错了？”她严肃地看了他一眼，继续说道，“把这个写好，然后自己去睡觉。”

阿斯普洛斯的表情说明他显然不想写，他看向了他爸，西里斯相当为难地搓了搓手。“听妈妈的话，乖小狗，先把它写了。反正很快的，是吧？”

阿斯普洛斯突然就憋着嘴呜呜地哭了。“我感觉你们根本不爱我，你们爱米尔。”

两个大人都被他吓到了。“说什么呢，我们当然爱你了！”西里斯当即大声地说道。

“是啊，爸爸妈妈怎么可能不爱你呢。”亚历克丝擦了擦儿子的眼泪，有点愣住了，“我们当然爱你。这个和米尔有什么关系？”

“但你们训我，不训米尔。你们一定最喜欢他。”阿斯普洛斯哭得抽抽噎噎的，眼睛睁得很大，一滴滴眼泪就从蓝色的大眼睛里掉下来，谁看都觉得他怪可怜的。

“米尔是家用小精灵，你是我们的孩子，这怎么会一样？”西里斯拍拍儿子的肩膀。“爸爸知道你挨骂了不高兴，但你下次改正就可以了啊。我们当然是最爱你的。”

但阿斯普洛斯还是很伤心，低着头一声不吭地擦眼泪，为此，西里斯和亚历克丝抱着他说了好久的话才把他哄好，阿斯普洛斯终于睡着了。

西里斯刚要出房门的时候就看见亚历克丝拼命拽他的袖子，他回过头才发现她的眼圈红了，还没问怎么回事，他就发现阿斯普洛斯的书桌上摆着一个用蜡笔画到一半的彩蛋和一张已经做好的贺卡。亚历克丝的生日要到了，这是他打算送给她的，这孩子就是太倔了，哪怕受了委屈也不开口为自己辩解。

当天晚上，亚历克丝坐在床边擦着眼泪。“我真是个失败的妈妈。”

西里斯张开双臂把她抱住，吻她的头发。“你怎么失败了？在我心里，你是做得最好的。这只是一次小小的错误，就只有豌豆那么大——不，只有豌豆的一半那么大。”

“我对他太严格了。”她把脸埋在他的肩上。“我太凶了。”

“怎么可能？虽然这件事确实是我们没问清楚，但是，”西里斯连忙把他老妈搬出来，“论凶，你连我妈一根小指头都不如呢。”

她锤了他一下。“你把我跟谁比！”

“反正，反正我不觉得你凶。”西里斯让她躺下，然后爬到她旁边，让她待在自己的臂弯里，“我们早点睡，明天早上好好跟他道歉。这孩子心大，肯定过会儿就没事了。”

亚历克丝趴在他怀里，点点头，感觉西里斯摸了摸自己的头发。

第二天一大早，阿斯普洛斯一醒来就看见爸爸妈妈都在坐在他床边，像是等待着他。

“阿斯普洛斯，”亚历克丝略带紧张地绞着手指，“你昨天出去是想要给我准备生日礼物，对不对？”

阿斯普洛斯坐起来，垂着眼睛点了点头。

“妈妈错怪你了。”她朝他挪近了一些，“抱歉，妈妈应该先问你为什么。”

“我就知道我们小狗最懂事了，”西里斯欢快地说道，“给妈妈提前那么久开始准备生日礼物，比爸爸都要早。”

“对不起，阿斯普洛斯。”亚历克丝真诚地看向了他，“请你原谅妈妈，好不好？”

“没关系的，妈妈。”阿斯普洛斯点点头，“我原谅你了。”

亚历克丝抱住了他，亲了亲他的额头。“妈妈爱你，小狗。”

“好了，我们待会儿出去玩，怎么样？”西里斯提议道，“去森林里，早上爬山，晚上在水边看萤火虫。”

傍晚时分，小狗在水边高高兴兴地扑着萤火虫，西里斯和亚历克丝在旁边的草地上坐着，一边聊天一边看他玩。

“你看，我觉得我们当爸妈当得棒极了。”西里斯得意地说道。

亚历克丝把头靠在他肩上。“我希望他无忧无虑地长大，不要有任何遗憾，快乐的童年会让他一生都感到富足。”

“我感觉他至少比我们小时候都好多咯，”西里斯在这方面表现得相当豁达，“你看，我们都尽力了，我可不觉得别人会做得比我们更好，亚历克丝，没有人是完美的。”

“是啊。没有人是完美的。”她附和道，拉住他的手。

过了一会儿，他们牵着孩子去附近的农舍买了几条小鱼。晚上他们一起回了家，亚历克丝把小鱼放进装满水的鱼缸里，准备养起来。一家人吃了简单的晚餐之后就各自洗了澡。晚上九点不到，阿斯普洛斯就在自己的小床上睡着了，西里斯和亚历克丝也是，这是一个祥和的属于家庭的夜晚，米尔也乖乖地睡在了自己的阁楼里，等待着新的一天。

唯一清醒的是家里的那只奶牛猫，它趴在沙发扶手上，突然对鱼缸里的鱼开始感兴趣，飞快地捞了一条出来，嚼吧嚼吧，吃了。


	52. 先行番外

关于他们如何立下誓言

准备对亚历克丝求婚的时候，西里斯非常在意求婚戒指这件事，事实上，连他自己都说不清楚为什么会这么在意，他是那么不拘小节的人，总是认为内容大于形式，但偏偏在选戒指的时候非常挑剔。可能因为这是要珍藏一辈子的东西。他去对角巷的珠宝店选过几次，都没买到合适的，至少他不觉得她会喜欢这种花里胡哨的东西，一个头两个大，最后还是谢绝了店员们所有的推荐，垂头丧气地回去了。

詹姆和莉莉都替他着急，时不时问他到底买好了没有。谁能没有戒指求婚啊。最后还是莉莉帮他联系了一家麻瓜的珠宝店，找到了一个让西里斯最终觉得满意的戒指。一颗菱形的鸽血红，宝石红得像心头的血。人家谈恋爱流泪，他谈恋爱流血。似乎是这样没错了。

“花，还要花。”西里斯在波特家的沙发上思索着，“送什么花？玫瑰吗？”

“总归是玫瑰咯，红色的。”詹姆不假思索，“总不见得送百合？她又不是莉莉。”

“玫瑰太俗套了吧。”莉莉抱着哈利下楼。“特别一点的才适合亚历克丝。”

“鸢尾怎么样，她妈妈的名字就叫鸢尾。”西里斯提出。

“寓意是不错，”莉莉把哈利交给詹姆，转而说道，“但是大脚板，你要知道，鸢尾本身不吉利。”

“那么别的呢？”西里斯根本说不出什么花来，把自己在对角巷买的《花卉大全》翻到第一页，“康乃馨？”

“你可以试试送她康乃馨，”莉莉双手叉腰，语气里满满的嘲讽和无奈，“看她是答应你的求婚，还是把花丢在你脸上。”

“别拿我开玩笑了，莉莉。”西里斯翻着手里砖头那么厚的《花卉大全》开始报菜名，“山茶、洋桔梗、满天星、紫罗兰、茉莉……”

“你不如送她喜欢的花，”莉莉提议道，“亚历克丝喜欢什么花？”

“她啊，”西里斯回想着，“铃兰吧，看她买过几次，养在花瓶里，看上去很喜欢。”

“那就送铃兰呗。”詹姆把那本《花卉大全》夺了过来，哗哗地翻到铃兰那一页，“哇，铃兰象征幸福永驻，多好，是很适合求婚的花。”

“好，那就买铃兰。”西里斯·布莱克拍了拍大腿。

“别可怜巴巴地买一支啊，大脚板。要一大捧，表示诚意。”詹姆叮嘱道，把哈利举过头顶，“我可就盼着你们俩结婚了，哈利还能当花童，多棒。”

亚历克丝从魔药研究所下班回来的时候顺手买了一点水果，去长袍店帮西里斯订了两件换季的巫师袍，路过花市的时候本来想买一束铃兰，但是花店老板说今天的库存里成色好的都被挑走了，她只好作罢。

今天她提前完成了一个项目，下班特别早，到家的时候西里斯在楼上不知道捣鼓什么，她想去厨房做饭——饭是她做的，魔药好的人做菜手艺都不赖，至少莉莉和她都是这样。她拐过餐厅，却意外地在餐桌上发现了一大捧铃兰。

哇。这是惊喜吗。她对着餐桌上的花笑了笑，把它费力地抱去厨房，拿出剪刀开始修剪，还找出了一个巨大的花瓶，把花全插在了里面，还在水里兑了一点自己调的营养液。

这或许解释了五分钟之后西里斯下楼，爆发出杀猪一般的惨叫。

“我非常惊讶，”亚历克丝后来对莉莉头疼万分地感慨，“至少我以为没有人会先惨叫，紧接着突然跪在地上开始求婚。看在梅林的份上，我差点以为他在求我饶他一命。”

“但你还是答应他了。”莉莉发现亚历克丝手上的求婚戒指，鸽血红的宝石在苍白的手指上显得格外鲜艳，像血，也像炙热的火。

“不想让他再求第二次了，”她看看手上的那枚戒指，不由自主地微笑，“我可不敢预想第二次还会发生什么，他双膝跪地的时候我吓得话都说不出来了。”

莉莉震惊极了。“我以为他知道求婚要单膝——”

“事实上，他知道的，”亚历克丝辛苦地憋着笑，“他把戒指拿出来的时候，我提醒了他一下，’如果你想求婚的话，该单膝跪地’，他说他刚刚忘了，然后马上纠正过来了。”

莉莉捂着嘴吃吃地笑。“哦，天呐。”

他们定在1982年的5月份结了婚，餐具上印着黑狗和渡鸦的剪影，她的婚纱是白色的，漂亮的一字领，薄纱的裙摆随风飘荡，头纱很长，一直垂到脚踝。

宣誓结束的时候，他们交换了戒指。结婚戒指是一起选的，两个朴素的铂金指环，什么花饰也没有，因为不需要。

主婚人邓布利多清了清嗓子。“我宣布，你们已经成为夫妻了。”

西里斯揭开她的婚纱，低下头看着她，她在他的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，在微笑。

“你看，我们结婚了，”他快活地笑了，“亚历克丝，你是我唯一一个爱上的人。”

“你也是我唯一一个爱上的人。”她低声说道。

“让我追着你跑，”他的额头抵着她的额头，“像小狗在追一只小鸟。”

她突然想笑，又想落泪。“好。”

在众人的欢呼声里，她闭上眼，和他交换了一个深沉而绵长的吻。

一条小黑狗的诞生

在结婚后的第四个月，西里斯·布莱克意识到自己可能要当父亲了。

事情的经过多少有些曲折，亚历克丝一开始只是表现得十分反常，怀孕让她性情大变，爬到戈德里克山谷最高的那棵树上摘果子，骑着飞行扫帚到处飞，他们手拉着手去麻瓜游乐场，亚历克丝举着冰淇淋跟他语气平淡又信誓旦旦地说，她要把所有的项目都玩一遍。

西里斯·布莱克目瞪狗呆，怀疑她被人夺了魂。当他陪着她把过山车海盗船之类的都玩了一轮，还听她一脸嫌弃地表示一点也不好玩的时候，他怀疑她是不是受了什么刺激。

回去之后，他想到莉莉怀孕的时候整天玩金色飞贼，就跟詹姆和哈利一模一样——当然那段日子现在被莉莉嫌弃得要死。他越看越觉得亚历克丝像那么回事，冷不防出口问。“你是不是怀孕了？”

“真的吗？”她坐在篱笆上问——一个她以前绝对不会坐的地方。西里斯毫不怀疑，只要他走开五分钟，她就会在上面翻跟头。

他们去了圣芒戈，果不其然，怀孕三周，一个调皮的小家伙。

“男孩还是女孩，”西里斯坐在沙发上帮她削水果，他们格兰芬多又在玩那个幼稚的游戏，“现在的赔率是99：101，尖头叉子希望这是个女孩，他说那样的话或许我们会成亲家，他用小金库下注了一百金加隆。”

莉莉怀孕的时候，西里斯下注赌那是个男孩，结果大家都知道了，他猛赢了一笔钱，全用来给哈利买礼物了。

“我觉得是个男孩。”她摸了摸肚子，靠在他肩上看着巫师卡上的莫嘉娜，她最近突然对巫师卡感兴趣——她发誓她八岁以后就再也没碰过这玩意儿。

“那样他可就失望了，”西里斯把削得光溜溜的苹果递给她，“但我觉得什么都好，你生的我都喜欢。”

“我也觉得都好。”她把苹果吃了，十分钟之后吐了个精光，转眼让西里斯给她开个柚子，在她还觉得柚子的味道有点可爱的时候。

五个月的时候他们去产检，治疗师告诉他们那是个健康的男孩。尖头叉子输了赌约，哀嚎着自己输得只剩一条裤衩，但还是给自己未来的教子买了一堆礼物。飞行扫帚，迷你型金色飞贼，幼儿专用的羽毛笔和绘画板，还有莉莉选的玩具坩埚。

“你说他该叫什么？”西里斯抱着一本《新生儿起名大全》龇牙咧嘴地翻着，仿佛眼前是高级魔法史的一道论述题。

亚历克丝躺在沙发上，闭着眼。“阿斯普洛斯？我父亲的中间名。”

“好。他就叫阿斯普洛斯。”西里斯吻了吻她的肚子。“我们的好孩子。”

怀孕六个月的时候，亚历克丝开始疯狂沉迷言情小说，那种她从小到大都不屑一顾的玩意，写得越没有营养她越喜欢，以至于不得不问莉莉把她十三岁以前的经典收藏都搬来，天知道莉莉为什么居然还没把这种东西丢掉。

亚历克丝的阅读速度非常快——这点倒是怀孕之后也没有改变，直接后果就是她每天都能读完一沓。西里斯有点担心这个胎教不太恰当，但看到他太太读得津津有味，他也就随她去了，心情愉快最重要。

有时候也有例外发生。

“为什么他们没有在一起，男主角是瞎了眼吗！”亚历克丝看完厚厚的一本，抱着抱枕开始哭。

“什么破书，我们换一本，”西里斯从纸箱里又掏出另外一册，哗哗哗翻到结尾处扫了两眼确认一下，然后递给她，“你看这个，结尾他们结婚了。”

一个小时之后，她愤愤地把书合上，幸亏她涵养好，不然就直接丢在他脸上。“那个结婚的是女主角和男二！”

“你把他当男主角不就行了吗。”西里斯试图力挽狂澜。他就看了一眼，怎么知道那个是男二？

“我才不要，男二就是男二。”她不满地插着腰，开始生气。

“那我们干点别的事情好吗。我们出去玩。”西里斯突然看到莱姆斯给他们送的礼物，一个小雪球灯，据说是他在麻瓜商场里买的，“这样吧，我们去麻瓜的商场里面逛逛。怎么样？”

“好，好吧。”她把书放回纸箱里，拉着他的胳膊高高兴兴地出门了，“我们去麻瓜的商场里坐电梯，我还要看电影。”

顺带一提，他们去看的是罗杰·摩尔的《007和八爪女》，看完以后他们去麻瓜书店买了一整套伊恩·弗莱明的007系列小说，新的胎教材料。

“我要玩飞天扫帚。它在哪儿？西里斯，我记得我把它放在储藏室里，怎么找不到了？”亚历克丝站在客厅里问。

“不可以。”西里斯说到这个就来气，“你还记得你上次怎么回事吗？飞到三千米高空然后松手开始自由落体，你想把人吓死吗。”

“我说了我要玩，把它给我。”她不依不饶地抓住他的袖子。

“我不给。”西里斯抬高了音量重复道。“距离预产期只有不到一礼拜了，你少来危险动作。”

“听听，西里斯·布莱克居然会告诉人别冒险。”亚历克丝夸张地说道，想要激怒他。

他梗着脖子。“反正，反正不许玩！太危险了！”

“你不许？你以为我没有钱，还是以为我不会自己去买？”她朝门口大步走去。

“我求求你了，别乱来，”他一把拉住她，“除非我用飞天摩托载你。”

她瞥了他一眼。“我才不要乘你的老年人摩托。”

西里斯跳了起来。“你说什么？那是全世界最酷的摩托车，能在十分钟之内飞过布里斯托！”

“你开得太慢了！”

“我保证这次比上次快！”他停顿一秒，“反正你挺着个肚子，骑着扫帚也飞不快。”

她看了看自己高高隆起的肚子，骑扫帚确实不太方便。

“那好吧，你载我，”她想了想，叮嘱道，“飞得快一点。”

“好，好。”他吻了吻她，去拿车钥匙。

三更半夜，一辆黑色的飞天摩托从半空俯冲下来，稳稳地落在了布莱克家的后院，停住了。

“满意了吗？”西里斯摘下头盔，又把她的头盔取了下来，吻了吻她的额头。

亚历克丝打了个哈欠。“还可以。”

“你没不舒服吧？”他赶忙问。

“没什么。除了胎动，但我觉得那是兴奋。”她回忆了一下，“你飞过曼彻斯特的时候他动得最厉害。”

“因为那时候飞得最快，”他把她从副驾驶的位置上扶起来。“走，去洗澡睡觉，明天再玩。”

她突然冷静下来，不好意思地嘟囔道。“才不是我要玩，是你儿子要玩。”

“我当然知道，这个不省心的小家伙。”他笑了笑，“希望他脑子像你多一点，不然他青春期会和我一样，蠢得像个白痴，我们早晚头疼死。”

她摸摸肚子。“不会的。他听我的话，我能感觉得到。”

“最好是这样。”他笑嘻嘻地吻了吻她，“他听你的，和我一样。”

“少油嘴滑舌，”她也忍不住笑了，回吻了他一下，朝家门口走了两步，突然停住了，“完了。”

“怎么了？”他把摩托车熄火，把钥匙揣进口袋里。

她看了看地上的一滩透明液体。“我的羊水破了。”

阿斯普洛斯·西里斯·布莱克出生于黎明。

最后的仪式

山路在转角处开始变得狭窄，天光乍破，闪闪发光的雪落在嶙峋的石块上，漫不经心地等待着来年的开春。不远处的山坡被大片的针叶林覆盖着，白色的积雪里透露出一丝丝浓郁的墨绿。陡峭的台阶上，黑色的庄园已经近在眼前了。

“就是那个？”西里斯 ·布莱克问道。他穿着厚实的巫师袍，围着羊毛围巾，手里抱着一团奶油色的毛毯，仔细一看才能发现那是个包裹得严严实实的婴儿，还在酣睡，又长又浓的睫毛乖乖地垂着，柔软的嘴唇无意识地含着自己的大拇指。

“是的。我们到了。”亚历克丝站在他前面，黑绒布斗篷里是灰色的厚长裙，她搓搓手，拿出魔杖低声念了两句咒语，只听见一记沉重的闷响，庄园的门自动打开了，几只黑色的渡鸦飞了出来，稀稀落落地停在附近的地面上，在积雪的缝隙里啄食着细小的石块。

一个穿着围裙的家用小精灵正在门口扫地，看见了她，欣喜地说。“小主人？是小主人，小主人回来了。”

“请问现在我能和祖母见一面吗？”她说道。

“好，好的。我这就去通报女主人，请等一下。”小精灵把扫把摆到墙角，迅速地跑上了楼。

亚历克丝见她祖母还要通报？西里斯在心底里嘀咕了一声，看了一眼她习以为常的神态，偷偷地叹了一口气，低下头去吻她。她看了他一眼，手指抚上他的发线，啄了啄他的嘴唇。

“埃弗利的祖宅，”西里斯环视一番，习惯性地用手掌轻轻拍了拍自己还在熟睡的儿子，“都是渡鸦。”

“是啊。所谓的家族守护神。”她伸出手，一只渡鸦从屋檐上飞来，轻轻地停在了她的指尖，她看了它一眼，吹了一口气，那只渡鸦扑楞着翅膀飞走了。

“而你带着两条狗来了。”他开玩笑，“一条大狗抱着一条小狗。”

她笑了一声，转而低声问。“他醒了吗？”

“还没有，”西里斯把襁褓里的婴儿朝她凑了过去，“一路上都没醒过，睡得可香了。”

她看着孩子淡粉色的脸颊，柔软地微笑。

西里斯又在幻想。“他的个子会很高的，毕竟我们都是高个儿，你说是吧？至于别的方面，看看我们，他的起点摆在那。我对他有信心。”

亚历克丝笑了一声，熟练地跨进庄园，回头看了一眼西里斯。他抱着儿子跟了上去，和她一起走在铺着碎石的小路上。

一路太平，直到走进门厅的时候，阿斯普洛斯突然爆发出撕心裂肺的啼哭，亚历克丝和西里斯都被他冷不防吓了一跳。

西里斯腾出一只手检查。“怎么回事？他饿了吗？尿布也是干净的。”

亚历克丝看了看孩子哭红的脸。“生病了？”

“不会吧，刚刚还好好的。”西里斯紧张得开始出汗。“难道是刚刚下雪的时候冻到了？”

“我来看看。”她把孩子抱到自己臂弯里，用手指贴了贴他的额头，没有问题，“不像生病了。”

“被什么东西吓到了？”西里斯环顾四周，挂毯上的花纹虽说阴森诡异，但也不至于是恐怖的，但可能在小婴儿眼里确实很吓人，阿斯普洛斯才几个月大呢，“我感觉是被什么图案吓到了。”

婴儿还在大声啼哭着，涨红的脸上布满了泪痕，握紧了小拳头凭空挥舞着，像是想要宣泄痛苦，却又不知道痛苦为何物。

“别怕，妈妈在这，爸爸也在这。”亚历克丝低下头，把嘴唇贴在孩子的胎发上。

西里斯轻轻地拍着婴儿的后背。“爸爸会保护你的，妈妈也会。”

“我们都会保护你的。”亚历克丝用气声对孩子说道，“我们都爱你，爸爸和妈妈都爱你。”

婴孩听着她的心跳声，过了一会儿，渐渐停止了啼哭，打了个嗝，恢复了平静，大大的蓝眼睛看着亚历克丝的脸，攥成拳头的小手松开了，捏着她的衣领，把头靠在了她的怀里。

“不害怕了，”西里斯掏出一块小毛巾把他的眼泪擦干净，“勇敢的小家伙。”

亚历克丝笑着对男孩说。“就像你爸爸一样。”

西里斯习惯性地伸出手指点了点婴儿的下巴，阿斯普洛斯的注意力很快就被吸引过去，没多久就被逗得嘎嘎大笑，一点也看不出哭过的痕迹。

“我已经很久没有来过这里了。”亚历克丝穿过回廊，走到自己从前的房间，把一些堆在桌上的书装进了可无限延伸的口袋里，西里斯站在她的房间里，打量着她已经空空如也的书架和空无一物的床铺，阿斯普洛斯在他怀里打了个喷嚏，他猝不及防被他儿子喷了一脸胡椒粉状的口水，只好掏出那块小毛巾给自己擦擦。

“这些书，以后给阿斯普洛斯。”她又拿了两本装进去，“和阿尼玛格斯有关。”

“小主人！小主人！”家用小精灵跑了过来，“请跟我一起过来吧。女主人要见你！”

“终于。”西里斯感慨了一声。

亚历克丝对家用小精灵点点头。“好，我们这就上来。”

他们继续向庄园的西翼走去，亚历克丝找到了祖母的房间，敲了敲门，门从里面被打开了，一个家用小精灵把她迎了进去，另外两个家用小精灵正围着病床忙碌，一个在倒水，另外一个在给壁炉生火。年迈的埃弗利夫人躺在病床上，白色的头发依旧梳理得整整齐齐，但嘴唇和脸颊都透着将死之人的灰白，隐隐的病气从她那双一度威严而锐利的蓝眼睛里透了出来。

“亚历克珊德利亚，”她声音沙哑，“你来了。”

“是的，祖母。”亚历克丝走到病床前，一个家用小精灵已经给她搬来了一把椅子，上面还摆着一个暗红色的刺绣羽毛靠垫，她轻声道谢，坐下。

埃弗利夫人又看了一眼站在门口的西里斯。“你结婚了？”

她小声说道。“是的，祖母。我结婚了，还有了孩子。”

“你也当母亲了？”埃弗利夫人似是有些惊讶，但很快就被自己克制住了，即便病入膏肓，她的表情依旧十分严肃，“是啊，是该当母亲了。”

西里斯走过来，站在亚历克丝身后，她抱过孩子给祖母看了一眼。八个月大的阿斯普洛斯眨巴着蓝色的大眼睛，看了看病床上陌生的老人，缩回了母亲的怀里，不安地把手塞在了嘴里。西里斯接过了孩子，男婴趴在他爸爸的肩上开始吐泡泡。

亚历克丝继续说道。“我和西里斯给这个孩子起名叫阿斯普洛斯，我父亲的中间名。”

埃弗利夫人盯着半空看了一会儿，闭上眼，过了一会儿又缓缓睁开，想起什么似的问。“你丈夫是个纯血吗？”

亚历克丝在心底里叹了一口气，但她从来不会和祖母争辩这个问题，这没有意义，以前没有，现在更没有。“是的，他姓布莱克，是个纯血。”

埃弗利夫人如释重负，沉沉地呼出了一口气。“好。”

西里斯抱着阿斯普洛斯在卧室门口慢慢地踱步，她坐在椅子上能听见婴儿牙牙学语的声音，西里斯可能在逗他玩。她和祖母安静地相处了一会儿，一个坐着，一个躺着，谁也没有发出一点声音。亚历克丝刚想过问一下祖母的身体状况，她在信里可没说自己身体抱恙，但看看现在，她都没办法起床——埃弗利夫人这么高傲的人，但凡还有一点力气尚存，怎么会在病床上见她。

还没等她开口，埃弗利夫人就轻轻地抓住了她的手。亚历克丝有些震惊，祖母原来从来不会和她有身体接触，因为她是混血。

“亚历克珊德利亚，我有曾孙了。”埃弗利夫人闭上眼，用力地喘着气，过了一会儿又开始喃喃自语，“我的曾孙是布莱克和埃弗利两个纯血家族的血脉，是个血统高贵的巫师……”

一滴浑浊的眼泪从埃弗利夫人紧闭着的眼角滑落。

亚历克丝不知道自己该说些什么，就这样坐着，听见祖母气若游丝的声音。“我的儿子，我可怜的儿子……”

埃弗利夫人于当日黄昏溘然长逝。

亚历克丝给她的祖母举行了一个很简单的葬礼，参加葬礼的成员，除了她之外只有西里斯和阿斯普洛斯。希尔德加德·黑森伯格·埃弗利夫人被埋葬在家族墓园里，紧挨着先她四十余年去世的丈夫，克劳斯·埃弗利，葬礼过后的第二天下了一场大雪，把他们的坟冢都盖得严严实实，像是一场最后的仪式。


	53. Chapter 53

番外12

那个女人一直站在酒店的门前，穿着一件黑色的长款大衣，脚上是一双及膝的皮靴，黑色的头发潦草地盘了起来，细长的眉毛描画很精致，明亮的蓝色眼睛上涂着一层淡淡的眼影，薄薄的嘴唇上是一抹艳丽的正红，如果她把插在口袋里的手拿出来，那么指甲也是红色的。

男人是快要到五点才来的，穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，一个相当英俊潇洒的男人，个子很高大，他走得很急，原本和她已经错过了，但还是往回走了几步，女人适时地带着笑意迎了上去，和男人低声说了一句什么。随后，女人比了一个数字，男人看了看她，让她跟他来。他们走进了酒店的大堂，开了一间房，付了钱之后，男人拿了房卡就迅速地和女人一起上楼了，柜台里的服务生看着他们的背影，摇摇头。

房间在顶楼，两个人在电梯里一言不发地站着，他们互相看了对方几眼，没有说话，出电梯的时候，男人突然暗示意味浓厚地拍了拍女人的屁股。

“我一般不太出那么高的价，”男人用房卡开了门，让她先进去，“希望你值五十英镑。”

“五十英镑来一次，如果您付一百，先生，我会陪您整个晚上。”女人不动声色地抬价，脱掉了大衣搁在了衣帽架上，她的穿着非常简单，黑色的半身裙，上衣是白色的，方形领。

“你叫什么名字。”男人突然问道。

“你可以叫我亲爱的。”女人朝他职业化地微笑。

“行吧，”男人抱着胳膊，“期待你的表现。”

“先付钱，先生。”女人说道。“到底是来一次，还是一个晚上。”

男人从口袋里拿出两张五十英镑的纸币，手从她的领口伸了进去，把钱塞进了她的胸衣里。“当然是一个晚上。”

女人看不出喜怒，把他放进胸衣里的钱拿了出来，放到了大衣的口袋里。“谢谢您，先生。”

“我想我们该开始了。”男人坐在床上，“一个晚上，是吧？”

女人跪在男人的面前，解开了他的牛仔裤，又脱掉了他的内裤，把他依旧软瘫着的性器拿了出来，坦白来说，男人有着一个和他体格相配的性器官，捧在手里都是沉甸甸的一团，她摸了它几下，吻了吻它，把它塞进嘴里，含住了。一瞬间，潮湿和温暖包裹着它。

男人发出一声惬意的喟叹，感觉浑身的血液都往下身冲去了，他开始变硬，在女人嘴里一点一点膨胀，女人同时用嘴按摩着它，舌头围绕着它不停打转，发出啧啧的水声，又用手去刺激他的囊袋，男人毫无自制力地向前顶着，女人越含越深，吮吸着他。

“你太棒了。”男人喘了一口气，声音变得沙哑，“好了，我要射了。”

男人想要退出来，但女人趁机用舌头刺激了一下他的龟头，故意让男人全部在了她嘴里。男人低吼了一声，退得不够及时，她的嘴里只有一小半，大部分都射在了她脸上，像白白的眼泪，她抽了一张纸巾随手擦掉了，又当着男人的面把嘴里的那些都吞了进去。

男人脱掉了自己的夹克和里面的T恤顺手丢在地上，精壮的体格暴露在外，女人看了男人一眼，起身脱掉了自己的衣服，她的身体很白，光滑得像是雪拈出来似的，圆润的胸脯上有两颗很小的粉红，腰肢纤细而柔软，四肢修长。

她和男人开始躺在床上接吻，男人把她嘴唇上艳红色的唇膏吻得到处都是，斑斓得像是血，男人又咬住了她的耳垂，逗弄她弧度优美的胸。

“你真美。”男人赞叹了一声，咬了咬她的乳尖，她呻吟了一声，搂紧了他。他们像两只被情欲缠绕的蜘蛛一样紧紧地纠缠着对方，他们之间是那么近，以至于能感受到彼此身上的任何动静，黑色的头发像蛛丝一样散落在她身后。

“您结婚了。”女人像是在这时候才发现了男人的婚戒，“说说您的妻子吧，先生。她是什么样的人？”

男人看了一眼自己的婚戒，又看看躺在自己身下的女人。“她是一个好女人。我永远爱她。”

“而你正在和坏女人缠绵，还愿意付给她一百英镑。”她提醒道，手拂过他的胸膛，捏了捏。

“人都是贪婪的，亲爱的。”他拍了拍她的屁股，享受着她身体顺滑而富有弹性的质感，又开始亲吻她的脖子，“那么你呢？你结婚了吗？”

“当然，”她因为他的亲吻而惬意地叹了一口气，“结婚了，有了孩子。”

“说说你的丈夫吧。”他在她耳边吹气。

“他是一个好男人，”她说道，“但是你可比他强多了。”

男人笑了一声，“看来他真的不怎么样，”转而又命令道，“把腿分开。”

女人照做了，已经有些无色的液体从里面渗了出来，男人没有说什么，而是拉着她的手，舔了舔她的指尖，然后慢慢地把手引导到她的下体。男人吻了吻她的乳尖，手划到了她双腿之间微微凸起的部位。“摸这里，自己来。”

女人的手指在自己的阴蒂上揉搓着，渐渐发出轻轻的呜咽声，不由自主地把腿张得更开，感受到自己变得越来越湿。她少女时期的冷淡已经不见踪迹了，多年以来丈夫的爱抚催生出了一具敏感而多情的女性躯体，她沉湎于这种俗气而美妙的体验，任由自己的身体因为情欲而微微颤动。男人把手指塞进了她的嘴里，她舔了一会儿，干脆拉着他的手一路往下，引导着他进入自己，感觉他的手指没入了一片温暖的沼泽。

“原来你那么着急。”男人忍住笑。

“下午一见到你的时候，我就欲火焚身。”她闭上眼，不由自主地收紧着身体，感受到他在她狭长的甬道里探索着，她的手还是不停地抚摸着自己，用不了多久，她呜咽了一声，夹着腿抖抖索索地高潮了。

男人在这时终于忍不住了，他又硬了，用手指分开她湿漉漉的身体，一个挺身就推了进去，她瞬间感觉自己被填满了，听见他因为舒适而发出的喘息。

“你太棒了。”男人忍不住又说了一遍，胯部用力往里面顶着。

情欲像是海浪一般地冲击着她，她感受到他不断撞击着自己的敏感点，他的囊袋拍在了她的腿间，有节奏地发出轻微的撞击声，她情不自禁地把双腿夹紧，快要再度高潮的时候他却停下了。

她张开已经有些泪花的蓝眼睛，用眼神希望他继续，男人没有退出去也没有动，而是蜻蜓点水一般地吻了吻她的脸颊，让她哀求他。

女人别过脸，男人吻了吻她的脖子，在锁骨处留了吻痕。“我以为你应该很擅长。”

女人涨红了脸，最后还是朝他转过了身，搂着他的脖子，在他耳边小声地说了一句“请你操我”，男人露出胜利者的微笑，让她坐到自己身上自己动，她立刻扶着他的下体坐了进去，他们搂着对方开始舌吻，女人一边抽动着身体一边抚摸着自己，兴奋得难以抑制，唇边溢出了断断续续的呻吟，形状优美的前胸不断晃动着，温热的液体不断向外渗出，他们交合在一起的部位都泛着湿意。

过了一会儿她又高潮了，脸颊绯红，背上覆盖着一层薄汗，在他身上根本坐不住，只能趴在他的肩膀上享受，等清醒过来就感受到了他的心跳和呼吸。

“已经坐不住了？”他咬着她的耳垂。

她点头，说不出话来。

男人让她跪趴在床上，她把脸放在枕头上，感受到男人从后面一次又一次地攻占着她的身体，一边在她的身体里摩擦顶撞一边抚摸她，欲望如海浪一般在她脑海里冲刷，她的高潮反复得越来越快，越来越强烈，男人在这时起了坏心，挠了挠她的脚底，她浑身颤抖着尖叫了一声，因为高潮来得过于猛烈而失禁，身下的床单湿了一小块。她开始向他哭着求饶，直到最后一次高潮时，她有那么一两秒大脑一片空白。

他低喘了一声，射在了她的身体里，退出去的时候还带出了一些白腻的液体，顺着她发红的大腿根流了出来，床单上立刻洇出了一团暗色的圆形。男人管不了这么多，惬意而满足地出了一口气，躺在她身边。

“我们下次应该再玩这个。”西里斯提议道。

“你是怎么想到挠我脚心的？”亚历克丝瞪了他一眼，却并没有生气，而是伸出手抱住了他，又吻了吻他的鬓角。

他们搂着对方共享了一段安静的时间，她把脸藏在他的怀里，问。“现在几点了？”

他侧过脑袋去看床头的钟。“晚上六点——三十四。”

她打了个哈欠，决定搂着他睡一会儿再去洗澡。“我希望我们能在九点之前把阿斯普洛斯接回家。”

事实是他们在快要十点的时候才满脸疲惫地出现在波特家门口，詹姆穿着睡袍开了门，说莉莉已经在给哈利讲睡前故事了，挠着脑袋问他们怎么这么巧都去加班，西里斯大言不惭说他们也没想到，亚历克丝尴尬得无以复加，只能低声道歉，然后催促丈夫连忙把快要睡着的小狗扛回家。

“你们去哪里了？”阿斯普洛斯趴在西里斯的肩上，打了一个巨大的哈欠。

“爸爸妈妈去加班了。”西里斯说道，“来，小狗，我们到家了。”

“两个人都加班吗？”阿斯普洛斯问，脸颊贴着父亲皮夹克的衣领，眼皮一搭一搭地打架。

“难免……稍微有点事，”亚历克丝打开门，让他们俩先进去，“今天你和哈利玩得怎么样？”

她没听见回应，回头一看才发现西里斯朝她做了一个安静的手势，阿斯普洛斯已经在父亲的怀抱之中睡着了。


	54. Chapter 54

番外13

“这个肉真好吃，”阿斯普洛斯高兴地赞叹道，“我喜欢这个！”  
大概小孩子吃自己喜欢的食物时总是这样，把嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，像一只小松鼠。  
“慢点吃，不着急，”亚历克丝往阿斯普洛斯的盘子里舀了一勺炖菜。“稍微吃点蔬菜，亲爱的……就这些。”  
他看了看母亲，把炖菜里的茄子、蘑菇和番茄慢吞吞地吃完了，得到了她赞许的目光。  
“看看我们的小狗，吃了那么多蔬菜，”西里斯欢快地说道，“进步太多了！”  
“就是，”亚历克丝低声附和道，“依我看，今年表现最好的就是阿斯普洛斯。”她凑了过去对儿子说道，“你喜欢吃松鸡，以后妈妈在家里也帮你做。”  
“嗯嗯。”小狗心满意足地点点头，嘴上油光光的。  
他们一家都喜欢在家里吃，但今天是圣诞节，他们决定在外面吃晚餐庆祝一下。这是一家非常受欢迎的法式餐厅，到处弥漫着红酒和乳酪的气息，好在侍者并非法国人，不然可能会用傲慢的态度毁掉他们的整个晚上。隔壁桌的客人是一家法国巫师，男主人好像喝了过多的香槟而不停地打着酒嗝，女主人忽略了自己的丈夫，飞快地用刀叉给自己和三个孩子分着刚上的鹅肝，并且自己吃掉了一大半的生蚝。  
他们三个人坐在靠窗的位置，前菜是备受推荐的鹅肝和松露煎蛋，因为是圣诞，主菜当然选择了烤鸡和法式炖菜，西里斯和阿斯普洛斯都不喜欢吃甜点，亚历克丝自己点了一小份糖渍板栗，给父子俩分别投喂了一颗。

吃了晚餐之后，他们在对角巷漫步，到处都是喧嚣的彩灯和欢快的音乐，街道上游人如织，往日里早早打烊的商店会营业至深夜。亚历克丝开始逛商店，西里斯拉着阿斯普洛斯在旁边无所事事地等待着，两个人四只眼睛齐刷刷地盯着路上一个胖男巫的帽子，他像是在头上顶着一个水貂标本。  
她一口气买了一家人能穿一年的衣服、鞋子和袜子，又问摩金夫人买了一小卷布料，打算让米尔给自己也做一件新的袍子。亚历克丝把西里斯和阿斯普洛斯丢在了笑话玩具店，自己去美容魔药店买了两套护肤魔药，忍不住又在化妆品柜台买了两支眉笔和一支会根据人的心情变色的唇釉。  
“如果您的心情很好，那它就是介于橘红与砖红之间的颜色，有一点细闪，不过不要担心哦，薄涂的话它还是很低调的，”店员是个二十来岁的男孩，眼妆化得比她还好，一直在热情地推荐，“如果您的心情不那么愉快，它就是霸气的哑光正红——最经典，最有气质的颜色，帮你迅速增强气场。”  
西里斯喜欢在她化妆的时候扒拉着门大喊：“长得那么漂亮还化妆啊？”这让亚历克丝哭笑不得，但是该买的总是要买的。结账之前，她临时决定再加一瓶抗初老的魔药药膏，毕竟是到了该用这些东西的年纪了，她快要三十岁了。  
亚历克丝拎着大号的购物袋，被店员迎送着走出了美容魔药店，赶去笑话玩具店费尽力气把他们俩从铺天盖地的傻兮兮的笑声里刨出来，三个人紧接着又去了宠物店——奶牛猫需要订新一年的罐头和猫砂，他们还给它看中了一个新的猫爬架。  
“好了，买完了！”挤出商店的时候，西里斯高兴地几乎想要买一卷魔法烟花，就在对角巷放，他觉得街上的男性会忍不住和他一起欢呼的。  
他们手拉着手挤在人群里，小狗高兴地四处张望着，打量着橱窗里新出的玩具飞行扫帚和坩埚，还有动物商店里正在扑腾翅膀的猫头鹰。那把新出的玩具飞行扫帚他已经眼馋了很久了，但是他没有和任何人说过，因为家里已经有一把了。虽然家里的那一把对他来说已经有点小了，但是还可以用一段时间，他决定等自己长高一些再说。  
“快看，小狗。”西里斯指着右边那家神奇昆虫店的橱窗，一个蒙着黑砂纸的玻璃展柜里养着四五只月光蝴蝶，不断翕动的翅膀展现出淡淡的银色。  
“哇。”阿斯普洛斯惊呼一声，拉着父母想要走过去的时候突然发现父母毫无缘故地停住了。  
他疑惑地抬起头，看见迎面而来的是一位和母亲年龄相仿的女士，打扮得很漂亮，金色的头发在橱窗温暖的灯光下一闪一闪，看起来不凶——如果她对自己友善地微笑一下的话，或许阿斯普洛斯会感觉她挺好相处的。但那位女士一直在用一种很奇怪的眼神看着他和他母亲，阿斯普洛斯说不上来那位女士眼神里所包含的情感到底是敌意还是什么别的，但他感觉她至少不友好。所以阿斯普洛斯转过身，有些不安地抬头看向亚历克丝，发现她的表情微妙地介于冷漠和戒备之间。  
这大概不是什么好人。阿斯普洛斯紧张了起来，拉住了母亲的手。  
西里斯是个善良的人，他愿意相信她是因为失去了家人而丧失理智，所以才开始用自己的臆想诬告旁人。但西里斯在心底里没有原谅她，虽然他觉得犯蠢的是他自己，他不该在妮娜的证词上花费那么多时间，但妮娜也不能在这种重要的事情上撒谎，至于不重要的事，他和她不熟，根本管不着。妮娜追求过他的那件事他早忘干净了，那段时间发生的事情太多了，他从来不觉得妮娜撒谎和她对他表白这两件事之间有什么联系，当然，或许连妮娜自己都未必知道这两件事到底有没有关系。  
西里斯没有和亚历克丝谈过这个问题，纯粹是觉得没有必要，这个话题很毁心情，他希望她永远开开心心。  
“圣诞快乐。”西里斯朝妮娜稍微点了点头，揽着亚历克丝想要离开，而妮娜叫住了他们。  
“你们也……圣诞快乐。”她朝他们勉强微笑了一下，努力了一会儿，但还是没有说出道歉的话，只好问道，“请问你们的孩子叫什么名字？”  
“阿斯普洛斯。”小狗回答道，“您好，我叫阿斯普洛斯·布莱克。”  
“你好，阿斯普洛斯。”妮娜看着他的脸，像是想在阿斯普洛斯身上寻找到西里斯，当然，她轻而易举地成功了，语调不由自主地轻柔了一些，“圣诞快乐。”  
“您也圣诞快乐，女士。”小狗说道，看上去有点疑惑，还有点努力克制着的不太情愿，像是看电影的时候旁边的人突然要借道去洗手间。  
“抱歉。时间不早了，我们该走了。”西里斯出声道，“再见，妮娜。”  
“……再见。”  
谢天谢地，西里斯终于结束了这次尴尬的会面，亚历克丝一直安静地走在他身边，没有说话。回去的路上，小狗一直走在他们中间，跟他们用尽全力描述着刚刚在橱窗里看到的神奇动物，西里斯听着，时不时解答一下小狗的疑问——就连亚历克丝也不得不承认，她丈夫的神奇动物保护课学得非常好。那些之前血拼买来的东西都一齐塞进了可以无限延伸的口袋里，在阿斯普洛斯绘声绘色描述着喷火蜥蜴的时候，西里斯拉住了亚历克丝的手放进了自己的口袋里，在口袋里相互抚摸对方的手指。  
晚上，西里斯当时正在把亚历克丝刚买来的皮鞋塞进鞋柜里，迷惑着他的太太到底有着几双他看上去差不多的鞋。  
“这些鞋子根本不一样。”亚历克丝说道，用一种遗憾他快瞎了的语气。顺带一提，她正在组装着新的猫爬架，奶牛猫围着她嗷嗷打转，新奇地打量着自己的新玩具。  
小狗把属于米尔的布料递给他，说圣诞快乐，米尔雀跃地对所有人道了谢，说这一卷布料不仅可以做出一件袍子，还能做出一顶小帽子和一双手套。  
正在这时，阿斯普洛斯突然抬起头问父母，那个路上遇到的女士到底是谁。  
西里斯真心实意地觉得对孩子解释这个很头疼，他不觉得阿斯普洛斯能接受别人伤害过家人，而亚历克丝飞快地接过了话茬。  
“你知道的，你爸爸是格兰芬多，我是斯莱特林，”她面不改色地理着刚买的巫师袍，“她是赫奇帕奇，和我们一届。”  
看来只是不熟而已，小狗知道他妈妈有一点怕生，点点头，“哦”了一声。西里斯转而夸奖阿斯普洛斯是个有礼貌的小孩——每天他总能找到一百万种方法夸奖自己的儿子。  
亚历克丝听见了跟西里斯一起笑了，温声催促阿斯普洛斯快点去睡觉，已经太晚了，再不睡觉圣诞老人就不来了。  
他们的家里已经堆了好多被猫头鹰叼来的圣诞卡了，波特家的，莱姆斯的，还有一些他们各自的朋友。波特家一家三口正在意大利过圣诞，寄来的圣诞卡上印着罗马斗兽场。月亮脸的贺卡是从威尔士寄来的，他正在那里探查一种新型的红帽子。在巫师战争结束后的第二年，他最终还是接受了两位好朋友的资助，花了四年时间写了一本和黑魔法防御术有关的书。那本书在学术界很受欢迎，傲罗和黑魔法防御术的专家几乎人手一本，莱姆斯给了好朋友们很大一笔分红，又给哈利和阿斯普洛斯买了好多礼物，然后开始继续准备自己的研究。  
亚历克丝和西里斯坐在餐桌前回复着圣诞祝福，时不时小声聊天，两杯热茶摆在了桌边，杯口向上断断续续地冒着白丝丝的热气。他们给阿斯普洛斯准备的圣诞礼物正藏在沙发底下，打算等他睡着了就偷偷地放到他的床头——就是那一把他在橱窗前张望了好久的玩具飞行扫帚，被精心地用彩纸包裹着，亚历克丝在上面用艺术字写着，“送给今年表现最好的阿斯普洛斯·“小狗”·布莱克”，而西里斯在旁边画了一只丑丑的小狗。


	55. Chapter 55

番外14  
某天一大早，阿斯普洛斯就看见米尔在洗床单。  
“爸爸妈妈要换床单吗？”他总觉得他父母换床单的次数比他多多了，阿斯普洛斯对此很疑惑，爸爸妈妈又不会尿床。  
“是的，小主人。”米尔麻利地把已经洗好又烘干的床单折成四方形。  
“又换啊。”他挠挠头，下楼去撸猫了。这只可怜的奶牛猫经常被他盘，但也没有办法反抗，只好就这么忍着，毕竟阿斯普洛斯是主人最心爱的小孩。奶牛猫欺负西里斯就没什么关系，对阿斯普洛斯连爪子都不敢伸。  
晚上阿斯普洛斯睡觉的时候，亚历克丝和西里斯都在床边陪他讲睡前故事。  
“为什么故事里的骑士最后战胜了恶龙？”阿斯普洛斯问。  
“因为他勇敢，想要保护自己的爱人。”西里斯说道，“这是本能。”  
阿斯普洛斯点点头，忍不住打了个哈欠，亚历克丝合上了手里的《巫师儿童故事大全》，拍了拍儿子的后背。“困了吗？那就睡吧。”  
“爸爸，妈妈，为什么你们又换床单啊。”阿斯普洛斯卷在被子里问，“我早上就看见米尔在收拾床单。”  
“你爸爸睡觉的时候爱出汗，多换换。”亚历克丝不动声色地吻了吻阿斯普洛斯的小脑袋。  
“哦，这样啊，”阿斯普洛斯眨眨眼睛，“那么我不出汗，我就少换几次床单。”  
“如果你不尿床的话。”亚历克丝忍不住刮了刮小孩的鼻子。  
“我不会再尿床了。”阿斯普洛斯认真地说道。  
“知道了，我们的小狗长大了，”西里斯欢快地说道，“以后要比爸爸更高。”  
“更高！”阿斯普洛斯高兴地摇着尾巴。  
“晚安，小狗。明天见。”亚历克丝吻了吻他的额头，西里斯也跟着吻了吻小狗。  
“爸爸妈妈晚安。”小狗翻了个身，裹住了心爱的小被子，闭上眼。  
他们俩关上了卧室的门，上楼。变故是从亚历克丝踏上第三节楼梯的时候开始的，她突然被西里斯打横抱了起来。  
她感受到西里斯在吻她的耳朵。“好了，好了。你着急什么。”  
前段时间他们都忙，他和神奇动物保护办公室在调查一个黑巫师走私龙蛋的案子，她在忙一款新型的疥疮药水，都有快一星期没有做了，她知道他忍不住了。  
但西里斯没有带她去卧室，而是去了书房。书房里的书架很高，为了取书方便，亚历克丝买了一个小型的可伸缩梯子。  
他不停地吻她，爱抚着她光滑的肌肤，感受着上面的温度，她一直在沉默着，揣测着他的意图，直到她看到搭在椅背上的几根暗红色缎带。  
“玩这个吗？”他抱着她说道。  
她隐约觉得这又是他想出来的鲜廉寡耻的玩意，没答应也没拒绝。  
“阿斯普洛斯睡着了吗？”她问。  
“我想他已经睡着了。”西里斯熟练地回答道。  
这个说法让亚历克丝感到耳熟，她突然想起来，她怀孕的时候他们也做过爱，治疗师说这要避开前三个月后三个月，所以他们在第四个月的第一天就尝试着做了，感觉很新奇。当时他们两个都担心她的肚子，但最后还是忍不住躺在床上试了一次，体验很棒，她舒服得胡言乱语，但缓过神来还是在怀疑有没有影响到自己肚子里的孩子。那时候西里斯就是这么跟她说的，我想他已经睡着了。这几乎成了他们当时的一个暗号，西里斯甚至会对她的肚子说晚安，然后他们再胡作为非。  
“来嘛。”他把脸贴了上来，吻着她的耳垂，“结婚七周年快乐，这是我给我们准备的礼物。”  
七年之痒他们压根就没痒到。亚历克丝结婚的第三天就意识到自己嫁给了一头猪狗不如的东西，但她还是爱他爱得要命。要是有什么出差让他们稍微分开一段时间就更不得了了，比新婚还像新婚。但这个说法总是一回事，好像结婚到了这个年份就该找点新的刺激物，毕竟七年过去了，未来还有无数个七年在等待着他们。虽然亚历克丝觉得这个说法是西里斯给他的新玩意找出来的借口，但她还是答应了。谁不喜欢享受性生活呢？她还能找出一个顺理成章的借口，是他要玩，她陪他玩，只能算从犯。  
“也不是不行。”她眼观鼻鼻观心。  
西里斯乐意至极，把亚历克丝放在了梯子上，把她的双手高举过头，用一根缎带绑在了梯子上，亚历克丝惊恐地打量着他，僵硬得像是即将被处决的死刑犯。西里斯吻了吻她想让她放松，离开了一会儿，去衣帽间找到了那个蕾丝眼罩蒙住了她的眼睛，现在她更像是一个死刑犯了。然后他撩起了她的睡裙，脱掉了她的内裤之后就分开了她的双腿，让她双腿张开坐在梯子上，两腿分别绑在梯子的两边，膝盖弯曲着。  
她的眼前是一片漆黑，凭着感觉也知道他要干什么了，说道。“我发现了，这果然是你又一个鲜廉寡耻的游戏。”  
“是的，我鲜廉寡耻。”他很是知道她那一套自我麻痹的说法，不要脸的是他，脸皮厚的也是他，她是被迫接受但每次都爽得欲仙欲死的那个。  
她在一片漆黑里和他接吻，视觉被剥夺了之后，她的触觉变得格外灵敏，感受到他的舌头伸进了自己的嘴里，和她交换着一个温柔的吻，他的手托着她的胸脯，缓慢地抚摸着，轻柔得让她感到有点痒，呼吸变得厚重起来，然后他又用舌头去亲吻她的乳尖，像是在一点一点地舔舐着一种美味的甜食，直到她感觉自己的乳尖都是湿漉漉的。  
然后他把梯子升高，直到她的腿心正好贴着他的脸，他吻了吻她的大腿内侧，下巴上的胡茬扎到了她柔嫩的肌肤，开始亲吻她双腿中间的位置，她咛了一声，缩起了肩膀。  
“我清心寡欲的妻子，”他笑了笑，呼吸扑在她的大腿内侧，说道，“你已经湿了，亚历克丝。”  
“没有。”她辩解道。  
“你有，”他的手指沿着入口划动了几下，轻轻地摸了进去，带出了一指尖的湿热，“并且你湿得很厉害。”  
她被他搅动得心神不宁。“你是个混蛋，西里斯。”  
他说道。“我可不是。”  
“那你是什么？一个可恶的臭流氓？”  
“好吧，那我就是一个可恶的臭流氓。”他顺着她的话继续说道，“除了爱你，一无是处。”  
她笑了。  
他抚摸着她大腿内侧青紫色的血管，她因为怕痒而浑身抖了抖。  
“我喜欢你的眼睛，你的鼻子，你的嘴唇，你的前胸和你双腿之间的入口，你身上的每一块肌肤，你的每一根手指，我都喜欢。青春期几乎每个晚上，我躺在床上，靠想象着你赤身裸体的模样手淫。”他翻开她的身体，舔了上去。  
他的舌尖刚刚触碰到阴蒂的时候她条件反射一样地叫出了声，但很快就克制住了，他继续舔了下去，灵活的舌尖在她腿心不断游走着，她感到带有一丝挑逗意味的惬意，忍无可忍地哼出了声。  
“你太美了。”他吻着她双腿之间的那一道缝隙，把它舔得比原来更湿。她感觉自己的身体里有一股火辣的热流在不断下坠，冲破了界限渗到了外面，他不断地用手指挑逗着她的阴蒂，很快她感受到一阵通电一般的快感，下身开始不由自主地抽搐，嘴里发出呻吟，高潮平息过后，那股热流顺着她的腿心淌了下来，像是滴着雨水的花瓣。  
他把梯子收回了原来的高度，一边吻她一边用坚硬的下体去蹭她双腿中间，她为自己猛烈的反应羞耻得无地自容，低声哀求他放过她或者满足她。他置若罔闻，依旧一遍一遍地摩擦着，但她也不知道自己哀求了多少遍之后，她仰着身体，靠摩擦他的柱身迎来了第二次高潮，微弱地颤动了一会儿。  
她喘息着，突然感觉一个坚硬的东西缓缓地滑了进来，把她的身体撑开了，缓慢而温柔地动着，她紧紧地包裹着他，不希望他离开。  
“你呢，”他一边吻她的嘴唇，一边说道，“你想过我吗？”  
“想过。”她犹豫地说道，扭动着身体迎合着他。  
“什么时候？”他稍微加快了一点速度。  
“晚上，躺在床上的时候。”她说道。  
“你想和我做什么？”他问。  
她拼命地回忆着，虽然已经和他结婚七年了，但翻出这段记忆的时候她的脸还是烧了起来。  
“你想和我做什么，埃弗利？”他下身的动作并没有停，但嘴上还故意学着当年的语气说话，那时候他们还是同学，喜欢他是她深藏在心中的一个秘密。  
“我……我想要你的吻。”她说道，脸红得像是可以滴出血来，黑暗的环境帮助她回到了青涩的学生时代，那时候一切都和现在不一样。  
他更用力地顶弄着她，嘴唇飞快地擦过了她的脸颊。“是这种亲吻吗？”然后又抚摸着她的脸，把嘴唇深深地印了上去，舌尖卷在一起相互缠绵，分开时还扯出道道银丝，“还是这种亲吻？”  
她被吻得说不出话来，只能听着他说。“那我青春期的时候可比你了不起，我想得到的多了去了。”  
她想反驳这有什么了不起的，可话还没说出来，就被他突然用力一顶敏感点，发出了一声低吟，又高潮了。她感觉自己就像一个廉价的玩具，眼前什么都看不见，被他随意摆布、他像是情欲的主人，以任意他喜欢的方式玩弄着她，而她居然感到羞耻而满足，至少她的身体是这么反应的。她已经高潮三次了，不出意外的话今晚还会有第四次，流出了很多水，像是她的身体里藏着一条河似的，这帮助她毫无障碍地侵吞了他的全部，那些温热的液体包裹着他们交合的部位，还沿着他们的身体肆无忌惮地往下流淌，淫靡得一塌糊涂。  
她自己也说不清楚是什么时候被他抱到床上的，她趴着，眼睛上依旧蒙着眼罩，他从后面进来，继续顶弄着她，她发出“呜呜”的呻吟，被他打了几下屁股。  
虽然永远在尝试新姿势的路上，但如果说最爱的话，他们都会选择后入，因为这样很深，她希望他进到她最深处，也许是潜意识里觉得这是互相占有。如果真要说的话，他太大了，一开始尝试的时候他们前戏没做到位，顶到最里面并不舒服。当然，这在他们结婚的第七年当然不再是个问题，他清楚怎么取悦她，一点一点往里面顶的时候用手抚摸着她的阴蒂，她跟着他的动作晃动着自己的身体，配合着他，这一切都像是一场蓄谋已久的共舞。  
他凑到她耳边。“我第一次做春梦的时候，梦见你就这样趴着，我们做了一整个晚上，”他衔住了她的耳垂，感觉到她又在释放的边缘徘徊，“我在梦里弄得到处都是，醒来之后不得不把裤子和床单都换了。”  
她除了喘气发不出任何声音，只能听着他继续说。  
“第二天一大早，你抱着书和我经过，冷冷地瞥了我一眼就走了。这让我很生气。”他又拍了一下她的屁股，像是现在还有点埋怨她，“你当时为什么不多看我一眼。”  
你个蠢货。她在心底里咒骂了一句，想象着他说这句话时的表情。他们交换了一个深入的吻，唾液从她的嘴角流了下来也没空去擦，他加快了抽插的频率，她的手紧紧地攥着被子，在一片黑暗里又高潮了，呼吸急促地趴在床上，床单上出现了一小块湿掉的痕迹。  
“小狗都不会尿床了，你怎么又尿床了？”他用力往她身体里一顶，“你说你羞不羞？”  
亚历克丝还处于巅峰过后的涣散状态，说不出话来，他突然颤抖了一下，全部都射在她里面，她感觉身体里又满了一点，像是要溢出来了。  
过了一会儿，她掀开眼罩，果不其然发现白色的液体正在慢慢地从她的身体里流出来，看上去糟糕至极，而她的皮肤因为兴奋而泛着轻微的玫瑰色，还有一些他故意或者无意用牙齿留下的痕迹。明天她一定要穿高领长袖的衣服。  
出于睚眦必报的本性，她搂住他，对准他的脖子狠狠地咬了一口。西里斯“嗷”了一声，随即就有些得意地宣布道。“你咬吧，明天全傲罗办公室的人都会知道它的。他们上次已经知道了你有一双厉害的手——哎呦别再咬了我开玩笑的——”  
“哼。”她推了一把他的肩膀，躺在床上，累得根本不想再动了。  
“生气啦？”他眼巴巴地凑过来。  
“没有。”她捏了捏他的耳朵，“爱你还来不及呢。满意吗？”  
“其实我想对你说，结婚七周年快乐。”西里斯翻了个身，从床底下摸出一束还算精神的玫瑰花，鲜艳的红色，他吻了吻她的嘴唇，满怀期待地看着她，“这是给你的。”  
她接过花，闻了闻花瓣之后就把它放在床头，决定明天找个花瓶把它养起来，然后她抬起酸痛难忍的胳膊，一把拧住了他的脸，用力往外扯。  
“现在。抱我去洗澡。”


End file.
